


Après la chute

by Styx88



Series: Contes et légendes de l'équipage du Mantis [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Visions, Friendship/Love, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Order 66, Panic Attacks, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychometry, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, The Force, Violence, Whump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: Suite à la grande Purge, Cal Kestis, un ancien Padawan, se cache sur Bracca où il travaille en tant que gréeur pour la Guilde des Ferrailleurs.Jill, elle, survit tant bien que mal sur Zeffo depuis que l’Empire a envahi la planète.Mais la Force a cette drôle de façon de les pousser vers l’avant, même s’ils n’en ont pas envie, bouleversant leur avenir à jamais. Ils vont se rencontrer, devront apprendre à se connaître, et surtout à se faire confiance. Mais comment réapprendre à faire confiance après une chute ?Une chose est sûre : il y aura du sang et des larmes.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis
Series: Contes et légendes de l'équipage du Mantis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891852
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. La fuite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340876) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88)



> Bienvenue ici !
> 
> Avertissement : Je ne possède ni la franchise Star Wars, ni le jeu Jedi Fallen Order, ni aucun personnage issu de ces deux œuvres.  
> Cette fanfiction contient des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes : violence, sang, torture et évocation de tentative de suicide.
> 
> Cette fanfic est basée sur le jeu Jedi Fallen Order. Elle commence au début du jeu et se termine à la fin de celui-ci. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’y avoir joué pour comprendre (mais c’est plein de spoilers !). 😊
> 
> Petite précision pour ceux qui ont joué au jeu : les deux premiers chapitres se contentent de reprendre les événements du jeu. Les changements interviennent à partir du chapitre 3. Vous pouvez donc commencer directement là-bas si vous le souhaitez ! 😉
> 
> Vous pouvez m’adresser toutes vos remarques. J’accepte les critiques, tant qu’elles sont constructives et formulées avec bienveillance. Et promis, j’essaie de répondre à tous les messages que je reçois !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Mise à jour : Réécriture terminée !

_Il y a trois règles pour survivre :_  
_Ne te fais pas remarquer_  
_Accepte le passé_  
_Ne fais confiance à personne…_

_… n’accorde ta confiance qu’à la Force…_

* * *

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment », se dit Cal alors qu’il était agenouillé en plein travail. Il avait mal dormi, comme souvent, et n’était pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Même la musique qu’il écoutait en travaillant ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier ses cauchemars de la nuit dernière.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C’était Prauf. Avec la musique, il ne l’avait pas entendu approcher. Il se releva, retira son écouteur et demanda d’un signe de tête à l’alien ce qu’il voulait.

« Ecoute, je voudrais pas casser ton rythme, mais le patron te demande. »

Cal jeta un coup d’œil vers le contremaître droïde de la guilde des ferrailleurs, puis donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule de l’Abednedo. Prauf était son seul ami. Non. Pas un ami…

 _Ne fais confiance à personne…_ C’était l’une des trois règles qu’il s’était imposé de suivre. Mais Prauf l’avait pris sous son aile après son arrivée sur Bracca, il y a cinq ans. C’était lui qui lui avait appris le métier de ferrailleur et qui lui avait trouvé ce travail. Alors même s’il ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un ami pour Cal.

« C’est peut-être une bonne chose, continua l’alien. Le voilà, chef », annonça-t-il à l’attention du contremaître.

Le droïde les analysa rapidement avant de s’adresser à eux d’une voix métallique :

« - Une erreur a été détectée sur la ligne 10-A. Les pinces sont grippées. J’ai besoin de deux hommes pour grimper et fixer les câbles. 

\- C’est délicat comme intervention, fit remarquer Cal.

\- La guilde doublera votre paie, annonça le droïde.

\- Allez, Cal, fit Prauf en se tournant vers lui. Un peu de flouze, ça ferait pas de mal, hein ? »

Cal le regarda d’un air hésitant. Oui, il avait clairement un mauvais pressentiment.

« OK », finit-il par soupirer. C’était une opération risquée, mais Prauf avait l’air d’y tenir.

« - Super, on y va ! lui dit Prauf plein d’entrain.

\- Au travail, ordonna le droïde.

\- Par ici, lui dit l’alien en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je suis juste derrière toi », fit Cal en se lançant à sa suite.

Les deux hommes escaladèrent quelques obstacles avant de sortir à l’air libre. Ils furent accueillis par une averse cinglante et un vent glacé. Cal sentit les gouttes froides frapper son visage et l’eau dégouliner sur son poncho de service. La pluie rendait le vaisseau glissant. Dangereux.

« Après-toi, petit », lui dit Prauf.

Cal s’approcha du bord de la coque du croiseur Jedi sur lequel ils travaillaient pour jeter un coup d’œil au chantier de démantèlement. Toutes ces carcasses de vaisseaux que l’Empire envoyait à la casse… Pour Cal, chacun d’eux lui rappelait comment l’Empire avait mis sa vie en pièces. Depuis cinq ans qu’il travaillait sur ce chantier, il n’avait pas passé une seule journée sans penser à tous ceux qui avaient volé, vécu ou combattu sur ces vaisseaux. En contrebas, l’Ibdis vorace ouvrait une de ses nombreuses gueules, prête à dévorer les ferrailleurs imprudents qui tomberaient malencontreusement.

« - Admire-moi ça : un vaisseau Séparatiste, fit Prauf en pointant le doigt vers le ciel. J’ai pas vu de lucrehulk depuis un bail.

\- Ouais… clairement, répondit Cal sans conviction.

\- Ses pièces vont nous rapporter un max… Allez viens, on y va. »

Cal se détourna du triste spectacle pour suivre l’Abednedo. Par où était-il passé ? Ne trouvant pas son partenaire, Cal se glissa entre deux parois métalliques. Prauf était juste de l’autre côté, en train d’escalader une échelle. Soudain deux barils se détachèrent de leurs sangles de sécurité et roulèrent dans sa direction.

« - Danger ! crièrent deux ferrailleurs à leur attention.

\- Hein, quoi ? » fit Prauf. Il évita de justesse les deux barils qui fonçaient vers lui, mais l’échelle, elle, n’eut pas cette chance.

« - Hé, tout va bien ? cria Cal à l’adresse de Prauf.

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit l’alien. Mais y a plus d’échelle. Il va falloir que tu passes par ailleurs.

\- Pas de souci, je me débrouille », répondit le jeune homme. Après tout, il avait l’habitude de se débrouiller seul.

« On se retrouve là-bas », lui proposa Prauf en reprenant son escalade.

Puisqu’il ne pouvait pas passer par en haut, il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver un moyen de contourner l’obstacle par le bas. Cal s’élança sur la coque du vaisseau, glissant jusqu’à une plateforme en contrebas.

« - Quittez cette barge immédiatement, lui ordonna un droïde. Vous n’êtes pas un déchet approuvé.

\- Je suis un déchet, mais pas approuvé », marmonna Cal en sautant vers une autre plateforme. Un déchet. C’est donc toute l’estime qui avait de lui-même ? Mais qu’avait-il fait, ces dernières années, à part se cacher ? La peur. Il n’y avait plus que la peur qui le guidait. La peur d’être découvert. La peur de devoir faire face à ce qu’il avait essayé d’oublier ces cinq dernières années.

* * *

« - Cal le casse-cou, le salua une ferrailleuse alors qu’il continuait son chemin à l’intérieur du croiseur.

\- Content de te voir, lui répondit-il d’une voix amicale.

\- Moi aussi ! Evite de mourir quand même, lui lança-t-elle tandis qu’il s’élançait avec assurance sur une poutre au-dessus du vide.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer. »

Tout ce temps passé dans cette décharge à démonter des vaisseaux l’avait bien entraîné. Il avait dû apprendre à cacher ses pouvoirs, à utiliser ses muscles pour travailler plutôt que la Force – il était désormais capable de grimper sans difficulté un mur, comme de se glisser dans d’étroits passages. C’était un véritable athlète, agile et rapide.

D’ailleurs, en parlant de passage étroit, Cal était arrivé dans une sorte d’impasse, et le seul moyen de continuer consistait à passer tant bien que mal dans un conduit entre deux parois.

« C’est quoi ? Des rats de décharge ?... Flippant. C’est bon, je fais que passer. Pas la peine de sortir me saluer, cette fois », marmonna Cal, même s’il savait que cela ne servait à rien, en se glissant dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Maintenant qu’il était adulte, il avait plus de mal à passer dans ce genre de conduit. Mais c’était grâce à sa petite taille, qui lui permettait de se déplacer rapidement dans le vaisseau au moyen de ce genre de passage, qu’il avait obtenu ce travail il y a cinq ans. Qui aurait voulu d’un gamin abandonné s’il était inutile ?

Après être sorti du boyau, Cal sauta pour attraper une poutre métallique qui traversait un gouffre. Il entendit Prauf, juste au-dessus de lui.

« Hé, Cal ! Je te retrouve aux pinces ». Au moins, il était sur la bonne voie.

« Ça marche, à tout de suite », répondit-il en continuant son chemin.

* * *

Ça y est, il approchait enfin des pinces.

« Cal ! Actionne le levier de contrôle manuel ! » lui demanda Prauf.

Bien sûr c’était à lui de s’y coller. L’idée de se suspendre aux pinces dans le vide ne l’enchantait guère, mais il était le mieux placé pour le faire. Après quelques efforts, il parvint à abaisser le levier de la première pince.

« - Ça y est ! A toi ! cria Cal à son partenaire tandis que celui-ci remontait la pince.

\- OK, pince fixée. »

Cal sauta sur la deuxième pince.

\- Ouah ! fit Cal tandis qu’une partie de la pince s’effondrait sous son poids.

\- Ça va ?

\- Toujours là », fit Cal en soufflant. Il savait bien que c’était dangereux. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait accepté déjà ?

« Pfiou, tu m’as fichu la trouille, fit Prauf tandis que Cal sautait sur la troisième pince et en abaissait le levier. Bouge pas, je m’en occupe. » La pince s’éleva, remontant Cal vers la plateforme. « C’est bon, viens me rejoindre ».

Cal s’était à peine hissé sur la plateforme que Prauf se tourna vers lui, l’air passablement excité.

« - Hé, viens jeter un coup d’œil. C’est un chasseur Jedi. C’est le jackpot ! On va toucher le pactole avec ça ! … Je veux dire, ce machin moisit là depuis, quoi, quatre ans ?

\- Cinq, répondit machinalement Cal en regardant le chasseur écrasé.

\- Celui qui pilotait ce truc est vraiment parti en beauté », dit Prauf d’un ton admiratif.

Prauf s’approcha du chasseur Jedi. Puis il reprit, plus calmement.

« - Ces Jedi… une vraie tragédie. Ah, moi j’ai toujours dit que c’était pas tous des traîtres.

\- Oui, c’est possible. » dit Cal en s’approchant à son tour. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il passa sa main sur le vaisseau, retirant une partie de la crasse qui s’y était accumulée pendant toutes ces années. Une vraie tragédie, hein ?

« On dirait que c’est notre jour de chance, poursuivit Prauf. L’Empire va pouvoir récupérer du bon matos. Ouais, on récupère la ferraille de ces vaisseaux de guerre qui servira à en fabriquer de nouveaux. Sacré trafic. Quand je pense qu’on risque notre peau pour les patrons. »

Mais Cal ne l’écoutait plus vraiment. Il fit le tour du chasseur – même le droïde astromech était encore là.

« - Et la paie était bien meilleure du temps de la République, en plus, continua Prauf.

\- Hé, fais attention un peu à ce que tu dis », l’avertit Cal. Avec tous impériaux dans le coin, il fallait faire attention à la moindre parole. On n’était jamais à l’abri d’un droïde espion, et l’Empire n’était pas tendre avec ceux qui le critiquaient.

« - Oh, écoute-moi, reprit Prauf. Avec une prime comme celle-là, tu pourrais enfin te tirer de ce caillou moisi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je veux m’en aller ? » rétorqua Cal en le fixant du regard.

Prauf ricana. « Je t’en prie, Cal. T’es encore jeune. Tu veux pas finir comme moi. Arrive un jour, il faut partir pour vivre sa vie. Pour trouver sa destinée. »

Un bruit les interrompit soudainement. Les deux hommes cherchèrent du regard un éventuel espion. Mais heureusement, ce n’était qu’un droïde de la guilde qui récupérait du matériel grâce à son rayon tracteur.

« - Ouais, si tu le dis, reprit Cal, soulagé. Allez, on devrait redescendre. 

\- Hé, je crois que tu m’as pas écouté », poursuivit Prauf.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, plus fort, différent du premier.

« C’était quoi ? » demanda Prauf, inquiet. Un des câbles qui retenaient la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se rompit sous leurs yeux. « Cal, attention ! ».

La plateforme bascula, les entraînant dans sa chute. Ils glissèrent le long de la coque. Ils allaient tomber droit dans une des gueules de cette saleté d’Ibdis ! Par chance, Cal se prit les pieds dans un câble et se retrouva suspendu tête en bas, juste au-dessus du monstre. Prauf, lui, était parvenu à s’accrocher à la plateforme juste avant de tomber et il tentait de remonter.

« - Prauf ! Tout va bien ?!

\- Cal ! Je peux pas remonter ! cria son partenaire en glissant.

\- Prauf ! Accroche-toi !

\- Je glisse !

\- Non, ne lâche pas !

\- Je… je vais pas tenir… » Et Prauf lâcha la plateforme.

« Prauf ! Non ! » hurla Cal _._

_Ne te fais pas remarquer… Ne fais confiance à personne… N’accorde ta confiance qu’à la Force…_

Cal ne pouvait peut-être pas faire confiance à Prauf, mais il était le seul qui s’était soucié de lui ces dernières années. Le seul qui semblait tenir à lui. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et, tendant la main vers Prauf, fit appel à la Force. Il la sentit affluer jusqu’à lui et la dirigea de façon à attirer une barge sous son l’Abednedo afin d’amortir sa chute. Boosté par la montée soudaine d’adrénaline, Cal se décrocha rapidement du câble pour tomber sur la barge à côté de son camarade.

« Tout va bien, Prauf ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Il était en vie, mais ses jambes étaient prises sous une poutre métallique qui avait dû tomber en même temps qu’eux.

« Ça va, mais je suis coincé. »

Cal courut vers le droïde qui pilotait la plateforme mais constata que celui-ci était hors service.

« Y a plus de pilote ! dit-il, paniqué, en arrachant fébrilement le droïde de la console pour prendre sa place. Je vais nous sortir de là. Accroche-toi ! » Il manœuvra comme il put la vieille barge pour échapper aux tentacules de l’Ibdis qui tentait de les attraper. « Ce truc arrive à peine à voler ! Tiens bon ! » cria-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer son partenaire. Il parvint finalement à poser la barge au sol et se précipita vers Prauf pour l’aider à se dégager.

« - Prauf, ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout en soulevant la poutre avec difficulté.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il en dégageant ses jambes. OK, il faut qu’on…

\- On doit bouger », l’interrompit brusquement Cal. La chute de la plateforme avait dû s’entendre à l’autre bout du chantier. Et il n’avait pas envie d’attirer l’attention sur lui. « Allez. »

Le jeune homme aida l’Abednedo à se relever et lui servit de soutien. Prauf avait l’air d’avoir sacrément ramassé.

« - Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda ce dernier en boîtant. C’était quoi tout ça ? C’était toi ? Ce-c’était la Force, c’est ça ?

\- Oublie ce que tu as vu, OK ? répondit Cal tout bas. Allez, fais-moi confiance.

\- Mais je les ai vus, l’interrompit Prauf d’une voix tremblante. Je-j’ai entendu parler d’eux. Je sais ce qu’ils font… »

Cal s’arrêta et se tourna face à Prauf. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux et à se taire.

« - Prauf.

\- Y a des primes sur les gens comme toi, mon pote… continua l’alien d’un ton paniqué.

\- Je suis au courant ! dit Cal en haussant la voix. Je suis au courant ! » 

Prauf se calma enfin et regarda le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

« Ouais, d’accord, répondit l’alien, enfin calmé. On doit faire attention, reprit-il plus doucement.

\- Ouais.

\- Ouais… », répéta Prauf en prenant Cal par l’épaule pour se diriger vers le train qui les ramènerait en ville.

* * *

Cal était assis à côté de Prauf, sur une des banquettes du train. Il faisait sombre, malgré les lumières extérieures qui faisaient comme des flashs lorsque le train passait près d’elles. De toutes façons, il faisait toujours sombre sur Bracca. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Qu’avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas respecté les règles ? Et qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Avec un peu de chance, l’Empire n’avait peut-être rien remarqué…

« - Tu tiens le coup, Cal ? lui demanda gentiment Prauf.

\- Ouais, ça va. Et toi ? souffla doucement Cal.

\- Ouais. »

Après un court silence, Prauf reprit : « Eh… Cal… Ça fait un bail qu’on bosse ensemble. » Cal le regarda. Il avait l’air épuisé. Et triste aussi. « Et jusqu’à présent je t’avais jamais vu faire ça. »

Cal se redressa, jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu’un entende cette conversation, sinon…

« - On en a pas mal bavé, tous les deux, continua Prauf. Enfin… C’est un sacré risque que t’as pris pour moi. Et je… je sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Oublions tout ça », chuchota Cal. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie qu’on les entende.

« - Je suis sérieux, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Oh, tu sais, t’en fais pas pour moi. Mais… mais par ici… T’es en danger. Peut-être que tu… tu devrais… disparaître ? »

Prauf avait raison. Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Je dois absolument repasser chez moi prendre mon sac. Tappers a une dette envers moi. »

Prauf acquiesça :

« - Je crois qu’il se trouve sur… Nar Shaddaa ?

\- Ouais, fit Cal. On va plus se voir pendant un moment, Prauf, ajouta-t-il d’un air désolé.

\- Ouais. OK. OK, Cal. »

Cal se détourna de son partenaire et posa sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette. Il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il était épuisé.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, l’atmosphère du train avait changé. Il ressentait une tension dans l’air. Un danger ? La banquette à côté de lui était vide. Prauf avait disparu. Combien de temps s’était-il assoupi ? Quelques secondes ? Plusieurs minutes ?

Prauf ne serait pas descendu sans lui. Il devait être allé dans un wagon plus en avant dans le train. Cal se leva pour partir à sa recherche. Il ouvrit la porte pour passer dans le wagon suivant. Il faisait plus sombre encore que dans le précédent, mais il aperçut quand même la silhouette de l’Abednedo qui quittait le wagon.

« Prauf, attends. » Mais celui-ci ne l’entendit pas.

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il faisait froid. Trop froid, même pour un temps pareil.

Prauf semblait l’attendre dans le troisième wagon. L’obscurité empêchait Cal de voir son visage.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda Cal. L’alien ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

Il faisait maintenant complètement noir et le wagon était vide. Que se passait-il ? Où étaient passés les autres passagers ? Et Prauf – qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Cal tenta d’ouvrir la porte qui s’était refermée derrière l’alien, mais celle-ci resta fermée. Il appuya sur le bouton plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il finit par se retourner : il n’était plus dans le train, mais dans le couloir d’un croiseur Jedi. Un de ces couloirs qu’il connaissait si bien et qui hantaient ses jours de travail et ses nuits de cauchemars. Le couloir qui lui faisait face semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Une alarme se mit à retentir tandis qu’il marchait dans la seule direction possible. Des lumières rouges clignotaient aux murs. Soudain, une porte se referma devant lui. Il actionna la commande d’ouverture. La porte s’ouvrit. Cal eut un mouvement de recul et il tomba à la renverse.

Non ! Non, ce n’était pas possible ! Face à lui se dressait un immense Lasat. Ce n’était pas possible ! Il était mort ! Cal en était sûr ! Paniqué, le jeune homme rampa vers l’arrière, mais pas assez vite. Le Lasat le souleva du sol grâce à la Force. Cal était trop faible pour résister et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regarda son défunt maître, Jaro Tapal.

« - Mon apprenti, dit ce dernier. Ecoute-moi sans faillir.

\- Maître ?! souffla Cal.

\- N’accorde ta confiance qu’à la Force. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et le jeune homme retomba lourdement au sol.

Cal se réveilla brusquement. Il était toujours dans le train, Prauf assis à côté de lui. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Un de plus. Et après tout ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui, il allait sûrement continuer à en faire.

« - Le train n’avance plus, constata Cal.

\- Ouais, et c’est mauvais signe », lui répondit Prauf en se levant.

La porte du wagon s’ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant passer deux stormtroopers.

« Tout le monde debout. Contrôle d’identité, annoncèrent-ils aux passagers. Mettez-vous en ligne. »

Cal regarda vers le sol en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était inquiet.

« Sûrement une de ces inspections de routine », lui dit Prauf, comme pour le rassurer.

Les passagers descendirent du wagon. Il pleuvait toujours. Cal croisa le regard d’un des troopers qui attendaient à la sortie. Celui-ci était vêtu d’une armure noire. Ce n’était pas de simples stormtroopers. Qui étaient-ils ? Cal n’en avait jamais vu sur Bracca. Un chasseur TIE passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et se posa prêt d’eux. Une femme en sortit et sauta en bas du vaisseau. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et portait un casque qui empêchait de voir son visage. Le vent agitait sa cape. Une imposante Dowutin la rejoignit. Elle portait le même genre de tenue, mais sans cape, et son casque comportait une visière qui laissait voir un sourire cruel. Apparemment elles faisaient partie du même groupe.

Cal avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Les troopers noirs les alignèrent les uns à côté des autres tandis que les deux femmes s’approchaient.

« - Est-ce qu’ils sont tous là ? demanda la plus petite des deux d’une voix froide.

\- Oui, Deuxième Sœur, répondit un trooper avec respect.

\- Nous cherchons un dangereux fugitif, dit-elle en s’adressant aux passagers. Ce n’est pas un simple anarchiste, mais un fanatique de cet infâme Ordre Jedi, continua-t-elle d’un ton autoritaire. Tous ceux qui refuseront d’obtempérer se verront accuser de sédition. »

Cal continua à regarder vers le sol. Qu’espérait-il ? Ne pas se faire remarquer ? De toutes façons il savait bien qu’ils étaient condamnés. Les troopers les massacreraient tous sans exception pour ne pas laisser de témoin. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

La plus grande des deux s’approcha d’eux et commença à remonter la ligne en les regardant un à un.

« Qu’il se livre maintenant, ou tout le monde ici présent sera alors exécuté sur-le-champ », continua la Deuxième Sœur tandis que les troopers les mettaient en joue. Les passagers eurent un mouvement de recul.

Soudain, Prauf prit la parole :

« Je pense… qu’il est temps que quelqu’un se lance. »

Mais que faisait-il ? Cal tenta de l’arrêter en lui jetant un regard suppliant, mais l’alien continua :

« Je, euh… » Qu’allait-il faire ? Allait-il trahir Cal ? _Ne fais confiance à personne…_

« Ça fait un bout de temps que je travaille sur cette planète. Longtemps avant la guerre. » Il se retourna pour faire face à ses camarades. « On rénovait des vaisseaux à cette époque. On était les vrais cadors. » Cal devait profiter du fait que toute l’attention était tournée vers Prauf. Il glissa discrètement sa main sous son poncho pour saisir son sabre laser. Il l’avait toujours sur lui, mais le cachait pour ne pas être reconnu. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment…

« - Ensuite l’Empire est arrivé, poursuivit Prauf. Alors les ingénieurs… sont devenus des ferrailleurs. Les ouvriers… sont devenus des exploités. 

\- Prauf, chuchota Cal en comprenant ce que son ami était en train de faire.

\- On sait tous ce qui se passe. Sauf que… On a peur de le dire. »

Il regarda la Deuxième Sœur et se plaça à côté d’elle. Il continua en la pointant du doigt :

« - Pour l’Empire… nous ne valons absolument rien.

\- Oui, acquiesça la femme en noir en sortant un sabre laser. C’est vrai. » Et elle alluma son sabre rouge, transperçant la poitrine de Prauf sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Non ! » hurla Cal. La colère l’envahit. Il n’était plus capable de réfléchir. Il sortit rapidement son sabre, allumant sa lame bleue, et attaqua la femme, qui para facilement son coup.

« Voyez-vous ça. Un sabre laser. » Elle le poussa grâce à la Force directement dans les bras de sa camarade. Celle-ci le saisit par le col et se retourna, prête à le jeter dans le vide.

« Je maîtrise le Jedi ! » annonça fièrement l’immense Dowutin. Etourdi, Cal repris rapidement ses esprits. Il alluma son sabre. Surprise, elle le laissa tomber dans le gouffre.

Heureusement, un train de marchandises amortit sa chute, lui sauvant la vie. Il traversa le toit du wagon et atterrit lourdement sur le sol métallique et froid.

« Argh, ça fait mal… ». La douleur irradiait dans son épaule. Il avait dû se blesser en tombant.

Il entendit deux voix. Il n’était apparemment pas seul dans ce fichu wagon. Il se releva rapidement pour faire face à deux stormtroopers.

« Stop, ne bougez plus, lui ordonna un des deux soldats. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Ils ne semblaient pas au courant de ce qui s’était passé en haut.

« On se calme », dit Cal en tentant d’utiliser la Force pour les influencer – mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Après toutes ces années, sa connexion avec la Force était encore trop faible.

« - J’ai un fugitif, annonça le stormtrooper dans son comlink.

\- Hé, c’est pas la peine de le signaler. » Cal devait réagir vite. Même si les enseignements Jedi prônaient la paix et la diplomatie, il devait se défendre pour protéger sa vie. Il alluma son sabre et élimina rapidement les deux hommes. Il avait eu la chance de les prendre par surprise, mais maintenant que les autres étaient informés de sa présence dans le train, il allait devoir être prudent. Sa seule issue était d’avancer vers la tête du train. S’il arrivait à en prendre les commandes, il pourrait peut-être l’arrêter et s’enfuir.

* * *

« Ils ont détruit le coupleur », constata Cal. Les tirs qu’il essuyait avaient fait s’effondrer tout l’arrière du train. Heureusement le jeune Jedi était parvenu à s’accrocher à une grille juste avant de tomber. La remontée du train avait été plus dure qu’il ne s’y attendait.

En remontant dans le wagon, il constata que la porte avait été arrachée. Le vent et la pluie s’engouffraient par l’ouverture, l’obligeant à s’arcbouter pour ne pas glisser sur le duracier trempé. Face à lui, un chasseur impérial l’attendait, prêt à tirer. Le jeune homme tendit les mains devant lui – plus par réflexe que par réel espoir de se protéger. Il baissa la tête en entendant les tirs. Mais ceux-ci ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le chasseur tomber, détruit par un vaisseau plus grand. Le nouveau venu s’approcha et la porte s’ouvrit. Une silhouette apparut et une voix de femme retentit :

« - On vient t’aider.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il en réponse.

\- Pas le temps. Continue, allez ! On te récupère dès qu’on peut. »

Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens qui venaient à son secours, mais il n’avait pas le choix, ils semblaient être sa meilleure chance de s’en sortir vivant.

Cal escalada le wagon – d’en haut, il serait plus simple d’avancer. Mais une fois sur le toit, il se retrouva de nouveau face à un chasseur impérial.

« Oh, ça ne me dit rien de bon », grommela Cal. Décidément, ce n’était son jour.

Le chasseur passa au-dessus de lui, faisant exploser l’avant du train. Cal glissa sur le toit du wagon qui s’effondrait. Il traversa plusieurs voitures, rejoignant plus rapidement que prévu l’avant du train. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas tomber dans le vide ? Heureusement, le vaisseau inconnu qui l’avait aidé l’attendait en bas de la pente.

« - Allez, saute ! » lui cria la femme en lui tendant la main. Cal s’élança dans le vide. Mais il était trop loin et il parvint de justesse à s’agripper au bout de la rampe d’accès.

« Tiens bon », lui dit la femme en s’approchant avec précaution de lui. Une secousse ébranla le vaisseau et Cal lâcha sa prise, tombant dans le vide.

La chute était importante, mais Cal parvint, sans savoir comment, à attraper un droïde qui passait par là. Il était trop lourd pour que ce dernier le remonte mais le droïde activa ses propulseurs pour ralentir leur chute, permettant à Cal de se réceptionner grâce à une roulade sur une plateforme en contrebas.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin : déjà le chasseur TIE de la Deuxième Sœur se posait au-dessus lui. Elle en sortit et lévita jusqu’à Cal. 

« Tu vas quelque part ? » lui demanda-t-elle en allumant son sabre. Elle avait l’air de savourer ce moment. Cal activa son propre sabre et se positionna de manière à se défendre.

« Je reconnais cette posture, continua-t-elle. Alors tu as été formé, finalement ? Qui était ton maître, Padawan ? Une de mes victimes, peut-être ? Quel Jedi s’est sacrifié pour que _toi_ , tu puisses vivre ? »

Elle tentait de le provoquer, il le savait bien. Mais elle visait juste et ces mots le blessaient. Il ne voulait… ne _pouvait_ pas penser à son maître dans une telle situation. Il devait rester calme et maître de lui-même.

La Deuxième Sœur attaqua la première. Il essaya de parer ses coups, mais elle était forte – bien trop forte pour lui.

« Tu as peur, on dirait ! »

Oui. Il avait peur. Il savait qu’il n’était pas à la hauteur. Qu’il n’était qu’un Padawan qui n’avait pas fini sa formation, tandis qu’elle semblait être une des meilleures guerrières de l’Empire. Cal encaissait ses coups un à un, mais il faiblissait. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps…

C’est alors que le vaisseau inconnu réapparut. Il tira sur les deux combattants, les envoyant tous deux au sol.

« Monte à bord ! » cria une nouvelle fois la mystérieuse femme en ouvrant la porte du vaisseau.

Cal se releva. Avec la fumée provoquée par les tirs, il ne voyait plus la Deuxième Sœur. Il se dirigea en boitant vers le vaisseau. Un sabre rouge s’alluma – elle était juste là, derrière lui ! L’inconnue le saisit par le bras pour le jeter dans le vaisseau et dégaina un pistolet blaster, tirant sur la Deuxième Sœur qui approchait. Mais celle-ci lui renvoyait ses tirs sans faiblir, continuant d’avancer vers eux.

« Capitaine ! » cria-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Cal eut juste le temps de voir la Deuxième Sœur sauter dans leur direction, prête à frapper, mais la porte se referma juste à temps. La trace de son sabre laser était encore bien visible sur le métal. Elle ne l’avait pas traversé, mais presque.

Cal et l’inconnue se précipitèrent vers le cockpit. Un Latero était aux commandes. Probablement le pilote. Soudain, la Deuxième Sœur apparu, accrochée à l’extérieur du cockpit. Elle était encore là ! Ils n’allaient donc pas réussir à s’en débarrasser ?!

Elle parvint à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau grâce à la Force, obligeant le Latero à lâcher les commandes. Le vaisseau partit en vrillant dans les airs. Mais l’inconnue se précipita vers les commandes et parvint à en reprendre le contrôle. Surprise, la Deuxième Sœur se trouva éjectée dans les airs et elle tomba dans le vide. Le pilote en profita pour atteindre l’hyperespace.

La Deuxième Sœur était encore vivante. Cal en était certain. Elle allait revenir. Il regarda autour de lui l’air paniqué, s’attendant à la voir débarquer à tout moment avec son sabre rouge.

L’inconnue et le Latero se regardèrent d’un air entendu et ce dernier s’adressa à Cal doucement : « Très bien, alors éteins-moi ce truc et assieds-toi. »

Dans sa panique, Cal n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait toujours son sabre allumé. Il respira profondément pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur puis éteignit son arme.

« Merci pour le coup de main, dit-il en se tournant vers la femme. Mais vous êtes qui exactement ? » _Ne fais confiance à personne…_

« Mon nom est Cere Junda, répondit la femme. Et voici mon capitane. Greez Dritus », continua-t-elle en désignant le Latero.

Cal les analysa rapidement. Cere était une humaine à la peau sombre et aux cheveux courts noirs. Elle portait une tunique gris clair à manches longues, un pantalon gris anthracite et une veste sans manches de la même couleur. Greez était un Latero dégarni. Il portait un pantalon gris métallisé et ses quatre bras sortait d’une sorte de veste rouge à fermeture éclair. Ils n’étaient plus très jeunes tous les deux.

« Comment ça va ? » lui demande Greez.

Cal inspecta le vaisseau du regard. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Des impériaux ? Des espions ? Des alliés ?

« - Le Mantis est mon vaisseau, mais je te conseille de bien écouter la dame, l’avertit le Latero.

\- Alors… reprit Cere. Qui es-tu ?

\- Cal. Kestis, répondit succinctement Cal. Et cette femme, c’était qui ? 

\- Une Inquisitrice impériale, répondit Cere. Une adepte de la Force qui traque les Jedi sans relâche. Et maintenant qu’elle sait qui tu es… Elle ne s’arrêtera pas tant que tu seras en vie.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Cal d’un air méfiant. Et pourquoi vous m’aidez ?

\- Nous épions toutes leurs communications, reprit la femme. On connaissait l’itinéraire des Inquisiteurs. Alors nous sommes venus.

\- Ah, oui ? » Cal avait compris. Il avait apparemment affaire à des chasseurs de primes. Ils s’étaient présentés comme des alliés, mais ils allaient probablement le revendre au plus offrant. _Ne fais confiance à personne…_

« - A combien s’élève la prime pour un Jedi, en ce moment ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Non mais t’as entendu ça ? » dit Greez d’un air offusqué à Cere. Visiblement l’alien se sentait insulté.

« - Je comprends, reprit Cere en le regardant d’un air désolé. Tu as survécu seul pendant si longtemps que tu ne peux plus faire confiance à personne. C’est pour ça que tu es encore en vie. Mais il y a beaucoup plus en jeu que… que de survivre.

\- Comme quoi ? questionna Cal, hésitant.

\- Faire renaître l’Ordre Jedi de ses cendres. »

C’était une blague ?! Non… Elle avait l’air vraiment sérieuse.

« - Vous deux ? … Et personne d’autre ? demanda Cal.

\- Quoi, on n’est pas assez bien pour toi ? répliqua Greez d’un ton mordant.

\- Et le Conseil Jedi ? continua Cal à l’attention de Cere.

\- Disparu, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh, fit Cal. Donc vous n’avez que moi… »

Le silence s’installa dans le vaisseau.

Après un instant, Cere brisa le silence :

« - Capitaine. Nous allons sur Bogano.

\- Ok, répondit Greez en se dirigeant vers le cockpit.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là… tâche de te reposer. Tu ne crains rien », dit-elle à l’attention de Cal. 

Elle ajouta : « Pour l’instant. »

Elle avait raison. Cal était épuisé. Il n’avait pas utilisé la Force depuis cinq ans. Il n’avait plus l’habitude et avait puisé dans ses réserves.

Il se dirigea vers l’arrière du vaisseau où il trouva une sorte d'atelier où était installée une couchette. Oui, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Je sais qu’il ne se passe rien de neuf par rapport au jeu pour l’instant. Un peu de patience, ça va arriver ! Mais je tenais à planter le décor avant, notamment pour ceux qui n’ont pas eu encore l’occasion d’y jouer (franchement, jouez-y : ce jeu le mérite ! Et en VO si vous le pouvez !).  
> 


	2. Le sanctuaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal et ses nouveaux alliés, Cere et Greez, se rendent sur Bogano dans l’espoir de trouver un moyen de reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi.

_Tu dois partir pour vivre ta vie. Pour trouver ta destinée… Cal, attention !_

Cal se réveilla en sursaut. Greez était penché juste au-dessus de lui, l’observant d’un air suspicieux.

« T’es au courant que tu causes en dormant ? » demanda-t-il. « Cinglé ! » ajouta-t-il en s’éloignant.

Cal avait encore fait un cauchemar. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ? Cette fois, c’était de Prauf qu’il avait rêvé. Prauf – il avait été son seul véritable ami sur Bracca – et maintenant, il était mort.

Cal se leva et décida d’explorer le Mantis. Il n’était pas très grand et ne semblait plus tout jeune vu l’état des parois et le bruit du moteur. Il quitta l’atelier où se trouvait sa couchette pour rejoindre la pièce principale du vaisseau. Un coin cuisine à sa droite, avec tout ce dont un petit équipage pouvait avoir besoin. Une espèce de terrarium à sa gauche. Greez aimait les plantes ? Ça semblait surprenant compte tenu du caractère apparemment grincheux du Latero. Greez était dans le cockpit, à son poste de pilotage. Il ne savait pas où était passée Cere – sûrement dans sa cabine.

Il descendit quelques marches pour arriver vers une table entourée par une banquette. Sûrement le lieu "convivial" du vaisseau, même si ce mot semblait déplacé compte tenu de la situation et de l’ambiance. Au fond, il apercevait une holotable.

Cal s’installa sur la banquette – il avait connu plus confortable. Quelqu’un avait laissé un hallikset contre la table. A qui était-il ? Greez ou Cere ? Cal le saisit. Il sentit la Force affluer. Cette sensation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas ressentie.

Il passa doucement sa main sur l’instrument, effleurant les cordes, puis commença à jouer. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais joué de l’hallikset, la mélodie lui vint naturellement, comme si l’objet lui parlait. Lui transmettait ses souvenirs. C’était apaisant.

Une voix l’interrompit : « Cet air. »

Cal s’arrêta de jouer pour regarder Cere qui venait d’arriver.

« Je l’ai composé, continua-t-elle. Il y a longtemps… » Elle fixa Cal d’un air étrange.

« - En touchant un objet, tu vois les événements qui lui sont associés. Tu ressens son passé.

\- C’est un écho dans la Force lié à cet objet, acquiesça Cal.

\- Peu de Jedi ont cette capacité.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda Cal.

Peu de personnes connaissaient la psychométrie, et il était une des rares personnes à la maîtriser, même avant la Purge. Pour lui, c’était un don autant qu’une malédiction – car la psychométrie permettait à celui qui la maîtrise de ressentir le passé des objets, mais aussi les émotions qui y étaient liées. Et elles étaient rarement bonnes. Il fallait un entraînement rigoureux pour maîtriser ce pouvoir sans se laisser submerger par certains souvenirs…

« - J’ai été un Jedi, avoua Cere en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Mais plus maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu’on se connaît ? lui demanda Cal avec curiosité.

\- Non. Mais je connaissais ton maître. Jaro Tapal. C’était un vrai gardien de la République.

\- C’était un vrai héros », acquiesça Cal. Il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas penser à son maître. Si seulement, ce jour-là…

« - Ecoutez… reprit-il. Il m’est arrivé quelque chose pendant la Purge. J’ai survécu, mais… ma connexion à la Force a été endommagée. En méditation, si jamais je baisse ma garde… je perds le contrôle. J’ai l’impression de revivre ce moment où –

\- Tu es vivant, Cal », le coupa Cere. Elle le regardait d’un air désolé. Si elle avait vraiment été un Jedi, elle devait comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. « Et tu n’es plus seul, ajouta-t-elle. C’est terminé. »

Mais était-ce vraiment terminé ? Cal pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

« On approche de notre destination », les avertit Greez dans l’intercom.

Cal et Cere se levèrent pour le rejoindre dans le cockpit, tandis que le Mantis quittait l’hyperespace pour s’approcher de Bogano. Cal nota que Greez savait exactement où il allait. Bogano – il n’en avait jamais entendu parler avant. Qu’allaient-ils faire sur cette planète ?

Le vaisseau fit un atterrissage réussit sur une mesa herbeuse.

Tandis que la porte du vaisseau s’ouvrait, Cere annonça : « Et voici Bogano. »

Cal et elle descendirent la rampe jusqu’à atteindre la terre ferme. Bogano était une planète plutôt jolie. Le jeune homme regarda le paysage – une mesa parcourue de petits canyons, de l’herbe verte, de l’eau… Il aperçut même des créatures pelucheuses courir se réfugier dans des terriers en les apercevant. Pas de trace de l’Empire. Le coin semblait calme, et surtout sûr.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Cere continua :

« - Un Jedi que je connaissais l’a découverte avant la Purge. Tu ne la trouveras sur aucune carte. 

\- L’Empire ne sait pas que cet endroit existe ? demanda Cal.

\- Non. 

\- Hum, alors ? Quel est le plan ? Se… cacher ici ? » questionna Cal en se tournant vers Cere. Certes, Bogano semblait plus agréable que Bracca, mais il se doutait bien que Cere n’était pas venue le chercher juste pour le cacher ailleurs.

« On ne se cachera plus, Cal. Tu vois ce bâtiment, là-bas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en pointant un endroit situé derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Oui, il n’avait pas pu manquer l’immense structure qui surplombait le marécage.

« - Je pense que ce sanctuaire renferme la clé pour recréer l’Ordre Jedi. Mais seul quelqu’un qui maîtrise la Force peut réussir cette épreuve.

\- Et comme vous n’êtes plus Jedi, vous avez besoin de moi », continua Cal. Ainsi Cere ne pouvait plus communiquer avec la Force. C’est pour ça qu’elle lui avait qu’elle n’était plus un Jedi. Mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué ça ? Qu’avait-elle vécu de si terrible au point de couper son lien avec la Force ?

« Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance… Et moi aussi, j’ai encore des doutes à ton sujet, avoua-t-elle. Mais nous avons un adversaire commun. Et une cause commune. Je t’en dirais plus quand tu auras rejoint le sanctuaire. Mais bon… En attendant, j’aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu’un. Que la Force soit avec toi. » Et elle le laissa seul pour rejoindre le Mantis.

Cal s’agenouilla pour toucher le sol. La Force était très présente ici. Il pouvait la sentir dans l’air, dans la terre ; elle faisait comme des vibrations. Était-ce dû à ce sanctuaire ? En tous cas, il comprenait pourquoi cette planète intéressait tant Cere. Certes, Cal ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance, mais il était intrigué – non, _attiré_ par ce sanctuaire. Qu’avait dit Cere juste avant de partir ? Ah oui, qu’elle voulait qu’il rencontre "quelqu’un". Mais qui ? Ce devait être un Jedi. Mais s’il y en avait déjà un ici, pourquoi Cere avait-elle besoin de lui ? Il s’élança en direction du sanctuaire, espérant y trouver une réponse à ses questions – et à celles de Cere.

* * *

Cal était face à un canyon. C’était une impasse. Il avait dû autrefois y avoir un pont pour traverser, mais la console rouillée servant à l’activer était trop ancienne et elle ne fonctionnait plus. Et vu son état, il doutait de pouvoir la réparer.

Il soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause. L’endroit semblait plutôt sûr pour méditer. Il s’agenouilla dans l’herbe, les mains sur les genoux, dans une posture traditionnelle de méditation Jedi. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui l’entourait. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller. Il sentait la terre humide sous ses jambes, l’herbe tendre qui lui effleurait ses bras, le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau, le vent qui agitait ses cheveux. Il se concentra davantage. Il sentait l’eau qui coulait en contrebas, les animaux pelucheux qu’il avait aperçus tout à l’heure qui se frayaient un chemin dans les galeries souterraines, des insectes géants qui bourdonnaient au sommet de la mesa, un autre animal – bien plus gros – au loin, une présence humaine – effacée – comme un souvenir…

Soudain le calme qu’il ressentait fit place à la tension. Il se sentait observé. Menacé ? Il ne devait pas relâcher sa concentration – trop tard. Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un droïde. C’était lui, la présence qu’il avait ressentie ? Le droïde s’approcha de lui.

« Bip-bi-bi-bip », fit-il à son attention. Il avait l’air amical. C’était un modèle de petite taille, probablement un assistant à l’exploration, capable d’enregistrer des données tout en étant peu encombrant pour son propriétaire.

« - Salut, BD-1. Moi, c’est Cal.

\- Bou bip ! répondit le droïde, visiblement ravi de le rencontrer.

\- Heu, ouais, ça va. Mais euh… répondit Cal un peu gêné. Je voudrais trouver quelqu’un. »

Il n’y avait visiblement pas grand monde sur cette planète. Si quelqu’un vivait dans le coin, ce droïde était sûrement au courant.

« - Bip ? interrogea le droïde.

\- Non. Pas toi. Je… Je recherche un… Jedi. Je crois », fit Cal d’un ton hésitant. Il avait de plus en plus de doute sur la présence d’un Jedi dans les environs. L’endroit semblait vraiment désert…

« - Bip ! Bi-bip ! Bip ! fit le petit droïde avec enthousiasme avant de partir en courant.

\- Attends, tu… tu le connais ? demanda Cal. Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Bi bo bip ! répondit-il en filant.

\- Hé, ne t’en va pas ! » lui cria Cal.

BD-1 sauta sur la vieille console de commande et l’activa en quelques secondes seulement. Un pont métallique apparut, permettant de traverser le gouffre. Ainsi elle était encore en état de marche.

« T’as piraté ce truc ? Merci ! »

Le droïde avait visiblement envie que Cal le suive. De toutes façons, il était sa meilleure piste jusqu’à présent. Il traversa le pont jusqu’à un mur couvert de végétation. Les lianes semblaient suffisamment solides pour supporter son poids. Il s’agrippa à elles et commença l’ascension du mur. Arrivé au sommet de la mesa, il se releva pour analyser où il en était. Au loin, il vit un énorme animal couché dans l’herbe – probablement celui dont il avait ressenti la présence lors de sa méditation – et le sanctuaire dont Cere lui avait parlé. Celui qu’il cherchait devait s’y trouver.

Le droïde continua sa route jusqu’au bord de la mesa. Cal s’approcha du rebord et sauta en contrebas. Il continua le long de la paroi jusqu’à arriver à un autre gouffre. Le sol était trop loin en contrebas et il ne pouvait pas sauter sans risquer de se blesser.

« Une suggestion ? demanda-t-il à l’attention du droïde. Il faut que je parvienne à franchir ce gouffre. »

BD-1 bipa pour attirer son attention sur un câble qui descendait le long du ravin.

« Une tyrolienne ? » demanda Cal. Visiblement le droïde lui proposait de s’accrocher à lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cal s’accrocha au petit droïde et ils s’élancèrent dans le vide, glissant sur le câble jusqu’à l’autre côté du gouffre.

« - Ouaaaaaaah ! cria Cal.

\- Bip-bip ! » répondit joyeusement BD-1.

Cal atterrit dans l’herbe, de l’autre côté du gouffre.

« - Comment t’as su que ça marcherait ?

\- Bi bo-boup !

\- Hein, tu ne savais pas ? »

Ce droïde était plein de surprises.

Cal regarda autour de lui. Apparemment plusieurs bâtiments avaient été creusés et aménagés dans la mesa au moyen de machines. La porte devant lui était fermée, et même BD-1 ne semblait pas pouvoir l’ouvrir. L’attention de Cal fut attirée par une canalisation qui traversait un gouffre pour pénétrer dans la partie aménagée sur sa gauche.

Il se hissa sur le tube en métal ; il semblait suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids. Cal s’élança sur la canalisation au-dessus du vide, faisant bien attention à garder son équilibre, précédé par BD-1.

« Attention là-bas ! Ça a l’air dangereux », prévint Cal tandis que le petit droïde disparaissait dans le bâtiment. Courir… grimper… finalement, c’était pareil qu’à la décharge.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce aménagée. Elle était occupée par une créature semblable à un gros ver blanc dotée d’un seul œil et de quatre pattes, visiblement contrariée d’être dérangée. BD-1 atterrit juste devant elle. « Tiens bon, BD-1 ! J’arrive ! » lui cria Cal. Trop tard – la bestiole attrapa le petit droïde dans sa gueule et le secoua dans tous les sens. Elle finit par le lâcher tandis que Cal atterrissait devant elle, dégainant son sabre laser. Il n’était peut-être encore qu’un Padawan, mais la créature n’était pas très forte – il la trancha facilement en deux.

Puis il chercha BD-1 du regard : celui-ci s’était réfugié dans une alcôve. Cal le rejoignit.

« Hé, c’était plutôt courageux, dit-il à l’attention du petit droïde. Ça ne va pas ? »

BD-1 émit un bip plaintif. Sa patte droite projeta quelques étincelles et il s’éloigna en boitillant. Visiblement la morsure de la créature l’avait endommagé.

« Attends. Je peux peut-être t’aider, proposa Cal. Tu veux bien ? »

Le petit droïde sauta vivement dans ses bras et Cal rit, surpris par un tel signe d’affection. Il déposa BD-1 sur une table à proximité et il sortit ses outils de sa ceinture. Il savait démonter des vaisseaux – réparer un droïde ne devait pas être bien plus compliqué.

« Hmm… Voyons… L’interconnecteur m’a l’air HS mais… » Cal prit quelques minutes pour réparer le droïde. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais cela suffirait pour le moment.

« - Ça devrait t’aider à te déplacer pour l’instant… Et voilà, annonça Cal en terminant son opération. Essaye ça. 

\- Bo-bip ! fit BD-1.

\- Le sanctuaire ? Ouais, c’est là-bas que j’allais, répondit Cal.

\- Bip-touil ! »

Apparemment, le droïde se proposait de l’y emmener.

« Ok. Alors… On doit d’abord trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici », constata Cal face à la porte fermée. Il explora rapidement la pièce. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et certains objets étaient brisés. Cet endroit avait été habité, mais il n’y avait manifestement plus personne depuis longtemps. Cal trouva des dessins d’observation de la faune et de la flore locales. Ainsi le gros ver qu’il venait de tuer était un _bograt_ et les insectes qu’il avait vu plusieurs fois des _splox_. Les créatures pelucheuses étaient des _boglings_ et il y avait même une espèce de crapaud géant, l’ _oggdo_ , qu’il espérait ne pas devoir croiser. La personne qui avait vécu là s’était fortement intéressée à l’environnement de Bogano. Était-ce le Jedi dont Cere lui avait parlé ?

BD-1 bipa pour attirer l’attention de Cal avant de disparaître dans une fente au bas d’un mur.

« Euh, BD, c’est un peu étroit pour moi, constata le jeune homme. Ne t’en fais pas, je trouverais bien une autre issue. »

Au même instant, la porte auparavant fermée s’ouvrit. Le petit droïde l’avait ouverte depuis l’autre côté. Cal passa dans la pièce suivante. Une rampe s’élevait le long de la paroi incurvée. Il la suivit jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve de nouveau bloqué. Des câbles électriques obstruaient l’ouverture devant lui. Il alluma rapidement son sabre pour les trancher, sans voir qu’ils trainaient dans une flaque d’eau. Le jeune homme se prit une décharge qui l’envoya au sol. La douleur envahit son corps et il poussa un gémissement. BD-1 s’approcha de lui en bipant d’un air inquiet.

« Ouais, je vais m’en remettre », dit Cal en s’asseyant avec difficulté sur le sol ; mais il avait trop mal pour se relever. Le petit droïde ouvrit un compartiment situé sur sa tête. Des stims de soin ?! Décidément oui, ce petit droïde était plein de surprises ! Cal attrapa un stim et se l’injecta dans l’épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait déjà plus la douleur.

« Ça fait du bien. Merci, petit droïde ! » Cal réussit enfin à se relever et sentit BD-1 s’agripper à sa jambe. Visiblement il s’était attaché à lui. « OK ! fit Cal en riant. Hop, tout le monde à bord. » Il saisit le petit droïde et l’installa sur son épaule. Ils se déplaceraient plus vite ainsi.

* * *

Ils avaient tourné pendant plusieurs heures dans le labyrinthe de la mesa sans parvenir à atteindre le sanctuaire. L’accès le plus direct consistait à traverser un canyon – encore un autre – mais celui-ci était trop large pour que Cal puisse le franchir en sautant.

Ils venaient de pénétrer à l’intérieur d’une autre partie aménagée. Peut-être qu’en grimpant au sommet, ils parviendraient à rejoindre le sanctuaire ?

Cal déboucha dans une pièce en longueur. Il leva la tête vers une ouverture circulaire qui éclairait la pièce. Un énorme reptile le regardait d’en haut. Il se souvint des croquis qu’il avait lu. Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, _binog_. Qu’il soit dangereux ou non, il était trop gros pour passer par l’ouverture. Mais Cal devrait faire attention à lui une fois arrivé en haut, parce que, eh bien, on ne sait jamais.

Tout au bout, la pièce montait en pente raide entre deux grands murs. Ils pourraient sûrement grimper par-là.

Cal tenta l’ascension, mais la pente était recouverte de boue ; il glissait avant d’avoir pu atteindre le sommet. Pourquoi ? Il était si près du but ! Si seulement il pouvait courir sur les murs comme les petits lézards _zaur_ qu’il avait croisé dans la mesa ! Il posa sa main sur le mur un instant pour reprendre son souffle et ressentit des picotements contre sa paume. Un écho ? Non. C’était bien la Force – mais c’était différent cette fois. Ce n’était pas un souvenir lié à un objet.

Cal ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il ressentait. Quand il les rouvrit, il n’était plus sur Bogano, mais face à son maître. Ce dernier était debout sur une plateforme en contre-haut. Il reconnut les lieux – c’était la salle où il avait l’habitude de s’entrainer, juste avant la Purge. Un souvenir de son propre passé ?

_« - Essaye encore, dit Jaro Tapal._

_\- C’est difficile, Maître, répond Cal de sa voix d’enfant._

_\- Oui, je sais, cette voie n’est pas facile, reprend son maître calmement. Elle peut te sembler impossible, mais la persévérance et la Force sont d’excellentes alliées, elles t’aideront à surmonter tous les obstacles. Ta maîtrise sera totale. Maintenant, fais ton possible pour m’atteindre. »_

_Jaro Tapal soulève des parois métalliques qu’il place de façon à ce que Cal puisse le rejoindre. L’enfant s’élance contre la paroi verticale et, s’aidant de la Force, parvient à courir dessus pour rejoindre son maître._

C’était tellement étrange de se retrouver là, face à son maître. D’entendre de nouveau sa voix grave et chaude. De ressentir de nouveau cette frustration qu’il ressentait enfant lorsqu’il n’arrivait pas à réaliser un exercice. Il se rappelait maintenant bien de ce moment – qu’il avait oublié ces dernières années.

Cal ouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau sur Bogano. Ça y est ! Il se souvenait comment faire ! Cela ne l’aiderait pas à remonter cette fichue pente boueuse, mais au moins il allait pouvoir franchir le gouffre qu’il avait vu tout à l’heure. Il ne restait plus qu’à faire demi-tour.

* * *

Cal s’élança sur la paroi en courant, s’aidant de la Force pour maintenir son équilibre. Il sauta sur la paroi d’en face et continua sa course jusqu’à atteindre l’autre côté du gouffre. Il était passé ! Il grimpa une petite pente jusqu’à se retrouver, enfin, face au sanctuaire.

« On fait la course ? » proposa-t-il d’un ton joyeux à BD-1.

Le petit droïde descendit de son épaule, bipa et partit en courant devant lui en direction du sanctuaire. Pour la première fois de la journée, Cal se sentait soulagé et excité à l’idée de ce qu’il allait peut-être découvrir dans ce sanctuaire.

« C’est parti ! » cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

La pente qui menait au sanctuaire était raide et boueuse. BD-1 remonta sur le dos de Cal qui dû s’aider de ses mains pour parvenir au sommet.

« - C’est pas encore fini ! dit-il à l’adresse du droïde qui avait abandonné la course.

\- Bou bi bou.

\- OK, d’accord. T’aurais probablement gagné, fit Cal en riant. Probablement. »

Ça y est ! Il était arrivé dans ce fichu sanctuaire. Devant lui se dressait un immense rocher noir décoré d’un grand panneau métallique gravé d’étranges symboles. Cal posa sa main dessus, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit la Force affluer dans sa main. Elle picotait ses doigts. Soudain le panneau se souleva, révélant un passage dans la roche. Il venait de trouver la véritable entrée du sanctuaire.

Se glissant avec difficulté dans l’étroit passage, il arriva dans une immense salle circulaire.

« Impressionnant… » murmura-t-il. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il s’était senti attiré par le sanctuaire. La Force était partout, elle vibrait dans l’air et dans la terre. Le sol était couvert d’eau, juste assez pour recouvrir le bas de ses bottes. Sur les murs, des bas-reliefs représentaient une race alien qu’il ne connaissait pas – sûrement les constructeurs de ce sanctuaire. Cet endroit devait être sacré pour eux.

BD-1 attira son attention sur une petite plaque ronde posée au sol. Le droïde la scanna.

« Est-ce que ça va, BD ? » demanda Cal en se penchant vers le petit droïde.

« Bien joué, qui que tu sois. »

Cal releva la tête et vit que BD venait de lancer un message holographique. A en juger par ses vêtements, l’homme qui s’adressait à lui était un Jedi.

« Tu as brillamment passé mon épreuve, continua l’homme. Tu es digne d’accéder au sanctuaire et à cet enregistrement, qui est l’un des nombreux fichiers cryptés qui se trouvent dans ce droïde. Je suis maître Eno Cordova. Ton nom m’est peut-être inconnu, mais je connais bien ton objectif. C’est sur tes épaules que repose le destin de l’Ordre Jedi. Ce… temple. Ce… sanctuaire est un endroit sacré. Bâti par une ancienne civilisation qu’on appelait les Zeffo. En méditant en ce lieu, j’ai eu comme une prémonition de la Force. Une vision de mort. J’ai dissimulé un holocron Jedi au sein de ce sanctuaire. Les noms de tous les enfants de la Galaxie sensibles à la Force et leurs emplacements se trouvent dans cet holocron. La chambre intérieure du sanctuaire est juste devant toi, mais… Une autre épreuve t’attend. Je ne peux confier cet holocron qu’à une personne qui a su suivre mes pas et qui me comprend. Il te faudra trouver les tombeaux cachés des Trois sages… Et apprendre à percevoir les mystères de la Force comme l’ont fait les Zeffo autrefois. Dans ce droïde, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin afin que ta quête soit couronnée de succès. Va sur la planète des Zeffo. Là, tu y trouveras la paix au cœur de la tempête. Bonne chance, Jedi. Et que la Force soit avec toi. »

Cal resta silencieux quelques instants, abasourdi. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Un holocron contenant la liste d’enfants sensibles à la Force ? Il regarda BD-1.

« J’imagine que tu es celui que je devais retrouver », fit Cal à l’adresse du petit droïde. Il s’assit dans l’eau pour prendre le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Les informations qu’il venait d’entendre et les émotions qu’elles provoquaient tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que… que je suis tout seul », dit-il doucement à BD-1. Il sentait qu’il avait besoin de parler ; sinon il allait pleurer. « Je me cachais. Sans… but précis. Isolé. Ce n’est pas une vie, tu sais. Pas pour un Jedi… Ou un droïde, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Peut-être que Cere avait raison. Il ne faut plus se cacher. » Oui. Il tenait là un moyen de reconstruire l’Ordre. De tout reprendre à zéro. S’il y parvenait, il ne serait plus seul – plus jamais.

« Hé. Tu aimerais que je te présente… quelques-uns de mes amis ? » demanda plus joyeusement Cal en se relevant. Le petit droïde acquiesça avec énergie. C’était décidé. Cal allait retourner au vaisseau et informer Cere de ses découvertes.

* * *

Cere l’attendait en haut de la rampe d’accès. Il devait lui parler de ce qu’il avait trouvé dans le sanctuaire.

« - Ça y est, tu as réussi. fit-elle en le voyant revenir, le droïde accroché sur son dos.

\- Vous étiez au courant pour BD-1 ? lui demanda Cal.

\- Monte à bord, et on va en parler. » répondit-elle.

Cal pénétra dans le vaisseau.

« - Oh, BD-1, ça c’est Greez, dit-il pour faire les présentations. Salut, Greez !

\- C’est quoi, ça ? demanda Greez d’un ton horrifié en regardant BD-1 s’installer sur la banquette.

\- Bip. Bip-bip ! répondit le droïde.

\- Vire de mon canapé ! Ouste ! Descend de là ! Allez ! Fiche le camp ! Allez ! cria l’alien en poursuivant BD-1 pour le faire descendre.

\- Ça, c’est BD-1, expliqua Cal. Il est avec nous.

\- J’en ai rien à faire, rétorqua Greez. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c’est compliqué de nettoyer des taches d’huile sur du tissu en poil de potolli ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Cal en laissant le petit pilote essuyer son inestimable banquette.

\- J’espère que tu nous as ramené autre chose que ce droïde, râla Greez à son attention.

\- Oh, du calme, Greez. C’est le cas, dit Cere en prenant la défense du jeune homme. Vas-y Cal. »

Cal s’assit sur les marches qui menaient au coin cuisine et prit le temps d’expliquer ce qu’il avait découvert.

« - Le sanctuaire a été construit par une ancienne civilisation, les Zeffo. Un Jedi nommé Eno Cordova y a dissimulé quelque chose.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a caché ? demanda Cere.

\- C’est un holocron des Archives… contenant une liste d’enfants sensibles à la Force.

\- La prochaine génération de Jedi. Je le savais ! s’exclama Cere d’un ton enthousiaste. Ah, Cordova, vieux brigand !

\- Vous le connaissez ? questionna Cal.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il y a bien longtemps, j’étais son apprentie. Cordova était solitaire. Ce petit droïde et moi sommes sans doute les seuls à savoir pour Bogano.

\- Olah, attendez, attendez, fit Greez. Un holo quoi ?

\- Un holocron. Ils contiennent des données auxquelles seul un Jedi peut accéder, expliqua Cere. Attends, je crois que j’en ai un quelque part. »

Elle partit vers l’arrière du vaisseau et revint avec un cube qui brillait d’une douce lumière bleutée. Un holocron. Cela faisait des années que Cal n’en avait pas vu un.

« Utilise la Force », lui dit-elle en lui donnant l’holocron. Cal le plaça bien à plat sur la paume de sa main droite et se concentra pour faire appel à la Force. Le cube lévita et s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître un message holographique. Cal reconnut maître Kenobi.

« Ici, maître Obi-Wan Kenobi. J’ai la grande peine de vous annoncer la chute de la République et de l’Ordre des Jedi… »

Cal referma immédiatement l’holocron. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre la suite. Ce message n’était jamais arrivé jusqu’à son maître. Il était mort bien avant. Il sentit la tristesse et les regrets l’envahir et essaya de ne plus penser à ce moment – à la Purge.

Cere le regarda, puis reprit calmement :

« - Avec les enfants de cette liste… Nous pourrions reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi et renverser l’Empire.

\- OK, pas de problème. Allons-y, fit Greez.

\- Oui, mais l’holocron se trouve caché au cœur du sanctuaire et il faudra suivre Cordova pour l’obtenir, expliqua Cal. Je crois qu’il a évoqué le monde natal de ces Zeffo.

\- Ok, très bien, alors on y va ? Je demande ça parce que je pensais me mettre aux fourneaux, ironisa Greez.

\- Ecoutez, avant que nous agissions… fit Cal en se tournant vers Cere. J’ai besoin de savoir : pourquoi avoir quitté les Jedi ?

\- A cause d’une expérience qui… a changé mon point de vue, répondit gravement Cere en baissant les yeux. J’ai dû… rompre mes liens avec la Force.

\- Mais vous voulez reconstruire l’Ordre ? questionna Cal.

\- Je crois que reconstruire l’Ordre est notre seule et unique chance de rivaliser avec l’Empire, répondit-elle en le regardant. Et toi, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Cal réfléchit un instant.

« - Je pense que je ne peux plus continuer à me cacher de l’Empire, donc il ne me reste pas beaucoup d’options, dit-il.

\- Cal, tant que tu vivras, tu auras toujours le choix, lui rappela Cere. Tu es partant ? »

Cal regarda BD-1. Il savait qu’ils avaient besoin de lui. Et quoi qu’en dise Cere il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

« - D’accord, répondit-il.

\- Vue l’heure, on partira demain, annonça finalement Greez. En attendant, je vais préparer à manger. »

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine sur Bogano quand Cal se réveilla. A en juger par les ronflements qu’il entendait, Greez dormait encore. Ils ne décolleraient pas avant un bon moment. Autant sortir dehors se dégourdir les jambes en attendant.

Le jeune homme sortit du vaisseau, BD-1 sur son dos. Le ciel était encore teinté de rose et une légère brume recouvrait le sol.

« Et si on retournait voir là où logeait Cordova ? demanda Cal au petit droïde. Avec un peu de chance, on y trouvera quelque chose d’utile. »

Après avoir rejoint l’habitation, ils entreprirent de la fouiller rapidement. C’est BD-1 qui trouva et pirata la porte qui menait à l’atelier du vieux Jedi. Sur une table reposait les restes d’un sabre laser. Et si Cal en profitait pour réparer le sien ? Il n’y avait pas touché depuis la Purge. Mais le sabre qui avait appartenu à son maître était brisé, et il allait avoir besoin de la meilleure arme possible pour affronter ce qui l’attendait.

Cal sortit ses outils et commença les réparations. Il prit le vieux sabre et entreprit de l’assembler avec le sien.

« Cette poignée appartenait à Cordova, dit-il à l’adresse du droïde. C’est bizarre de dire ça de quelqu’un que je n’ai jamais rencontré, mais cela me réconforte un peu. »

Une fois terminé, il prit la poignée dans ses mains et appuya sur l’interrupteur. La double-lame bleue s’alluma vibrant : elle fonctionnait de nouveau ! Il fit quelques mouvements pour en tester la maniabilité. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir se défendre plus facilement.

Il ne restait plus qu’à partir pour Zeffo, en espérant qu’ils trouveraient là-bas la réponse à leurs questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Encore une fois, on suit l'histoire du jeu, mais promis, les changements arrivent dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. La fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal et BD-1 se rendent sur Zeffo pour commencer leur quête de l’holocron de Cordova. Mais ils ont besoin d’aide pour trouver le tombeau qu’ils cherchent et vont faire une rencontre plutôt inattendue.

« Dis-donc, il y a une sacrée tempête, fit Greez lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’hyperespace juste au-dessus de Zeffo. Pas le meilleur moment pour atterrir. »

En effet, on voyait depuis le vaisseau la tempête qui faisait rage au sol.

« - Oui, il y a quelque chose d’étrange, approuva Cere, assise au poste de communication. J’ai des interférences radio causées par le vent.

\- Hé, Cordova avait dit un truc sur ‘’la paix au cœur de la tempête’’, se rappela Cal. Et j’aperçois une colonie au milieu de tout ça.

\- Alors il faut qu’on y aille, conclut Cere.

\- Arf… Bien reçu. » fit Greez, visiblement peu ravi de devoir atterrir dans ces conditions climatiques.

En s’approchant, l’équipage pu découvrir les paysages de Zeffo. C’était une planète montagneuse au climat plutôt froid, comme le prouvait la neige accrochée aux sommets. Une large rivière coulait au fond de la vallée.

Les vents violents provoquèrent plusieurs secousses et Cal se retint instinctivement au dossier de son siège. « C’est pas ces quelques secousses qui vont te tuer, p’tit gars, fit Greez d’un air moqueur. Sauf si le vent s’y met », ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Cal espéra vraiment que Greez était le pilote exceptionnel qu’il s’était vanté d’être.

« - Bip bip bo-bip ! s’exclama BD-1.

\- Tu peux demander à ce tas de ferraille de garder son opinion pour lui, fit Greez, vexé.

\- Je suis sûre que la situation est sous contrôle, le rassura Cere.

\- Bien sûr qu’elle est sous contrôle, c’est juste que c’est un peu délicat », rétorqua l’alien.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la colonie et plus le vent devenait violent. Ils aperçurent ce qui ressemblait à une plateforme d’atterrissage.

« Ok. Allez, tout doux, tout doux ! » ordonna Greez au Mantis.

Cal serra les accoudoirs de son siège, mais Greez parvint à poser le Mantis presque sans encombre. Ouf ! Ils avaient réussi, même si l’atterrissage brusque les avait un peu secoués.

« Ah ! Parfaite maîtrise ! » se vanta Greez tandis que ses passagers reprenaient leur souffle.

« Mais les interférences à la radio sont toujours aussi nombreuses, constata Cere en reprenant son oreillette. Il me faut un moment pour la remettre en état de marche. »

Cal fit signe à BD-1 de monter sur son dos et se leva. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette boîte de conserve qui avait failli devenir leur cercueil.

« Je vais chercher des traces de Cordova pendant ce temps », dit-il. C’était une bonne excuse pour aller prendre l’air…

« Bien, répondit Cere. Je te contacte, une fois que c’est réglé. »

* * *

Cal descendit la rampe jusqu’à la plateforme d’atterrissage. Elle était encore mouillée, mais il ne pleuvait plus. La tempête semblait s’être éloignée, même si le vent restait féroce.

La plateforme semblait accrochée à la montagne, au-dessus du vide. Face à lui, Cal pouvait voir une sorte de hangar de maintenance. Il devait servir de lieu de stockage aux colons et le village devait sûrement se trouver juste de l’autre côté. Derrière se dressaient des pics enneigés. Sur sa droite, au loin, il apercevait l’épave à moitié détruite d’un Destroyer stellaire. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

Il décida d’explorer le hangar. Il contenait d’énormes caisses marquées du sceau de l’Empire. Les impériaux étaient vraiment partout constata Cal, même dans ce trou perdu.

Il actionna la commande d’ouverture de la porte pour accéder au reste de la colonie, mais celle-ci resta fermée. Que ce soit les colons ou les Impériaux, quelqu’un l’avait bloquée. Il ressortit du hangar et parti à la recherche d’un moyen de rejoindre le village. Il trouverait sûrement là-bas quelqu’un pour le renseigner.

Cal observa les environs. Là ! Il y avait les restes d’un vieux pont à moitié effondré. En faisant attention, il pourrait le traverser. Le chemin qu’il apercevait de l’autre côté devait sûrement faire le tour du hangar.

Arrivé de l’autre côté, il tomba sur deux créatures qui se battaient pour une carcasse. Elles ressemblaient à une sorte de chien sans poils, avec une peau rosâtre et un museau pointu.

« Fais attention, BD ! fit-il à l’adresse du petit droïde. Ils ont l’air dangereux. »

Il se rappelait très bien ce qui était arrivé sur Bogano et ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Les deux bestioles l’avaient vu. Le jeune Jedi sortit son sabre juste à temps pour parer l’attaque de la première bête. Il contre-attaqua et frappa l’animal de sa lame, le coupant en deux. Mais c’était sans compter le deuxième qui lui sauta dessus avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réagir. La bête planta ses crocs dans sa jambe. Cal se dégagea en lui assénant un coup sur la tête, la tuant sur le coup. Heureusement pour lui, la créature l’avait mordu au niveau de sa botte et celle-ci l’avait protégé d’une blessure potentiellement grave.

« - Fwou wou dout ! bipa BD-1 en scannant la dépouille de l’animal.

\- Hein ? » demanda Cal. Grâce à son scan, le droïde pu lui apporter des informations sur la créature. D’après les notes de Cordova, il s’agissait d’un _scazz_. Quant à la carcasse pour laquelle ils se battaient avant l’intervention de Cal, c’était visiblement les restes d’un stormtrooper malchanceux.

Soudain son comlink émit des interférences.

« Cal, tu m’entends ? » C’était Cere.

« - Les impériaux… Ils ont trouvé Zeffo, l’informa-t-il.

\- S’ils avaient suivi le Mantis, ils nous auraient déjà submergés. »

Elle avait raison. Les Impériaux n’étaient probablement pas au courant de leur présence. Que faisaient-ils là dans ce cas ? Zeffo ne semblait pas être une planète très riche.

« - Ils sont à la recherche des tombeaux ? questionna Cal.

\- J’espère bien que non, répondit Cere. J’ai trouvé comment faire marcher la radio. Je vais essayer la même astuce pour pirater la leur. » Et elle coupa la communication.

* * *

« Il n’y a plus personne », constata Cal en arrivant dans le village désert.

Les nombreux objets brisés qui jonchaient les rues montraient que les habitants étaient partis dans la précipitation. Que s’était-il passé ? Des affiches étaient placardées sur toutes les portes. Il s’approcha de l’une d’elle pour la lire. C’était un avis d’expulsion impérial. Cal avait déjà entendu parler de situations similaires quand il vivait sur Bracca. L’Empire les avait chassés de chez eux pour les "relocaliser", ce qui signifiait probablement qu’ils avaient été arrêtés pour être conduits dans des camps de travaux forcés – ou pire. Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Non, il n’y avait vraiment plus une âme qui vive dans ce village.

Cal décida d’explorer un peu le village. Les habitants vivaient là depuis longtemps, ils connaissaient les environs et avec un peu de chance il trouverait des indices sur l’emplacement exact du tombeau qu’il cherchait. La plupart des maisons étaient fermées, mais Cal fini par en trouver une qui était restée ouverte. Des affaires traînaient au sol. Il s’approcha d’un sac abandonné. Un écho. Il toucha l’objet et se concentra sur la Force, faisant le vide dans sa tête.

_Ils paniquent. Ils doivent se séparer. Le père décide de faire diversion afin que sa femme puisse fuir avec leur enfant. Il attire les soldats vers l’extérieur du village tandis qu’elle se cache. Les soldats sont partis. Elle tente de le contacter, sans succès. Elle ne peut pas l’attendre plus longtemps et prend décision de partir sans lui…_

Cal retira sa main, stoppant la vision. Il espérait sincèrement que cette famille avait pu s’enfuir, et qu’elle était maintenant en sécurité. Mais connaissant l’Empire, il en doutait fortement.

Il continua de fouiller la maison, mais ne trouva rien d’utile. Le seul objet qui retient son attention était une sorte de flûte taillée dans un bois sombre tirant sur le rouge. Ce n’était pas un objet d’ici, il en était sûr. Peut-être un objet acheté par les habitants à un marchand de passage ? Il prit la flûte dans ses mains. Il ressentait un autre écho.

Soudain, un bruit détourna son attention. Il scruta du regard la pièce à moitié plongée dans l’obscurité. Rien. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression d’être observé – sûrement un rat.

Cal rangea l’instrument à sa ceinture. Il aurait tout le temps de le regarder plus tard. Les Impériaux pouvaient revenir à tout moment. De toutes façons il n’avait trouvé ici aucune information pouvant l’aider. Il sortit de la maison et prit le seul chemin qui sortait du village, en direction des montagnes.

* * *

Elle l’observa, bien cachée sous un lit. Dans la pénombre, il ne l’avait pas vue et elle avait pu se dissimuler à temps. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que ses bottes, mais elles ne ressemblaient pas à celles des Impériaux. Elle l’entendit fouiller la pièce un moment, puis se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose. Merde ! C’était sa flûte ! Elle avait dû la laisser tomber dans sa précipitation.

L’homme se releva et quitta la maison. Elle sortit rapidement de sa cachette. Elle n’avait pas trouvé les vivres qu’elle cherchait, mais sa flûte était plus importante. Elle devait à tout prix la récupérer !

* * *

« - Ouah. Ça doit être un des Zeffo, s’exclama Cal en regardant l’immense statue qui lui faisait face de l’autre côté de la vallée.

\- Bi-bip, répondit le droïde.

\- Je crois qu’on est sur la bonne voie, BD », acquiesça le jeune homme.

Il décida que c’était le bon moment pour faire une petite pause et reprendre des forces. Le chemin montagneux qu’il avait suivi était plein de neige et de rochers. Il se fatiguait plus vite. Il avait hâte d’atteindre le tombeau. L’endroit était suffisamment à l’abri des regards pour pouvoir méditer sans danger. Il s’agenouilla et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il s’était arrêté. Elle l’avait suivi depuis le village. Il avait une bonne endurance pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas du coin. Mais ça y est, la fatigue semblait avoir eu raison de lui. Le petit droïde qui l’accompagnait était absorbé par l’analyse d’une nymphéapse. Elle en profita pour descendre du surplomb rocheux où elle se trouvait et s’approcher sans bruit de l’homme endormi. Elle voyait la flûte accrochée à sa ceinture, elle n’avait qu’à tendre la main…

Soudain l’homme lui attrapa le poignet. Elle poussa un cri. Il lui avait tendu un piège ! Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les jambes. Surpris, il relâcha sa pression et elle parvint à se dégager. Elle détala sans attendre. Elle l’entendit crier, mais ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait. La panique l’envahit. Elle devait fuir, courir, trouver un endroit où se cacher. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle jeta rapidement un coup d’œil derrière elle pour constater qu’il la pourchassait. Heureusement qu’elle connaissait bien les environs, elle pourrait le semer sans problème.

* * *

Cal avait la désagréable sensation d’être observé depuis qu’il avait quitté le village. Et il avait raison ! Il sentit son poursuivant s’approcher subrepticement de lui tandis qu’il faisait semblant d’être plongé dans sa méditation. Lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment près, il le saisit par le bras. Il entendit une voix féminine crier et ressentit soudain une douleur dans sa jambe droite. Une fille ?! Elle venait de le frapper ! Surpris, il relâcha son étreinte. Elle en profita pour se dégager et partir en courant.

« Attends ! » lui cria Cal. Mais trop tard – elle était déjà loin. Elle devait probablement faire partie des villageois et elle pourrait peut-être l’aider. Il n’y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il devait la rattraper.

Il se lança derrière elle, essayant d’éviter de glisser sur les cailloux. Elle était rapide et agile, et avait l’avantage de bien connaître le terrain. Mais il était plus fort et plus endurant. La course-poursuite dura plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Il était en train de perdre du terrain quand il vit qu’elle était coincée par un éboulement. Elle tenta de l’escalader mais sans succès. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et pointa son pistolet blaster sur lui. Il n’avait plus le choix. Il alluma son sabre et se positionna pour se défendre.

* * *

Une impasse ! Elle était coincée ! Elle tenta de grimper mais glissa et retomba au bas de l’éboulement tandis que son adversaire la rattrapait. Elle n’avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir se battre pour sauver sa vie. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire et sortit son blaster. A cette distance, elle avait encore l’avantage.

Soudain son poursuivant sortit une arme de sous son manteau et l’alluma. Un sabre laser ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Les Jedi étaient tous morts depuis des années ! Elle sentit la colère l’envahir.

« A qui as-tu volé ce sabre ? » s’exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

Surpris par sa question, l’homme abaissa son arme.

« - Je ne l’ai pas volé, répondit-il. C’est le mien.

\- Menteur ! L’Empire a massacré tous les Jedi. Ils n’existent plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien apparemment je suis la preuve du contraire, » dit-il en rangeant son sabre.

Elle hésita. Disait-il la vérité ? Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Mais il avait l’air sincère. Elle abaissa son blaster mais ne le rangea pas tout de suite à sa ceinture.

Elle le dévisagea d’un air suspicieux. Il ne ressemblait pas à un stormtrooper. Il était vêtu d’un pantalon de travail bleu foncé tirant sur le gris, renforcé aux genoux, et d’une tunique à manches longues de la même couleur. Par-dessus il portait une espèce de poncho de protection bleu foncé avec une bande orange au niveau des épaules. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire les sigles écrits sur son épaule de là où elle était, mais elle supposait que c’était ceux de la guilde pour laquelle il travaillait. Sa main gauche était protégée par un épais gant de cuir brun. La droite était nue, seulement protégée par une manchette en cuir qu’il portait au poignet et dont dépassait un étrange tatouage qui ornait l’intérieur de son avant-bras. Une paire de bottes en cuir marron complétait sa tenue. A en juger par les outils qu’elle avait vus suspendus à sa ceinture tout à l’heure, il devait être mécanicien, ou un truc dans le genre.

Elle scruta son visage. Il était plus jeune qu’elle ne l’avait pensé au premier abord – même plus jeune qu’elle de quelques années – comme le laissait supposer sa voix claire. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait plusieurs petites cicatrices au visage, dont une sur le nez. Une autre cicatrice, plus profonde, ornait sa mâchoire droite et son cou. Il n’était pas vraiment beau – mais pas vilain non plus. Il arborait une tignasse d’un roux flamboyant et des taches de rousseur sur une peau plutôt pâle. Il n’avait pas dû voir souvent le soleil ces derniers temps. En tous cas, il n’avait pas l’air hostile.

Elle finit par ranger son arme en espérant qu’elle ne le regretterait pas.

* * *

Cal sentit le regard de la fille qui le scrutait avec attention. Il la regarda à son tour. Elle était plutôt mince et de taille moyenne, la peau presque aussi claire que la sienne malgré l’épaisse couche de crasse qui la recouvrait, des cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval dont s’échappaient quelques mèches, des yeux marron sombres, presque noirs. Elle avait un physique on ne peut plus banal – de ceux qu’on oublie aussitôt après les avoir vus. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que lui.

Elle était vêtue d’un vieux pantalon marron qui avait vu des jours meilleurs compte tenu des nombreux trous qui l’ornaient, rentré dans de solides bottes en cuir noir. Elle portait une veste d’un bleu minéral foncé à manches longues, parfaite pour l’escalade en montagne. En-dessous il aperçut une chemise grise qui, un jour, avait dû être blanche. Elle portait une courte mitaine de cuir brun à la main droite. Sa main gauche était bandée – probablement une blessure récente. Sur sa tête, une paire de lunettes de protection. A sa ceinture, une gourde et un couteau laser. Il semblait que ce soit sa seule arme avec son blaster.

Il avait beau avoir éteint son sabre laser, il vit qu’elle hésitait. Mais elle finit par baisser son arme et par la ranger à sa ceinture.

« - Je m’appelle Cal Kestis, commença-t-il, en espérant entamer la conversation.

\- Jill, répondit-elle d’un air méfiant. Juste Jill. 

\- OK, Jill, continua Cal en essayant d’adopter un ton amical. Je ne te veux aucun mal –

\- Tu n’es pas avec les Impériaux ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » le coupa-t-elle d’un ton brusque.

Cal la regarda l’air un peu étonné. Elle était vraiment directe – elle ne faisait pas dans la diplomatie.

« - Eh bien, fit Cal. Je cherche un endroit – un tombeau pour être précis. Je pensais trouver de l’aide au village, mais il n’y avait plus personne.

\- Les villageois sont partis depuis plusieurs mois, confirma-t-elle. Ou morts. Il ne reste plus que moi. »

Elle croisa les bras et resta silencieuse un moment, apparemment en pleine réflexion.

« - Je sais où est le tombeau que tu cherches, Cal Kestis, reprit-elle en se radoucissant. Si tu veux je t’y emmènerai. Mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tout d’abord je veux que tu me rendes ma flûte. Celle que tu m’as prise. »

Alors c’était la sienne. C’est pour ça qu’elle l’avait approché, pour la récupérer. Il la lui tendit.

« - Et la deuxième ? demanda Cal.

\- Une fois fini, je veux que tu m’emmènes loin de cette fichue planète. »

* * *

Le soleil était en train de décliner. Ils avaient marché pendant plusieurs heures pour contourner une base de l’Empire. D’après Jill, il s’agissait d’un site de fouilles. Les Impériaux récupéraient les artefacts Zeffo pour les envoyer sur Coruscant – apparemment l’Empereur s’intéressait à eux. Ils appelaient ce projet le projet "Foreuse". Ils avaient arrêté les colons pour les envoyer travailler sur leurs différents sites de fouilles. Mais ils n’avaient pas dû trouver grand-chose d’intéressant car les troupes étaient moins nombreuses ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme s’arrêta, décrétant qu’il était temps d’établir un camp pour la nuit. Il serait trop dangereux de continuer dans l’obscurité compte tenu de l’état du terrain. Ils cherchèrent un endroit où s’abriter et Cal repéra une petite grotte cachée dans une paroi rocheuse.

« Parfait, fit Jill. Quand on aura délogé son propriétaire… »

En effet, la grotte était occupée par un scazz. A eux deux ils n’eurent aucun mal à s’en défaire.

Maintenant que le soir tombait, il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Jill s’attela à préparer un feu pour leur permettre de se réchauffer. Cal fit le tour de la grotte. Elle était très petite. Au fond il trouva un reste d’ossements.

« Probablement un colon qui s’est réfugié ici, dit doucement Jill. Il n’aura pas vu le scazz et… ».

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Cal nota que c’était la deuxième fois qu’elle parlait des villageois sans s’inclure parmi eux. Il voyait bien qu’elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais lui non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il sentait qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Cal s’approcha des os. Il percevait un écho dans la Force et voulait savoir ce qui s’était passé, par pure curiosité. Il tendit la main et se concentra, faisant appel la Force.

_L’homme se cache. Il a peur. Soudain, la douleur. Il entend le scazz mais ne voit rien : il fait trop sombre. Il panique. Il comprend que c’est trop tard, qu’il ne sortira jamais d’ici._

Jill se précipita sur le jeune homme en poussant un cri de surprise et retira vivement la main de Cal des ossements, rompant sa connexion avec la Force.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama-t-elle, visiblement paniquée.

\- Ce n’est rien, la rassura Cal. C’est un truc de Jedi. On appelle ça de la psychométrie. En gros, je peux lire le passé de certains objets, comme ces ossements. »

Jill le regarda, l’air méfiant et inquiet. Cal continua :

« - Par exemple ces os appartenaient à un homme nommé Ostar. Il était poursuivi par l’Empire et il s’est caché ici, en espérant qu’ils l’oublieraient. Mais il n’avait pas vu le scazz et il est mort.

\- Tu as dit Ostar ? » demanda Jill.

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Des larmes ? Cal se sentit démuni. Que devait-il faire ? La consoler ? Vu son caractère, elle risquait de le remballer.

Elle s’assit devant le feu sans rien dire, tandis qu’elle continuait de retenir ses larmes.

« - Tu le connaissais ? demanda doucement Cal.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il m’a sauvé la vie… »

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Cal, elle reprit d’une voix étouffée :

« - Pour faire court, quand j’étais plus jeune, je voyageais avec ma mère. Elle ravitaillait les colonies éloignées comme celle de Zeffo. J’avais à peu près ton âge quand nous sommes arrivées sur cette planète, en pleine tempête. Notre vaisseau s’est écrasé. Ma mère a été tuée dans l’accident, et moi je m’en suis sortie avec de légères blessures. J’ai essayé de rejoindre la colonie à pied, mais je ne connaissais pas le coin. Je me suis retrouvée coincée en bas, dans les cavernes de glace. Je serais morte si Ostar ne m’avait pas trouvée. Il m’a ramenée au village et sa femme, Mirienna, m’a soignée. Je suis restée avec les colons jusqu’à l’année dernière, quand l’Empire a débarqué. Je n’étais pas au village quand ils sont arrivés, c’est ce qui m’a sauvée. Je savais que la plupart des colons étaient morts ou déportés, mais je savais aussi que quelques-uns avaient réussi à s’échapper. J’espérais qu’Ostar et Mirienna en feraient partie mais…

\- La femme a réussi à s’échapper, lui confirma Cal dans l’espoir de la réconforter. Je l’ai senti dans un écho, au village…

\- Tant mieux. C’est une bonne nouvelle… » répondit Jill sans conviction. Elle se releva, essuyant ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il mérite au moins une tombe. » Elle commença à empiler des pierres sur les restes du pauvre Ostar, bientôt rejointe par Cal.

« - Alors tu es restée cachée dans la montagne tout ce temps ? demanda Cal pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Il n’y avait plus de vaisseau disponible pour partir. J’étais coincée ici. Alors je suis restée dans les environs. Je revenais de temps en temps au village pour voir si je pouvais trouver un truc utile. Mais avec ces saletés d’Impériaux… ».

Cal comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle l’avait aidé. Comme lui, elle avait ses raisons de ne pas aimer les Impériaux. Et il était le seul moyen qu’elle avait de quitter cette planète.

« - A ton tour, reprit-elle. Comment un Jedi s’est-il retrouvé dans ce trou perdu ? Je croyais qu’ils avaient tous été tués par l’Empire durant la Purge.

\- Quand la Purge a eu lieu, répondit Cal. Je… mon maître est mort, et moi j’ai survécu. Je me suis retrouvé sur Bracca. Je me suis caché pendant cinq ans. Je travaillais comme ferrailleur dans une décharge. Et puis il y a eu un accident. J’ai dû utiliser mes pouvoirs pour sauver un ami, et l’Empire m’a retrouvé. Heureusement j’ai été secouru par Cere et Greez. C’est à eux qu’appartient le vaisseau avec lequel je suis venu. Depuis, je les aide. On cherche un artefact précieux et ce tombeau pourrait en être la clé.

\- Un artefact précieux, hein ? » fit-elle. Comprenant qu’il n’en dirait pas plus, elle ajouta :

« - Et ton ami, qu’est-ce qu’il est devenu ?

\- Il a été tué… par une Inquisitrice de l’Empire, répondit sombrement Cal.

\- Oh, fit doucement Jill. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute », répondit Cal en haussant les épaules.

Il n’avait plus envie de parler. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de penser à Prauf ces derniers jours, et évoquer son souvenir faisait remonter en lui des émotions qu’il n’avait pas envie d’exprimer devant une inconnue. Ils finirent la tombe en silence avant de se coucher chacun de son côté, une arme à portée de main – juste au cas où.

* * *

Il était encore tôt quand ils arrivèrent aux ruines Zeffo. Devant eux, une sorte de tornade faisait rage. Ce n’était clairement pas un phénomène naturel.

« - Je sens quelque chose qui m’appelle, au-delà de la tempête, dit Cal via son comlink.

\- Suis cet appel. Laisse la Force aiguiser tes instincts, répondit une voix de femme, que Cal avait présenté à Jill comme s’appelant Cere.

\- D’accord, je vais essayer, dit-il.

\- Aller dans la tempête ? Mais vous êtes complètement fous ou quoi ? répondit Jill. Vous ne passerez jamais !

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Cal. La Force est avec moi.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Jill. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre là-dedans. Allez viens, je vais te montrer le chemin. »

Elle descendit du rocher où elle était pour lui indiquer un escalier taillé dans la pierre qui semblaient monter jusqu’à la tempête. Ils grimpèrent les marches usées jusqu’à arriver devant une étrange structure. Là, au cœur de la tornade, trônait une imposante sphère métallique.

« Je n’avais jamais vu une telle tempête avant. C’est incroyable. Et c’est l’entrée du tombeau, je le sens », dit Cal.

Jill mit ses lunettes pour se protéger du vent violent qui soulevait la poussière environnante. De gros rochers virevoltaient dans l’air. S’ils s’en prenaient un, ils étaient fichus. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait à ce Jedi ? Il voyait bien que c’était impossible de passer !

Cal leva la main et ferma les yeux, comme s’il se concentrait. Soudain la tempête stoppa. Les rochers restèrent figés en l’air, comme si le cours du temps s’était arrêté.

« Cours ! » lui cria Cal.

Sans réfléchir, Jill suivit le jeune homme jusqu’à la sphère, juste à temps avant que la tempête ne reprenne. Ils étaient passés !

« C’est juste une technique Jedi de ralentissement du temps, se sentit obligé d’expliquer Cal alors qu’elle le regardait. C’est très efficace, mais de courte durée. »

Ils inspectèrent la sphère métallique, cherchant le moyen d’entrer. BD-1 leur indiqua une plaque lumineuse au sol. Lorsque Cal marcha dessus, son poids activa un mécanisme. Une porte se referma derrière eux et la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se mit à descendre lentement dans les entrailles de la terre. BD-1 émit alors une lumière bleutée : un message holographique. Jill vit apparaître un homme âgé.

« C’est maître Eno Cordova, lui dit Cal. Il doit me mener jusqu’à l’artefact que je cherche. »

« Mon ami, fit l’hologramme comme s’il s’adressait à Cal. Je pense qu’il s’agit là du site Zeffo le plus ancien que j’aie vu. En dépit de mes réserves, je ne peux chasser le sanctuaire de Bogano de mon esprit. Ses visions ont façonné le destin de toute une civilisation. Je veux comprendre pourquoi. »

Zeffo ? Bogano ? Et de quel sanctuaire parlait-il ? Jill n’y comprenait rien. Et elle commençait à regretter d’avoir suivi le jeune homme. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à la surface – ou encore mieux, de ne pas lui avoir proposé son aide !

Ils finirent par arriver en bas.

« - Je suis dans le tombeau, annonça Cal à ses coéquipiers via son comlink. C’est immense.

\- On l’appelle le Tombeau d’Eilram, l’informa Jill.

\- Et les Impériaux ? demanda Cere.

\- Aucun signe d’eux ici, dit Cal.

\- Et pour Cordova ? s’enquit Cere.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé trouver. Il est plutôt… remarqua Cal.

\- Excentrique ? dis Cere d’un ton amusé. A qui le dis-tu… »

Jill se demanda qui était cette exactement femme à qui il parlait. Elle avait l’air de bien connaître ce "Cordova".

« - Il ne nous aurait pas conduits jusqu’ici pour s’amuser. Garde l’esprit ouvert, ajouta Cere.

\- Super, je sens qu’on va s’éclater, ironisa Jill en retirant ses lunettes pour inspecter les lieux du regard. Et dire qu’on ne sait même pas ce qu’on cherche ! »

* * *

Ce lieu était extraordinaire. Cal n’avait pas senti la Force aussi fortement depuis bien longtemps. Elle était étrange, comme une pulsation dans l’air. Cela lui rappelait le sanctuaire sur Bogano, mais c’était un peu différent. Il n’aurait su dire comment. L’atmosphère était pleine de calme et de sérénité. C’était un endroit sacré et Cal osait à peine toucher quoi que ce soit.

Jill était beaucoup moins réceptive à l’ambiance des lieux. La jeune femme semblait stressée, inquiète. Cal avait beau la rassurer, lui dire qu’il était peu probable que l’Empire les ait suivis ici, elle refusa de lâcher son blaster.

Elle décréta qu’elle allait trouver une sortie et elle s’enfonça dans le labyrinthe des pièces glacées et couloirs venteux qui constituaient la plus grande partie du tombeau. Cal se sentit obligé de l’accompagner. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle tombe malencontreusement sur un groupe de scazzs. Et même si le caractère borné de la jeune femme l’agaçait, il devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas envie de l’abandonner sur cette planète. Il lui avait fait une promesse, il se devait de la tenir.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, Cal se rendit à l’évidence : Jill les avait perdus. Heureusement que BD-1 avait enregistré une holocarte des lieux. Ils pourraient au moins revenir sur leurs pas. Il allait proposer à la jeune femme de faire demi-tour lorsqu’ils débouchèrent dans un vaste couloir taillé dans la roche. La Force était plus intense ici. Ils devaient probablement se rapprocher de leur objectif.

Cal remonta le couloir en courant, mais c’était une impasse. La sortie était bouchée par mur. Il posa sa main sur la pierre. Grâce à la Force, il pouvait ressentir la multitude de fissures qui parcouraient la roche. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de concentration, il pourrait peut-être… Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Et quand il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau face à son maître.

_Cal baisse la tête pour éviter la balle d’entraînement que son maître vient de lui jeter dessus._

_« On se concentre, dit Jaro Tapal à son apprenti. Un Jedi ne cherche pas la violence, mais à se dresser contre elle. La Force est là pour nous protéger », rappelle-t-il._

_L’enfant l’écoute attentivement._

_« Les obstacles sur la voie définissent la voie, continue le maître. Ce qui est sur ton chemin dessine ton chemin. Bien… allez, réessaie », ordonne-t-il._

_Il saisit une balle d’entraînement et la lance sur le garçon. Celui-ci tend le bras et il fait appel à la Force, repoussant la balle jusqu’à son maître._

« Ce qui est sur ton chemin dessine ton chemin », murmura le jeune Jedi en rouvrant les yeux.

Jill était en train de lui secouer l’épaule.

« - Kestis ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle l’air inquiet.

\- Oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ça fait cinq minutes que tu as la main posée sur ce mur et que tu ne bouges plus ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? rétorqua-t-elle en retrouvant son assurance.

\- Ce n’est rien, je réfléchissais… dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

\- Et ? dit-elle en appuyant son regard.

\- Et je crois que j’ai trouvé un moyen de continuer notre route », finit-il.

Il concentra la Force dans la paume de sa main et d’un geste brusque la poussa vers l’avant. Le mur explosa en morceaux.

« - Hé ! Fais attention ! fit la jeune femme d’un ton furieux. Ça pourrait s’effondrer sur nous ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? 

\- Chut, la coupa Cal. Je crois qu’on a trouvé la chambre funéraire. »

Il entra dans la pièce. Oui, c’est vraiment ici que la Force était la plus puissante. Un immense sarcophage était encastré dans le sol, recouvert par une épaisse couche de verre. Probablement le sage Eilram, un des trois Sages dont Cordova avait parlé sur Bogano. La pièce était empreinte de respect – le respect des Zeffo pour le sage.

BD-1 bipa tandis qu’il analysait la pièce. Un mur, différents des autres, attira son attention. On aurait dit du bois. Il le scanna, provoquant le lancement d’un autre message holographique.

« Mon ami, dit Cordova en caressant le mur. Admire un peu les détails de cette écorce ! Ces stries si distinctives. Ça ne peut être qu’un arbre wroshyr de Kashyyyk. L’heure est venue de contacter un vieil ami. Si les Zeffo étaient liés à Kashyyyk, il y a de fortes chances pour que le chef Tarfful soit au courant de tout ceci. »

Kashyyyk était le monde natal des Wookiees. Et Tarfful était sûrement un des leurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à –

« Kestis, attention ! » hurla Jill à son attention – mais trop tard. Une sphère d’énergie bleue le frappa en plein ventre et il vola au sol.

« Kestis ? Kestis, ça va ? » cria la jeune femme en tirant sur l’origine de l’attaque.

Cal se releva péniblement pour faire face à son assaillant. Apparemment ils venaient de réveiller une espèce droïde géant – probablement un gardien. Cal se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse une nouvelle boule d’énergie. Jill parvenait à le garder à distance, mais son blaster n’était pas très efficace – ses tirs rebondissaient sur l’armure métallique du gardien. Mais cela suffit à détourner l’attention du géant. Il chargea de l’énergie dans une sorte de petite boule bleue fixée dans sa poitrine et émit un long rayon d’énergie en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de s’abriter derrière un reste du mur effondré. Cal ressentit un léger faiblissement dans la Force juste avant qu’il n’émette son rayon. Il profita du fait que le gardien recharge de nouveau son énergie pour concentrer la Force dans la main et effectuer une poussée dans sa direction. Celle-ci fut suffisamment puissante pour décrocher le cœur d’énergie du gardien. L’armure métallique tomba à genoux et Cal se précipita pour l’achever d’un coup de sabre laser.

« - Pfiou, qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc ? demanda Jill en sortant de son abri.

\- Probablement un gardien conçu par les Zeffo, répondit Cal.

\- Eh bien merci. Je n’aurais pas pu m’en sortir toute seule. Heureusement que tu avais ton sabre, reconnut la jeune femme. J’espère vraiment qu’on ne tombera pas sur un autre de ces gardiens. Et si tu as fini, j’aimerais vraiment sortir d’ici ! »

* * *

« - Qu’as-tu découvert ? demanda Cere à Cal tandis qu’ils remontaient dans l’ascenseur qui les avait amenés dans le tombeau.

\- Les Zeffo sont venus sur Kashyyyk. Cordova a parlé d’un certain Tarfful.

\- Un chef Wookiee, confirma Cere. Ils étaient de vieux amis.

\- Vous pensez qu’il est vivant ? questionna Cal.

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir. Nous devons aller sur Kashyyyk. »

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’ascenseur, la tempête s’était arrêtée. Des stormtroopers les attendaient.

« - Comment ont-ils trouvé cet endroit ? demanda Jill.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? dit un stormtrooper en montrant l’ascenseur.

\- J’espère que des renforts vont arriver, fit l’un de ses camarades.

\- Là, un Jedi ! cria l’un d’eux en voyant Cal allumer son sabre.

\- Oh non, il y a même des rocket troopers, se lamenta Jill en voyant l’un d’eux sortir un lance-roquette. Kestis, tu attires les ennuis… »

Elle dégaina son blaster et abattit rapidement deux stormtroopers. Cal nota qu’elle n’était pas si mauvaise que ça au combat finalement. Il repoussa le tir d’un rocket trooper grâce à la Force. Celui-ci reçut son propre projectile en plein visage. Pendant ce temps, Jill avait escaladé le promontoire où se trouvait le dernier rocket trooper et elle l’acheva d’un tir à la tête.

« Allez, viens vite, fit-elle à Cal. Je connais un raccourci pour rentrer au village. »

Il la suivit jusqu’à une pente glacée qui s’enfonçait dans la montagne. Il comprit pourquoi ils n’avaient pas pu passer par là à l’aller : la pente était si raide et si gelée qu’ils n’auraient jamais pu la remonter – même avec des outils adaptés. Jill s’élança sur la pente, glissant dans les entrailles de la terre. Cal n’eut pas d’autre choix que de la suivre. Ils atterrirent dans une caverne souterraine.

« Ce sont les cavernes de glace, expliqua-t-elle à Cal. Avant il était quasiment impossible d’en sortir, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais les Impériaux ont installé un système d’ascenseurs qui permet de remonter plus facilement. C’est bien la seule chose d’utile qu’ils aient amené sur Zeffo, fit-elle en soupirant. Avec la fin des fouilles, ils ne surveillent plus trop le coin. »

Les cavernes de glace. Elle lui en avait parlé hier. Elle avait failli y mourir – et vue la température qui y régnait, il comprenait pourquoi.

Il suivit Jill jusqu’à un des ascenseurs.

« Celui-ci débouche juste derrière la plateforme d’atterrissage, dit-elle. Viens. »

Cal la suivit tandis qu’elle enclenchait la commande pour remonter. Il en profita pour contacter Cere.

« - Cere. Nous sommes sous un site de fouilles impérial. Ils sont allés bien plus loin que ce qu’on pensait.

\- Il y a plus important pour l’instant, dit-elle. Les impériaux savent que tu es le Jedi de Bracca. Ils recherchent le Mantis en ce moment même.

\- Le Mantis ne peut pas bouger ? demanda Cal.

\- Démarrer le moteur serait trop risqué. Sa décharge d’énergie attirerait immédiatement leur attention.

\- Je reviens aussi vite que possible », promit Cal.

Jill n’avait pas menti. Ils débouchèrent juste derrière la plateforme où le Mantis avait atterrit.

« - Cal, un marcheur nous tire dessus et nos armes sont HS ! » l’avertit Cere dans le comlink.

\- C’est lui ? demanda Greez. Dis-lui qu’il a intérêt à se magner le c— ».

Mais la conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de tir de TS-TT. Cal se précipita vers le vaisseau, Jill sur ses talons.

« - Tu es fou ? cria-t-elle. Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à un bipode !

\- Mais je ne suis pas tout seul, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je compte sur toi pour couvrir mes arrières ! »

Cal se précipita sur le TS-TT, profitant du fait que celui-ci soit trop occupé par le vaisseau pour le voir arriver. Il sortit son sabre et commença à attaquer les pattes du bipode. Ce dernier lui lança des grenades, mais Jill les fit exploser grâce à des tirs bien placés avant qu’elles n’atteignent le sol. Le Jedi parvint à mettre le marcheur à terre en quelques coups. Son pilote s’extirpa du poste de pilotage, mais il fut accueilli par Jill qui l’abattit froidement.

« - Hé ! Finalement on forme un bon duo non ? fit remarquer Cal avec enthousiasme.

\- Kestis, tu attires _vraiment_ les ennuis », rétorqua Jill en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

« Joli boulot ça, p’tit gars. Hé, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, tu sais ? » fit le pilote à Cal tandis qu’ils entraient dans le vaisseau.

Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Kestis le lui avait dit… Ah oui, Greez. Il avait oublié de mentionner que c’était un Latero.

« - Mais s’il te plaît, dis-moi qu’on n’a pas fait tout ça pour rien, le supplia l’alien.

\- J’ai trouvé la tombe d’un sage Zeffo, répondit Cal d’un ton plein d’assurance en s’installant au poste de copilote. Ils utilisaient bien la Force, dit-il en se retournant vers la femme que Jill supposait être la fameuse Cere.

\- Une civilisation d’utilisateurs de la Force mystérieusement disparue… dit Cere en hochant la tête. Je comprends pourquoi ils obsédaient tant Maître Cordova. Qu’as-tu trouvé d’autre ?

\- Eh bien pour commencer, je vous présente Jill, dit Cal en montrant la jeune femme. Elle m’a aidé à trouver le tombeau et je lui ai promis de lui faire quitter cette planète. J’espère que ça ne te gêne pas Greez ?

\- Tant qu’elle est moins bruyante que toi et ton droïde crasseux, tout me va, ricana Greez en saluant Jill.

\- Bienvenue à bord ! lui dit Cere d’un ton amical. Cal nous tout expliqué via le comlink. Et Greez a déjà préparé ta couchette », ajouta-t-elle en souriant au pilote qui la regarda d’un air gêné. Est-ce qu’il rougissait ?

Cal reprit :

« - Avant de disparaître, les Zeffo sont allés sur la planète Kashyyyk.

\- Oooh, se lamenta Greez.

\- Cordova a eu un ami Wookiee, Tarfful, dit Cal. Il faudrait qu’on le trouve.

\- Kashyyyk… Ecoute, c’est vraiment le bazar dans ce coin-là, reprit Greez. Et l’Empire ne fait pas dans la dentelle avec les Wookiees, c’est de l’acharnement !

\- Alors, il va falloir qu’on se batte », répondit Cal se levant et en donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule du pilote.

Cal et Cere sortirent du cockpit. Jill les suivis et alla s’asseoir sur la banquette. Elle était plus confortable qu’elle n’en avait l’air.

« Je crois que cette vie te correspond, disait Cere à Cal. Affronter ce marcheur semble t’avoir donné confiance en toi. »

Jill approuva cette dernière remarque intérieurement. Elle n’aimait pas le ton assuré de Kestis. Il était trop confiant – et trop de confiance pouvait mener à de l’inconscience.

Cere s’assit à côté d’elle tandis que Cal remplissait une gourde d’eau.

« - Alors comme ça, vous êtes des Jedi ? demanda Jill dans l’espoir de lancer la conversation.

\- Juste Cal, répondit-elle. J’ai été un Jedi mais… plus maintenant.

\- Et que font un Jedi et un ex-Jedi sur Zeffo ? » continua Jill. Elle se méfiait toujours d’eux, mais elle était curieuse d’entendre les raisons de l’existence de cet équipage hétéroclite.

« - On peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Cere à Cal.

\- Elle m’a aidée. Et vu ce que les Impériaux leurs ont fait au village, je dirais que oui », répondit le jeune homme.

Jill se sentit plus flattée qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre de la confiance que Cal lui accordait.

« - Nous recherchons un objet Jedi. Un holocron. Tu sais ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un truc Jedi pour enregistrer des informations, non ? Je crois que j’en ai déjà vu un ou deux quand je voyageais avec… avec ma mère, dit la jeune femme d’un ton amer.

\- Eh bien nous sommes sur la piste d’un holocron qui contiendrait une liste de noms d’enfants sensibles à la Force. De quoi nous permettre de recréer l’Ordre Jedi ! annonça fièrement Cere.

\- Reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi ? Mais c’est impossible ! » s’écria Jill avec véhémence. Cere et Cal la regardèrent surpris. Sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu disproportionnée. Elle se tut, puis reprit d’un ton plus calme :

« - L’Empire est à vos trousses. Même si vous retrouviez ces enfants, comment feriez-vous pour les protéger ?

\- On se cacherait, dit Cal. Le temps de les entraîner.

\- Mais autant d’enfants ? Où les cacheriez-vous ? L’Empire est partout ! Même sur Zeffo ! Il n’y a nulle part où se cacher ! ». Ils étaient fous ! A deux contre l’Empire ? Ils n’y arriveraient jamais, même avec l’aide de leur fichue Force. Et elle qui était montée dans ce vaisseau… Mais qu’avait-elle fait ? Elle aurait mieux fait de rester cachée.

Cal et Cere la regardèrent sans rien dire. Comme pour briser le silence, Cere se tourna vers Cal et lui demanda :

« - Alors… Dis-moi, comment tu t’en sors ?

\- A propos de la Force ? demanda Cal en s’asseyant de l’autre côté de Jill.

\- Oui, de la Force. Tu m’avais dit qu’elle pouvait… te submerger.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore fait tuer. Je ne préfère pas en parler, dit Cal comme pour éviter le sujet.

\- D’accord, je comprends. Bien plus que tu le crois », dit Cere.

Jill ne se sentait pas à sa place. Assister à cette conversation la mettait mal à l’aise. Mais elle était coincée entre eux et elle n’osait pas se lever.

« - Pourquoi avoir choisi de vous couper de la Force ? demanda Cal d’un ton hésitant.

\- Quand la Purge a commencé et que nos clones s’en sont pris à nous, ma Padawan et moi avons emmenés plusieurs novices en lieu sûr, répondit Cere. Mais… ça n’a pas duré longtemps. Une patrouille impériale s’approchait de notre cachette, alors… J’ai essayé de les éloigner de ma Padawan, Trilla. Elle est restée avec les novices. Mais… ils… ils m’ont prise. Et… ils m’ont torturée. Ils voulaient savoir où étaient les autres et… combien ils étaient, mais ils voulaient surtout en savoir plus sur… Cordova.

\- Et où il était, » conclut Cal.

Décidément, Jill se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’écoute de cette conversation.

« - Vous vous êtes échappée, continua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, il y a eu une émeute. J’ai vu une opportunité et je l’ai saisie, reprit gravement Cere. Mais ils m’ont presque brisée. Et je n’ai plus jamais été la même, Cal.

\- La Padawan… dit Cal. Elle est toujours vivante ?

\- Non. » dit tristement Cere en se relevant. Elle s’arrêta de parler un instant et se tourna vers Cal et Jill.

« Voilà pourquoi nous devons continuer, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas que ceux à qui l’on tenait soient morts pour rien. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que le personnage de Jill vous plaira ! J’ai tout fait pour éviter la Mary-Sue. N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas !).


	4. La Résistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompagnés de Jill, Cal et BD-1 se rendent sur Kashyyyk pour rencontrer le chef Wookiee Tarfful. Mais l’Empire est déjà sur place, et tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

Le jet d’eau brûlante lui faisait vraiment du bien. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Jill n’avait pas pu prendre une vraie douche, se contentant de se laver dans les torrents d’eau froide de Zeffo. Elle sentait l’eau chaude couler le long de ses cheveux et de corps, nettoyant la crasse, la sueur et le sang qui s’étaient accumulés sur sa peau au fil du temps. Elle devait avouer qu’elle savourait vraiment ce moment. Finalement, elle n’avait peut-être pas fait une erreur en montant à bord du Mantis.

Elle entendit quelqu’un approcher et reconnut le bruit des bottes de Cal.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu veux Kestis ? demanda-t-elle en continuant à se doucher.

\- Je… c’est Greez qui m’envoie. Il voulait savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, répondit le jeune homme d’un ton hésitant.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

\- Ben je sais pas… Des trucs de filles, je suppose ? dit-il.

\- Ah ? Parce que je suis une fille, j’ai besoin de trucs spéciaux ? lui demanda sèchement la jeune femme. Je te rassure Kestis, je n’ai pas besoin de me pomponner. Un pantalon, une veste, des bottes et un bon blaster suffiront ! »

Jill entendit Cere ricaner depuis le couloir. Elle imaginait déjà Cal en train de rougir de sa bêtise. Le jeune homme s’éloigna en marmonnant tandis qu’elle coupait le jet d’eau, avant de sortir de la cabine de douche enroulée dans une serviette. Elle se sentait fraîche et propre – c’était vraiment agréable.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, laissant la vapeur d’eau se disperser dans le couloir, avant de retourner jusqu’à la couchette que Greez lui avait installée en bas, près des moteurs. Le bruit ne la gênait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait bien entendre le ronronnement du vieux vaisseau. Elle trouva sur sa couchette les habits dont Cere lui avait parlé. Les deux femmes faisaient à peu près la même taille et il était vrai que son vieux pantalon plein de trous avait bien besoin d’être changé. Jill fouilla dans le tas de vêtements et choisit un pantalon vert kaki qui paraissait presque neuf, ainsi qu’une nouvelle chemise. En revanche elle garda sa veste, encore en bon état, ainsi que ses bottes noires confortables. Et bien sûr son blaster, son couteau laser et ses lunettes, dont elle refusait de se séparer.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit la pièce commune, au moment où Greez annonçait dans l’intercom qu’ils allaient sortir de l’hyperespace. Cal et Cere étaient déjà installés dans leurs fauteuils. Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil tandis qu’elle s’asseyait sur un petit strapontin installé dans un coin du cockpit.

Ils sortirent de l’hyperespace pour arriver en plein milieu de croiseurs impériaux. Greez n’avait pas menti en disant que l’Empire en voulait aux Wookiees.

« - Ouah. On ne va quand même pas forcer ce blocus ? demanda Cal l’air inquiet.

\- Oh, non, pas si nous avons le choix, répondit Cere. J’ai fait en sorte que le transpondeur du Mantis émette un signal impérial. Hé, Greez !

\- Ouais ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Dissimule notre signature et fais comme si de rien n’était, ordonna Cere.

\- Comme sur Bracca. Les doigts dans le nez », se vanta l’alien.

Greez avait beau dire que le Mantis lui appartenait, c’était Cere qui dirigeait les opérations, Jill le voyait bien. Cal leva la main pour saisir une manette, mais le Latero lui donna une tape.

« - J’ai pas besoin d’une autre paire de mains. Contente-toi plutôt de surveiller les scanneurs, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

\- D’accord, ok », répondit Cal en levant les deux mains.

Jill sourit. Visiblement, elle n’était pas la seule à chercher encore sa place au sein de l’équipage.

Le Mantis longea un croiseur. Jill retint son souffle en observant l’immense vaisseau au travers de la vitre du cockpit. Il était énorme – elle n’osait même pas imaginer combien d’Impériaux étaient à bord. Elle espérait vraiment que Cere était aussi douée qu’elle le disait.

« - Je ne vois rien du tout, confirma Cal en scrutant les écrans.

\- Ils se focalisent sur ce qui se passe au sol, analysa Cere. C’est bon. »

Ils passèrent le blocus sans encombre et filèrent vers la surface de la planète. Au-dessous d’eux la forêt s’étendait à perte de vue, trouée seulement par des cours d’eau et des usines impériales dont émanait une fumée noire.

« - Ce n’est pas rassurant, commenta Cal.

\- L’Empire dépouille Kashyyyk de ses ressources naturelles, expliqua Cere. Les Wookiees sont asservis… Ou alors déportés.

\- Comme sur Zeffo. Partout où il passe, l’Empire n’amène que la désolation », constata Jill d’un ton triste.

Greez dirigea le Mantis vers un arbre gigantesque qui émergeait au-dessus des nuages. Soudain, deux chasseurs en plein combat passèrent au-dessus d’eux, les rasant de près et faisant trembler le vaisseau.

« - On est passés à un cheveu, p’tit gars ! Je croyais que t’étais censé surveiller les écrans ? râla Greez en fusillant Cal du regard.

\- Une mutinerie, analysa rapidement Cal. Des Wookiees et leurs alliés s’en prennent à un convoi impérial.

\- Des marcheurs approchent de leur position, fit Cere au poste radio.

\- Tarfful est peut-être avec eux, dit Cal.

\- Tarfful peut être n’importe où ! rétorqua Greez d’un ton énervé. Si ça se trouve il est déjà mort, et c’est aussi ce qui va nous arriver si jamais on est pris dans la bataille !

\- On a aucune autre solution. Et… ils vont mourir si on ne les aide pas, fit Cal d’un ton grave.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te jeter au milieu de la bataille avec ton sabre laser ? ironisa Jill. Seul contre toute une garnison impériale ?

\- Non. Du sabotage. On s’occupait des marcheurs, sur Bracca. Je vais en pirater un, annonça Cal en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Pirater un marcheur ? Mais c’est du suicide ! s’exclama Jill.

\- Ecoutez-moi celui-là. Il se croit revenu en pleine Guerre des Clones ! s’esclaffa Greez.

\- Capitaine, approchez-nous de ces marcheurs, ordonna Cere au Latero.

\- Attendez, quoi ? » dit Greez avec surprise.

Cere et Jill se levèrent pour accompagner Cal jusqu’à la porte du vaisseau.

« - Ecoute, dit Cere au jeune homme. Ces marcheurs peuvent transporter des troupes, alors une fois dedans… sois très prudent.

\- Et s’il te plaît, Kestis, ajouta Jill. Essaie de revenir en un seul morceau, d’accord ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour ça », promit Cal en souriant.

Le jeune homme s’avança sur la rampe que Greez venait d’ouvrir. Le Mantis était toujours en vol. Le vent violent agitait ses cheveux et Cal leva une main pour se protéger les yeux. Il jeta un œil vers le sol – un large fleuve aux eaux boueuses serpentait paresseusement entre les arbres touffus de la jungle de Kashyyyk.

« - Si tu veux sauter, c’est maintenant ou jamais, p’tit gars, annonça Greez dans la radio.

\- On se jette à l’eau BD ? » cria Cal au droïde.

Puis il sauta dans le vide en poussant un cri enthousiaste.

* * *

Cal remonta à la surface du fleuve et leva les yeux au ciel. Le Mantis était déjà loin. BD-1 accroché sur son dos, il nagea rapidement vers les quadripodes harcelés par un groupe de chasseurs. Il lui fallut quelques minutes seulement pour rattraper les énormes marcheurs. Par chance, ces derniers étaient recouverts de terre et de lianes. Probablement un cadeau laissé par l’environnement de Kashyyyk.

Il s’agrippa au dernier TB-TT de la file et entreprit de l’escalader. Le marcheur continuait d’avancer, et Cal faillit glisser plusieurs fois, mais il parvint tout de même au sommet. Il n’avait plus qu’à se glisser par l’écoutille.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l’intérieur. Couplée à l’humidité ambiante de Kashyyyk, Cal se demanda comment les troopers faisaient pour supporter leur armure dans de telles conditions.

Il se glissa par la rampe de speeders et atteignit une trappe qu’il souleva. Apparemment, la plupart des troopers étaient morts suite à une explosion – probablement un des chasseurs qu’il avait vu en remontant le fleuve. Ils n’étaient plus que trois debout. Ça serait facile. Il sortit de sa cachette et réussit à en prendre deux par surprise. Le troisième lâcha son arme en voyant le Jedi et il n’eut pas le temps de la ramasser pour riposter – un coup de sabre laser l’envoya rejoindre ses deux camarades dans la mort.

Cal ouvrit la porte menant au poste de pilotage. Les deux troopers aux commandes ne l’avaient pas entendu. Ils étaient trop concentrés sur un nouveau vaisseau qui venait d’apparaître sur le scanneur – sûrement le Mantis. Il s’approcha sans bruit et fit signe à BD-1 de distraire les deux hommes. Le petit droïde sauta entre eux, les prenant par surprise, et Cal n’eut plus qu’à les assommer. Il s’installa sur le siège du pilote.

« Je n’en reviens pas que ça ait fonctionné, dit-il avec entrain au petit droïde. OK. Euh… Marche avant… » fit-il en poussant un levier. Un hologramme de trooper apparu, réclamant un rapport. « Tu peux le faire taire, BD ? » demanda Cal pendant qu’il testait les différentes manettes. Le petit droïde s’exécuta. Ça y est, il avait la main sur le TB-TT.

« C’est parti ! » s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il s’approcha du marcheur qui le précédait et commença à lui tirer dessus. Ce dernier riposta, secouant l’appareil de Cal. Mais le jeune homme parvint rapidement à faire exploser la tête de l’engin, où se trouvait le poste de pilotage, et le marcheur s’écroula au sol. Une telle puissance de feu, c’était grisant !

Il dirigea le quadripode vers la rive, où le plus gros du combat semblait en cours. A peine sorti de l’eau, un homme sauta sur le toit du marcheur et s’accrocha à la vitre du cockpit. Compte tenu de son armure, ce n’était pas un Impérial.

« - Hé ! Qui es-tu toi ? lui hurla l’homme à travers la vitre épaisse.

\- Quelqu’un qui vient de vous rapporter un TB-TT, répondit Cal. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Personne, répondit l’homme. Juste la bête noire de l’Empire. On se prépara à attaquer une plateforme impériale. Et on a besoin de renforts.

\- Bien compris », fit Cal en continuant sa route. Et l’homme disparut de son champ de vision.

Il détruisit le pont qui l’empêchait de passer et s’approcha de la base impériale. Visiblement ils ne s’attendaient pas à être attaqués par une de leurs machines. Cal se défit facilement des nombreuses troupes au sol. Un vaisseau vint déposer de nouveaux soldats et le jeune homme en profita pour lui tirer dessus. Le vaisseau explosa en fonçant sur eux.

« Accroche-toi ! » cria Cal à BD-1.

La violence de l’impact secoua le marcheur qui s’écroula au sol. Cal fut éjecté de son siège contre le mur. Il retomba au sol en grognant. Il s’était fait mal, mais il était toujours en vie. Il se releva et parvint avec difficulté à ouvrir le sas d’accès au poste de pilotage.

« - Bip bop ? l’interrogea BD-1 tandis qu’ils s’extirpaient du marcheur.

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit Cal. Et toi, BD ?

\- Touil ! Bip boup bip ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça toute la journée », dit Cal en riant avant de caresser la tête du petit droïde.

Il sauta au bas du TB-TT. L’homme en armure à qui il avait parlé juste avant s’approcha de lui.

« Tu viens de détruire un marcheur en parfait état », lui reprocha-t-il. Puis il reprit sur un ton plus amical :

« - C’est quoi, ton nom ?

\- Cal Kestis, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Saw Gerrera, dit l’homme en lui serrant la main. Tu fais quoi sur Kashyyyk ?

\- Je cherche quelqu’un, dit Cal. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Avec mes hommes, on est venus sur Kashyyyk pour interrompre le ravitaillement impérial », dit Saw en prenant Cal par l’épaule pour l’accompagner jusqu’à la plateforme qu’ils venaient de prendre à l’Empire. Il fit signe à Cal de l’attendre un instant pour s’adresser à l’un de ses hommes. Le Mantis avait déjà atterri et Jill attendait Cal au bout de la plateforme.

« - Je t’avais pourtant demandé de revenir en bon état, dit-elle en s’adressant à lui.

\- Hé, c’est le cas, non ? » répondit-il en écartant les bras.

Voyant qu’elle fixait son front, Cal passa sa main dessus. Du sang – il avait dû se blesser dans la chute du TB-TT et n’avait rien senti.

« Je suis vivant, c’est tout ce qui compte, non ? » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Les mains sur les hanches, Jill le fixa du regard et après un court silence elle reprit d’un ton sec :

« - Tu n’es vraiment encore qu’un gamin, Kestis.

\- Hé ! Tu n’es pas bien plus vieille que moi je te rappelle, se défendit-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Peut-être. Mais souviens-toi bien d’une chose : les Jedi ont beau dire, la Force ne sera pas toujours avec toi. » Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Mantis. Cal resta hébété. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Saw revint vers lui pour continuer la conversation qu’ils avaient entamée auparavant :

« - Alors, qui est-ce que tu recherches ? demanda Saw.

\- Un chef Wookiee qui s’appelle Tarfful », répondit Cal.

Saw s’arrêta et fixa Cal du regard.

« - Tarfful est impossible à trouver, lui annonça-t-il. Il n’échappe pas à l’Empire depuis tout ce temps sans raison.

\- C’est un résistant ? demanda Cal.

\- C’est _le_ résistant, le corrigea Saw. Le symbole de la résistance Wookiee, qui s’attaque à l’Empire depuis les Terres d’Ombre. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le Mantis.

« - Cere, Greez, Jill, fit Cal en présentant l’équipage qui les attendait. Lui c’est Saw.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous Tarfful ? questionna Saw.

\- Un truc de Jedi, éluda Cal.

\- Les Jedi sont finis, dit Saw.

\- Non, pas encore », lui répondit Cere.

Cal tendit son sabre pour le montrer à Saw.

« - C’est sur un corps que tu l’as trouvé ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Mon maître me l’a confié », fit Cal en le rangeant.

Après un instant de silence, Saw reprit :

« - Cette plateforme approvisionne une des raffineries impériales qui se sert des Wookiees comme esclaves. Si j’en crois mes informateurs, plusieurs détenus seraient en fait des rebelles.

\- Et bien, si je les aide… réfléchit Cal. L’un d’eux pourra peut-être m’aider à trouver Tarfful.

\- C’est possible, dit Saw.

\- Woooooh, une seconde, attendez un peu, s’exclama Greez en levant les mains. Le Mantis est super, c’est un vaisseau génial, avec un très bon pilote, mais… Il n’est pas fait pour le combat rapproché.

\- On reste ici pour surveiller les transmissions impériales, proposa Cere. Avec un peu de chance, on captera des appels de détresse.

\- Je t’accompagne, dit Jill en se tournant vers Cal. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus enfermée dans ce vaisseau. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu’un pour te surveiller », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Cal la regarda, un peu surpris. Elle l’engueulait comme du poisson pourri et l’instant d’après elle se proposait de l’aider. Vraiment, cette fille était bizarre.

« Je vous remercie, dit Saw. On va partir en reconnaissance afin de préparer l’attaque. Venez quand vous serez prêts. »

* * *

Jill et Cal rentrèrent dans le vaisseau pour soigner rapidement la blessure de Cal et récupérer leur équipement. Ils quittaient la plateforme, lorsqu’ils entendirent une voix de femme.

« Jill ? C’est toi ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers une femme armée d’un fusil blaster.

« - Miri ? dit Jill en haussant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C’est à toi que je devrais poser la question, fit la femme en riant. J’étais persuadée que tu étais restée… là-bas. »

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Cal, Jill se sentit obligée de faire les présentations.

« Cal, voici Mirienna. Je t’ai parlée d’elle. C’est elle qui m’a recueillie avec son compagnon sur Zeffo. Mirienna, c’est Cal. C’est lui qui m’a sortie de Zeffo. »

Mirienna le salua d’un signe de la tête.

« - Ce qui est arrivé au village… c’est horrible, reprit Mirienna. J’ai toujours regretté d’être partie, mais je devais protéger ma fille. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’est devenu Ostar ? Il a réussi à s’enfuir ?

\- Je suis désolée Miri, dit doucement Jill en posant sa main sur le bras de Mirienna. Ils sont tous morts, même Ostar. Je suis la seule survivante…

\- Je m’en doutais… Il a toujours été impulsif, dit Mirienna en soupirant. En tous cas je suis bien contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu viens rejoindre nos rangs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Jill avec un haussement d’épaules. On en reparlera après l’opération. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras pour se dire au revoir puis Jill et Cal reprirent leur route sans échanger un mot. Ils quittèrent la plateforme pour se retrouver dans une large tranchée boueuse. La jungle s’étendait tout autour d’eux, avec sa végétation dense constituées d’arbres, de lianes et de broussailles. Il faisait chaud et humide – l’atmosphère était moite, presque étouffante – et l’air était rempli de nuées d’insectes bourdonnant. Ils remontèrent la tranchée, apercevant quelques spécimens de la faune locale – des scarabées-flammes, quelques singes Tachs et même une énorme araignée Wyyyschokk. Saw les attendait au bout, caché avec ses hommes. Il tendit des électrojumelles à Cal en expliquant la situation.

« - La raffinerie de sève impériale est droit devant.

\- Qu’est-ce que l’Empire fabrique avec de la sève ? demanda Jill.

\- Rien de bon, répondit Saw. Ils raffinent la sève pour fabriquer un puissant composant, et la production se fait de plus en plus vite.

\- On doit les en empêcher, dit Cal.

\- Oui, c’est le plan, acquiesça Saw. On ignore leur objectif mais ils se sont trop dispersés. On a récupéré une carte qui prouve tout ça. Toutes ces raffineries servent aussi de camps de prisonniers. Ces découpeuses vont nous servir à faire diversion. Pendant que vous deux, vous allez délivrer les Wookiees. Leur aide sera précieuse pour stopper l’Empire.

\- C’est compris, dit Cal tandis que Saw se relevait.

\- Faites attention à vous », leur dit Saw. Puis il utilisa son lance-grappin pour quitter la plateforme avec ses hommes.

Une fois seuls, Cal se tourna vers Jill et BD-1.

« - Vous avez entendu ça ? Il a besoin de notre aide, dit-il fièrement.

\- C’est un leader, lui rappela Jill. Il sait comment motiver les gens. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la raffinerie. En contrebas, Saw et ses hommes tentaient d’entrer en forçant le passage à coups de blaster. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir l’immense arbre Wroshyr qu’ils avaient vu depuis les airs.

« Ouah, cet arbre est vraiment magnifique », dit Jill. Cal pouvait sentir l’admiration dans sa voix.

« Il doit être très ancien », fit remarquer Cal.

Ils s’approchèrent de l’entrée de la raffinerie. Elle était gardée par quelques stormtroopers dont ils n’eurent aucun mal à se défaire, puis ils progressèrent sans encombre à l’intérieur du complexe jusqu’à une première porte. Des cris se firent entendre juste derrière. Ils se dépêchèrent de l’ouvrir, mais c’était trop tard : impuissants, ils regardèrent deux partisans se faire tuer par un Purge Trooper. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux.

« Un Jedi. J’attends ça depuis si longtemps », dit-il d’un ton ravi en voyant Cal allumer son sabre. Il para aisément le premier coup de sabre de Cal avec son bâton statique, puis contre-attaqua d’un geste, envoyant le jeune Jedi au sol. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Les Jedi doivent mourir ! » continua-t-il.

Jill profita du fait qu’il ne s’intéresse pas à elle pour se glisser dans son dos et elle tira avec son blaster. Elle blessa le trooper noir et celui-ci se retourna vers elle, visiblement furieux. Cal saisit l’occasion qui se présentait à lui : il se releva d’un bond et acheva le soldat d’un coup de sabre.

« - C’était quoi ça ? demanda Jill d’un ton inquiet.

\- Un Purge Trooper, répondit Cal. Pendant la Purge, ils étaient chargés de traquer les Jedi pour les tuer. Maintenant qu’il ne reste plus de Jedi… Si l’Empire a envoyé des Purge Troopers ici, c’est mauvais signe. Allez viens, on a des Wookiees à délivrer. »

* * *

La porte s’ouvrit sur une petite clairière entourée d’arbres. Ils espéraient contourner le plus gros des troupes en passant par l’extérieur de la raffinerie. Mais ils ne s’attendaient pas à tomber sur toute une équipe de stormtroopers – heureusement ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore vus, trop occupés à se débarrasser d’un groupe de Wyyyschokk. Les soldats était groupé en face d’eux, tandis qu’un tireur les défendait depuis un surplomb.

« Je m’occupe de ceux qui sont en bas, dit Cal à Jill. Toi tu t’occupes de celui en haut et tu me couvres. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. Au signal, elle s’élança vivement vers le surplomb et l’escalada rapidement. Elle s’approcha silencieusement du stormtrooper et le tua d’un tir dans le dos tandis que Cal se jetait dans la mêlée. Puis elle se positionna au bord et commença à arroser les soldats de tirs de blaster. Soudain, quelque chose la saisit par les jambes, la faisant chuter lourdement au sol. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et regarda ce qui l’avait fait tomber : ses jambes étaient prises dans une épaisse toile d’araignée. « Kestis ! » hurla-t-elle tandis que la créature la traînait jusqu’à sa tanière. Mais le jeune homme était trop occupé par le combat et il ne l’entendit pas. Elle tenta de s’agripper aux racines environnantes pour ralentir son ravisseur, mais elle ne fit que s’écorcher les mains. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le sol en atterrissant dans ce qui semblait être le nid d’une Wyyyschokk. La bête apparut. Elle était énorme, même pour ce type d’araignée, et couverte d’un duvet blanc. Elle entreprit de dérouler son fil gluant, emprisonnant les bras de Jill, puis s’éloigna un instant pour surveiller l’entrée de sa tanière. Elle savait que sa proie ne pouvait pas s’échapper. La jeune femme tenta de se libérer sans succès : la toile était trop épaisse ; les fils étaient trop serrés. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra brutalement. En proie à la panique, elle se mit à crier, espérant attirer l’attention de quelqu’un. Mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : elle était bel et bien seule avec la monstrueuse bête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant…

_Elle est glacée jusqu’aux os. Ses blessures lui font mal, plus particulièrement sa jambe qui a probablement heurté un rocher durant sa chute. Elle rampe dans l’étroit tunnel de glace. Elle a à peine la place de s’y glisser, et sa tête heurte régulièrement le plafond. Le passage est de plus en plus étroit. Le bout du tunnel est bloqué par de la neige. Non ! Elle ne va quand même pas mourir ici ! Pas après tout ce qu’elle a traversé ! L’angoisse monte, elle a du mal à respirer. Elle entreprend de creuser l’épaisse couche de neige à mains nues. Elle a de plus en plus froid. Ses mains sont gelées ; elle peut à peine les bouger. Elle va perdre ses doigts, c’est sûr. Elle se rappelle de ce vieil homme, au temple, à qui c’est arrivé. Elle creuse, elle creuse comme elle peut, elle creuse sans s’arrêter, avec toute l’énergie du désespoir. Puis d’un coup, il n’y a plus rien à creuser : ses mains traversent la neige. Elle tire avec ses mains, pousse avec ses pieds et parvient à s’extirper du conduit. Elle est arrivée dans une caverne de glace plus grande. Elle tente de se relever, mais elle n’y arrive pas. Elle a trop froid. Elle est trop fatiguée. Ça y est. C’est la fin. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Elle va mourir ici, seule, loin de tout. Elle ferme les yeux…_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l’animal était revenu près d’elle. L’araignée géante se dressa au-dessus d’elle, ouvrant grand sa gueule. Ça y est. C’était la fin, elle s’apprêtait à la dévorer. Elle regarda la mort arriver, sans parvenir à bouger.

Soudain, quelque chose sauta sur le dos de l’araignée. Jill reconnu la chevelure flamboyante de Cal. Il planta son sabre laser dans le dos du monstre qui poussa un cri de douleur et envoya le jeune homme à terre. Il se releva rapidement tandis que l’araignée se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, prête à frapper. Le Jedi en profita pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans l’abdomen, tuant l’affreuse créature.

Sans attendre, il se précipita vers Jill et la libéra de la toile d’un coup de sabre laser. Elle se dégagea en rampant puis se recroquevilla dans la boue, fixant du regard le sol devant elle. Dans son esprit, elle revoyait l’araignée monstrueuse au-dessus d’elle, prête à la dévorer. Elle ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, ni à s’arrêter de trembler.

Cal s’agenouilla près d’elle en silence, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre l’épaule du jeune homme, poussa une longue plainte et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait eu peur, tellement peur. Elle sentit l’étreinte de Cal se resserrer tandis qu’il posait doucement sa main sur sa tête. Une douce chaleur l’envahit. Elle comprit qu’il utilisait une technique Jedi pour tenter de la calmer. C’était étrange, comme s’il était dans sa tête. Elle se laissa aller, ouvrant son esprit à la Force, la laissant l’envelopper. Peu à peu, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque décélérer. Elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre. Et enfin ses pleurs s’arrêtèrent.

Ils restèrent un moment, là, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Puis Jill se dégagea des bras de Cal et se releva en essuyant ses joues.

« - Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme avec douceur.

\- Oui. Merci Cal », murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Elle se sentait reconnaissante, mais aussi mal à l’aise suite au moment qu’ils venaient de partager. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance – elle ne _devait_ pas lui faire confiance. Mais il l’avait sauvée. Et elle lui avait ouvert son esprit. Ses pensées étaient confuses, elles tournoyaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas par quel bout les prendre.

« - Tu te sens de continuer ? demanda Cal.

\- Oui, allons-y, on nous attend », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tanière.

* * *

Ils avaient enfin réussi à atteindre le cœur de la prison. A leurs pieds, des dizaines de Wookiees étaient entassés dans des cellules trop petites pour eux.

« On vient pour vous libérer. Vous n’êtes pas seuls », leur annonça Cal en s’approchant de la console qui commandait l’ouverture des cages.

Le couloir était vide. Pas un stormtrooper en vue. « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment », se dit Jill tandis que les mains de Cal pianotaient sur le clavier. Par pur réflexe, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Cal, derrière toi ! » cria-t-elle en se baissant. Trop tard – le grand droïde saisit le jeune homme par son poncho et le souleva dans les airs avant de l’envoyer violemment au sol.

« - Les visites ne sont pas autorisées, décréta le droïde de sa voix métallique.

\- Un droïde de sécurité impérial ! s’exclama Jill. Fais attention, ils sont redoutables ! »

Elle en avait vu plusieurs sur Zeffo lors de l’invasion de la colonie. Ils valaient largement plusieurs soldats à eux seuls. Son cri avait attiré l’attention du droïde. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme et essaya de l’attraper de ses longs bras rigides. Elle se baissa et, sortant son couteau laser, roula entre les hautes jambes du droïde en sectionnant les câbles d’alimentation. Le droïde de sécurité tomba à genoux. BD-1 sauta sur le dos du droïde. Celui-ci tenta de le déloger, mais BD-1 tint bon. Soudain, le grand droïde s’arrêta de bouger.

« - Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Cal en s’approchant prudemment.

\- Apparemment… Je dirais que BD-1 l’a piraté. Il a l’air inoffensif maintenant, répondit Jill en touchant le droïde du bout des doigts.

\- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? demanda Cal en se tournant vers BD-1.

\- Bi-bip bip ! acquiesça joyeusement le petit droïde.

\- Eh bien, ça fait toujours un droïde de moins à combattre. Merci BD ! » s’exclama Jill, rassurée. Ce combat lui avait redonné confiance en elle après l’épisode de l’araignée et elle se sentait reboostée sous le coup de la montée d’adrénaline.

Cal retourna à la console pour ouvrir les cellules. Les Wookiees sortirent des cages en grognant de joie. Jill et Cal eurent juste le temps d’échanger un regard complice avant que les Wookiees ne les prennent dans leurs bras pour les remercier. Jill cru mourir étouffée dans la fourrure du Wookiee qui la serrait dans ses bras. Mais au fond d’elle, elle était contente. Contente d’être en vie et de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Deux Wookiees ouvrirent la porte d’accès à la prison à la force de leurs bras. De l’autre côté les attendaient des partisans.

« Qui a envie de casser de l’Impérial ? » demanda avec entrain une femme. Les Wookiees grondèrent avec enthousiasme en levant les bras. « Allez, aidons ces Wookiees à reprendre le combat ».

La femme s’approcha de Cal et Jill pour se présenter :

« Je suis Mari Kosan, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Saw a réussi à entrer dans une autre partie de la prison. Vous pourrez le rejoindre si vous vous dépêchez : on a besoin de toute l’aide possible. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent – le combat était encore loin d’être fini.

* * *

La bataille était terminée. Il ne restait plus sur le toit de la raffinerie, où s’était tenu le combat final, que les restes fumants de droïdes, troopers et partisans. Les pertes avaient été lourdes des deux côtés, mais la résistance l’avait finalement emporté.

Cal regarda sans rien dire le champ de bataille, se remémorant le combat. Tout ce bruit, toute cette fumée, toutes ces odeurs – ils lui rappelaient la Guerre des Clones. Les batailles finissaient toujours de la même façon : le sol jonché de cadavres. Déjà, les partisans s’attelaient à nettoyer les lieux et à panser les plaies.

Saw Gerrera monta quelques marches pour se mettre en hauteur et s’adresser à ses troupes. Cal s’approcha du groupe pour entendre ce qu’il allait dire.

« Ecoutez-moi ! s’exclama-t-il en levant le bras pour capter leur attention. On a beaucoup souffert, ces dernières années. Nous avons perdu des alliés, des amis, de la famille, à cause de l’Empire. Nous avons connu l’enfer. Et cependant, la foi demeure. Nos espoirs ne sont pas morts. Les Jedi sont encore à nos côtés », dit-il en tendant la main vers Cal.

Ce dernier, flatté, sentit les regards se tourner vers lui.

« Nous sommes toujours en vie. Kashyyyk est toujours grande et forte ! Pour la cause ! » continua Saw en frappant son poing contre sa poitrine.

Cal se joignit à l’enthousiasme général et aux effusions de joie. Il se sentait à sa place. Il se sentait reconnu, apprécié à sa juste valeur, intégré.

Saw descendit les marches pour se rapprocher de Cal.

« - Tu as vu ce que l’Empire a fait sur Kashyyyk. Il en va de même sur tout le reste de la galaxie. Mes partisans seraient ravis d’être aidés par un Jedi.

\- Je suis flatté, mais… on a déjà une mission importante à terminer. Désolé, ajouta Cal avec un faible sourire.

\- Alors à plus tard, dit Saw en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule. N’hésite pas à venir me voir si tu changes d’avis. »

Cal soupira. Il pourrait rester ici, les aider. Ils avaient besoin de lui, il serait utile ici…

« Il sait dire aux gens ce qu’ils veulent entendre, constata Jill. C’est un bon orateur. »

Cal ne l’avait pas entendue arriver.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Seulement que les belles paroles sont un bon moyen de motiver les troupes… »

Puis la jeune femme s’éloigna, l’air sombre.

* * *

Le soir était tombé. Saw Gerrera avait annoncé l’installation d’un camp sur le toit de la raffinerie pour la nuit. Ils rentreraient à la base demain pendant qu’un groupe de partisans resterait pour sécuriser les lieux. L’atmosphère était détendue, presque joyeuse. Cal avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec des partisans.

Il rejoignit Jill, assise à l’écart du groupe près d’un des braseros installés par la résistance. La jeune femme ne s’était pas mêlée aux réjouissances. Au contraire, elle avait l’air plutôt maussade et regardait fixement le bout de ses bottes boueuses. Cal s’assit à côté d’elle sans rien dire. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? A ce qui s’était passé dans la tanière de l’araignée ? A la mort qu’elle avait frôlé ? A cette étreinte qu’ils avaient échangée ? Il s’était surpris lui-même. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais il avait senti sa terreur et sa douleur. Et il avait senti son propre besoin de la réconforter.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Tu as l’air perdue dans tes pensées.

\- Ce n’est rien, dit-elle d’une voix basse. Je… Cette bataille… Elle m’a rappelé des vieux souvenirs… Pas des bons. » Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur du brasero.

« - Tu veux en parler ? dit Cal.

\- Non. J’ai plutôt besoin d’oublier. D’oublier toute cette foutue journée, fit-elle en s’allongeant sous une des couvertures fournies par la résistance. Bonne nuit Cal, et merci », ajouta-t-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Cal nota qu’elle l’avait encore appelé par son prénom. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Il y avait la Jill franche et directe qu’il avait rencontré sur Zeffo. Mais il sentait qu’il avait aussi une autre Jill, bien cachée sous la carapace qu’elle s’était créée. Celle qu’il avait pu entrapercevoir pendant la bataille, lorsqu’elle l’avait surpris en se jetant dans la mêlée, son blaster dans une main et son couteau laser dans l’autre, sautant et esquivant au milieu des ennemis comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. Une autre aussi, celle de la tanière de la Wyyyschokk, qui avait baissé sa garde et s’était laissée aller à pleurer devant lui, qui l’avait laissé s’approcher pour la réconforter. Il était perdu – il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fille étrange. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu’il avait envie qu’elle reste avec eux à bord du Mantis.

* * *

« Cal ? Cal réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu’un le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. C’était Jill.

« Cal, le soleil est levé depuis un moment. Les partisans sont en train de lever le camp. Il faut y aller », lui dit-elle.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il ne se rappelait même pas s’être couché.

« - J’ai discuté avec un Wookiee du nom de Choyyssyk, dit-elle.

\- Tu parles le Shyriiwook ? demanda Cal, surpris.

\- Je connais les bases, répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. Je te rappelle que j’ai beaucoup voyagé, et on ravitaillait régulièrement des Wookiees. Bref, Choyyssyk a dit qu’il fera tout ce qu’il pourra pour retrouver Tarfful et lui parler de nous. »

Cal nota pour lui-même qu’elle avait employé le pluriel. Elle comptait donc rester avec eux ?

« Mari m’a dit qu’ils nous contacteront quand ils en sauront plus, ajouta-t-elle. En attendant, on a qu’à rentrer au Mantis pour leur expliquer. »

Cal se leva, enfila son poncho et suivit Jill jusqu’à la navette. Ils montèrent à bord et le véhicule décolla. A leur arrivée, Mirienna les attendait sur la plateforme. Elle leur fit un signe joyeux en les voyant descendre de la navette.

« - Alors, tu comptes rester avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à Jill.

\- Je suis désolée mais non. J’ai bien réfléchi et je pense que je vais rester avec lui, dit-elle en montrant Cal. J’ai une dette à rembourser, ajouta-t-elle en s’adressant à lui. Et je compte bien le faire un jour.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Mirienna. En tous cas, sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

\- Merci Miri. Et au revoir.

\- Au revoir Jill. Et fais bien attention à toi ! »

Tandis que Jill se dirigeait vers le Mantis, Mirienna donne une tape discrète sur l’épaule de Cal pour lui indiquer qu’elle voulait lui parler seul à seul.

« - Cal, c’est ça ? Je voudrais vraiment te remercier, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

\- Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, répondit-elle en indiquant Jill d’un mouvement de tête. Pour tout te dire, elle n’a jamais décroché un seul mot quand nous vivions sur Zeffo. La seule chose qu’elle nous ait dite, c’est son nom, quand elle s’est réveillée. Et après elle n’a plus jamais parlé. On pensait que c’était à cause de son accident. Elle t’a dit qu’on l’avait trouvée à moitié morte dans les cavernes de glace ?

\- Oui, dit Cal. Elle l’a mentionné.

\- Enfin… Je suis contente de voir qu’elle va mieux. Tu as une bonne influence sur elle. »

Cal regarda Jill entrer dans le Mantis. Vraiment, cette fille était un mystère.

* * *

« - Contente de vous revoir sains et saufs, dit Cere en les accueillant dans le vaisseau. Mari Kosan nous a contactés. On sait que vous n’avez pas trouvé Tarfful.

\- J’adore risquer nos vies pour que dalle. C’est fantastique ! dit Greez avec un rictus.

\- Ce n’était pas pour rien, répondit Cal. Mari et Choyyssyk réussiront.

\- C’est bien de rester positif. On devrait tous s’en inspirer, ça ne ferait pas de mal, fit remarquer Cere en regardant le pilote.

\- Hé, moi aussi je suis positif ! dit-il, vexé. Positivement sûr que si je meurs, je serai très contrarié !

\- Vous avez bien fait, continua Cere sur un ton sérieux. On n’a peut-être pas trouvé Tarfful, mais vous avez sauvé des vies. Surtout ne l’oubliez pas. »

Elle s’arrêta un instant de parler, avant de reprendre.

« - Au fait, j’ai intercepté quelque chose en écoutant les communications impériales. Le projet "Foreuse" a été réactivé. L’Empire s’apprête à trouver un nouveau tombeau sur Zeffo. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s’adressant à Jill. Je sais qu’on t’avait promis de te sortir de cette planète mais…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Jill. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si vous alliez m’abandonner là-bas, hein ?

\- Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, reprit Cere. Nous devons repartir immédiatement si nous voulons avoir une chance de les devancer. » 

Ils s’installèrent dans le cockpit et Greez démarra les moteurs.

« - Dommage, fit Greez tandis que le Mantis décollait. Un des gars de Saw m’a parlé d’un match à enjeu. Je me serais bien fait quelques crédits en plus.

\- Des paris ?! Greez, réfléchis un peu, le sermonna Cere.

\- Tu es joueur ? demanda Jill.

\- Arf. J’essaye d’arrêter, répondit le Latero en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Un de ces jours, la Nuée d’Haxion va te tomber dessus, le prévint Cere.

\- Ha, ces nazes ? s’exclama Greez. Je les verrai venir même à trois parsecs !

\- La nuée d’Haxion, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Jill.

\- Un groupe de chasseurs de primes, répondit Cere. Greez, tes paris douteux nous ont déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes avec des criminels sanguinaires.

\- Je sais, t’as raison, t’inquiète. J’ai juste besoin d’évacuer la pression de temps en temps, tu vois ? se défendit Greez. De toutes façons c’est du passé, tout ça. Je suis sûr qu’il n’y aura pas de problème. »


	5. La Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill et BD-1 retournent sur Zeffo à la recherche d’un deuxième tombeau. Mais un piège les attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent !

« BD… Va-t’en, laisse-moi tranquille ! » grogna Jill en se retournant sur sa couchette. Elle ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose : pouvoir profiter d’avoir enfin un vrai lit – même s’il ne s’agissait que d’une simple couchette d’appoint. Elle tira la couverture grise qui avait glissé sur ses jambes jusque sous son nez et se pelotonna dessous, espérant qu’en ne la voyant plus BD-1 l’oublierait. Mais le petit droïde ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser se rendormir. Il sautilla en trillant gaiement sur le dos de la jeune femme avant d’éclairer brusquement son visage d’une lumière vive. Jill fit une grimace et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête pour se protéger de l’attaque perfide du droïde. Malgré l’épaisseur de l’oreiller, elle entendait les bips incessants de BD-1 qui semblait la sermonner comme une mère sermonne un enfant.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna la jeune femme d’une voix pâteuse.

\- Il veut juste que tu te lèves, répondit la voix claire de Cere. On arrive sur Zeffo dans moins d’une heure, et tu n’es toujours pas levée. »

Jill sortit sa tête de sous son oreiller, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour constater la présence de Cere.

« Je t’ai apporté du caf, histoire de te réveiller un peu », fit Cere en tendant une tasse fumante à Jill.

La jeune femme s’assit sur le rebord de sa couchette et accepta le breuvage avec reconnaissance. Elle grimaça lorsque la première gorgée lui brûla la gorge – c’était vraiment amer, mais au moins c’était efficace.

Cere s’assit à côté d’elle et la fixa du regard sans rien dire. Jill sentait qu’elle hésitait à lui demander quelque chose.

« Crachez le morceau Cere. Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

L’ancienne Jedi regarda ses pieds en se mordant les lèvres. Jill pouvait presque voir les engrenages qui tournaient à pleine vitesse dans sa tête. Cere finit par parler.

« - Je voudrais que tu accompagnes Cal aujourd’hui. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas remettre les pieds sur Zeffo mais… Il a besoin d’un guide, de quelqu’un qui connaît la région. »

Jill soupira et posa sa tasse à côté d’elle. Elle savait que Cere ne lui disait pas tout. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et tourna la tête vers Cere.

« - Allez Cere. Dites-moi la vérité, demanda Jill. Vous savez très bien que Cal n’a pas besoin que je joue au guide touristique.

\- Je… J’aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui, avoua Cere. Je sais que c’est un Jedi, contrairement à toi, et qu’il sait se défendre tout seul mais… j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. J’ai besoin que tu veilles sur lui, juste au cas où. Il est notre seul espoir de reconstruire l’Ordre.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment, hein ? » Jill jeta un regard suspicieux à Cere.

« - Encore un de vos trucs de Jedi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cere en haussant les épaules. Mais, s’il te plaît…

\- Ok, d’accord, dit Jill en levant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition, tout en sachant très bien qu’elle risquait de le regretter. Je l’accompagnerai si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

\- Merci, répondit Cere avec un regard plein de reconnaissance. Vraiment. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête. »

Cere se leva et remonta à l’échelle de service, laissant Jill seule avec BD-1. La jeune femme passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux emmêlés en soupirant et regarda pensivement le droïde qui continuait à la fixer d’un air interrogateur.

« - Bip-bi bip ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- D’accord BD, lui dit-elle en riant. Je couvre les arrières de Cal, et toi tu couvres les miens, ok ? Je compte sur toi hein ?! »

* * *

Ils approchaient de leur destination quand Jill rejoignit le reste de l’équipage, BD-1 sur son épaule. Elle s’assit sur son siège tandis que la voix d’un officier impérial retentissait dans le cockpit.

« - Aujourd’hui, notre grande armée a pour mission de faire appliquer les lois de l’Empire et de s’opposer à tous ceux qui cherchent à détruire notre harmonie galactique !

\- Non, mais vous avez entendu ça ? dit Greez avec un rictus en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

\- S’il te plaît, éteins ça, Greez, demanda Jill.

\- Sales menteurs ! Qui va croire ces idioties ? râla le Latero en coupant la transmission.

\- La population des Mondes du Noyau. Leur quotidien n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis que l’Empire les gouverne, fit calmement remarquer Cere.

\- M’en parle pas ! Certains sont même encore plus riches qu’avant ! se plaignit Greez en écartant ses deux paires de bras. C’est pas comme dans les mondes sacrifiables. Comme Lateron.

\- Tant que l’Empereur satisfera les bonnes personnes, ça ne changera pas, dit Cere.

\- C’est pour ça qu’il faut des Jedi, ajouta Cal.

\- Alors on ferait bien de s’occuper de cet holo-truc », dit Greez. Il s’arrêta de parler un instant, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus pondéré :

« - Dites, si on arrive à reconstruire l’Ordre, vous croyez que des Jedi vont sortir de leurs trous ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que des Jedi se cachent ? demanda Jill en levant les sourcils.

\- Rien. C’est… comme ça, dit le pilote d’un ton hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à quelqu’un en particulier ? demanda Cere.

\- Quand j’étais gamin, on nous parlait d’un Maître Jedi légendaire vert aux oreilles pointues et… »

Le pilote ne termina pas sa phrase.

« - Est-ce que tu veux parler de Maître Yoda ? demanda Cal. Oui, en effet, c’est une légende.

\- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? Non, non, je veux parler de Maître Yaddle, répondit Greez tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement de rose.

\- Le membre du Haut Conseil Jedi ? fit Cere, surprise.

\- Ouais ! On a tous des rêves, OK ? Touchez pas aux miens », se défendit Greez, vexé. Maintenant, il rougissait complètement.

\- Pas de problème », répondit Cere avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Jill observait d’un air absent les pics enneigés des montagnes de Zeffo. C’était étrange de revenir sur cette planète qu’elle avait tant souhaité quitter. Le vent frais matinal agitait les mèches folles qui dépassaient de sa queue de cheval, lui rappelant les innombrables journées qu’elle avait passé ici, se levant chaque matin avec l’espoir de trouver un moyen de quitter ce trou perdu, et se couchant chaque soir complètement désabusée. L’air qu’elle expirait formait une légère buée et le givre avait commencé à figer les bords des flaques d’eau qui constellaient le sol – l’hiver arrivait. Elle entendit les pas de Cal résonner derrière elle sur le sol métallique de la plateforme d’atterrissage.

« - Par où doit-on aller à ton avis ? demanda Cal en réajustant son poncho.

\- Là-bas », dit Jill en indiquant l’épave de l’énorme Destroyer couché sur son flanc, comme un immense animal blessé. Même à cette distance, on ne pouvait pas le manquer.

« - Un villageois racontait qu’il avait trouvé des ruines dans la montagne, après l’épave. Mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux. S’il y a un autre tombeau, je ne vois que cet endroit. Le chemin le plus rapide passe par les cavernes de glace.

\- Eh bien, autant aller vérifier, dit Cal en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule. On fait la course jusqu’à l’ascenseur ? »

Le jeune homme partit en courant, BD-1 sur son dos émettant des bips d’encouragement à son égard. _Gamin_ , pensa Jill en souriant faiblement, avant de le suivre d’un pas tranquille.

* * *

« - Toujours pas de stormtroopers en vue. Ils ont dû partir à la recherche du tombeau, dit Cal alors qu’ils traversaient les cavernes de glace.

\- Tant mieux pour nous, répondit Jill. Mais les grottes en seront remplies.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour suivre leurs déplacements, promit Cere dans leurs comlinks.

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, fit remarquer Cal. L’Empire ne cède pas de terrain.

\- Je sais, dit Cere. Je partage ta méfiance.

\- Faites attention, d’accord ? lui demanda Cal.

\- Vous aussi », lui répondit elle avant de couper la communication.

Ils finirent par déboucher hors des cavernes de glace, juste devant l’épave. Le vaisseau paraissait encore plus grand vu de près, projetant son ombre immense sur le sol autour d’eux. Les souvenirs de Cal affluèrent à sa mémoire, les scènes de son passé surgissant dans son esprit.

« Vous voyez ce Destroyer Stellaire ? demanda Cal à Jill et BD-1. C’est un Venator. »

 _J’ai vécu sur l’un d’entre eux quand j’étais Padawan_ , faillit-il ajouter. Mais il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Pas maintenant en tous cas. La voix de Cere stoppa le flux douloureux de ses souvenirs.

« - Il contient peut-être des informations utiles, fit-elle remarquer via la radio.

\- On pourrait essayer de l’atteindre, proposa Cal.

\- Je croyais qu’on devait se dépêcher d’aller au tombeau, dit Jill en regardant le vaisseau d’un œil noir. On aura qu’à revenir plus tard, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison, concentrons-nous sur les priorités », répondit Cere.

Ils longèrent l’immense croiseur. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu abattre un géant pareil ? Que la tempête fasse s’écraser des chasseurs ou des petits vaisseaux comme le Mantis, d’accord, mais là il s’agissait d’un Venator ! Cal se demanda s’il y avait un Jedi à bord quand c’était arrivé. Il sentit Jill se crisper à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient du vaisseau.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n’est rien, dit-elle. C’est juste que… Je n’aime pas ce vaisseau. Il me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

Cal se tut. Il savait que penser à sa mère était douloureux pour elle et il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l’aise. Surtout maintenant qu’elle semblait l’apprécier davantage.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l’entrée d’un complexe impérial gardé par deux stormtroopers. Probablement le site de fouilles qu’ils cherchaient. Ils éliminèrent les deux gardes sans difficultés et prirent un ascenseur qui s’enfonçait sous la montagne. Au moins, ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

« - Je crois qu’on se rapproche, fit remarquer Cal.

\- Bou ? Bip bou touil ? demanda BD-1 en sautillant par terre.

\- J’ai remarqué ça tout à l’heure, acquiesça le jeune homme en le regardant. Une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre. Au début j’ai cru que c’était la cuisine de Greez », dit-il pour plaisanter.

 _Gamin_ , pensa une nouvelle fois Jill. Mais elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« - Maintenant ça s’intensifie. Je crois que plus on approche et plus je me sens mal, reprit-il d’un ton plus sérieux.

\- C’est la Force ? Encore un de tes trucs de Jedi ? demanda Jill en fronçant les sourcils. En tous cas j’espère que tu ne vas pas t’évanouir en chemin. »

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait de plaisanter à son tour ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, répondit le jeune Jedi. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

* * *

Ils avaient traversé le site des fouilles sans rencontrer beaucoup de soldats – le plus gros des troupes était sûrement déjà dans le tombeau, en bas. Ils arrivèrent à un nouvel ascenseur. L’étrange sensation se fit encore plus forte. Ce malaise, qui remontait dans son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge. Cal avait la nausée et se retint de vomir. Il n’avait pas menti tout à l’heure en disant qu’il se sentait mal, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Jill et BD-1 avec ses "trucs de Jedi", comme elle disait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, posant discrètement sa main sur son estomac tout en respirant profondément dans l’espoir vain d’atténuer sa nausée, quand il entendit l’ascenseur arriver en bas. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant devant eux une forme noire à laquelle Cal ne s’attendait pas : la Deuxième Sœur. L’ascenseur se referma derrière eux, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. La seule autre issue était fermée par une épaisse grille métallique. Ils étaient pris au piège !

« Cal Kestis, dit l’Inquisitrice d’une voix froide en le voyant. Comme c’est prévisible. »

Non ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Elle était donc toujours en vie ?! Cal sentit la peur revenir en même temps que les souvenirs de cette journée sur Bracca. Prauf…

« Oh oui. Je connais ton nom… acquiesça la Deuxième Sœur. Ton passé… Mais je connais surtout un certain Eno Cordova. Dis-moi, où a-t-il caché cet holocron ? » demanda-t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

Cal activa son sabre laser et entendit Jill sortir son blaster pour le couvrir.

« Incroyable, dit l’Inquisitrice en se retournant et en allumant son propre sabre. Tu as prévenu ta nouvelle alliée que tes amis avaient une durée de vie limitée ? »

Elle le provoquait, mais Cal était bien décidé à ne pas répondre à sa provocation. La colère était le meilleur moyen de basculer du côté obscur. Il se concentra, faisant le vide dans son esprit, et adopta rapidement une posture défensive pour parer l’attaque de l’Inquisitrice qui se précipitait vers lui. Le coup était puissant et le fit reculer d’un pas. Il profita du fait qu’elle soit déséquilibrée pour contre-attaquer, mais elle stoppa aisément son coup.

« J’ai enduré bien pire que ça ! » lui lança-t-elle avec défi.

Derrière Cal, Jill commença à mitrailler l’Inquisitrice avec son blaster, mais celle-ci lui renvoya ses tirs. La jeune femme dû faire une roulade sur le côté pour les éviter à son tour. Cal en profita pour tenter une nouvelle attaque, mais la Deuxième sœur sauta en arrière, hors de portée. Elle tendit la main vers Jill qui reprenait ses tirs et la souleva grâce à la Force, avant de projeter la jeune femme contre la grille qui s’effondra sous son poids. Jill poussa un cri et retomba au sol, sans bouger. Cal sentit son pouls s’accélérer sous l’effet de la peur et de l’adrénaline.

« Tu mourras comme tous les autres », dit la Deuxième Sœur d’un ton cinglant en levant sa main dans la direction de Cal.

Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et sa gorge se serrer. Elle le maintenait immobile grâce à la Force. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. D’un geste, elle l’envoya au sol. Il atterrit juste à côté de Jill, tenta de se relever, mais trop tard – l’Inquisitrice était déjà sur lui. Par réflexe, il leva la main au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, sachant au fond de lui que ce geste était inutile. Mais le coup de sabre rebondit sur un écran laser rouge. BD-1 ! Cal regarda avec reconnaissance le petit droïde qui venait de lui sauver la vie en piratant la console pour rétablir la porte laser.

Paniqué, Cal se releva rapidement pour faire face à l’Inquisitrice tandis que Jill reprenait connaissance. Mais la Deuxième Sœur était coincée de l’autre côté de la paroi rouge, sans moyen de les atteindre.

« - Tu progresses, admit-elle en hochant la tête. Pas aussi doué que l’ancienne apprentie de Cere, mais pas mal cependant.

\- Quoi, t’as pris des notes ? demanda Cal, le souffle court.

\- Etonnant qu’elle ne t’ait rien dit. Cere n’a jamais su garder un secret, dit la Deuxième sœur d’un ton acerbe.

\- Et tu la connais si bien que ça, hein ? » ironisa Cal.

Elle rit. Pourquoi ? La situation n’avait rien de drôle.

« Elle était faible », reprit la Deuxième Sœur.

Cal pouvait sentir de la hargne – non, de la _haine_ dans sa voix.

« Elle a craqué sous la torture impériale, continua-t-elle. Et révélé la cachette de sa jeune Padawan. Ils ne m’auraient jamais trouvée… » Elle prit son casque entre ses mains et le retira. « … si elle n’avait rien dit. Elle m’a abandonnée. »

Cal regarda l’Inquisitrice, surpris. C’était une jeune femme à la peau mate, au nez aquilin et aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux noir et raides lui arrivaient aux épaules.

« - Tu es Trilla, dit-il.

\- En chair et en os, répondit-elle en levant le menton.

\- C’est un piège, Cal », lui chuchota Jill.

Cal tourna le dos à l’Inquisitrice. Jill avait raison, il refusait de tomber dans son piège.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas me manipuler, dit-il en s’éloignant.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi », lui dit Trilla avec assurance.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Cal s’arrêta. Non. Il ne devait pas l’écouter.

« Quand elle a été confrontée au choix de sauver sa vie ou sa Padawan, elle a fait preuve d’égoïsme, continua Trilla. Elle te trahira aussi un jour. »

Cal leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers elle.

« - Eh bien, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, dit-il en écartant les bras pour paraître plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de t’y risquer ? demanda Trilla.

\- Cal, s’il te plaît, ne l’écoute pas. Allons-nous-en, le supplia Jill en lui prenant le bras.

\- Ton nouveau maître a une part d’ombre en elle, dit l’Inquisitrice. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand elle a découvert ce qu’ils avaient fait de moi. Elle a sombré. Et dévoilé à tous sa vraie nature. Elle a été puiser… dans le côté obscur.

\- Elle a coupé ses liens avec la Force, répliqua Cal, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Oh ? dit Trilla d’un air faussement surpris. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant de te trahir ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être avec elle quand tu trouveras l’holocron ?

\- Cal, viens, je t’en prie ! répéta Jill en le tirant un peu plus fort.

\- Qu’en penserait Jaro Tapal ? » demanda l’Inquisitrice en le fixant du regard.

Cal sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Comment osait-elle évoquer son maître ?!

« - Tu n’as pas le droit de prononcer son nom, répliqua Cal.

\- Je me demande… continua Trilla d’un ton provocateur. Que dirait-il s’il pouvait voir son Padawan, aujourd’hui ? »

Cal se dégagea de la main de Jill et s’approcha de Trilla en grondant. Il serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui.

« - Rôdant dans les ténèbres aux côtés de cette traîtresse, poursuivit la Deuxième Soeur. Lui donnant accès à une légion entière de pauvres disciples dociles.

\- Non, je ne laisserai personne les toucher ! » s’exclama Cal, excédé, en fixant l’Inquisitrice.

Trilla le regarda un instant, puis fit demi-tour. S’éloignant, elle ajouta :

« Je disais la même chose avant. »

* * *

Le passage était étroit, mais Cal parvint à s’extraire de la faille sans trop de difficulté. Il entendit Jill râler derrière lui mais il ne l’écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser encore et encore à ce qu’avait dit Trilla. Cere, tomber du côté obscur ? Impossible ! C’était sûrement un piège ! Et pourtant, il avait cette impression au fond de lui que, pour une fois, l’Inquisitrice n’avait pas menti. Il avait tenté de contacter le Mantis pour obtenir des explications, mais sans succès. Ils étaient sûrement trop loin sous terre. Il se sentait trahi.

« On l’a trouvé ! » s’exclama Jill avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Cal leva la tête pour regarder l’immense tombeau qui se dressait devant eux. C’était un grand bâtiment en pierre doté d’immenses vitraux et surmonté d’un large dôme. Malgré les attaques du temps, il restait somptueux, témoin d’une époque de fastes et de prospérité.

« Il a l’air différent de l’autre tombeau », remarqua Jill, les mains sur les hanches.

Oui. Elle avait raison. Cal pouvait le sentir. La Force ici était… différente. L’ambiance n’était pas calme et sereine comme dans le tombeau d’Eilram. Non. Cal ressentait la vanité et l’extravagance qui avaient habité le sage qui reposait ici. Sa recherche du pouvoir, son désir d’être obéi et vénéré.

« Ça ne me plaît pas », dit sombrement Cal.

Ils n’étaient pas arrivés par l’entrée principale et durent longer une corniche pour atteindre le pont qui menait au tombeau.

« - On l’a trouvé, mais… pourquoi Cere ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? pensa Cal à voix haute.

\- Parce que c’est une menteuse », fit une voix froide s’élevant de leurs comlinks. Trilla.

« Toi ! Comment ? demanda Cal en tentant de maîtriser la colère et le stress qui refaisaient surface au simple fait d’entendre la voix de l’Inquisitrice.

\- J’ai détourné vos communications dès l’instant où tu as essayé de la contacter, expliqua-t-elle. Le piratage de transmissions codées a toujours été un de ses passe-temps préférés. Elle m’a montré comment faire. Il n’y a pas une seule technique de Cere que je n’ai perfectionnée, ajouta-t-elle avant de couper la communication.

\- Elle essaye de te piéger Cal, fit remarquer calmement Jill. Ne l’écoute pas. 

\- Mais Cere…

\- Quoiqu’elle ait dit sur Cere, ne l’écoute pas », lui conseilla une dernière fois la jeune femme.

Ils traversèrent le pont, mais la porte était fermée. Ils durent grimper sur un mur recouvert de lianes pour pénétrer dans le tombeau par une fenêtre dont le vitrail était cassé. L’Empire était déjà sur les lieux.

La radio se ralluma.

« - Vous n’avez plus beaucoup de temps, reprit Trilla.

\- De temps pour quoi ? demanda Jill.

\- Mes éclaireurs ont découvert un artefact intéressant au fond de ce tombeau. Je l’étudie en ce moment même. Il m’apprend ses secrets. On dirait que Cordova les aimait bien, ces Zeffo. Peut-être au point de cacher l’holocron parmi leurs dépouilles.

\- C’est faux, j’en suis sûre, dit Jill. Vous voulez juste qu’on vous mène jusqu’à lui.

\- Oui, c’est ce qu’on va voir », termina Cal.

Il savait que c’était un mensonge. L’holocron était sur Bogano. Elle tentait de leur soutirer des informations. Il ne devait pas l’écouter.

Une équipe de troopers attendait dans la salle principale. Cal sauta sur le plus proche en allumant son sabre et lui coupa la tête, envoyant son casque voler au sol. Jill sortit son blaster et abattit un des deux tireurs placés en hauteur. Cal continua sans s’arrêter, sautant et virevoltant pour renvoyer les tirs. Il trancha un autre trooper en deux et enfonça son sabre dans la poitrine d’un troisième. Pendant ce temps Jill s’était réfugiée derrière un rocher et elle canardait le deuxième tireur. Elle finit par l’abattre tandis que Cal faisait face au chef d’escouade. Le scout trooper sortit sa matraque électrique mais Cal para son coup et contre-attaqua, le tuant net. Une fois le calme revenu, Jill et Cal inspectèrent la pièce. Il y avait visiblement un mécanisme à activer, mais rien ne permettait de le faire de là où ils étaient. Les commandes d’activation étaient probablement dans une autre salle. Entendant des bruits de tirs à l’étage, ils comprirent qu’il fallait monter plus haut dans le bâtiment. Ils devaient faire vite avant que d’autres soldats n’arrivent. Comme si elle les avait entendus, Trilla rouvrit la communication.

« - D’autres soldats pénètrent dans ce tombeau à chaque seconde qui passe, les avertit-elle.

\- Tu as peur de nous affronter toi-même ? la défia Cal.

\- Si ton droïde n’était pas intervenu, je vous aurais tués tous les deux sans aucun effort », remarqua-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, Cal le savait. Sur ce coup-là, ils devaient leur vie à BD-1. Ce dernier lui donna un petit coup de tête et émit un bip interrogateur.

« - Laisse tomber BD, lui dit Jill. N’écoute pas ce qu’elle dit.

\- Imaginez les artefacts que l’Empire aurait manqué sans votre intervention sur cette misérable planète, poursuivit l’Inquisitrice tandis qu’ils se lançaient dans l’ascension du tombeau.

\- Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Il paraît que le projet Foreuse vous a coûté cher, dit Cal pour l’énerver.

\- Des stormtroopers et des ouvriers. Rien d’irremplaçable, en somme, répondit-elle avec dédain.

\- Tu es un monstre, fit Cal.

\- Je suis ce que Cere a fait de moi.

\- Ne l’écoute pas, répéta encore une fois Jill. Elle cherche à te provoquer, c’est tout ! Si tu lui réponds, tu rentres dans son jeu. »

* * *

Ils approchaient du dernier étage.

« J’ai rapporté l’artefact à mon vaisseau pour l’analyser. Dommage que vous soyez arrivés trop tard. » L’Inquisitrice semblait s’amuser à les narguer.

« - Peu importe ce que tu as volé. Tu ne le comprendras jamais, dit Cal.

\- Mais vous, oui ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Je vais prendre le risque », s’exclama-t-elle presque gaiement.

Ça y est. Ils ne pouvaient pas monter plus haut. En face d’eux, suspendu au-dessus du vide, se trouvait un énorme sarcophage de pierre retenue par deux immenses chaînes métalliques. Un groupe de soldats impériaux s’activait à sa surface. Visiblement ils cherchaient quelque chose – probablement la commande d’activation du mécanisme.

« Ils ne nous ont pas vus, chuchota Jill. Restons sur nos gardes. »

Ils contournèrent le sarcophage et arrivèrent juste en-dessous de celui-ci. En faisant attention, ils pouvaient sauter et s’y agripper, ensuite il ne leur resterait ensuite plus qu’à l’escalader. Cal passa le premier. C’est le moment que choisit Trilla pour reprendre la conversation.

« J’ai remarqué quelque chose en examinant ce sarcophage. Il est plutôt pratique, si on a besoin de se débarrasser d’invités indésirables. »

Cal fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu nous as attirés ici. C’était ton plan depuis le départ ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu n’es vraiment bon qu’à trier la ferraille ! » se moqua l’Inquisitrice.

Lorsqu’ils remontèrent sur le sommet du sarcophage, les stormtroopers les attendaient de pied ferme. Un chasseur impérial les couvrait depuis les airs. Le combat fut de courte durée : Cal se concentra rapidement, faisant appel à la Force. C’était plutôt facile car le tombeau en regorgeait. Il tendit les mains vers les soldats et, d’une seule poussée, les fit chuter dans le vide. Il ne restait plus que le chasseur. Celui-ci se mit à les arroser de tirs. Ils les esquivèrent, mais les vieilles chaînes qui maintenaient le sarcophage ne résistèrent pas et se rompirent. Le sarcophage bascula vers le bas. Jill glissa la première et tomba dans le vide, suivie de près par Cal. Soudain, le temps paru se figer. Cal analysa rapidement la situation. En visant bien, il pouvait se réceptionner sur plateforme située légèrement en contrebas. Mais Jill, elle, était trop loin pour l’atteindre. Il devait trouver un moyen de la rattraper…

_« - Padawan. Où est la Force ? demande la voix grave de Jaro Tapal._

_\- Elle est partout. Elle est en moi. Et autour de moi », répond l’enfant._

_Le jeune Padawan est suspendu au plafond, la tête en bas. Son sabre est au sol, loin._

_« - C’est exact, reprend son maître. La Force te connecte. Il peut arriver que tes émotions, ta peur ou ta fatigue, te trompent. Tu te sentiras seul. Isolé. Ce n’est qu’une illusion. Ton sabre laser est ici. Hors de portée. Mais vous restez quand même connectés grâce à la Force. Ressens cette énergie qui t’enveloppe. Et saisis-toi de ton arme. »_

_Cal tend la main vers son sabre, faisant appel à la Force. L’arme commence à bouger, mais elle ne vient pas. Dans un effort, il se concentre davantage. Le sabre s’envole enfin et rejoint sa main._

Jill était juste devant lui ; ils étaient toujours en train de tomber. Le temps reprit brusquement sa course. Cal tendit la main vers la jeune femme et il l’attira vers lui grâce à la Force. Puis il roula vers l’avant, tombant sur le dos pour amortir leur chute sur la plateforme qu’il avait repéré. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en se réceptionnant. La chute avait été rude. Il espérait que Jill et BD n’aient rien. Il resta immobile, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Cal ? fit la voix de Jill. Ça va. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il la maintenait toujours serrée dans ses bras. Elle paraissait tellement petite ainsi. Pourtant, elle faisait presque sa taille. Il desserra son étreinte pour la libérer.

« - La Force est avec moi, murmura-t-il. Elle nous connecte.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Jill en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Rien, dit Cal en rougissant légèrement. Je pensais à voix haute. »

* * *

Ils avaient finalement réussi à activer ce fichu mécanisme, révélant une petit pièce circulaire enfouie dans le sol : un ascenseur. Tandis qu’ils remontaient vers la surface, ils remarquèrent une fresque gravée sur le mur intérieur de l’ascenseur. BD-1 la scanna, lançant un nouvel enregistrement de Cordova.

« - Alors le voici, fit le vieux Jedi en montrant la gravure. J’ai enfin mis la main sur une représentation parfaitement intacte de l’artefact sacré des Zeffo. Mon ami, regarde ça. Voici Miktrull au sanctuaire de Bogano. Dans sa main, on remarque un objet. D’après cette illustration, je pense que l’objet permet à un utilisateur de la Force de percevoir les mystères du sanctuaire. C’en est le guide ainsi que la clé. L’Astrium des Zeffo. Mais qui voudrait détruire ses représentations, et pourquoi ? Je dois creuser davantage. Cependant… Je connais l’étape suivante.Trouver un Astrium. S’il en existe encore un.

\- Je suppose que Miktrull était le sage enterré dans le tombeau, fit remarquer Jill. Mais un Astrium… Vous savez de quoi il s’agit ? demanda-t-elle à Cal et BD-1.

\- Bi-bouup, fit le droïde en secouant la tête.

\- Moi non plus, dit Cal. Mais une clé, ça je sais ce que c’est. Je crois que c’est ce qu’on doit trouver. »

L’ascenseur s’arrêta. Ils étaient revenus à la surface.

« - Quelle est la suite du plan ? demanda Jill en inspectant les environs du regard pour voir où ils étaient arrivés.

\- On doit trouver un Astrium. Tu crois que les Zeffo en ont caché un sur cette planète ? dit Cal.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un tel artefact, répondit la jeune femme. Mais…

\- Mais ? reprit Cal.

\- Mais Cere saura peut-être où en trouver un, elle.

\- Cere. Je ne sais pas si on peut toujours lui faire confiance », dit sombrement Cal.

Jill le dévisagea, d’abord en haussant les sourcils, puis son regard se durcit.

« - Alors quoi ? C’est ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Parce qu’une Inquisitrice, une Impériale, te raconte des choses horribles sur Cere, tu vas la croire ? Et même si c’était vrai, qu’est-ce que ça change ? Cere est notre alliée, Cal ! On doit lui faire confiance. Elle t’a sauvé la vie sur Bracca !

\- Et si c’était une ruse ? dit le jeune homme. Peut-être qu’elle nous trompe depuis le début.

\- Trilla cherche juste à instiller le doute dans nos rangs. Elle veut qu’on se méfie les uns des autres, s’exclama Jill, visiblement énervée contre Cal. Et toi, tu tombes dans son piège ! »

Cal se retint d’exploser. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Le sermonner comme un novice ? Il se tut et croisa les bras, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« Le plus simple est de retourner au Mantis, soupira Jill en se radoucissant. Une fois là-bas, on pourra demander à Cere des explications. »

* * *

« - Vous avez survécu, constata Trilla tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le Mantis.

\- Ça perturbe tes plans ? demanda Jill d’un ton ironique.

\- Heureusement, je prévois toujours une marge d’erreur, continua l’Inquisitrice sans relever la pique. Je vous remercie. Vous avez dégagé le passage.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Cal.

Elle rit.

« Je voulais l’accès au tombeau. Et maintenant que j’ai ce que je veux, vous ne me servez plus à rien. »

Il entendait déjà Jill lui dire _« je te l’avais bien dit »_. Mais la jeune femme eut la bonne idée de se taire.

« - Tu peux annuler ce qu’elle a fait ? demanda Cal, vexé, à BD-1.

\- Bi-boup bip bi-bip, acquiesça le droïde.

\- Merci ! Espérons que ce nouveau cryptage nous débarrasse d’elle. »

Cal soupira.

« - On devrait prévenir le Mantis, remarqua Jill. Trilla les a certainement repérés.

\- Tu as raison », concéda Cal en activant son comlink.

Mais ils ne captèrent que des interférences.

« - T’es sûr que la radio fonctionne ? demanda Cal à BD-1. Ils ne répondent pas.

\- Quelque chose cloche, dit Jill. Il faut qu’on les rejoigne. Et vite. »

* * *

_Le voilà qui boude maintenant_ , pensa Jill en regardant le jeune homme qui la précédait. Cal n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans les cavernes de glace. _Gamin_. Il avait beau la dépasser de quelques centimètres, il n’était finalement qu’un enfant qui venait juste de finir de grandir. Elle soupira en fixant le dos du jeune Jedi. Pouvait-elle le lui reprocher ? Après tout, ce n’était pas sa faute si les Jedi avaient été chassés par l’Empire. Ce n’était pas sa faute si son maître n’avait pas eu le temps de finir sa formation. Ce n’était pas sa faute s’il avait dû grandir seul, isolé, se cachant sans cesse et ne pouvant faire confiance à personne. Et maintenant l’avenir d’un Ordre déchu reposait sur lui. Elle se demandait s’il aurait les épaules assez solides pour supporter une charge d’une telle importance. Alors oui, elle faisait tout son possible pour l’aider et le soutenir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : elle n’était pas la meilleure des combattantes. Et elle n’avait ni l’aide de la Force, ni un sabre laser, elle. Non, décidément, Cal Kestis était seul face à une tache bien trop grande pour lui.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta brusquement et elle lui rentra dedans.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-elle. Mais Cal n’eut pas besoin de lui répondre : devant eux se dressaient un chasseur de primes et un droïde chasseur.

« Tu crois qu’ils sont là pour nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

La grenade envoyée par le chasseur de primes lui permit d’obtenir sa réponse. Elle dégaina rapidement son blaster, tirant sur le chasseur, tandis que Cal activait son sabre laser pour passer à l’attaque.

« Ils sont rapides », nota la jeune femme tandis qu’ils reculaient face aux tirs du droïde.

Soudain le chasseur de prime lança entre eux une grenade électrique.

« Attention ! » cria Cal.

Mais trop tard – la grenade explosa, les électrocutant tous les deux. Ils tombèrent au sol. Jill vit le chasseur assommer Cal d’un coup de crosse. Elle n’eut que le temps de repenser brièvement à sa discussion avec Cere le matin même, avant de sombrer à son tour dans les ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J'adore lire vos réactions : elles m'aident à me motiver et à améliorer mon travail ! Ne soyez pas timide !
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont très mal se passer pour Cal et Jill.


	6. L'arène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill et BD-1 ont été capturés par des chasseurs de primes ! Ils tentent de s’enfuir de la prison où ils sont retenus, au péril de leur vie. Mais la Force va s’en mêler.

_« Je suis désolé, maître. Je n’y arrive pas. » Cal a encore échoué. Il soupire de frustration. Il se souvient de la joie qu’il avait éprouvé il y a quelques mois de cela, lorsque maître Yoda lui avait annoncé qu’il allait enfin accéder au rang de Padawan. Mais maître Tapal est un professeur exigeant et peu patient – pour un Jedi – et Cal commence à douter de sa capacité à le satisfaire._

_« - L’échec n’est pas la fin, mon apprenti. Ce n’est pas parce que tu as échoué que tu es toi-même un échec. Au contraire, c’est en échouant qu’on apprend. Le plus important est d’apprendre de ses erreurs, pour ne pas les répéter à l’avenir. Ce sont tes échecs qui te permettront de grandir et de réussir. Ils font partie du chemin que tu suis, quel que soit le chemin que tu choisis de suivre. »_

_« Oui maître. » Cal acquiesce docilement. Il comprend les paroles du Lasat, mais ne les accepte pas. Comment l’échec pourrait-il être une réussite ? S’il échoue sans cesse, comment deviendra-t-il un Jedi ? Il sait qu’il a de la chance d’avoir été choisi pour devenir Padawan – tous les novices ne le deviennent pas – même s’il se doute qu’il doit cette chance plus à son don pour la psychométrie qu’à ses autres talents. Il a tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et si son maître n’était pas satisfait de lui, le renverrait-il sur Coruscant ?_

_« Reprenons, Padawan. Tu dois maîtriser cette technique si tu veux m’accompagner sur le terrain. »_

_Cal soupire encore et se remet en posture défensive._

_…_

_Ce n’est pas la première bataille à laquelle Cal assiste depuis son arrivée sur Bracca – son maître et lui ont eu fort à faire pour pacifier la zone et développer de bonnes relations avec les ingénieurs locaux, dont la réputation en matière d’ingénierie spatiale semble inégalée. Mais c’est la première fois que des civils sont impliqués. Aux côtés de son maître, il parcourt les rues où vient de se tenir le combat, plus proche de la guérilla urbaine que de la bataille en rangs ordonnés, jusqu’à arriver sur une place hexagonale au centre de laquelle trône une imposante fontaine. Il reste près du Lasat dont l’immense stature le rassure un peu. Un homme vêtu d’un grand manteau bizarre orné d’une épaulette dorée s’approche d’eux. Il a l’air important – sûrement un notable local. Il sert la main de Jaro Tapal d’un air solennel._

_« Conseiller Selbrige… » commence le maître Jedi._

_Mais Cal n’écoute pas la conversation – la politique ne l’intéresse pas vraiment. Il déambule sur la place, les mains croisées derrière son dos, observant ce qu’il reste de la ville – plus proche du groupement de taudis que de la cité rutilante. Il regarde les clones s’affairer et venir en aide aux habitants. Son maître discute toujours avec l’homme au manteau bizarre. Il donne un coup de pied dans un débris de mur en soupirant. Soudain, un détail attire son attention. Un drap de couleur clair, tombé par terre, semble recouvrir un objet de forme étrange. Il s’approche et, poussé par la curiosité, il soulève le drap. Dessous se trouve un garçon blond d’à peu près son âge, qui semble endormi. Cal le secoue vigoureusement._

_« Hé, ça va ? »_

_Soudain, il ressent une terreur extrême. Il entend une bombe exploser, puis des cris. Il sent les éclats de métal frapper son dos, transpercer sa peau et pénétrer profondément dans sa chair. Il sent les pavés écorcher sa joue tandis qu’il tombe par terre. Il sent le sang qui coule de son dos et son goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il a mal, tellement mal – il hurle sous le coup de la douleur. Il sent le froid dans ses jambes, qui remonte le long de son corps. Il sent la vie qui lui échappe…_

_« Padawan ! » Jaro Tapal arrache la main de Cal du corps de l’enfant blond, mettant brutalement fin à la vision._

_« Padawan, qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ?! Ne jamais utiliser la psychométrie sur un cadavre, surtout un cadavre aussi frais ! »_

_Jaro Tapal serre les dents et écarquille les yeux. Son maître est en colère, Cal le voit bien. Mais il n’a pas fait exprès, il ne savait pas – il pensait que le garçon était juste endormi._

_« Maître, je.. je… » Il n’arrive pas à trouver ses mots. Il tremble et les larmes coulent toutes seules sur son visage – la morve aussi._

_Jaro Tapal le regarde puis se radoucit instantanément. « Cal, combien de fois t’ai-je mis en garde ? Tu sais que l’empreinte psychique laissée par la mort est trop puissante pour toi. Tu n’es pas encore prêt pour ça. Ça aurait pu te tuer ! »_

_Le Padawan continue de pleurer en tremblant. Jaro Tapal s’agenouille devant lui et prend l’enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler, comme un père consolerait son fils. « C’est fini, Cal. C’est terminé. »_

_Cal finit par s’arrêter de pleurer. Il n’ose pas regarder le corps du garçon. Le souvenir de la mort qu’il vient de vivre et ressentir reste gravé en lui, mais au moins il est vivant. Il espère sincèrement ne plus jamais revivre ce genre d’expérience. En tous cas, ça lui a servi de leçon…_

* * *

Lorsque Cal ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Pendant un instant, il crut être de retour dans la minuscule chambre qu’il occupait sur Bracca, se réveillant après un énième cauchemar – ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il revivait cet épisode de son passé. Puis les souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui – Zeffo, Trilla… L’absence du bourdonnement du moteur lui indiqua qu’il n’était pas sur le Mantis. Dans ce cas, où était-il ? Il se souvint des chasseurs de primes. Qui avait bien pu les envoyer après eux ? Trilla ? Il prit quelques instants pour s’habituer à l’obscurité ambiante avant de se redresser en grognant.

« Tu es réveillé ? » C’était Jill. La jeune femme était assise par terre, adossée à un mur. Elle le fixait d’un regard sérieux dépourvu de tout sourire.

« Où est-ce qu’on est ? » demanda-t-il en frottant ses tempes. Sa tête lui faisait mal – ses propres paroles résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne et il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées de façon claire et ordonnée.

« Je ne sais pas. Dans une sorte de prison, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l’épaisse grille qui fermait l’entrée de la cellule où ils se trouvaient. J’ai essayé de l’ouvrir mais elle est fermée. Je crois qu’on a été drogués. »

Elle avait raison – Cal sentait encore les effets des drogues qui lui avait été injectées. Ça expliquait sa migraine. Par réflexe, il porta la main à sa ceinture.

« - Et ils nous ont pris nos armes, bien entendu, ajouta Jill.

\- BD-1 ? demanda Cal. 

\- Il n’est pas là, répondit Jill. Ils ont dû l’enfermer dans une autre pièce.

\- Il faut qu’on arrive à sortir de là, fit Cal.

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas comment faire, répondit Jill avec un haussement d’épaules. J’ai tout essayé. A moins d’utiliser la Force, je ne vois pas –

\- Utiliser la Force ? C’est une bonne idée », l’interrompit Cal.

Il laissa courir son regard sur les parois de leur cellule. Visiblement la prison était alimentée en électricité, comme en témoignaient les néons qui éclairaient faiblement le couloir d’une lueur jaunâtre. Vue sa taille imposante, la porte aussi devait fonctionner à l’électricité, ce qui expliquait qu’on les ait séparés de BD-1 – le droïde aurait pu facilement la pirater pour la forcer à s’ouvrir. Cal observa attentivement les murs. Ils étaient faits d’une roche sombre et grossièrement taillée – ça ressemblait plus à une grotte aménagée qu’à un véritable bâtiment. Les câbles électriques devaient passer derrière les plaques en métal situées en hauteur sur les murs. Jill n’avait pas pu les atteindre mais lui… Il tendit la main vers le mur et arracha une des plaques en métal grâce à la Force. Rien. Il essaya sur une autre. Oui ! Il attira le câble électrique qui venait d’apparaître jusqu’à lui, puis le brancha dans la prise située à côté de la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit.

« Ça a marché ! Bravo Cal ! le félicita Jill en se relevant. Je savais qu’on pouvait compter sur tes pouvoirs ! »

Ils sortirent avec précaution de leur cellule. Les vieux néons crasseux clignotaient en grésillant, éclairant partiellement le couloir. D’autres cellules s’ouvraient de part et d’autre. Certaines étaient vides, d’autres occupées par des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Où étaient-ils tombés ?

« - J’ai l’impression qu’on nous observe, remarqua Cal avec un certain malaise.

\- Ce n’est pas qu’une impression », fit Jill en pointant du doigt une caméra de sécurité.

Cal leva les yeux : il y en avait de partout, et pourtant il n’y avait aucun garde en vue. Ce n’était pas normal – leur évasion n’avait pas pu passer inaperçue. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

« - L’air est froid, rance, nota Cal. On doit être en profondeur.

\- Tâchons d’abord de trouver BD-1, dit Jill en commençant à avancer. On posera les questions ensuite. »

Ils remontèrent le couloir en regardant dans chaque cellule pour voir s’ils apercevaient BD-1. Sans succès. Ils débouchèrent sur un nouveau couloir. Il faisait plus clair. Une trappe s’ouvrit dans le plafond laissant passer la lumière du jour.

« On approche de la surface », remarqua Jill.

Soudain, la jeune femme sursauta et poussa un cri étouffé. Cal leva la tête pour voir ce qui avait causé sa réaction : des cadavres de créatures semblables à celles qu’ils avaient croisées dans la prison venaient d’être jetés par la trappe ouverte jusque dans une sorte d’immense fosse commune qui s’ouvrait à leurs pieds.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur ? » dit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût. Le jeune homme nota qu’elle tremblait – elle était terrifiée, il pouvait le sentir. Et il devait bien reconnaître que cet endroit lui filait la nausée à lui aussi. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-haut ?

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en posant sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme. Raison de plus pour trouver rapidement BD. Qui sait ce qu’ils pourraient lui faire ? »

Ils longèrent la fosse pour s’approcher d’une autre cellule. Elle était plus grande et à l’écart des autres.

« BD ? BD-1, c’est toi ? » dit Cal en regardant à travers les barreaux de la porte. Dans la pénombre, il aperçut le petit droïde posé sur une table.

« - Te voilà ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Cal.

\- Bipwoup ! acquiesça le petit droïde.

\- On va te sortir de là, promit Cal en cherchant des yeux la commande d’ouverture de la porte.

\- Il faut trouver le câble qui alimente la porte, dit Jill.

\- Je ne vois rien qui ressemble à ça, répondit Cal.

\- Là ! fit Jill en pointant le doigt au-dessus de la porte. On dirait une sorte de renfoncement.

\- Je vais aller voir, proposa Cal. Aide-moi à monter s’il te plaît. »

Jill lui fit la courte échelle pour lui permettre de grimper au sommet de la cellule. Une fois en haut, il trouva un autre panneau métallique semblable à celui de leur cellule. Il le retira, révélant une fois encore un câble électrique qu’il se hâta de brancher. Mais la porte ne bougea pas.

« J’ai l’impression qu’une trappe s’est ouverte dans le plafond », dit Jill en regardant entre les barreaux de la porte. Cal trouva rapidement la trappe dont elle parlait et il sauta par l’ouverture pour atterrir dans la cellule en-dessous.

« Boup boup boup ! » l’accueillit joyeusement BD-1.

Cal se précipita en souriant vers le petit droïde qui attendait sur la table et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Oh, je suis content de te voir aussi ! » dit Cal avec un soupir de soulagement avant d’observer BD-1 sous tous les angles. Il semblait intact.

« Laisse-moi t’enlever ce boulon d’entrave », ajouta-t-il. Heureusement, leurs ravisseurs lui avaient laissé tous ses outils.

« - Crétins, grommela Cal en retirant le boulon d’entrave.

\- Bip bop boup », approuva le droïde.

Libéré de son boulon d’entrave, BD-1 put pirater la porte de la cellule pour la forcer à s’ouvrir avant de sauter à sa place habituelle sur le dos du jeune homme. Jill les rejoignit dans la cellule et caressa affectueusement la tête du petit droïde.

« Oh BD, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! Pas comme ces pauvres droïdes », ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Cal regarda autour de lui. Trop occupé avec BD-1, il n’avait pas vu les nombreuses carcasses de droïdes à moitié démontés qui s’entassaient contre les murs de la cellule. Certaines portaient clairement les traces de mauvais traitements. Un autre frisson lui parcouru l’échine. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Qui avait bien pu leur faire subir ces sévices ? BD-1 émit un bip plaintif.

« Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici ou on finira comme eux », dit Cal.

Le trio reprit sa route dans la prison à la recherche d’une sortie.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par trouver un ascenseur qui semblait remonter à la surface. Au loin, ils entendaient un bruit sourd et régulier.

« - Vous entendez ça ? demanda Cal. On dirait bien qu’il y a quelqu’un, finalement.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? On dirait de la musique », dit Jill d’un air décontenancé.

En effet, c’était bien de la musique – Cal reconnaissait ce groupe dont il écoutait parfois la musique alors qu’il travaillait sur Bracca. Le son se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure que l’ascenseur montait. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire sans porte ni fenêtre qui donnait sur un unique couloir. Au bout, ils pouvaient entrapercevoir la lumière du jour.

« - La musique à l’air de venir de là-bas, fit Jill en montrant l’ouverture.

\- Je n’aime pas ça, dit Cal en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais on n’a pas le choix… »

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle carrée qui semblait avoir été taillée dans un astéroïde. Au-dessus d’eux, ils pouvaient voir une nuit noire constellée d’étoiles – l’espace. En haut des murs, protégés par des écrans laser rouges, des gens les observaient. On aurait dit un public qui attendait.

« Je crois qu’on est dans une arène », remarqua Jill.

Cal regarda autour de lui. Elle avait raison. Et si le public était en haut et eux en bas, c’est qu’ils faisaient probablement partie du spectacle. A ce moment-là, l’immense hologramme d’un extravagant Umbarien apparut devant eux.

« - Ah ! Le voilà enfin qui arrive ! s’exclama l’hologramme avec un éclat de joie dans la voix. J’ai parié sur le temps qu’il vous faudrait pour arriver ici.

\- Et vous êtes qui, au juste ? » demanda Cal en haussant la voix pour être entendu.

L’hologramme s’esclaffa bruyamment, comme s’il venait d’entendre une bonne blague.

« - Tu veux savoir ? Je suis Sorc Tormo, mon petit ! répondit-il en se dandinant et en écartant les bras de façon excentrique et presque ridicule. Je suis le chef des opérations, ici. Tu pourras remercier Greezy, c’est grâce à lui qu’on se rencontre, toi et moi !

\- Greez ? dit Jill à voix basse. Alors ceux qui nous ont capturés doivent appartenir au groupe dont il nous a parlé l’autre jour. La nuée d’Haxion, je crois.

\- Je le ferai, répondit calmement le jeune homme à l’Umbarien. Dès qu’on sera sortis d’ici.

\- Nous accueillons un combattant très spécial pour vous ce soir, annonça Sorc Tormo avec allégresse à l’assemblée. Un représentant d’une époque révolue à jamais. Un Jedi ! »

Le public hurla d’excitation.

« - Voyons ce qu’il a dans le ventre ! continua Sorc Tormo. Gardes, retenez la fille, elle ne fait pas partie du spectacle… Oh ! Et rendez au bébé son joujou. »

Deux gardes armés apparurent derrière eux et attrapèrent Jill chacun par un bras. Ainsi Sorc Tormo voulait qu’il se batte seul. Cal n’avait donc qu’une seule solution pour les sortir d’ici : gagner le combat. Il s’approcha du centre de l’arène, réceptionna son sabre laser et l’alluma avant de se placer en posture défensive, prêt à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Il se sentait encore engourdi par les drogues mais ses réflexes revenaient peu à peu.

Les portes de l’arène s’ouvrirent pour laisser passer un oggdo et plusieurs scarabées-flammes. Le crapaud géant tenta immédiatement d’attraper Cal avec sa langue, mais le jeune homme fit une roulade sur le côté pour l’éviter. Il entendit les scarabées-flammes bourdonner dans son dos. Il se releva rapidement et donna un coup de sabre derrière lui. Par chance, il réussit à toucher un des scarabées qui s’enflamma, comme le faisaient tous les membres de son espèce en mourant. Cal eut alors une idée. Il alluma sa double-lame et laissa les ennemis s’approcher de lui. Dès qu’ils furent suffisamment près, il trancha deux scarabées-flammes et sauta loin du groupe en s’aidant de la Force. Les deux scarabées s’enflammèrent, calcinant l’énorme oggdo et le reste de leurs congénères. Cal souffla. Il avait remporté la première manche.

« Aaah ! Ça hume l’argent et l’hémoglobine ! cria Sorc Tormo avec ardeur. Ce soir, rendons hommage à ces vaillants guerriers tombés au combat. Envoyez la suite ! »

Deux structures cylindriques sortirent du sol, libérant de nouveaux ennemis. Cette fois-ci il s’agissait d’araignées-fléau et de bograts. Les deux bograts s’enfoncèrent immédiatement dans le sol. Cal décida de se concentrer d’abord sur les petites araignées qui crachaient leur venin à distance. Il réussit à en tuer cinq, mais ne parvint pas à éviter le venin projeté par la dernière. Le jet venimeux l’atteint à la cuisse, brûlant sa peau à travers le tissu. Cal poussa un cri de douleur et envoya son sabre sur l’araignée, la tranchant en deux, avant de le rappeler à lui. C’est à ce moment-là que les bograts sortirent du sol juste sous ses pieds, le faisant chuter. Il se défendit en repoussant les créatures grâce à la Force. Celles-ci revinrent à l’attaque, mais cette fois-ci Cal était prêt. Il les tua avant qu’elles aient pu le toucher. Il avait remporté la deuxième manche, mais non sans dommages. Il sentit la sueur couler sur son front. Il commençait à fatiguer. La brûlure à sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Combien y aurait-il de manches ? A ce rythme, il n’allait pas tenir très longtemps.

« - Tu as eu de la chance, champion, lui dit Sorc Tormo. Tu as vite pigé le truc.

\- Et si tu descendais pour venir m’affronter en personne ? le défia Cal.

\- Je suis trop occupé à compter mes crédits ! répondit Sorc Tormo en riant. Allez, offrez-lui un peu d’action ! »

Les portes se rouvrirent, laissant passer une wyyyschokk, un jotaz et deux scazzs. Cette fois, il était vraiment mal barré. Il décida de commencer par l’araignée en tentant le même coup que sur Kashyyykk. Si ça avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il sauta sur le dos de la bête et y planta son sabre ; puis il roula vers le sol. L’araignée, comme sa consœur, se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, laissant à Cal juste le temps de lui enfoncer son sabre dans le ventre. Elle n’était pas tombée au sol que Cal reçut un énorme coup dans le dos qui l’envoya mordre la poussière. Le jotaz – sûrement le plus dangereux des adversaires qu’il avait affrontés jusque-là. Heureusement, le monstre était plutôt lent. Cal se releva et essuya le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux – le coup du jotaz avait rouvert sa blessure au front. Il se rapprocha du monstre et entreprit de tourner autour de lui. Le jotaz commença à s’énerver et à agiter les bras dans tous les sens pour tenter de frapper le Jedi – il était désorienté. Cal en profita pour se glisser sous la créature au moment où elle levait les bras. Il lui trancha un bras puis enfonça son sabre dans l’abdomen, la tuant sur le coup. Mais trop occupé par le jotaz, il avait oublié les scazzs. Les deux créatures lui sautèrent dessus en même temps. Il parvint à trancher en deux celle qui visait sa gorge, mais pas celle qui visait son flanc droit. L’animal enfonça profondément ses crocs dans sa chair. Cal poussa un hurlement de douleur tout en essayant de repousser le scazz avec sa main pour le faire tomber. Mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte, enfonçant ses crocs encore plus profondément. Cal enfonça la lame de son sabre dans la tête de l’animal toujours accroché à son flanc. Celui-ci finit enfin par relâcher son étreinte en tombant au sol, mort. Cal tenta d’arrêter le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure en appuyant avec sa main gauche. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« Ahahah ! fit Sorc Tormo. On devrait peut-être monter d’un cran ? Le meilleur est encore à venir ! annonça-t-il fièrement au public. Je crois que tu connais ton prochain adversaire, dit-il à l’attention de Cal. La nuée d’Haxion se joint à la fête ! »

Le chasseur de primes atterrit devant lui, mais Cal ne parvint même pas à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il avait trop mal. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration. Sa vue se brouillait. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Son sabre lui échappa des mains et roula au sol. Il tomba à genoux devant son adversaire. Il entendit quelqu’un crier. Jill. Mais sa voix paraissait tellement lointaine… Il n’entendait plus que les battements de son propre cœur qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux. Alors, c’est comme ça que ça se termine ?

Soudain, il sentit la Force…

* * *

« Nooooooon ! » hurla Jill en voyant Cal tomber au sol. Non ! Pas Cal ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! La jeune femme baissa la tête et sentit son cœur s’accélérer brutalement. La terreur et la panique l’envahirent. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien !

Soudain, elle la sentit. Elle affluait vers elle, comme un tsunami, comme une tempête qui balaye tout sur son passage. La Force. Elle releva la tête. C’était étrange : elle se sentait à la fois pleine de colère et de sérénité. Elle eut l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté. Sans réfléchir, elle mit les paumes de ses mains vers l’arrière et éjecta violemment les deux gardes qui la maintenaient. Puis elle se mit à courir en direction de Cal. Jamais elle ne l’atteindrait à temps. Elle poussa sur ses pieds, bondit dans les airs, aidée par la Force, et tendit la main vers le sabre de Cal. Celui-ci s’envola jusqu’à elle. Elle atterrit juste devant le jeune homme et alluma le sabre, transperçant le chasseur de primes de part en part. Elle resta immobile plusieurs secondes, tête baissée, avant de se rendre compte qu’un silence de mort s’était abattu sur l’arène. Elle désactiva le sabre, laissant le cadavre du chasseur de primes tomber à terre, puis elle se redressa.

« Eh bien mes amis, si ce n’est pas une surprise, exulta Sorc Tormo, sa voix joyeuse retentissant de façon presque irréelle dans l’arène maintenant silencieuse. Il semblerait que nous n’ayons pas _un_ , mais bien _deux_ Jedi parmi nous ce soir ! C’est fantastique ! Le spectacle va pouvoir conti— »

Sorc Tormo s’arrêta de parler, visiblement interrompu.

« Quoi, comment ça, "En approche" ? … C’est le Mantis ! Abattez-le ! » ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Jill releva la tête pour voir le vaisseau arriver depuis les airs. Ils étaient venus les chercher ! Elle se retourna vers Cal qui gisait au sol. Vite. Elle devait l’aider. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre le Mantis avant que les ennemis ne les submergent. Elle aida Cal à se relever tandis que le vaisseau atterrissait. Il était encore conscient, c’était bon signe. Elle le guida, alors qu’il boitait péniblement, vers la rampe d’accès du Mantis. La porte se ferma derrière eux et le vaisseau s’échappa vers l’hyperespace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est assez court, mais avec un sacré rebondissement ! Je ne sais pas si vous l’aviez vu venir, j’espère vous avoir surpris. Est-ce que vous aimez toujours l’histoire ? N’hésitez pas à faire vos retours en commentaires !


	7. L'arbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal est gravement blessé. L’équipage du Mantis doit rapidement trouver un moyen de le sauver, ou Jill et BD-1 risquent de devoir retourner seuls sur Kashyyyk pour rencontrer Tarfful.

« Vite, j’ai besoin d’aide ! » hurla Jill, paniquée, en jetant le sabre laser de Cal sur le sol du vaisseau. Cere arriva en courant depuis le cockpit.

« Il perd du sang ! J’ai besoin de tous les stims de soins que vous pourrez trouver ! » ordonna Jill en soulevant Cal. Elle le traîna avec difficulté jusqu’à sa couchette à l’arrière du vaisseau et l’allongea dessus. Elle commença par retirer sa propre veste et sa mitaine en cuir et elle releva ses manches pour ne pas les tacher. Puis elle entreprit de retirer le poncho et la plaque de protection en cuir du jeune homme. Cal gémit – il était toujours conscient. Elle souleva sa tunique pour voir la blessure – c’était pire que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. Les crocs du scazz avaient labouré son flanc, emportant une partie de la chair. Elle sentit le pouls de Cal s’accélérer et son souffle se raccourcir. Il faisait une crise de panique – ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Elle s’assit sur le rebord de la couchette et mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

« Cal, s’il te plaît, écoute-moi. Ecoute ma voix. Tout va bien se passer. Calme-toi. Je suis là », lui dit-elle doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit la Force s’accumuler dans ses mains, puis elle toucha l’esprit de Cal avec le sien, l’enveloppant d’une douce chaleur apaisante. Le corps du jeune homme se détendit. Ça y est, il était en transe.

Cere arriva à ce moment-là avec les stims.

« C’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé. » Elle semblait presque s’excuser. « Il s’est évanoui ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Cal. Ses yeux descendirent sur sa blessure.

« - L’hémorragie est trop importante, les stims ne suffiront pas, remarqua-elle. C’est d’une cuve à bacta dont il aurait besoin, et nous n’en avons pas.

\- Les stims ne sont pas pour lui, répondit Jill en s’agenouillant devant la blessure. Cere, je vais avoir besoin d’aide. »

Elle prit trois stims dans la boîte et se les injecta tous en même temps dans l’épaule. Elle sentit l’adrénaline monter brutalement. Puis elle posa les mains sur la blessure et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle plongea son esprit dans la blessure de Cal. La souffrance qu’éprouvait le jeune homme la frappa de plein fouet. Elle serra les dents en ressentant ce que ressentait Cal. Mais elle tint bon et parvint à surmonter la douleur. Grâce à la Force, elle commença par analyser les dommages. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Le foie et un des reins étaient gravement touchés, et le poumon droit était perforé en deux endroits. Sans compter l’importante brûlure de sa jambe due au venin toxique des araignées-fléau. Les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, et vue la vitesse à laquelle il perdait son sang, elle estimait qu’il lui restait moins de dix minutes à vivre. Elle plongea son esprit encore plus profondément, jusqu’au niveau cellulaire. Elle puisa dans la Force pour activer la régénération des cellules et accélérer la réparation des organes touchés. Elle sentit Cere lui injecter d’autres stims pour qu’elle ne s’épuise pas tandis qu’elle poursuivait son travail. Petit à petit, elle sentit les cellules se reformer progressivement, les organes se reconstituer lentement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la blessure était refermée – Cal était sauvé.

Jill s’assit par terre, soulagée. Son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse. Elle avait besoin de redescendre en pression. Elle sentit le métal froid de la paroi contre sa nuque. Elle soupira – cette sensation lui faisait du bien. Elle devinait le regard de Cere qui la fixait, sans rien dire. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle revit des images qui étaient apparues dans son esprit lorsqu’elle avait touché celui de Cal. Un immense Lasat. Une capsule de sauvetage qui s’échappait d’un croiseur Jedi en flammes. Un croiseur Jedi (le même ?) qui s’écrasait au sol. Ses souvenirs se mêlaient à ceux de Cal. Elle n’arrivait plus à savoir lesquels étaient les siens. Jill rouvrit les yeux et regarda Cal. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempés de sueur, mais sa respiration était régulière. Elle avait failli le perdre. Elle sentit ses doigts de crisper et son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n’était qu’un gamin. Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer en pensant à ce qui avait failli se produire ?

« Il n’y a pas d’émotion, il y a la paix, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant. Il n’y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui dit doucement Cere. Tu viens de vivre un moment difficile. »

Oui. Elle avait raison. Jill se leva pour rejoindre sa couchette. Une fois en bas, elle retira ses bottes et s’allongea sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller avant de sombrer, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Cal se redressa d’un coup sur sa couchette, paniqué, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut le décor familier du Mantis. Il soupira de soulagement puis porta sa main à son flanc droit – mais la blessure avait disparu. Que s’était-il passé ? Encore un cauchemar ? Pourtant celui-ci avait l’air si réel.

Il s’assit sur le rebord de sa couchette et sentit le duracier sous ses pieds. Cette sensation physique bien réelle le rassura. Il avait mal partout, comme si un troupeau de banthas lui était passé dessus, et son crâne l’élançait douloureusement. Lorsqu’il se mit debout, la tête lui tourna et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer ce qui s’était passé – la prison, l’arène, le combat puis cette douleur. Et Jill. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Et enfin l’arrivée du Mantis, de nouveau Jill, la Force, et après – après, l’obscurité. Non, ce n’était clairement pas un cauchemar.

Il décida d’aller voir qui était dans la salle commune. Greez était seul, installé au poste de pilotage. Les autres devaient encore dormir. Cal se rappela ce que le Latero leur avait raconté à propos de la nuée d’Haxion. Il en déduisit que ses dettes n’étaient toujours pas remboursées.

« Salut, Greez, dit Cal d’une voix rauque en s’approchant. C’est tes copains qu’on a rencontrés ? »

Le pilote se retourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la pitié et tous les remords qu’il semblait éprouver à l’égard du jeune homme, comme s’il cherchait à s’excuser sans que les mots ne parviennent à franchir ses lèvres. Après avoir passé un long moment à fixer Cal, Greez déglutit et réussit enfin à parler.

« - Ouais, des affreux, pas vrai ? dit-il avec une douceur inhabituelle. Ils empestent l’huile de module. T’as l’air d’aller bien ?

\- Oui, mais on aurait pu se passer de ça », dit Cere derrière eux.

Cal se retourna. Il ne l’avait pas entendue arriver.

« - Une chance qu’on vous ait trouvés, ajouta-t-elle en observant Cal de la tête aux pieds comme si elle le scannait pour analyser son état physique après tout ce qui s’était passé.

\- On pourrait avoir d’autres ennuis, annonça Cal. L’Empire a appris pour l’holocron.

\- Ce n’est pas bon, dit Cere. Toute la mission est compromise.

\- Et j’ai eu une discussion avec la Deuxième Sœur, fit Cal en fixant Cere. Trilla. » Il savait que le moment n’était pas forcément bien choisi pour en parler, mais il avait besoin de savoir – et de penser à autre chose qu’à la mort qu’il venait de frôler.

Cere baissa les yeux un instant, comme un enfant fautif, puis elle reprit :

« - Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ?

\- Elle m’a dit… » Cal jeta un coup d’œil vers Greez. Devait-il en parler devant le pilote ? Après tout, lui aussi méritait de connaître la vérité.

« - Elle m’a dit que vous l’aviez livrée à l’Empire, reprit Cal. Est-ce que c’est vrai ?

\- Elle dirait n’importe quoi pour faire échouer la mission, se défendit Cere en haussant la voix.

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai ? » s’exclama Cal. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre de fausses excuses – il demandait juste la vérité.

« - C’était mon apprentie, avoua Cere. Avant la Purge.

\- Vous auriez dû me le dire », dit Cal sur un ton de reproche.

Ils entendirent un bruit dans la salle commune – probablement Jill qui se levait.

« Plus tard », chuchota Cere à Cal, mettant brutalement fin à la discussion.

Cal suivit Cere qui se dirigeait vers Jill. La jeune femme avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait hébétée. Elle regarda Cal sans réagir pendant quelques secondes. Puis sourit en le reconnaissant et s’approcha de lui.

« Tu devrais aller te laver les mains, lui conseilla Cere. Pendant ce temps je vais préparer du caf. Puis nous discuterons », ajouta-t-elle en regardant Cal pour l’inclure dans la discussion.

La jeune femme baissa ses yeux sur ses mains. Elles étaient encore couvertes de sang séché. _Probablement le mien_ , pensa Cal tandis qu’un frisson lui parcourait l’échine. Il s’assit à la table pendant qu’il entendait Jill se laver les mains derrière lui. Une fois fini, elle coupa le jet d’eau et vint le rejoindre. Cere leur servit une tasse de caf brûlant à chacun et s’assit à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, chacun fixant le breuvage noir et fumant que contenait leurs tasses. C’est Cere qui brisa le silence la première.

« Je suppose que tu nous dois quelques explications », dit-elle calmement à Jill.

La jeune femme gardait la tête baissée, comme si elle n’osait pas les regarder. Elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger, puis elle se mit à parler d’une voix étranglée.

« - Oui. Je suppose que je vous dois la vérité. Je… mon vrai nom est Jillani Styx. J’étais… je _suis_ une Jedi, dit-elle en se corrigeant. J’ai combattu avec mon maître durant la Guerre des Clones.

\- Tu es l’apprentie de maître Chiata, dit Cere. Je savais qu’elle entraînait une apprentie guérisseuse. »

Jill la regarda et hocha la tête sans rien dire, serrant ses bras avec ses mains au point de faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. 

« - Oui, reprit-elle. Je n’étais pas une experte dans le maniement du sabre laser, mais mes talents de guérisseuse étaient très utiles sur le champ de bataille.

\- C’est un don rare, approuva Cere.

\- Nous sortions d’une attaque contre un vaisseau séparatiste, continua Jill. Notre croiseur était endommagé. On s’est écrasés sur Zeffo. Entre temps, les clones qui étaient à bord avaient reçu l’ordre de nous tuer. On a essayé de s’enfuir, mais mon maître a été blessée en tentant de me protéger et… et elle est morte. Les clones m’ont capturée. Apparemment ils me voulaient vivante. Ils ont commencé à me torturer.

\- Ils s’intéressaient probablement à ton pouvoir, déclara Cere. Une Inquisitrice guérisseuse leur aurait été très utile.

\- Oui, c’est ce que j’ai compris après, en voyant… Trilla. Mais à l’époque, je ne savais pas. Après plusieurs jours, j’ai réussi à m’enfuir en me faisant passer pour morte. Je me suis retrouvée dans les cavernes de glace. La suite vous la connaissez. Je me suis réveillée au village. J’ai entendu les villageois qui parlaient de la Purge. J’ai compris ce qui s’était passé. Mais je n’arrivais plus à me connecter à la Force, j’avais perdu mes pouvoirs…

\- Sûrement une conséquence du choc que tu venais de vivre, dit doucement Cere en lui prenant la main.

\- Je n’avais plus aucun moyen de me défendre, alors je n’ai rien dit et je me suis cachée… »

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, à nous ? demanda Cal d’un ton accusateur. Pourquoi nous avoir caché la vérité ?

\- Et qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? s’exclama Jill en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux. Je n’étais plus une Jedi ! Sans la Force, je n’étais plus rien ! »

Cal se leva brusquement et s’éloigna sans rien dire. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il avait besoin de s’isoler. Tous ! Ils lui avaient tous menti, sans exception ! Greez à propos de ses dettes, qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie dans cette foutue arène. Jill à propos de son passé de Jedi. Et Cere à propos de son apprentie. _Ne fais confiance à personne._ Oui, il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait été assez stupide pour leur faire confiance.

* * *

Quelqu’un secouait Cal dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir de qui il s’agissait – Greez.

« Hé, p’tit gars, chuchota-t-il. Lève-toi, debout. Faut qu’on cause. »

Cal se redressa puis s’assit sur le rebord de sa couchette.

« - Quoi ? grogna-t-il sèchement.

\- Faut qu’on cause, dit Greez en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre vous trois. Enfin, j’imagine que ça doit être des trucs de Jedi. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c’est pas le bon moment pour –

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, le coupa Cal en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bah je ne suis absolument pas d’accord, répondit calmement Greez. On est tous dans la même équipe, pas vrai ? »

Cal le regarda pensivement. Greez avait raison. Le jeune homme soupira et se détourna pour regarder ailleurs.

« Hé, Cal, reprit doucement Greez. J’ai commis une erreur… et ça t’a presque tué. Je regrette. »

Cal le regarda de nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Peut-être qu’on fait tous des erreurs, hein ? » dit Greez avec un léger sourire. Son sourire s’effaça quand il ajouta : « Peut-être que toi non. »

Si. Bien sûr que si, il avait fait des erreurs. Son maître, Prauf – ils avaient été victimes de sa faiblesse et de son incompétence.

« - Tu devrais être un peu indulgent, dit Greez. Je ne te dis pas de faire ça pour moi, mais tous les trois, vous êtes vraiment ce qui m’est arrivé de meilleur. Avant que vous débarquiez, tout ce qui m’importait c’était d’avoir une main du tonnerre… C’est ce que disent les joueurs, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, murmura Cal.

\- La vie n’est pas un jeu, dit Greez en secouant la tête. Je ne m’intéressais qu’à moi avant que vous arriviez dans ma vie. Et aux paris… Je suis plus le même », admit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Lorsque Cal se réveilla le lendemain, sa colère s’était calmée. Il en voulait toujours à Jill et Cere de lui avoir menti, mais sa discussion avec Greez lui avait fait du bien. Il voyait les faits sous un nouvel angle.

« On a reçu un message crypté, ça vient de Kashyyyk », lui annonça Greez alors qu’il arrivait dans la salle commune.

Cal se dirigea vers l’holotable où Cere et Jill l’attendaient. Il leur jeta un regard puis lança la communication.

« - Mari, dit Cal en voyant l’image de la jeune femme apparaître.

\- On a trouvé Tarfful et il est d’accord pour vous rencontrer, annonça-t-elle en souriant. Mais ce n’est pas tout, continua-t-elle d’un ton plus grave. L’Empire a réussi à nous déloger de la raffinerie. Saw a dû s’enfuir de la planète. Certains d’entre nous ont rejoint les Wookiees dans la forêt. Soyez prudents.

\- Toi aussi, dit Cal en coupant la communication.

\- Alors on retourne sur Kashyyyk ? demanda Greez. Je vais entrer les coordonnées, on devrait y être demain. En attendant, reposez-vous. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. »

* * *

Lorsqu’ils débarquèrent sur Kashyyyk, ils constatèrent l’étendue des dégâts. Mari n’avait pas menti – les partisans avaient quitté les lieux précipitamment. La plateforme d’atterrissage était maintenant vide – il ne restait plus que quelques objets abandonnés au sol. Cal s’approcha d’un casque, posa sa main dessus et resta sans bouger. Jill en déduisit qu’il utilisait la psychométrie. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler quand elle était au temple, sur Coruscant. Mais elle n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui en maîtrise la technique. Les Jedi capables de ressentir le passé de cette façon étaient encore plus rares que les guérisseurs. On disait aussi qu’ils ressentaient tout plus intensément – et qu’ils pouvaient donc être plus instables émotionnellement. Elle se demandait ce que ressentait le jeune homme en ce moment. Cal se redressa, l’air sombre. Ce qu’il avait vu n’avait pas l’air de lui plaire.

« - Trilla, expliqua-t-il. Elle est venue ici. Elle a participé au massacre des partisans. Elle est visiblement à ma recherche.

\- Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher de trouver Tarfful », dit Jill en regardant Cal. Elle remarqua qu’il frissonnait – sûrement une conséquence de ce qu’il venait de voir.

« - Hé, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce qu’elle a fait ici… répondit-il. C’était… horrible.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, on est deux à maîtriser la Force maintenant. La prochaine fois, on l’arrêtera. Je te le promets », dit la jeune femme pour le rassurer. Mais au fond d’elle, elle doutait de leur capacité à arrêter une Inquisitrice.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix. C’était Mirienna qui venait à leur rencontre.

« - Choyyssyk et Mari ont marqué votre point de rendez-vous avec Tarfful sur cette holocarte. Ils vous attendent au lac des origines.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Jill, inquiète pour son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je m’en suis sortie, avoua Mirienna en secouant la tête.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? continua Jill.

\- Ma fille a déjà perdu un de ses parents, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas la priver du deuxième. Je vais arrêter le combat et la rejoindre. Bonne chance à vous deux. »

* * *

Ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre le lac des origines, comme l’appelaient les Wookiees.

« - Vous avez déjà vu un endroit comme celui-là ? demanda Cal en levant la tête.

\- Bou-boup, répondit BD-1.

\- Moi non plus », fit Jill.

Au-dessus d’eux se dressait un arbre Wroshyr gigantesque – le plus grand qu’elle ait jamais vu. Ses racines, énormes, plongeaient tout autour d’eux dans le lac. La lumière perçait difficilement au travers et ils avaient l’impression d’être dans une grotte. _Il est magnifique,_ pensa Jill. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle sentait la Force qui se montait depuis les racines de l’arbre pour se diffuser dans son tronc, dans ses branches, dans ses feuilles. Elle était ancienne – encore plus ancienne que l’arbre lui-même. Pas étonnant que ce soit un lieu sacré pour les Wookiees. Elle sentait la vie qui grouillait dans les frondaisons. Des insectes, des oiseaux, toutes sortes de créatures vivaient là. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti la Force. Elle avait l’impression de revivre, de se réveiller après un long cauchemar, de voir l’aube après une longue nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un timide sourire à Cal qui l’observait silencieusement. Elle se sentait apaisée.

Mari et Choyyssyk les attendaient sur la berge, accompagnés d’un autre Wookiee qu’ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Contente de vous revoir, leur dit Mari. Je vous présente le chef Tarfful. »

Ce dernier les salua d’un long grognement.

« Nous sommes en mission pour Maître Eno Cordova, dit Cal pour se présenter au chef. Il recherchait un artefact Zeffo. Si on le trouve, on pourrait sauver les Jedi. »

Tarfful leur répondit en shyriiwook. Jill en maîtrisait les bases, mais pas Cal. Elle traduisit pour lui.

« - Il dit : "Où Cordova a trouvé la sagesse, vous trouverez des réponses. En haut de l’Arbre des origines."

\- Il est immense, fit remarquer Cal. Par où pourrions-nous commencer ?

\- Eh bien, dit Mari. Peut-être que tu trouveras un moyen depuis ses racines. Mais la plupart sont immergées. Il vous faut un respirateur. »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et leur donna à chacun un respirateur compact.

« - Merci, dit Jill en prenant l’objet. Qu’allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- La seule chose qu’on puisse faire, répondit Mari en haussant les épaules. Nous battre encore.

\- Bonne chance, dit Cal. J’espère qu’on se reverra. »

Les deux Jedi mirent leurs respirateurs en place et plongèrent dans l’eau. Jill frissonna : elle était froide – et opaque – constata-t-elle en essayant de se repérer. Heureusement, BD-1 les guidait en diffusant devant lui un faible rayon lumineux. Ils nagèrent jusqu’à une énorme racine recouverte de lianes – en grimpant par-là, ils trouveraient peut-être un moyen d’atteindre le sommet de l’arbre. L’ascension allait être rude.

* * *

« - Pourquoi n’utilises-tu pas un sabre laser ? demanda Cal à Jill tandis qu’ils se frayaient un chemin au travers des Terres d’ombre.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n’en ai pas, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as perdu le tien ?

-En quelques sortes, dit-elle de façon évasive. De toutes façons, je te l’ai dit, je n’ai jamais été très douée dans le maniement du sabre laser. Je préfère un bon vieux pistolet blaster.

\- Pourtant l’autre jour, tu t’es bien débrouillée sur le toit de la raffinerie, avec ton couteau laser, fit Cal. J’avais été surpris de te voir combattre comme ça, mais maintenant je comprends mieux. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle n’aimait pas cet endroit – les Terres d’ombre. Il était rempli de fleurs toxiques, de plantes carnivores et surtout, de wyyyschokks. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine.

« - Tu l’as senti toi aussi ? demanda Cal.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Le côté obscur. J’ai l’impression qu’il a envahi les lieux.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous de quitter cet endroit, dit Cal. On se sentira mieux après. »

* * *

« Vous croyez que l’Empire s’en serait pris à Kashyyyk comme ça sans notre intervention ? » demanda Cal tandis qu’ils grimpaient à une liane.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à traverser les Terres d’ombre sans encombre.

« - Bi-bip, fit BD-1.

\- Les Jedi sont censés incarner l’espoir, mais… j’ai attiré l’Inquisition ici, constata Cal d’un ton désolé.

\- Mari et Tarfful comptent sur nous, lui rappela Jill.

\- Mais est-ce qu’on ne les a pas encore mis en danger ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Le danger est partout, Cal. Se cacher ne fera pas changer les choses. »

Ils arrivaient en vue d’un village wookiee installé dans les branches de l’arbres. Il n’y avait personne et les bâtiments étaient en mauvais état. Ce n’était pas le premier village abandonné qu’ils traversaient aujourd’hui – visiblement, l’Empire avait obligé les Wookiees à battre en retraite et à se réfugier plus loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils débouchèrent sur une large plateforme en bois qui semblait être la place centrale du village. Un Purge Trooper les attendait, entouré de deux stormtroopers.

« - Ils sont là : informez l’Inquisitrice, ordonna le Trooper noir à ses subordonnés. Je vais les retenir.

\- Je m’occupe des soldats, toi tu te concentres sur le Purge Trooper », proposa Jill.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d’un bref signe de tête. Le Purge Trooper fonça vers Cal, armé d’une puissante électromasse. Cette arme faisait des ravages, mais elle était très lourde à manier. Le jeune homme attendit le coup venir pour l’esquiver au dernier moment. Il passa dans le dos du Trooper qui, trop occupé à soulever son arme pesante, ne put éviter le coup fatal. Pendant ce temps, Jill avait rattrapé les deux stormtroopers qui tentaient de s’enfuir. Il lui suffit d’un geste pour les éjecter tous deux dans le vide. A ce moment-là, un chasseur impérial surgit devant eux. La porte s’ouvrit et laissa apparaître l’immense Dowutin que Cal avait déjà rencontré sur Bracca – la Neuvième Sœur.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle en riant, visiblement ravie. Un petit morveux de Bracca qui joue au Jedi ? J’ai dit au Grand Inquisiteur que tu n’étais pas assez stupide pour revenir pointer ton nez ici. Après que nous ayons pulvérisé cette résistance de pacotille. » Elle soupira et ajouta avec un sourire : « J’aime tellement avoir tort ! »

Jill tendit les mains vers le vaisseau et fit appel à la Force pour tenter d’en prendre les commandes. Le chasseur se mit à trembler et la Neuvième Sœur la regarda avec surprise, puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

« Oh, mais tu t’es trouvé une petite copine Jedi pour jouer avec toi ? Je sens que je vais bien m’amuser ! » dit-elle en reculant pour laisser la porte se refermer.

Le vaisseau leur tira dessus, détruisant le plancher sous leur pied. Déséquilibrée, Jill rompit sa connexion avec la Force, relâchant son emprise sur le chasseur. Ils chutèrent dans une large tranchée boueuse et glissèrent le long de l’arbre tandis que l’Inquisitrice les arrosait de tirs. Heureusement les branches l’empêchaient de viser correctement et aucun tir ne les atteint. Arrivés en bas de la pente, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces pour échapper au vaisseau. Au bout de quelques instants qui leurs parurent interminables, les tirs s’arrêtèrent. L’avaient-ils semée ? Non – elle les attendait au bout du chemin, prête à leur tirer dessus. A ce moment-là, une immense créature ailée fondit sur le vaisseau. L’Inquisitrice tenta de riposter, mais l’animal l’entraîna dans sa chute. Ils s’écrasèrent tous deux au loin. Jill et Cal regardèrent l’appareil exploser tandis que la créature s’échappait en volant.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda Cal.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jill. Une espère d’oiseau géant qui vit dans l’arbre ? Il a dû prendre le vaisseau de l’Inquisitrice pour une proie ou un ennemi. Heureusement pour nous. »

Leur chute les avait ramenés à leur point de départ, au niveau du système racinaire. Jill soupira – ils allaient devoir de nouveau escalader ce fichu arbre.

« Le Neuvième Sœur nous recherche. On devrait appeler… », dit Cal. Il s’interrompit. « Réflexion faite, elle écoute toutes leurs transmissions. Elle le découvrira elle-même. »

Visiblement, il en voulait encore à Cere.

* * *

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour réussir à remonter le long des racines et du tronc de l’arbre. Ils approchaient des premières branches lorsqu’ils entendirent un gros bruit sourd. Ils se cachèrent rapidement pour voir d’où il venait – c’était l’espèce d’oiseau qui avait abattu la Neuvième Sœur. Il était là, posé à quelques mètres d’eux seulement.

« - Bip bou touil boup ? bipa BD-1.

\- Chut, lui dit Cal. On ne connaît pas ses intentions. »

La créature dû les entendre, car elle tourna la tête vers eux avant de prendre son envol brusquement, arrachant plusieurs branches au passage. Ils s’approchèrent de l’endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une immense plume translucide qui reflétait doucement les rayons du soleil. Cal toucha la plume. Il sentait un écho dans la Force. Il se concentra. Il ressentit une douleur – et aussi une profonde tristesse.

« C’est un oiseau Shyyyo. Une espèce rare, expliqua-t-il à Jill et BD-1. C’est probablement le dernier de son espèce… comme nous », ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Jill ne dit rien. Elle semblait retournée elle aussi.

« - Allez, nous devons continuer, reprit Cal d’un ton qu’il espérait plus léger.

\- Ça va être difficile, fit remarquer Jill. En s’envolant, l’oiseau a arraché une partie de l’écorce de l’arbre : il n’y a plus de chemin. »

En effet, le chemin se poursuivait face à eux, mais le gouffre à franchir pour l’atteindre était trop grand. Cal s’approcha du rebord du précipice où poussaient des pulmonées. Ils avaient croisé plusieurs de ces grosses plantes durant leur ascension, mais ne s’en étaient pas méfiés. Contrairement aux plantes des Terre d’ombres qui les attaquaient, celles-ci se rétractaient pour se cacher lorsqu’on s’approchait d’elles, et elles se regonflaient brusquement lorsqu’on s’éloignait. Cal eut une idée.

« Attendez ici, je vais essayer quelque chose », annonça-t-il à ses compagnons.

Il recula pour prendre son élan et sauta sur la pulmonée la plus proche

. Celle-ci tenta de se défendre et se gonfla brutalement, éjectant Cal dans les airs. Il entendit Jill pousser un cri d’effroi mais il n’y fit pas attention. Il se concentra sur son objectif : l’autre côté du gouffre…

_Cal pousse un cri en retombant sur le sol métallique de la salle d’entraînement._

_« - Debout. Essaie encore, lui ordonne son maître, debout sur une plateforme qui flotte en hauteur._

_\- Oui mais je n’y arrive pas, Maître, répond l’enfant._

_\- Ah oui ? Bien. Continue à échouer et à te relever, réplique son maître. C’est le seul moyen d’y arriver. Ne te laisse pas entraver par ton égo et de faux-semblants. Tu dois oublier toutes tes craintes et te relever. Allez… encore. »_

_L’enfant grimpe sur la plateforme devant lui._

_« Bien, l’encourage Jaro Tapal. Maintenant, rejoins-moi. Tu peux y arriver ! »_

_L’enfant court, saute, mais il est trop loin. Il se concentre et utilise la Force pour s’aider. Il fait un salto et atterrit sur la plateforme, juste à côté de son maître…_

Il avait réussi à franchir le gouffre. « L’essentiel, c’est de se relever, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tant qu’on peut se relever, on peut encore se battre. »

Jill le rejoignit, BD-1 sur son épaule, en empruntant le même chemin. Elle le houspilla, lui expliquant qu’il n’était qu’une tête brûlée, un gamin qui prenait des risques inconsidérés. Cal l’écouta avec un sourire amusé. Il avait l’impression de retrouver la Jill de Zeffo. Même s’il lui en voulait encore, il aimait bien la nouvelle Jill – la Jedi plus calme et plus posée. Mais il appréciait aussi l’ancienne – celle qui râlait et parlait fort.

« Surtout ne change pas », lui dit-il.

Elle s’arrêta, déstabilisée, avant de voir son sourire.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Kestis ! »

* * *

Ça y est. Ils arrivaient enfin en haut de l’arbre. La dernière partie de leur trajet n’avait pas été la plus facile. Marcher en équilibre sur des branches au-dessus du vide leur avait donné quelques sueurs froides. Mais ils s’en étaient sortis grâce à leur agilité et aussi un peu grâce à la Force. Alors qu’ils descendaient d’une branche pour atteindre le tronc de l’arbre, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle imprévu. Devant eux, couché dans ce qui ressemblait à un nid, se tenait l’immense oiseau Shyyyo. Ce dernier les regarda s’approcher, visiblement trop affaibli pour pouvoir réagir.

« Il est blessé », constata Jill.

Un énorme morceau de métal était planté dans sa queue.

« - C’est un morceau du vaisseau de la Neuvième Sœur, dit Cal en s’approchant de l’animal. On doit l’enlever pour que tu le soignes.

\- Attends, l’arrêta Jill. Avant, je dois mesurer l’ampleur des dégâts. Et il ne faudrait pas l’effrayer. »

Elle s’approcha de l’oiseau et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête. Cal sentit la Force la relier à l’animal. Elle explorait son esprit et tentait de le rassurer.

« - La blessure est trop profonde, annonça Jill d’un ton amer. Sur un être humain, ça irait. Mais sur une créature de cette taille… Je m’épuiserais avant d’avoir fini de stopper l’hémorragie. 

\- Et si je t’aidais ? » proposa Cal.

La jeune femme prit un instant pour réfléchir. « Eh bien, oui, ça pourrait marcher, admit-elle. Si tu me transfères une partie de ton énergie, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. »

Cal se tourna vers l’oiseau pour le prévenir : « Ce sera douloureux, d’accord ? Je suis désolé. » Il se concentra sur le morceau de duracier tandis que Jill se préparait à commencer l’opération. Il dû faire un effort considérable pour réussir à retirer la pièce métallique. L’animal poussa un cri de douleur.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il à Jill.

La jeune femme plaqua sa main gauche sur la blessure et commença à soigner la créature. Cal se rapprocha rapidement d’elle et lui prit l’autre main. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et lui transférer une partie de son énergie. Son esprit se retrouva soudainement projeté dans l’oiseau. Il sentit sa peur, sa douleur, sa souffrance. Il sentit sa propre énergie qui se déversait dans la blessure. Il sentit les cellules se reconstituer. Il sentit la Force comme il ne l’avait jamais sentie. C’était une Force vivante – ni bonne, ni mauvaise. La Force qui était en tout être vivant.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, le soir tombait. Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé ? La fatigue lui tomba brusquement dessus. La guérison lui avait demandé plus d’énergie qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il s’assit à côté de Jill, contre le flanc de l’animal. Elle avait l’air encore plus exténuée que lui.

L’oiseau les regarda et inclina doucement sa tête vers eux, comme pour les remercier.

« On lui devait bien ça », dit Cal.

Jill acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

« On devrait se reposer un peu », murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Elle posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Cal. Il la regarda – elle s’était endormie. Cal ferma à son tour les yeux, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alors c’était ça, ce qu’on ressentait quand on était guérisseur ? Il n’avait jamais vécu une telle expérience auparavant – et il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de la revivre. Ressentir la souffrance de l’autre et devoir la surmonter pour la soigner – c’était une expérience éprouvante. Cal se demanda si c’était ce qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle l’avait soigné, l’autre jour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit soudainement conscience de la présence du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il était chaud – c’était agréable. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouillait le cou. Il la regarda. Son visage était détendu. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait rarement eu l’occasion de la voir aussi sereine. Elle paraissait plus jeune. Cal se rappela que, quoiqu’elle en dise, elle n’était finalement pas bien plus âgée que lui. Elle frissonna et se blottit contre lui. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et finit par sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Cal retira son bras des épaules de Jill, l’air gêné. Il faisait jour. Elle s’étira avant de regarder autour d’elle. L’oiseau Shyyyo était toujours là. Cal tendit à Jill une ration protéinée qu’elle dévora rapidement – elle était affamée.

« - Quel est le plan ? lui demanda-t-elle en mastiquant la barre caoutchouteuse.

\- Eh bien, maintenant qu’on a atteint le sommet, il faut qu’on trouve le lieu que cherchaient Cordova, répondit Cal. Mais il y a tellement de branches que je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

L’oiseau les regarda et poussa un cri. Il semblait comprendre ce qu’ils disaient. Il s’envola et se positionna au bord du nid.

« - Tu crois qu’il veut qu’on monte sur son dos ? demanda Jill.

\- Oui, j’en ai bien l’impression, répondit Cal. Il connaît cet arbre mieux que nous. C’est notre meilleure piste. »

Les deux Jedi terminèrent leur repas puis grimpèrent sur l’oiseau. Son ventre était dénudé mais son dos était couvert de plumes blanches auxquelles ils pouvaient s’accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Jill s’installa la première puis Cal s’assit derrière elle. Elle nota sans rien dire qu’il avait mis un de ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour l’empêcher de tomber. A peine étaient-ils installés que l’oiseau prit son envol et il s’éleva dans les airs. La vue était splendide. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Jill admira la forêt luxuriante qui s’étendait à perte de vue. La plus grande partie était encore sauvage, ignorant la soif de pouvoir des hommes.

« L’Empire est encore loin de pouvoir tout contrôler », lui dit Cal dans l’oreille, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

Jill tourna la tête vers lui. Le soleil éclairait ses cheveux roux qui dansaient comme une flamme dans le vent. Instinctivement, elle plaqua son dos contre la poitrine du jeune homme et celui-ci resserra son étreinte. _Il n’y a pas d’émotion, il y a la paix. Il n’y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement comme un mantra. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien dans ses bras ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas – c’était contraire au Code. Si seulement…

« Cal ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je – »

Mais elle fut interrompue par l’oiseau, qui descendit en piqué vers une branche. Ils étaient arrivés. Cal descendit le premier.

« - Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à descendre.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Rien, laisse tomber. »

Ils remontèrent le long de la branche. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des poteries Zeffo recouvertes de mousse – ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de galerie faite d’écorce et de lichen. Là, trônait une statue Zeffo. La sculpture comportait un emplacement vide – l’objet qui y avait été placé avait aujourd’hui disparu. BD-1 scanna la statue, lançant un nouvel enregistrement d’Eno Cordova.

« Je l’ai trouvé. J’ai achevé ma quête. L’Astrium, annonça le vieil homme en montrant l’artefact dans sa main. Utilisé il y a des millénaires par les sages Zeffo. Je tiens entre mes mains un morceau de l’histoire galactique. » Il rit. « Oh, je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment remercier Tarfful. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire, mon ami ? Inutile de retourner sur Dathomir. L’obscurité nous empêchait de trouver l’Astrium dans le tombeau de Kujet, mais la Force… La Force nous a ouvert une toute nouvelle voie. »

Le message prit fin.

« - Le tombeau de Kujet, répéta Cal. Il doit y avoir un autre Astrium là-bas. On doit s’y rendre pour le trouver.

\- Mais Cordova a parlé d’obscurité, rappela Jill. Je sais qu’on n’a pas d’autre piste, mais ça ne me plait pas. »

Maintenant qu’ils avaient atteint leur objectif, ils devaient redescendre de l’arbre. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à une aire boueuse entourée d’épaisses branches. L’oiseau Shyyyo les y attendait, accroché au bord de la plateforme pour les ramener au sol. Cal s’approcha de l’animal, mais soudain un vaisseau apparut et leur tira dessus. L’énorme oiseau tomba de l’arbre en poussant un cri de surprise. Jill et Cal esquivèrent les tirs tandis que la Neuvième Sœur sautait devant eux, activant son sabre, prête à se battre. Cal alluma sa double-lame tandis que Jill sortait son blaster.

« - Je vous ai retrouvés, annonça l’Inquisitrice d’un ton victorieux.

\- Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute, proposa Cal avec défi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi la Deuxième Sœur te croit si important, lui dit-elle. Elle aime ses souvenirs, mais… Je ne suis pas du genre nostalgique et franchement… tu n’en vaux pas la peine. Alors finissons-en. »

Elle lui sauta dessus pour l’empaler sur son sabre, s’aidant de la Force. Cal esquiva son coup et la lame rouge s’enfonça dans la boue. Il en profita pour se glisser sur son côté et attaquer. Elle para avec son sabre. Des étincelles volèrent dans l’air. Elle repoussa Cal de quelques mètres et porta la main à sa visière – le coup l’avait fissurée.

« - Pas mal pour un déchet, admit-elle.

\- Et pour un Jedi ? demanda Cal.

\- Il y a une différence ? » dit-elle d’un ton cinglant en allumant la deuxième lame de son sabre.

Elle lui fonça dessus, l’obligeant à esquiver d’une roulade. Il se releva rapidement pour parer son coup. Leurs deux lames s’entrechoquèrent. Elle leva la main et repoussa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, plus loin cette fois-ci, le faisant chuter au sol. Jill en profita pour l’attaquer dans le dos. Elle avait rangé son blaster, inutile dans cette situation car l’Inquisitrice lui renvoyait tous ses tirs. Elle sortit son couteau laser et porta un coup, mais la Dowutin la sentit venir : elle lui attrapa le poignet avec sa main gauche et le lui tordit violemment pour l’obliger à lâcher son arme. Jill poussa un cri de douleur.

« Un Jedi sans sabre laser n’est pas un vrai Jedi, lui dit-elle. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me blesser avec un tel jouet ? Dire que tu devais faire partie des nôtres… » Ainsi elle s’était renseignée sur elle. « Quel dommage. Tu aurais dû accepter la proposition de l’Empire, continua l’Inquisitrice. Tu aurais été promise à un grand avenir. »

Elle resserra sa prise autour du poignet de Jill et fit un brusque mouvement de son autre main pour tenter de trancher la jeune femme en deux avec son sabre. Mais Jill poussa sur ses pieds, se retrouvant ainsi à l’horizontal au-dessus du sol. La lame rouge passa quelques centimètres seulement de son ventre. L’Inquisitrice la lâcha brusquement et la poussa violemment avec la Force, la faisant tomber dans le vide.

* * *

« Non ! » hurla Cal en voyant la jeune femme disparaître par-dessus le bord de la plateforme. Il sentit l’angoisse et la colère monter en lui. Il se précipita sur l’Inquisitrice, utilisant sa rage pour l’attaquer. Les lames dansaient, les étincelles voltigeaient autour d’eux. Cal para un coup mais elle était forte. Il tournoya sur lui-même pour se dégager et réussit à trancher la main droite de la Dowutin. Son sabre tomba au sol – elle était désarmée.

« C’est terminé », lui annonça Cal, le cœur battant.

La Neuvième Sœur le regarda, agenouillée, tenant son membre mutilé de son autre main.

« Être une Inquisitrice m’a appris qu’aucun revers n’est trop grand », s’exclama-t-elle. Elle se releva. « Quand on s’est perdu soi-même, un membre n’est rien. Tu sais, j’ai été un Jedi. J’aimerais beaucoup te capturer. Pour te voir craquer, comme nous l’avons tous fait ! »

Brusquement elle souleva son sabre au moyen de la Force et l’alluma pour essayer de transpercer Cal avec. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la lame qui vola jusqu’à la main valide de la Neuvième Sœur.

« J’ai tué ta copine, dit-elle en l’attaquant. Tu es furieux. »

Cal para son coup.

« - L’isolement te rendra fou de rage, continua-t-elle pour le provoquer. La torture. Les mutilations. Et tous tes amis… 

\- Je ne te laisserai pas les approcher ! cria Cal en parant un nouveau coup.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais arrêter l’Empire, hurla-t-elle de colère.

\- Je t’arrêterai toi ! » déclara Cal.

Il fit un salto, passant par-dessus l’Inquisitrice, et il la frappa dans le dos avant de l’envoyer dans le vide par une poussée de Force. Il reprit son souffle. Il n’en revenait pas – il avait gagné. Il venait de battre une Inquisitrice.

Il se précipita vers le rebord. Peut-être que Jill aurait réussi à se raccrocher à quelque chose, une liane par exemple. Mais il n’y avait personne.

« Jill ! » hurla-t-il en vain.

Soudain, il entendit le cri d’un animal. C’était l’oiseau Shyyyo – Jill sur son dos. Elle lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu’ils atterrissaient.

« - J’ai cru que tu étais morte, lui dit Cal avec un immense soulagement.

\- J’ai cru moi aussi que j’allais y passer, admit-elle. Mais l’oiseau m’a rattrapée. Où est passé l’Inquisitrice ?

\- C’est fini, dit Cal. Je l’ai vaincue.

\- Oh Cal, dit Jill avec enthousiasme en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu as été incroyable ! »

Ce compliment lui fit chaud au cœur.

« On doit rentrer, dit Cal en se dirigeant vers l’oiseau. Greez et Cere nous attendent. »

* * *

« Bo-bo boup ! » annonça joyeusement BD-1 alors qu’ils entraient dans le Mantis.

Greez et Cere étaient en train de manger. Jill et Cal se joignirent à eux.

« - Cordova pense que la clé du sanctuaire est sur Dathomir, déclara Cal en se servant du ragoût.

\- Vous avez trouvé votre Wookiee ? demanda Greez.

\- Oui, répondit Jill. Mais là-bas ça se présente mal. L’Empire est vraiment partout. 

\- Des Inquisiteurs ? » demanda Cere.

Jill nota qu’elle fixait son assiette pour ne pas avoir à regarder Cal.

« Eh bien, Trilla… La Deuxième Sœur… dit Cal. Où qu’elle se trouve, elle est toujours à notre poursuite. »

Il s’arrêta un instant de parler pour boire.

« J’ai vaincu la Neuvième Sœur », annonça-t-il enfin.

Greez afficha un air stupéfait et Cere hocha la tête en essayant de cacher son sourire. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, sauf Cere. Elle fixa Cal du regard, puis commença à parler.

« Cal, quand l’Empire m’a capturée… j’ai résisté. Je me disais que je préférais mourir plutôt que parler. Mais après… »

Cal posa sa fourchette. Il n’avait pas envie de l’écouter, cela se voyait.

« L’ombre est arrivée, continua gravement Cere. C’était encore pire que… que tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer. J’ai voulu résister. »

Cal repoussa son assiette, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, évitant de regarder Cere. _Gamin_.

« - Mais j’ai fini par céder. Et j’ai livré Trilla. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour réparer ça. Mais Cal, nous avons encore une chance de sauver les enfants de l’holocron.

\- Ok, écoutez, l’interrompit Cal. La Neuvième Sœur a évoqué le fait de devenir Inquisiteur. Comme si… c’était inévitable. Mais vous avez vécu les mêmes choses qu’elle. Et vous êtes là pourtant.

\- Cal… dit Cere.

\- Tout va bien, Cere, répondit Cal. On trouvera l’holocron de Cordova. »

Le jeune homme se leva et partit dans la coursive. Il était sûrement allé s’isoler. Jill remarqua qu’il n’avait même pas touché à son assiette.

* * *

« Cal ? » C’était Jill.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le jeune homme d’un ton plus brusque qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Je t’ai amené à manger, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une assiette. Tu n’as rien eu dans le ventre depuis deux jours à part une pauvre ration protéinée. »

Elle s’assit à côté de lui sur sa couchette. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire pendant qu’il mangeait, puis il reposa l’assiette vide.

« Tu sais, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Cere… Ce qu’elle a vécu… Je l’ai vécu aussi d’une certaine façon. La torture impériale… » Elle frissonna. « La douleur est tellement forte… et on ne peut pas l’arrêter… on a beau essayer, mais non… Alors, le côté obscur… devient très tentant. On se dit que si on succombe, la douleur s’arrêtera, qu’on ne souffrira plus. » Elle cessa de parler un instant, puis reprit doucement : « Je l’ai vu, tu sais, le côté obscur. A la fois tellement séduisant et tellement repoussant. J’ai résisté, mais je sais que si je n’avais pas réussi à m’enfuir, ils m’auraient brisée, et je serais devenue comme Trilla et la Neuvième Sœur. »

Cal savait qu’elle avait raison. Qu’il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Cere d’avoir craqué. Qu’il en aurait sûrement fait autant. Mais au fond de lui une voix continuait à lui en vouloir d’avoir caché la vérité. A leur en vouloir à toutes les deux.

« Cal, je voulais aussi m’excuser de ne pas t’avoir dit qui j’étais vraiment, continua Jill comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit. Quand je me suis réveillée sur Zeffo, j’ai entendu les colons qui parlaient de la Purge. J’ai compris ce qui s’était passé, et surtout que je devais me cacher. Alors je n’ai rien dit. Quand tu es arrivé avec ton sabre laser, je… j’ai paniqué. Je pensais que tous les Jedi étaient morts. Moi-même je n’en étais plus une. Je ne faisais confiance à personne, je pensais que c’était un piège. Mais tu étais mon seul moyen de quitter Zeffo. Alors j’ai menti. J’ai inventé une histoire. Mais quand tu m’as sauvée sur Kashyyyk, j’ai… changé mon point de vue.

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit à ce moment-là ? demanda Cal.

\- Parce que j’avais peur de ta réaction, répondit-elle. J’avais peur que tu m’en veuilles et que tu partes. J’avais peur de me retrouver à nouveau toute seule. Cal, tu es la première personne à qui j’ai fait confiance ces dernières années. Tu es le seul que je suivrais au bout de la galaxie si tu me le demandais. Alors pour ne pas perdre tout ça, j’ai été lâche et j’ai continué à me cacher. Mais plus maintenant. Je dois cesser de me réfugier derrière un blaster. Je dois assumer qui je suis vraiment. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Cal la regarda. Il était surpris par sa déclaration, mais il savait qu’elle était sincère.

« - Moi aussi je me suis caché, admit-il. Moi aussi je ne faisais plus confiance à personne. Moi aussi j’ai été seul. Je sais combien c’est dur d’accorder sa confiance à quelqu’un. Et tu as la mienne. Entièrement. Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

\- J’ai besoin de retourner sur Zeffo une dernière fois, dit-elle. Je dois affronter mon passé, et j’aimerais que tu m’accompagnes. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous a encore plu ! J’avoue que j’ai beaucoup de mal lors de la rédaction des scènes de combat pour les rendre intéressants et lisibles, pas trop longues mais pas trop courtes non plus… Je galère à chaque fois.   
> Comme d’habitude, n’hésitez pas à commenter !  
> La suite lundi 4 mai pour la journée mondiale de Star Wars !


	8. Le sabre laser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill retourne sur Zeffo pour affronter son passé. Elle aura besoin de tout le soutien de Cal et BD-1 dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

« Hé, gamin, tu veux bien goûter ça ? » demanda Greez en posant une assiette devant Cal.

Le jeune homme regarda d’un œil suspicieux l’omelette verdâtre que le Latero venait de lui proposer.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Il prit l’assiette et en renifla le contenu sans oser y toucher.

« Une recette de mon arrière-grand-mère », répondit fièrement Greez en lui tendant une fourchette.

Cal saisit le couvert et hésita un court instant avant d’avaler une première bouchée – il ne voulait pas blesser Greez et sa susceptibilité.

« Je ne l’ai pas encore essayée sur un humain », ajouta Greez d’un ton désinvolte, comme si l’information n’avait que peu d’importance.

Cal s’arrêta soudain de mastiquer, sentant le feu se répandre dans sa gorge et son estomac jusqu’à atteindre une température proche de celle de Mustafar, son visage passant par tous les teintes possibles de rouge jusqu’à atteindre l’écarlate. Il frappa du poing sur la table en prenant une grande inspiration, espérant qu’une bouffée d’air frais fasse redescendre la température, mais en vain.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’aimes pas ma cuisine ? »

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, Cere passa devant lui à ce moment précis. Voyant Cal s’étouffer, elle se rua vers l’évier pour remplir un verre d’eau et le lui tendit rapidement.

« Greez ! Ne me dit pas que tu as recommencé tes expériences culinaires ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

Cal avala précipitamment le contenu du verre avant de reprendre progressivement une couleur normale.

« Attendez, dit-il en s’adressant à Cere. Vous voulez dire que ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? »

Cere hocha la tête sans lâcher le pilote du regard. Ce dernier baissa honteusement la tête, comme un enfant qu’on réprimande.

« - Oui, quand je suis arrivée sur le Mantis, il m’a servie quelques-unes de ses "spécialités", répondit-elle. J’ai cru mourir plusieurs fois. Il a tendance à avoir la main un peu trop lourde sur les épices.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Greez en croisant les bras. Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous autres, humains, vous ne savez pas apprécier la cuisine latero ! »

Cal commençait vraiment à regretter d’avoir accepté de tester la gastronomie latero. Non seulement il ne sentait plus sa langue et sa gorge – il se demandait d’ailleurs quel miracle avait empêché l’ensemble de ses organes de prendre feu – mais en plus il n’avait pas pu empêcher ce qu’il redoutait, à savoir vexer le petit capitaine au caractère explosif – comme sa cuisine d’ailleurs.

Jill arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, avec à la main un datapad sur lequel tournait un holovid – elle était visiblement en train de regarder un mauvais drama sullustéen.

« - Hmmm ça sent bon ! dit-elle en s’approchant de la table. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Non ! » s’exclamèrent Cal et Cere d’une seule voix.

Jill haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas bon ? D’habitude Greez cuisine plutôt bien…

\- Disons que c’est un bon moyen de savoir ce que ça fait d’être un volcan », lui expliqua Cal.

Vexé, Greez partit vers sa cabine en marmonnant qu’ils ne comprendraient jamais l’artiste culinaire qui sommeillait en lui. Cal en profita pour vider le contenu de l’assiette dans une poubelle, se promettant à lui-même de ne plus jamais accepter un plat de la part du pilote en l’absence de témoin.

C’est à ce moment précis que l’alarme du vaisseau retentit pour leur annoncer qu’ils arrivaient en vue de Zeffo.

* * *

L’immense épave du Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator se dressait face à eux. A leurs pieds s’étendait un petit lac, sûrement créé lors du crash de l’appareil. Le vaisseau reposait sur le côté. La chute et le temps avaient fait leur œuvre : l’engin était en lambeaux. Des morceaux s’étaient détachés au moment de l’impact et gisaient tout autour d’eux. Par endroits, on pouvait apercevoir l’intérieur du géant de duracier.

L’hiver était finalement arrivé sur Zeffo, amenant avec lui un vent sifflant et glacé. La neige s’était mise à tomber doucement. Elle ne recouvrait pas encore le sol mais ses flocons s’accrochaient déjà à leurs cheveux, comme s’ils refusaient de fondre. Une violente rafale de vent les frappa sans prévenir, faisant claquer le poncho de Cal et emportant les flocons dans une danse folle. Le jeune homme les regarda virevolter dans l’air avec grâce avant de baisser les yeux sur le petit autel funéraire auprès duquel ils se tenaient et sur lequel reposaient des casques de soldats clones. Selon Jill, il avait été construit par les villageois en l’honneur des clones morts dans le crash du Venator. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s’était passé. Pour eux les clones étaient des héros, et les Jedi des traîtres.

« - Par où veux-tu commencer ? demanda Cal en s’adressant à la jeune femme.

\- On doit atteindre l’aile gauche, répondit-elle. Mais ça ne sera pas facile. Je pense qu’il va falloir qu’on entre dans le vaisseau et qu’on passe par l’intérieur pour l’atteindre. 

\- Il va déjà falloir qu’on trouve un moyen d’entrer », fit remarquer Cal.

Luttant contre les bourrasques qui tentait de les repousser, ils s’approchèrent du croiseur et commencèrent à en faire le tour. La carcasse grinçait sous les assauts du vent et Cal espéra que rien ne leur tombe dessus.

« Là ! fit Jill en montrant une ouverture dans le train arrière de l’appareil. Le réacteur a été endommagé. Si on arrive à grimper jusqu’à lui, on devrait pouvoir entrer. »

Ils se hissèrent jusqu’au réacteur. Une fois en haut, ils constatèrent qu’il avait été arraché. Mais la coque semblait descendre en pente douce vers l’intérieur. Ils se jetèrent un regard mutuel puis glissèrent sur la pente en duracier, vers les profondeurs obscures du vieux Venator.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans de l’eau – vraisemblablement le lac s’étendait aussi dans l’appareil. Des débris flottaient tout autour d’eux, ainsi que des corps de clones morts. Cal eut un frisson de dégoût – on avait l’impression qu’ils étaient morts hier. Vue la quantité de cadavres, l’atterrissage avait été violent – beaucoup avaient dû être tués sur le coup. Ils nagèrent jusqu’à une plateforme qui émergeait de l’eau et grimpèrent dessus avant de lever les yeux pour analyser ce qui les attendait. Le vaisseau paraissait encore plus grand vu de l’intérieur. Cal regarda Jill. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait en cet instant précis. Revenir ici, cinq ans après, devait sûrement être une épreuve pour elle.

La jeune femme commença à grimper le long d’une paroi recouverte d’une grille métallique.

« On doit monter, annonça-t-elle d’une voix désincarnée. L’aile gauche est plus haut. »

Cal la suivit avec prudence, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Le vaisseau était endommagé et la chute avait fragilisé une bonne partie de son armature. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite plateforme. Soudain, Cal sentit un appel de la Force. Là, dans le couloir de maintenance sur sa gauche – un écho. Il se hissa dans le couloir. C’était une impasse. Au sol gisait le casque d’un clone. Cal tendit sa main, puis se rétracta.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Jill.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres.

_Elle pousse un cri de douleur. Elle a mal à l’épaule. Le choc a été rude. Ils ont été surpris par la chute de l’appareil. Le capitaine Clover se tourne vers elle et l’aide à s’asseoir. Elle passe sa main sur son épaule puis la regarde – du sang._

_« - Que s’est-il passé ? demande Jillani._

_\- On a sûrement dû s’écraser, répond le clone._

_\- Je dois retrouver maître Chiata, dit la Padawan d’un ton paniqué._

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, dit le clone en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je vous protègerai, comme sur Balmorra. »_

_Jillani sourit faiblement au souvenir de cette mission. Elle aime bien Clover. Sans lui, elle y serait sûrement restée ce jour-là. Elle regarde autour d’elle. Ils sont coincés dans un couloir de maintenance. Ils essayent de dégager les débris qui les empêchent de sortir, sans succès. Quelque chose doit sûrement bloquer de l’autre côté. Ils décident d’attendre de l’aide. Leur absence ne passera pas inaperçue. Le temps passe lentement – trop lentement. Jillani a un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passe quelque chose, elle le sent. Quelque chose de terrible, mais elle ne sait pas quoi. Soudain ils entendent du bruit – quelqu’un est en train de dégager le passage. Une forme surgit devant eux. Jillani reconnaît immédiatement la Twi’lek à la peau verte qui lui fait face._

_« Maître Chiata ! »_

_La Twi’lek sort brusquement son sabre et tranche froidement la tête du capitaine. Le casque de Clover roule aux pieds de Jillani. Elle le regarde, horrifiée._

_« - Maître ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Silence, Jillani. Je t’expliquerai plus tard, répond la Twi’lek. On doit sortir d’ici le plus vite possible. »_

_La Padawan suit son maître. Sa peur s’accroit. Que s’est-il passé pendant son absence ?_

« - Le clone. Il n’était pas au courant ? demanda Cal.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Jill. Sa radio était cassée. Il avait essayé de joindre son escouade, mais il n’a pas réussi. Je pense qu’il est mort sans savoir pourquoi. »

Ils reprirent leur route dans le vaisseau. Jill devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu’ils grimpaient le long de la coque. Cal tenta d’entamer une conversation pour la distraire de sa morosité.

« J’ai longtemps vécu sur un vaisseau comme ça, moi aussi. Je m’y sentais chez moi. On les désossait, sur Bracca. A chaque fois c’était… comme si je pillais mon ancienne vie. » Finalement, cette conversation n’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu’il ait eue. Il se tut, laissant le silence s’installer.

Ils arrivèrent sur une autre plateforme, beaucoup plus large que la précédente. Des clones morts jonchaient le sol. Cal nota que leurs armures portaient de nombreuses traces de brûlures – il reconnut les traces d’un sabre laser. Il posa sa main sur l’un d’eux.

_Jillani reconnaît les armures de certains cadavres. Rocket, qu’elle avait soigné la semaine dernière. Cloudy, avec son air toujours maussade auquel il devait son surnom. Jester, avec qui elle disputait parfois une partie de Dejarik._

_« Maître, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demande Jillani en regardant avec effroi les clones morts qui l’entourent. Pourquoi les clones les attaquent-ils ? Pourquoi son maître retourne-t-elle sa lame contre leurs alliés ?_

_« Je l’ignore, répond maître Chiata. Il y a eu un messag-agh ! » La Twi’lek porte sa main à son ventre. Une tâche rouge apparaît sur sa tunique._

_« - Vous saignez, constate Jillani. Laissez-moi vous soigner._

_\- Non Jillani, on n’a pas le temps pour ça. D’autres clones vont venir. On doit partir, vite ! »_

_La jeune femme soutient son maître. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang._

Cal était désolé pour Jill. Il comprenait sa surprise et son effroi. Il avait ressenti la même chose, ce jour-là, lorsque leurs clones s’étaient retournés contre eux.

« - Je me demande encore comment ça a pu arriver, dit Cal. S’il y a eu des signes que j’ai manqués.

\- Bi, boup bi bip ? demanda BD-1.

\- Les clones ? Oui, je leur en voulais. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s’est passé.

\- Une chose est sûre, dit sombrement Jill. Ce n’étaient que des pions, exactement comme nous. »

* * *

Ils avaient atteint l’aile gauche du Venator. Le versant de la montagne la plus proche s’était en partie écroulé contre le vaisseau lors de l’impact, éventrant la paroi de duracier, et la boue avait envahi l’endroit.

« C’est là », fit simplement Jill.

Cal regarda. Il ne voyait rien de particulier, si ce n’était un petit monticule de terre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on doit trouver exactement ? » demanda-t-il. Puis il comprit. Sans ajouter un mot, il s’agenouilla et posa sa main sur la terre.

_« - Maître ! crie la Padawan._

_\- Jillani, tu dois partir, ordonne maître Chiata. Ils te cherchent encore._

_\- Je ne vous laisserai pas ! » s’exclame la jeune femme._

_Elles s’arrêtent et maître Chiata s’assoit au sol. Elle est trop blessée pour pouvoir continuer. Jillani sonde les environs. Il n’y a pas de clone à proximité. Elle a un peu de temps devant elle. Elle s’agenouille et pose sa main sur son maître. Elle est pâle – trop pâle. La jeune femme se concentre et commence la guérison, faisant appel à la Force. Elle tente de reconstituer les cellules. Elle sait le faire. Elle a l’habitude. Elle a déjà soigné des centaines de clones. Mais le sang continue de s’écouler de la plaie. Elle a beau essayer, elle ne va pas assez vite. C’est une course contre le temps, et elle est en train de la perdre. Vite ! Elle doit continuer. Ne pas abandonner. Soudain, elle sent le corps de son maître se raidir, puis devenir flasque. C’est fini. Elle a échoué, elle le sait. Elle n’ose pas la regarder. Les larmes tombent sur le corps de maître Chiata, comme une pluie._

_« Je suis désolée, Maître. »_

_Elle ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Normalement, elle devrait allumer un feu. Mais c’est trop risqué. Alors elle décide de l’enterrer. Elle porte son maître jusqu’à un coin de la pièce et l’allonge doucement. Puis elle prend de la boue et commence à recouvrir le corps. C’est long, mais elle lui doit bien ça. Tandis qu’elle finit son œuvre, des clones débarquent dans la pièce. Elle ne les regarde même pas._

_« - On l’a trouvée commandant, annonce l’un d’eux._

_\- Très bien. Ramenez-là ici, répond une voix dans la radio. On a reçu l’ordre de la garder en vie. »_

Cal regarda Jill. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide ; son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Qu’éprouvait-elle, ici, à l’endroit même où son maître était mort dans ses bras ? Revenir ici devait être tellement douloureux pour elle. Il se sentait désolé pour elle.

« Et après ? demanda Cal. Que s’est-il passé ? »

Sans un mot, Jill sortit sa flûte et la lui tendit. Il se rappelait y avoir ressenti un écho la première fois qu’il l’avait vue – mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de le lire. Il prit l’objet des mains de Jill avec respect. Elle avait appartenu à maître Chiata – c’était le seul souvenir que Jill avait gardé d’elle. Il s’agenouilla et se concentra sur l’instrument de musique.

_Jillani a mal. Elle souffre. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu’ils la battent. Qu’ils la torturent. Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ? Ils ne lui ont même pas posé de question. Apparemment ce sont "les ordres". Mais les ordres de qui ? Et dans quel but ?_

_Les clones reviennent. Elle les entend parler. Ils disent que la tempête s’est arrêtée. Qu’ils doivent partir avant que les autochtones n’arrivent. Ils la relèvent. Lui passent des menottes. Ils disent qu’un vaisseau les attend au point de rendez-vous. Elle les suit en marchant péniblement. La route est longue. Elle n’en peut plus. Elle est épuisée. Ils sont sur un chemin de montagne. Elle entend la cascade en contrebas. Le courant est violent. Il a l’air de tout emporter sur son passage. Elle a mal. C’est la seule chose qu’elle ressent – la douleur. Elle sent le côté obscur, près d’elle. Ça serait si simple. Si elle ouvrait son esprit à lui, elle pourrait tuer tous les clones et s’échapper. Ou alors sauter. Ça serait simple, ça aussi. Il suffit d’un pas de côté, et tout serait terminé. Elle ne ferait plus qu’un avec la Force. Elle ne souffrirait plus. Sa décision est prise. Les gardes sont surpris. Ils ne s’y attendaient pas. Elle court et saute dans le vide, entraînant avec elle le soldat auquel elle est attachée._

_Ils tombent. Elle sent l’eau glacée frapper ses épaules. Elle est tombée dans la rivière ? Non. Elle regarde autour d’elle : elle est dans une grotte. Elle devait être cachée derrière la cascade. Elle entend le clone qui se relève derrière. Vite ! Elle doit être plus rapide que lui ! Elle se relève brusquement et lui saute sur le dos. Elle s’agrippe à lui avec ses jambes et passe ses menottes autour de son cou. Et elle serre. Elle serre autant qu’elle peut, avec les quelques forces qui lui restent. Le soldat tombe à genoux et s’écroule par terre. Elle reste immobile plusieurs secondes pour s’assurer qu’il ne bouge plus. Elle desserre son étreinte et se relève. Il est mort. Elle cherche les clés des menottes et les trouve. Elle est libre ! Ils doivent penser qu’elle s’est noyée. Elle doit trouver une issue. Elle se dirige vers le fond de la grotte. Il y a un passage – étroit, mais c’est sa seule option. Elle s’engage dans le tunnel en rampant._

_Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle passe à ramper. Elle a perdu la notion du temps. Elle est glacée jusqu’aux os. Ses blessures lui font mal, plus particulièrement sa jambe qui a probablement heurté un rocher durant sa chute. Elle rampe dans l’étroit tunnel de glace. Elle a à peine la place de s’y glisser, et sa tête heurte régulièrement le plafond. Le passage est de plus en plus étroit. Le bout du tunnel est bloqué par de la neige. Non ! Elle ne va quand même pas mourir ici ! Pas après tout ce qu’elle a traversé ! L’angoisse monte, elle a du mal à respirer. Elle entreprend de creuser l’épaisse couche de neige à mains nues. Elle a de plus en plus froid. Ses mains sont gelées ; elle peut à peine les bouger. Elle va perdre ses doigts, c’est sûr. Elle se rappelle de ce vieil homme, au temple, à qui c’est arrivé. Elle creuse, elle creuse comme elle peut, elle creuse sans s’arrêter, avec toute l’énergie du désespoir. Puis d’un coup, il n’y a plus rien à creuser : ses mains traversent la neige. Elle tire avec ses mains, pousse avec ses pieds et parvient à s’extirper du conduit. Elle est arrivée dans une caverne de glace plus grande. Elle tente de se relever, mais elle n’y arrive pas. Elle a trop froid. Elle est trop fatiguée. Ça y est. C’est la fin. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Elle va mourir ici, seule, loin de tout. Elle ferme les yeux._

_Elle se réveille. Elle est couchée dans un lit. Dans une maison. Où est-elle ? Apparemment, quelqu’un l’a trouvée. Et soignée. Elle entend des voix dans la pièce d’à côté. Ils ont l’air d’écouter une radio. Elle n’entend que quelques mots. "Purge". "Jedi". "Traîtres". Elle ne comprend pas encore ce qui s’est passé. Mais elle sait qu’elle est encore en danger. Elle doit sortir d’ici. Se cacher. Elle fait appel à la Force pour l’aider à se relever. Rien. Elle panique. Elle se concentre davantage. Toujours rien. Elle ne la sent plus. Elle ne sent plus la Force. Elle n’est plus une Jedi…_

_« Ah ! Elle s’est réveillée ! » dit une voix. C’est une femme. Jillani la regarde._

_« - Bonjour. Je suis Mirienna. Et toi, comment t’appelles-tu ? lui demande la femme en souriant gentiment._

_\- Jill », murmure Jill._

Cal posa la flûte sur le sol à côté de lui. Jill le fixait du regard sans vraiment le voir, comme s’il était transparent. Il se leva et s’approcha d’elle, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il savait ce qu’elle avait vécu, ce qu’elle avait traversé. Ce qu’elle avait ressenti. Il sentait qu’elle avait besoin d’être réconfortée. D’avoir un câlin. Lui aussi en avait besoin. Elle se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Il lui caressa doucement la tête et sentit les larmes couler sur ses propres joues.

* * *

Jill finit par se détacher des bras de Cal. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle s’approcha de la tombe de son maître. Elle se sentait désolée – désolée pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Mais elle devait finir ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle tendit la main vers la tombe et fit appel à la Force. Le sol trembla légèrement et un sabre laser émergea de sous la boue. Elle le prit dans sa main et le caressa affectueusement, retirant la terre du métal chromé. Son vieux sabre de Padawan. Il était sale, mais il avait l’air intact. Elle appuya sur l’interrupteur. La lame verte s’alluma en vibrant. Il fonctionnait toujours ! Elle fit quelques mouvements avec. C’était tellement bon de retrouver ces sensations si particulières. Puis elle l’éteignit et le rangea à sa ceinture.

« C’est bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers Cal. Je suis prête maintenant. »

Le jeune homme la regarda et hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle était enfin redevenue une Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you ! Et un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer la journée mondiale de Star Wars ! On en apprend enfin comment Jillani est devenue Jill (car oui, ce sont finalement deux personnes assez différentes).  
> Les commentaires et kudos sont toujours les bienvenus !


	9. Le passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill et BD-1 débarquent sur Dathomir dans l’espoir de trouver un Astrium. Mais ils vont devoir affronter une adversaire de taille aux puissants alliés. Et Cal devra faire face aux fantômes de son passé.

« - Bi-bip bip bop ? demanda BD-1.

\- Bien sûr qu’on est amis ! » répondit Cal, assis devant l’établi de l’atelier qui lui servait de chambre, tout en continuant d’astiquer le petit droïde avec un chiffon imbibé d’huile. Il n’avait pas pris soin de BD-1 depuis longtemps – pas depuis la prison pour droïde dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Cal s’en voulait d’avoir ainsi négligé son ami, mais il avait eu tellement à faire ses derniers jours…

« - Bop boup trill ? continua le droïde.

\- Oui, Greez, Cere et Jill sont aussi mes amis. Mais non, ils n’ont pas besoin de moi pour se nettoyer, répondit Cal en riant. Tu es le seul dont je m’occupe BD. »

Cal sourit intérieurement en s’imaginant laver les oreilles de Greez. Vraiment, BD avait parfois des idées bizarres. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Sa vie avait été complètement bouleversée ces derniers temps. Il s’était fait de nouveaux alliés : BD, Jill, Greez, Cere – pouvait-il tous les qualifier d’amis ? Il avait réalisé de nombreux exploits dont il se serait cru incapable il y a encore quelques semaines – notamment vaincre une Inquisitrice aguerrie. Et même s’il avait failli y laisser la vie – un frisson lui parcourut l’échine à ce souvenir – il ne regrettait pas le choix qu’il avait fait en montant à bord du Mantis. Quant à ce qui les attendait maintenant, il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Hey ! » fit soudain une voix.

Cal sursauta brusquement, renversant sur lui le flacon d’huile pour droïde. Il se releva en jurant et regarda la tâche huileuse s’étaler progressivement sur son pantalon tandis que le tissu absorbait avec avidité le liquide poisseux. Son pantalon était foutu ; il allait devoir le laver. Il se retourna vers le responsable de ce malencontreux accident. C’était Jill. Elle prit un chiffon propre sur l’établi et le lui tendit avec un regard d’excuse pour qu’il puisse s’essuyer.

« - Oh, ce n’est que toi, grommela-t-il en tentant de rattraper les dégâts.

\- Oui, ce n’est _que_ moi, répondit Jill en faisant une moue vexée. Greez et Cere sont occupés et j’ai terminé mon holovid, alors je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais. »

Elle s’assit sur la couchette de Cal et croisa les jambes.

« - Je m’occupe de BD, dit Cal en reprenant le nettoyage du droïde. Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse.

\- Et je suis sûre qu’il est ravi que ce soit toi qui t’en charges, répliqua Jill.

\- Bip boup bip ! répondit BD-1.

\- Ah ah ! Bien sûr que tu le mérites, lui dit Jill en souriant. Sans toi, on ne serait pas allés aussi loin !

\- C’est vrai, reconnut Cal. Heureusement que tu es là, BD. »

Ayant repéré une tâche incrustée dans le métal, Cal entreprit de frotter énergiquement la partie située sous la tête du droïde. BD-1 étira son cou vers l’avant, coucha ses antennes vers l’arrière, et commença à émettre un léger bourdonnement de satisfaction.

« - C’est moi ou on dirait qu’il ronronne ? demanda Jill d’un air étonné.

\- Oui, j’en ai bien l’impression. »

Cal sourit et haussa les sourcils tout en continuant de frotter la tâche récalcitrante. Encore une fois, BD-1 était plein de surprises.

* * *

« - Ce Cordova est en train de sacrément user mon vaisseau, se plaignit Greez en s’installant au poste de pilotage.

\- Il a toujours voulu explorer toute la galaxie, dit Cere.

\- Et vous l’avez fait ? demanda Jill avec curiosité.

\- On a visité de nombreuses planètes. Des tombeaux et des temples liés aux Zeffo et aux Jedi. J’ai atteint ma limite, admit Cere. Pour lui, il n’y en avait pas.

\- Ce vieux fou s’est retrouvé tout seul, le pauvre, ricana Greez.

\- Il a toujours été seul. Même quand j’étais avec lui, dit Cere. Il n’y avait que son travail et l’avenir qui lui importaient vraiment. Il ne prenait pas le temps, il était toujours en mouvement. Il n’y a que sur Bogano que j’ai eu l’impression de le voir s’installer… enfin, pour un court instant.

\- Allez ! » fit Greez avec entrain pour changer de sujet tout en allumant les moteurs. Il fit décoller le Mantis et pianota du bout de l’index sur les touches de l’écran de contrôle pour consulter les coordonnées entrées dans l’ordinateur de bord.

« - On met le cap sur… Attendez… Vous voulez aller sur Dathomir ?!

\- Etrange que Cordova y soit allé, remarqua Cere sans s’émouvoir de l’inquiétude qui transparaissait dans la voix du pilote. Il devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- On pense qu’il cherchait un artefact Zeffo, expliqua Jill. Un Astrium.

\- Une fois sur place, moi, je ne quitte pas le Mantis, déclara Greez. Le soleil rouge, c’est très mauvais pour la peau.

\- Mais bien sûr, Greez, dit Cal en affichant un rictus effronté.

\- Ce lieu abritait une puissante cabale d’utilisatrices de la Force, appelées les Sœurs de la nuit, les prévint Cere.

\- Elles maniaient la Force ? demanda Jill. Quoi, comme les Jedi ?

\- Non, répondit Cere. Elles servaient leurs propres intérêts. Leurs pouvoirs n’étaient que mensonges, illusions et manipulations.

\- Ça me rappelle une vieille connaissance, ricana le Latero.

\- Durant la Guerre des Clones, poursuivit Cere, les Sœurs de la nuit se sont alliées à un Seigneur Sith qui les a trahies. Pour finir, elles ont presque toutes été massacrées. Dathomir est un lieu dangereux. Soyons très prudents.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois », répondit Greez en passant en hyperespace.

* * *

« Je suis à bord, enfermé. La coque est solide, j’ai deux Jedi, tout roule », marmonna Greez pour se rassurer, tandis que lesdits Jedi se préparaient. Cere les avait suffisamment prévenus du danger qui les attendait et ils devaient être parés à toute éventualité. Ils sortirent du vaisseau pour fouler le sol de Dathomir. C’était une planète sèche et rocailleuse – et surtout rouge. Tout était rouge. Le sol, les pierres, les plantes… même le ciel jaune était teinté de rouge. Ils pouvaient apercevoir des ruines qui s’étalaient tout autour du pic rocheux près duquel ils avaient atterri. Des grottes s’ouvraient dans la paroi du pic – elles semblaient habitées. Une odeur de soufre leur piquait le nez et la gorge. Cere les attendait devant le vaisseau.

« Vous avez un instant ? » leur demanda-t-elle. Elle les regarda tous deux un moment, comme si elle les analysait, puis continua.

« - Cal, tu as beaucoup progressé depuis Bracca. Et toi Jillani, tu as retrouvé la voie des Jedi. Mais il reste du chemin à parcourir. Je veux que vous soyez conscients tous les deux des difficultés qui nous attendent.

\- On s’en sortira, dit Jill avec assurance.

\- Je sais que vous en êtes capables, je ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Et on sait ce qu’il faut qu’on fasse, dit Cal. On l’a déjà fait.

\- Cal… dit Cere. Même les plus forts des Jedi…

\- Nous ne sommes pas Trilla. Ça ira, la coupa-t-il calmement.

\- Je le sais très bien. Je n’ai pas dit ça.

\- Vous n’avez pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Tout va bien, Cere. Vraiment, l’assura Jill.

\- Soyez prudent, c’est tout. »

Cal hésita un instant avant de parler.

« - Je sais qu’on n’est pas en bons termes mais, je peux vous parler de quelque chose ? J’ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Je t’écoute, dit Cere.

\- J’ai renoué avec la Force mais… Je me sens encore bloqué.

\- D’où penses-tu que ça vienne ? l’interrogea Cere.

\- A chaque fois que j’ouvre mon esprit, je vois Maître Tapal, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Et malgré tout, tu as continué à renforcer tes liens avec la Force, nota Cere. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que je ne sais pas faire les bons choix ? demanda Cal d’un ton amer.

\- Que tu es assez fort pour accepter tes émotions, répondit Cere. Laisse-toi du temps.

\- Cere, je…, dit Cal, embarrassé. Merci de m’avoir aidé. Sincèrement. »

* * *

Ils approchèrent du grand bâtiment à proximité duquel le Mantis avait atterri. Jill n’aimait pas cet endroit. Il grouillait d’araignées-fléau et ils avaient même croisé un nydak. Elle sentait la peur la prendre à la gorge – et pas seulement à cause des statues inquiétantes qui étaient sculptées de chaque côté de l’entrée. Non. C’était plus profond que ça. L’obscurité. Voilà, c’est ça : cet endroit était obscur. Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à l’intérieur du bâtiment. BD-1 se précipita devant pour scanner d’étranges symboles gravés sur une pierre.

« - Je crois que les Zeffo étaient là, constata Cal en observant les symboles.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi, confirma Jill en regardant les poteries typiquement Zeffo qui jonchaient le sol.

\- C’est étrange, dit Cal. Ce lieu semble abandonné, mais – »

Soudain, brume verte apparut devant eux et une étrange femme en émergea. Elle s’approcha d’eux. Elle était vêtue d’une longue tunique rouge et sa capuche laissait à peine voir son visage blanc tatoué de gris.

« - Vous n’êtes pas les bienvenus, Jedi, annonça-t-elle d’une voix grave.

\- Tu dois être une Sœur de la nuit ? lui dit Cal d’un ton amical. Je vous croyais toutes disparues.

\- Pas toutes », répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Une nouvelle brume verte fit apparaître deux guerriers Zabraks. Elle semblait plutôt hostile.

« - Vous n’avez rien à faire sur Dathomir, dit la Sœur de la nuit d’un ton menaçant. Allez-vous en sur le champ !

\- J’ai peur qu’on ne puisse pas faire ça, dit Cal toujours d’un ton conciliant en s’approchant d’elle. Mais peut-être qu’on pourrait s’entraider ? Nous cherchons – »

Les deux guerriers Zabraks s’interposèrent pour protéger la Sœur de la nuit.

« - Attendez, dit le jeune homme en levant les mains. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis.

\- Vos actions disent le contraire, répliqua la Sœur de la nuit en invoquant sa magie.

\- Attendez, on ne veut pas… » répliqua Jill.

Mais trop tard. La Sœur de la nuit envoya sa magie sur les deux guerriers pour les renforcer et disparut dans un nuage de brume verte. Jill et Cal allumèrent leurs sabres. Les deux lames verte et bleue se détachaient dans pénombre ambiante.

« Un chacun », annonça Jill. Elle se jeta sur le guerrier le plus proche d’elle, son sabre dans la main gauche, son blaster dans la droite. Elle tira sur le Zabrak pour le déconcentrer avant de faire un salto pour passer par-dessus lui. Elle n’eut plus qu’à se retourner pour le tuer d’un coup dans le dos. Elle se sentait pleine de confiance. Elle retrouvait les sensations du combat au sabre laser. Les postures lui revenaient naturellement. Enfin ! Elle chercha Cal du regard pour voir s’il avait besoin d’aide, mais le jeune homme se débrouillait apparemment très bien tout seul – il venait juste de tuer son adversaire lui aussi. Ils rangèrent leurs armes et traversèrent la pièce. Malgré les menaces de la Sœur de la nuit, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour. Au loin se dressait un bâtiment encore plus grand et plus imposant que les autres.

« - J’ai l’impression que c’est là-bas qu’on doit aller, dit Jill en indiquant le bâtiment d’un signe de tête.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué cette sensation ? demanda Cal.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. C’est comme si cet édifice nous appelait. »

Ils reprirent leur route en direction de l’immense structure. Le pont qui menait à elle était en partie effondré, mais ils pouvaient tout de même traverser en s’aidant de la Force. Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dessus qu’une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« Oh, voilà deux âmes errantes ! »

Jill et Cal s’arrêtèrent. Ils n’avaient pas vu le vieil homme barbu qui s’adressait à eux. Il était vêtu d’une longue robe noire à capuche très simple.

« Apparemment vous avez croisé la Sœur de la nuit. Mais contrairement aux autres, vous êtes vivants », constata-t-il. Il aperçut le sabre rangé à la ceinture de Cal.

« Oh, un sabre laser », reprit le vieil homme.

Cal tenta de le dissimuler – mais trop tard.

« - Non, non, non, ne le cache pas. Voilà qui explique que vous ayez survécu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Jill avec méfiance. Il semblait en savoir trop long sur les Jedi pour être un simple vagabond.

« Vous ne… Oh, non, non, vous n’avez rien à craindre, leur assura-t-il d’un ton amical en levant les mains. Je ne suis qu’un voyageur. J’étudie la nature de cultures antiques et de philosophes morts. »

Mouais. Ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez – et pas besoin d’être sensible à la Force pour s’en rendre compte.

« - Vous étudiez les Sœurs de la nuit ? demanda Cal.

\- Oh. J’étudie beaucoup de choses, répondit-il. Mais oui, cette Sœur de la nuit… Elle n’était qu’une enfant quand ce monde est entré en guerre. Elle a dû regarder toute sa famille périr. »

Cal le regarda d’un air suspicieux. Apparemment lui aussi se rendait compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais il continua à jouer le jeu.

« - Que savez-vous à propos de ces ruines ? demanda-t-il innocemment au vieil homme.

\- Oh, ricana-t-il. Elles sont millénaires. La Sœur de la nuit et ses frères guerriers ont été séduits par le pouvoir de ces ruines. Evitez les ruines, leur lança-t-il comme un avertissement. Ou vous connaîtrez le même sort. »

Jill le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ce type était cinglé. Mais il n’avait pas tort sur un point : le côté obscur. Les ruines suintaient le côté obscur.

Ils laissèrent le vieil homme derrière eux et traversèrent le pont. Arrivés au bout, ils constatèrent que le mur qui leur faisait face était trop haut. Il était recouvert d’un étrange lichen jaune constellé de petites taches rouges.

« On pourrait grimper, remarqua Cal en le touchant avec la paume de sa main. Mais pas sans équipement. »

Soudain, un Zabrak apparut au-dessus d’eux. Il poussa un énorme rocher qui les surplombait pour tenter de les écraser. Ils esquivèrent l’attaque mais le poids de la roche fit s’effondrer le vieux pont sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Ils parvinrent à amortir leur chute grâce à la Force et se relevèrent pour constater qu’ils avaient atterri dans les ruines de ce qui ressemblait à un village troglodyte. Des Sœurs de la nuit avaient dû vivre ici, autrefois. Ils levèrent la tête. Ils étaient tombés trop bas pour pouvoir espérer remonter, même avec la Force. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen de retourner jusqu’au tombeau.

Ils traversèrent le village vide, leurs pas résonnant dans les pièces abandonnées depuis longtemps. L’ambiance était pesante. Cal se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, accrochées au plafond, se balançaient d’énormes cosses pourpres. A quoi pouvaient-elles servir ? Rien de bon, assurément. Cal ressentit soudain un écho dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il s’approcha d’un renfoncement caché dans le mur et tendit la main pour le lire.

_Son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. Elle a peur. Elle s’est cachée ici quand le massacre a commencé. Maintenant il n’y a plus un bruit. Que doit-elle faire ? Sortir ou rester cachée ? Elle ne sait même pas combien de temps s’est écoulé. Elle sent que le jour s’est levé. Les assaillants ont dû partir. Elle sort de sa cachette. Elle pousse un cri quand elle croise une première de ses sœurs. Morte. Elle continue. D’autres cadavres. Elle se met à courir. Elle pleure. Elle crie. Elle appelle ses sœurs. Mais elle doit se rendre à l’évidence : elle est toute seule désormais…_

Cal stoppa sa vision. « Elle est la seule à avoir survécu au massacre des Sœurs de la nuit, dit-il. Elle aussi est la dernière de son Ordre. »

Comme si elle avait senti qu’on parlait d’elle, la Sœur de la nuit réapparut brusquement devant eux.

« - Vous ne sauriez aller plus loin, leur dit-elle.

\- Ecarte-toi, lui ordonna Cal en sortant son sabre laser.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Ce qu’il disait était vrai.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ? demanda Cal.

\- Les Jedi sont des voleurs et des menteurs invétérés, qui ne répandent que la mort.

\- C’est faux ! s’exclama Jill.

\- Recule, dit Cal d’un ton menaçant. Si tu nous attaques à nouveau, je te jure que je te tuerais.

\- Oh, je ne vous ferai rien, promit la Sœur de la nuit. Mais mes sœurs assassinées… »

Elle concentra sa magie dans ses mains et lança sa brume verte sur les cosses qui s’ouvrirent, libérant les cadavres qu’ils contenaient.

« Elles vont avoir leur revanche », annonça la Sœur de la nuit avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Soudain les cadavres se relevèrent. Leurs yeux brillaient de la lueur verte caractéristique de la magie des Sœurs de la nuit. Les trois mortes-vivantes leur foncèrent dessus, prêtes à les étrangler à mains nues. Heureusement, elles n’étaient pas armées et n’avaient aucun moyen de se protéger. Les deux Jedi firent tournoyer leurs lames, découpant la chair putréfiée avec facilité.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » demanda Cal en inspectant un des cadavres. Il regarda le corps en décomposition. Des lambeaux de chair pendant lamentablement sur des os cassants. L’odeur était atroce, répugnante. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Je suppose qu’il s’agit de sortes de cosses funéraires », dit Jill en montrant les restes suspendus. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Elle aussi semblait retournée parce qui venait de se passer.

« - Ça doit faire partie d’un rituel d’inhumation, continua-t-elle. Une sorte de momification.

\- Alors ça serait les corps des anciennes Sœurs de la nuit ? Et elle les ramènerait à la vie ? demanda Cal avec effroi.

\- Oui, approuva Jill en frissonnant. J’espère vraiment qu’on n’en croisera pas d’autres en remontant… »

* * *

Ils s’étaient enfoncés dans le dédale des grottes de Dathomir sans trouver de moyen de remonter vers les ruines. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d’un autre village. Mais contrairement au précédent, celui-ci avait l’air habité.

« C’est sûrement ici que vivent les Frères de la nuit », dit Cal. Il avait probablement raison. Les Dathomiriens étaient divisés en deux clans en fonction de leur genre. Ainsi les Frères et les Sœur de la nuit vivaient séparés.

« - Tu veux qu’on passe par là ? demanda Jill.

\- Seulement si on n’a pas d’autre choix », dit Cal.

Ils tentèrent de contourner le village mais durent rapidement se rendre à l’évidence : non, ils n’avaient pas le choix – ils devaient traverser le village pour pouvoir continuer leur route. Ils s’approchèrent de l’entrée. Le pont en bois qui permettait d’y accéder était relevé. Cal n’eut aucun mal à l’abaisser grâce à la Force. Derrière, les Frères de la nuit s’agitèrent soudainement.

« - Ce sont les étrangers, entendirent-ils crier. Ils ont baissé le pont !

\- Abattez-les », ordonna la voix de la Sœur de la nuit.

Cal et Jill s’approchèrent en se protégeant grâce à leurs sabres laser de la pluie de flèches lancées par les archers. Mais l’accès au village avait été bouchée par des rochers. Alors qu’ils commençaient à faiblir devant les projectiles, Cal remarqua une ouverture dans le mur sur leur gauche.

« Par-là ! C’est notre seule chance de nous en sortir ! »

Les deux Jedi se précipitèrent dans la faille. Le sol descendait en pente douce sous le village. Où cela menait-il ? De toutes façons ils n’avaient pas le choix : une armée de Frères de la nuit les attendaient à la sortie. Ils devaient descendre. Ils débouchèrent dans une immense grotte et en firent rapidement le tour. Les deux seules issues étaient une ouverture dans le plafond et un mur recouvert du même lichen que celui qu’ils avaient aperçu plus tôt dans la journée. L’ouverture étant clairement trop haute pour eux, ils s’approchèrent du mur. Au pied gisait un Zabrak mort. Cal inspecta le cadavre – il avait apparemment tenté d’escalader le mur en s’aidant de gants spéciaux munis de crochets.

« - Avec ces gants, on devrait pouvoir remonter, annonça Cal. Une chance qu’on soit tombés sur ce Zabrak !

\- Oui, répondit Jill, mal à l’aise, en frottant son épaule droite de sa main gauche. Mais s’il avait ces gants, pourquoi n’est-il pas remonté ? Pourquoi est-il mort ici, en bas ?

\- Je préfère ne pas le savoir », répondit Cal.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux et tournèrent la tête.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Jill, effrayée.

\- Ne regarde surtout pas en haut, lui chuchota Cal. Ou tu vas découvrir la réponse à tes questions. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et poussa un cri d’effroi. Un énorme chirodactyle – mélange monstrueux d’oiseau et de chauve-souris – les regardait, accroché au plafond. L’animal se laissa tomber au sol devant eux. Ses proies ne pouvaient pas s’échapper. Les Jedi allumèrent leurs sabres laser, prêts à se défendre. La créature attaque la première. Elle leur fonça dessus en essayant de les empaler sur les griffes qui pointaient au bout de ses ailes. Les deux Jedi roulèrent au sol pour esquiver. Cal en profita pour donner un coup dans l’aile du monstre mais son sabre ricocha sur la peau épaisse. Le chirodactyle recula sous le coup en criant de douleur. Il s’envola brièvement pour retomber sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de l’esquiver et l’animal lui tomba dessus de tout son poids. Le monstre leva une de ses ailes pour tenter de nouveau de l’empaler. Jill en profita pour grimper sur la créature et lui enfonça son sabre dans le dos. L’animal ne s’y attendait pas. Il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et s’envola de nouveau, faisant tomber la jeune femme au sol. Elle se releva rapidement pour faire face au monstre. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir compris la leçon : il se dirigea vers l’ouverture du plafond et s’extirpa avec difficulté de la grotte, les laissant en vie tous les deux.

« - Merci, fit Cal tandis que Jill l’aidait à se relever.

\- J’espère juste qu’il ne reviendra pas », dit-elle.

Ils retournèrent vers le Zabrak mort et Cal ôta les gants du cadavre pour les mettre à ses mains.

« - Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Jill. Nous sommes deux. Il n’y a qu’une paire de gants.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, lui dit Cal. Tu n’as qu’à t’accrocher à moi. Tu es plutôt légère, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à te porter. »

Jill passa ses bras autour du cou de Cal et se cala contre son dos de façon à ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. Le jeune homme commença son ascension. Il grimpait vite malgré le poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Ils ressortirent enfin à l’air libre. Mais le mur continuait de monter. Jill entendit un bruit et tourna la tête pour voir d’où il venait.

« Attention, Cal ! »

Le chirodactyle revenait à l’attaque – il ne semblait pas avoir abandonné l’idée de dévorer les deux Jedi. Cal accéléra la cadence et le monstre le rata de peu.

« Dépêche-toi, cria Jill. Il est juste derrière nous ! »

Le jeune homme continua son ascension, poursuivit par le monstre. Mais il ne parvint pas à aller suffisamment vite : la créature les attrapa dans ses serres et s’envola avec ses proies. Cal sortit son sabre laser et entreprit de le planter dans la patte du monstre. Celui-ci les projeta au-dessus en hurlant. Ils parvinrent cependant à retomber sur son dos et ils s’accrochèrent à sa fourrure. Le monstre se donna un coup de patte derrière la tête pour tenter de les déloger, sans succès. Il fonça alors droit vers un pilier dans le but de les faire tomber.

« Tiens-toi prête ! » cria Cal.

Ils sautèrent en même temps sur la colonne de pierre, juste avant que l’animal ne la heurte. Mais le choc avait fragilisé la roche, et le pilier commença à s’effondrer.

« Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour descendre, dit Jill en constatant qu’ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. C’est trop haut ! »

Le monstre revenait en contrebas.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Cal en lui tendant la main.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comprenant ce qu’il comptait faire.

« Oui », répondit-elle en lui donnant la sienne.

Et ils sautèrent ensemble dans le vide. Ils atterrirent une nouvelle fois sur le dos du chirodactyle. Déstabilisé par leur poids, ce dernier se cogna contre une paroi rocheuse et alla brutalement s’écraser au sol. Il était mort.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Cal en se redressant.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Jill en s’étirant le dos. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, je vais très bien, dit Cal en reprenant son souffle. Mais cette créature n’a pas eu autant de chance. »

* * *

Ils avaient atterri dans ce qui semblait être un marais. Le sol était recouvert de boue et de larges flaques dont émergeaient des champignons difformes et des plantes épineuses. Même la flore était terrifiante sur Dathomir. Ils étaient encore en vie, mais ils devaient toujours trouver un moyen d’atteindre les ruines. Ils traversèrent le marécage à la recherche d’une sortie et passèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à l’épave d’un chasseur recouvert de terre et de ronces. Que faisait-il ici ? Cal passa sa main dessus – il ressentait un écho.

_Son vaisseau vient de s’écraser. Vu son état, il ne redécollera jamais. Il a peur. Il sait qu’il les a tous tués. Mais sait-on jamais… Et s’ils le poursuivent ? Et s’ils le retrouvent ? Pourquoi se sont-ils retournés contre lui ? Que s’est-il passé ? Il doit en informer… Non. Non, il doit d’abord penser à lui. A sa survie. Il doit se cacher. Il sent la présence de Zabraks. Ils ont dû voir son vaisseau s’écraser dans le marécage. Il doit y avoir un village pas très loin. Ils ne valent pas mieux que des animaux. Il sait qu’il est plus puissant qu’eux. Il pourrait prendre leur contrôle. Et les utiliser pour se protéger…_

Cal retira sa main.

« - C’était un chasseur Jedi, fit remarquer Jill en montrant le symbole qui ornait l’aile de l’appareil.

\- Oui, c’est ce que j’ai senti moi aussi, approuva le jeune homme.

\- Tu penses que le pilote est encore en vie après tout ce temps ? demanda Jill. C’est peut-être le vieux fou qu’on a croisé près des ruines.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cal. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. » Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il avait vu dans sa vision. Ce qu’il avait ressenti. Le côté obscur.

* * *

« - Vous avez trouvé le tombeau ? demanda Cere dans le comlink.

\- Oui, presque, répondit Cal. Mais nous avons dû faire un petit détour. »

Ils avaient enfin réussi à ressortir des grottes et ils apercevaient le Mantis en contrebas.

« - Greez à l’air bizarre, dit Cere. Il jure avoir aperçu quelqu’un près du Mantis. Dathomir lui brouille l’esprit.

\- Ah bon, il n’est pas toujours comme ça ? plaisanta Cal.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Cere avec sérieux.

\- Nous n’avons pas de visions, donc… oui ? dit Jill en plaisantant à son tour. On sort des grottes. On espère être sur la bonne voie.

\- J’ai l’impression que vous vous en sortez bien », les encouragea-t-elle.

Si le Mantis était juste là, les ruines ne devaient plus être très loin.

* * *

Ça y est. Ils avaient enfin réussi à revenir jusqu’au tombeau.

« - Aucune trace du vieil homme, nota Cal.

\- Tant mieux, dit Jill. Il me faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Je me demande si les Frères de la nuit l’ont eu.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il est là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment leur échapper. Pour le moment, j’espère juste que ces fichues mortes-vivantes ne vont pas revenir », dit-elle en montrant les cosses disséminées un peu partout autour d’eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le tombeau. La pièce était vide. Jill se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ressentait ici la présence d’une obscurité qui ne lui plaisait pas. Au fond de la pièce, une porte en métal gravée de symboles Zeffo leur barrait le passage. Ils s’en approchèrent et Cal posa sa main dessus.

« - Elle est fermée. Mais je sens un écho. Je vais essayer de me concentrer dessus, annonça-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Attends Cal, c’est trop dangereux », dit Jill en lui prenant l’épaule. Trop tard…

_Cal sort de sa méditation. Il est dans sa cabine. Il est en retard à l’entraînement – son maître ne va pas aimer ça. Il doit se dépêcher pour éviter d’être sermonné. Il remonte les couloirs du Venator d’un pas pressé. Il croise deux clones en train de discuter – il reconnaît Chaz et Dry._

_« - Il paraît qu’on va avoir de nouveaux ordres, dit Chaz._

_\- Pas trop tôt, répond Dry. J’ai hâte de quitter ce dépotoir._

_\- Est-ce qu’on quitte Bracca ? demande Cal en s’approchant._

_\- Possible, répond Chaz._

_\- Lui fait pas de fausse joie, le reprend Dry. C’est rien que des rumeurs._

_\- T’en fais pas, répond Cal. J’y croirai quand Maître Tapal le dira._

_\- En parlant de ton maître, dit Chaz._

_\- Ouais, faut que je file », acquiesce Cal._

_Il arrive dans la salle d’entraînement – elle est vide. Cal aperçoit son maître en haut, derrière la vitre du poste de commandes._

_« - Maître Tapal ? appelle-t-il._

_\- Padawan, répond le Lasat en se retournant. Il est l’heure de ta leçon._

_\- Oui, Maître ?_

_\- Viens nous rejoindre, ordonne son maître. Et ne traîne pas. »_

_Les obstacles se mettent en place. Cal les maîtrise bien maintenant. Il parvient à monter jusqu’à l’entrée de la salle de commandes sans difficulté. Son maître l’attend. Il discute avec le commandant clone._

_« Nous allons commencer par ta préparation physique, dit Jaro Tapal en regardant son apprenti. Mais d’abord, nous avons des ordres. »_

_Il s’approche de son Padawan._

_« - Bracca est sûre. Nous sommes prêts à partir pour Mygeeto._

_\- Génial ! » fait Cal, ravi. Il a hâte de découvrir un nouvel endroit._

_« Il faut… » reprend son maître. Il s’arrête, visiblement pris d’un vertige. Derrière lui, le commandant ne le remarque pas, trop occupé par une transmission holographique._

_« Exécutez l’Ordre 66 », entend Cal sans y prêter attention._

_« - Maître ? Est-ce que ça va ? demande l’enfant._

_\- Quelque chose ne… ne va pas… » répond son maître._

_Cal voit le commandant pointer son fusil blaster dans le dos de son maître._

_« Non ! Non ! » crie-t-il._

_Mais son maître a déjà sorti son sabre laser et il tue le clone sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Cal a peur._

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi le commandant vous a… » Il s’interrompt. Son maître est en train de se concentrer._

_« Padawan, il se passe quelque chose de grave. Les clones nous ont trahis. Pour le moment je n’ai aucune réponse à tes questions. Nous devons quitter ce vaisseau. Et vite. Va aux modules de sauvetage. Par les couloirs de maintenance. »_

_Il s’agenouille pour être se mettre à la hauteur de l’enfant et le regarde dans les yeux._

_« - On s’est entraînés, tu t’en souviens ?_

_\- Oui, Maître », répond Cal. La peur transparaît dans sa voix._

_« - Et vous, qu’allez-vous faire ?_

_\- Je vais créer une diversion et je te rejoindrai, lui dit-il. Si je ne suis pas là quand tu arrives, alors pars sans moi. Je te retrouverai sur Bracca. Est-ce que tu as compris ?_

_\- Oui maître. »_

_Jaro Tapal se retourne. Il a entendu du bruit. « Ils arrivent, dit-il. Je vais sceller le sas mais si jamais un clone croise ta route, tu ne devras pas hésiter. Va. Et que la Force soit avec toi. Allez ! VA T’EN ! »_

_L’enfant part en courant. Le sas se ferme derrière lui. Au bout du couloir, trois clones l’attendent déjà._

_« - Le voilà ! Abattez-le, s’exclame l’un d’eux en le voyant._

_\- Non, stop ! » crie Cal en renvoyant leurs tirs avec son sabre laser. Les portes se ferment devant lui, le protégeant des soldats. Il ouvre un couloir de maintenance et se glisse dedans. Sa petite taille est un avantage – les clones ne peuvent pas le suivre ici. La peur lui tord le ventre. Il ne comprend pas. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Sous ses pieds, il entend des clones parler. Ils sont visiblement à sa recherche. Il doit faire attention, ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il poursuit son chemin dans les couloirs en s’aidant de la Force pour franchir les obstacles, comme son maître le lui a appris. Il débouche dans la salle du turbolift. Il s’accroche aux grilles de la paroi pour remonter sur le toit d’un des ascenseurs. Il ne doit pas s’arrêter. Mais deux clones l’attendent en haut, postés à la porte juste au-dessus de lui._

_« Descends-le ! ordonne celui de droite à son camarade. On s’occupera de Tapal après. »_

_Le clone s’exécute. Cal sort son sabre laser pour repousser le tir, mais celui-ci lui glisse des mains sous l’impact. Il se précipite pour le rattraper, mais trop tard : le sabre roule au sol et tombe dans le vide. Soudain son maître apparaît à la porte de l’ascenseur. Il tue un des clones et pousse l’autre dans le vide d’un coup de pied._

_« - Padawan ! Ton sabre laser !_

_\- Je suis désolé, Maître, se défend l’enfant._

_\- Continue à grimper ! Je te retrouve en haut », ordonne-t-il en fermant la porte._

_Cal s’accroche à un des câbles du turbolift. La cabine se détache sous ses pieds et tombe dans le vide. Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Il reprend son ascension. Il arrive devant un autre couloir de maintenance et se glisse dedans. Il entend son maître qui se bat dans le couloir en-dessous de lui – il est au bon étage._

_« La commande manuelle est juste là », dit Jaro Tapal. Il a senti la présence de son apprenti._

_« - On ne pourra s’échapper que si tu l’actives._

_\- Oui, Maître. »_

_Cal saute dans un sas et atterrit dans un couloir. Tout au bout, derrière une vitre, des clones guettent son maître derrière la porte fermée. Ils ne l’ont pas vu. Il s’approche discrètement de la commande et l’actionne. La porte s’ouvre, libérant l’accès pour son maître qui tue les clones sur son passage._

_« Vite, Padawan ! Nous devons partir ! »_

_L’enfant se précipite vers la porte pour rejoindre son maître. Des clones l’attendent de l’autre côté. Mais le Lasat surgit derrière eux avec son sabre laser. Il tue le premier mais ne parvient pas à éviter le tir du deuxième, qui le touche à l’épaule._

_« Les commandes de la porte ! » ordonne-t-il au Padawan._

_Cal se précipite vers la commande de la capsule de secours et tente de l’ouvrir. Il est paniqué – ses doigts tremblent. Il n’arrive pas à ouvrir la porte. D’autres clones débarquent, plus nombreux._

_« Cal, plus vite ! », hurle son maître en repoussant les soldats._

_Cal parvient enfin à ouvrir la porte. Mais les clones sont trop nombreux. Un premier tir atteint la poignée du sabre de son maître, la brisant. Un autre l’atteint en plein ventre. Il recule sous le coup._

_« Maître ! » s’exclame Cal._

_Le Lasat se tourne vers l’enfant. Il sait qu’il est condamné. Mais Cal, lui… Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il soulève les clones restants au plafond. D’autres tirs l’atteignent et le font reculer jusque dans la capsule._

_« Non ! » crie Cal en s’interposant devant son maître. Un tir lui érafle la mâchoire droite. La douleur soudaine décuple ses capacités. Il tend les mains en hurlant vers les clones et parvient à les ralentir grâce à la Force. Puis il se retourne et saute dans la capsule où se trouve son maître. Il ferme la porte et la capsule s’échappe dans le vide intersidéral. Cal se précipite vers son maître. Il est au sol, blessé. Cal panique. Que peut-il faire ?_

_« Cal. Cal, dit doucement Jaro Tapal en posant une main sur l’épaule du garçon. J’ai surchargé les réacteurs du vaisseau. L’explosion couvrira notre fuite. »_

_L’enfant le regarde avec attention._

_« Cette… guerre n’est pas finie, mon Padawan. Reste à l’écoute. Attends le signal du Conseil Jedi. »_

_Il prend la main de l’enfant pour y mettre la poignée de son sabre laser._

_« - N’oublie pas, murmure-t-il dans un dernier souffle. N’accorde ta confiance… qu’à la Force._

_\- Oui, Maître », répond Cal d’une voix tremblante._

_Jaro Tapal est mort. Cal prend le sabre et se relève en pleurant. Il entend l’explosion du Venator au loin. Dans un dernier élan, il s’installe sur un des sièges. Et il laisse exploser sa douleur en serrant contre lui l’arme de son défunt maître._

Cal rouvre les yeux. Le tombeau est plongé dans l’obscurité. Quelqu’un s’approche.

« Padawan. » C’est Jaro Tapal, un sabre laser à la main.

« Il est l’heure de commencer ta leçon. »

Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un fantôme ? Un écho du passé ? Cal allume son sabre et passe à l’attaque. Les lames bleues virevoltent dans l’obscurité. Les étincelles volent de toutes parts.

« Trop lent, dit le maître. Tu es faible. Tu manques de discipline. »

Cal continue à l’attaquer.

« Tu laisses la peur rompre ton lien avec la Force. »

Cal sent la colère monter. Il pousse un cri de rage, mettant toute sa puissance dans son coup, et transperce son maître avec son sabre. Puis il écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu’il vient de faire.

« Oui, dit Jaro Tapal en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as mon sang sur tes mains, mon apprenti. »

Cal le fixe avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse dans le regard. Jaro Tapal saisit les mains du jeune homme et enfonce davantage la lame dans son torse.

« Tu es voué à l’échec. A la faiblesse. »

Cal essaye de se dégager, mais il n’y arrive pas – la prise de son maître sur ses mains est trop forte. Il sent l’angoisse monter. Il a envie de pleurer.

« - Tu es un traître, gronde le Lasat en resserrant davantage son étreinte autour des mains de Cal. Tu n’es pas un Jedi.

\- Non ! » hurle Cal.

Jill rouvrit les yeux en même temps de Cal. Elle était hors d’haleine. Elle regarda autour d’elle – ils étaient dans le tombeau. Il faisait jour. Que s’était-il passé ? Qu’avait-elle fait ? Qu’avait-elle vu ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Toute cette peur, toute cette angoisse, toute cette tristesse qu’elle avait ressenties. Tous ces souvenirs qu’elle avait vus. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Alors c’était ça, la psychométrie ? Comment Cal faisait-il pour ne pas devenir fou ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. « Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme, toujours posée sur son épaule, et comprit ce qui s’était passé. « Alors tu as tout vu ? » dit-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête. « Cal, comment peux-tu… », commença-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute la douleur et tous les regrets qu’il ressentait en cet instant. Elle le dévisagea, son regard s’attardant sur la cicatrice qui ornait sa mâchoire et son cou. Non, clairement, après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, il n’était plus un gamin. Cela faisait cinq longues années qu’il n’était plus un gamin. Cal baissa alors les yeux vers ses mains. Jill suivit son regard et vit son sabre laser – il était complètement tordu et projetait des étincelles. Il l’avait serré tellement fort durant sa vision qu’il l’avait cassé.

« - Cal… dit Jill.

\- Allons… allons-nous en d’ici », lui demanda Cal d’une voix suppliante.

* * *

Le soleil les éblouit violemment lorsqu’ils sortirent du tombeau.

« Ça ne s’est passé comme prévu ? » demanda une voix familière. C’était le vieil homme.

« - Je vous avais pourtant prévenus, continua-t-il.

\- Laisse-nous tranquille, dit sèchement Cal en passant son chemin.

\- Et vous abandonner ? Tous seuls ? Egarés et sans défense sur cette dangereuse planète ? Jamais. »

Cal fit demi-tour et se dirigea sur le vieil homme d’un pas rapide – il était en colère.

« OK, j’en ai assez, dit-il. Dites-nous qui vous êtes. »

Le vieil homme sourit et fit tomber sa longue robe noire au sol. De nombreuses cicatrices et scarifications ornaient son torse nu. Deux sabres lasers se croisaient à l’avant de sa ceinture.

« - Taron Malicos, dit-il pour se présenter. Je fus un Jedi. Tout comme vous. Nous avons tant en commun. »

\- Ça m’étonnerait, dit sombrement Cal en se détournant de lui pour rejoindre Jill.

\- Oh ? Nous avons survécu à la Purge, dit Malicos en tendant une main amicale vers eux. Mes hommes m’ont lâchement trahi. Je me devais de les supprimer tous et je suis allé me cacher dans cet endroit maudit. Les ténèbres ici m’ont presque emporté. Mais j’ai triomphé. »

Cal s’arrêta et dévisagea le vieil homme. Il était fou. Toutes ces années passées sur Dathomir l’avaient rendu cinglé. Mais comment avait-il fait pour survivre tout ce temps malgré tous ces Zabraks ? Soudain, Cal se rappela de sa vision dans le marécage et il comprit.

« - Vous êtes le chef des Frères de la nuit.

\- Oui », confirma Taron Malicos en ricanant.

Cal regarda sa ceinture : elle était décorée de cornes de Zabraks – sûrement des trophées pris sur ses victimes.

« - Ces sauvages ne respectent que la puissance, expliqua Malicos. Et comme nous le savons, la Force est la plus puissante des alliées.

\- Non, répliqua Cal. Vous vous servez de la Force afin d’obtenir le pouvoir, c’est… c’est contraire à l’enseignement des Jedi.

\- Nous vivons des temps obscurs ! s’exclama Malicos en coupant le jeune homme. Nous sommes donc voués à disparaître si nous n’agissons pas. Vous et moi.

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin que vous nous aidiez », dit Jill.

Taron Malicos aperçut le sabre dans la main de Cal.

« - Ce sabre laser qui est brisé indique le contraire. Vous avez vu quelque chose, là-bas, dit Malicos en indiquant le tombeau derrière lui. Pas vrai ? Quelque chose d’horrible. Dathomir foisonne d’endroits comme celui-ci. Rejoignez ma famille, leur proposa-t-il. Et je pourrais vous apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir.

\- Rejoins ma famille ? » demanda une voix sarcastique.

Cal et Jill se retournèrent. C’était la Sœur de la nuit. Elle se tenait sur un pilier, en hauteur.

« - Et je pourrais vous apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir ? continua-t-elle. Vous vous répétez, Malicos.

\- Sœur Merrin, fit le vieil homme en s’approchant d’elle d’un air menaçant. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de tout ça.

\- Pendant des années, vous disiez que les Jedi avaient orchestré le massacre de toutes mes sœurs. Et lorsque deux d’entre eux se présentent, vous cherchez à les faire entrer dans votre famille ?

\- Tu aurais dû t’en occuper, répondit Malicos. Mais tu n’en as pas le pouvoir, sorcière !

\- Le pouvoir ? Vous êtes fou, Malicos, dit hargneusement la Sœur de la nuit. Dathomir a engendré votre chute. Et ma naïveté bien trop grande vous a permis de conduire à leur perte les Frères de la nuit. Contrairement aux Jedi, les Sœurs de la nuit de Dathomir ne se trahissent jamais entre elles. Notre dévotion est éternelle.

\- Toutes tes sœurs sont mortes ! cracha Malicos.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut-elle. Vous êtes entourés de leur tombeau.

\- Il faut qu’on parte », chuchota Jill en jetant un regard inquiet vers les cosses funéraires.

La Sœur de la nuit se mit à réciter une formule magique. « Choono slalem denni tay’lori olee-ay ! » Ses yeux se mirent à briller d’une lueur verte et une fumée de la même couleur s’échappa de sa bouche. Les cosses autour d’eux s’ouvrirent, libérant leurs occupantes.

« - Pauvre idiote ! s’exclama Malicos. Ce pouvoir, tu ne sais pas le contrôler !

\- Vous apprendrez tous les trois qu’affronter une des Sœurs de la nuit de Dathomir, c’est les affronter toutes ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Cours ! » cria Jill à l’attention de Cal.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et s’élança sur le pont à la suite de la jeune femme. Ils devaient partir d’ici, et vite ! Ils coururent à travers les ruines, les mortes-vivantes à leurs trousses. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais Cal ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Ils devaient rejoindre le Mantis. C’était le seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Tout en courant, il activa son comlink.

« - Cere ! Cere, dites à Greez de démarrer le Mantis ! hurla-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Une Sœur de la nuit, elle a réveillé des morts. Ils nous pourchassent !

\- Woh, woh, woh ! Et tu les amènes ICI ?! fit la voix de Greez en arrière-fond.

\- Capitaine, c’est le moment de décoller », ordonna Cere.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du Mantis. Les cadavres se rapprochaient. Ils sautèrent sur la rampe métallique en même temps puis se précipitèrent à l’intérieur du vaisseau.

« Sors-nous de là, Greez ! » cria Cal hors d’haleine au pilote.

Le vaisseau décolla. Des mortes-vivantes tentaient de s’accrocher à la carcasse de l’engin, sans succès.

« - Qu’est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? râla Greez. Y’a des sorcières mortes qui tentent de monter à bord !

\- Décolle ! ordonna Jill se laissant tomber sur un siège.

\- Décolle », haleta Cal comme un écho.

Et le vaisseau fila vers l’hyperespace.

* * *

Cal appuya son dos contre la paroi métallique du vaisseau et se laissa glisser au sol. Cere s’approcha et s’agenouilla près de lui.

« Racontez-nous. Vous avez trouvé le tombeau ? »

Cal ne dit rien et se contenta fixer le sol en lui tendant son sabre laser.

« - Le sabre de ton maître, constata Cere.

\- Je l’ai vu », murmura sombrement le jeune homme. Il leva les yeux – Jill y lut une immense peine.

« Maître Tapal, j’ai… continua-t-il. J’ai vu ce que j’ai fait. Je l’ai vu mourir.

\- Cal… chuchota Cere.

\- Il est détruit, reprit Cal avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il n’y avait rien que je puisse faire.

\- Cal, tu n’étais qu’un enfant… dit Cere.

\- Non ! s’exclama-t-il en appuyant le bout de son index sur son sabre, comme pour souligner ses propos. Non, je sais que j’aurais pu le sauver, si j’avais été meilleur, et plus courageux, et si je l’avais écouté. J’aurais pu le sauver. Je le sais. »

Jill ne dit rien. Elle comprenait la douleur que ressentait Cal. Ce sentiment d’impuissance. Cette impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Ces regrets.

Cere leva les yeux au ciel et s’assit en face de lui.

« Il est temps maintenant que je vous raconte ce qui s’est passé… quand j’ai échappé à l’Empire, dit-elle. Trilla est entrée dans la pièce. Et quand j’ai vu ses yeux, j’ai compris ce que j’avais fait. C’était une Inquisitrice. Quelque chose en moi a cédé. Et j’ai perdu le contrôle. J’ai puisé… dans le côté obscur. »

Cal la fixait d’un air absent sans rien dire.

« Je les ai tous tués, continua-t-elle. Tous. Jusqu’au dernier. Excepté elle. Pendant longtemps, je n’ai pas pu me pardonner. J’étais perdue. Parce que j’avais toute cette rage. J’essayais de la refouler mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre sa présence. Je n’avais qu’une envie, c’était mourir. »

Cal ferma les yeux puis baissa la tête.

« Et puis, j’ai appris l’existence de l’holocron. Une lueur d’espoir pour construire un avenir meilleur. Et enfin une chance d’avancer. » Elle se releva. « Lève-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle à Cal.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d’hésitation, puis se mit debout pour faire face à Cere.

« - Je ne peux pas changer ce que j’ai fait et vous ne pourrez pas non plus sauver vos maîtres, dit-elle en les regardant tous les deux. C’est du passé. Mais vous devez vous décider à aller de l’avant.

\- Comment ? demanda Cal un regard de chien battu.

\- Tu vas commencer par ça », lui dit Cere en pointant son sabre laser du doigt.

Cal s’essuya les yeux et prit son arme entre ses deux mains.

« Tu vas t’en fabriquer un nouveau. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je trouve que la vision du passé de Cal est un des moments les plus émouvants de Fallen Order. A chaque fois que j’arrive à cette partie du jeu, Cal me fait trop de peine et j’ai juste envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour le réconforter ! Pas vous ?  
> La suite ce week-end !


	10. Le cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill et BD-1 se rendent sur Ilum pour réparer le sabre laser de Cal. Mais trouver un cristal kyber sera plus compliqué que prévu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu feras quand tout ça sera terminé ? » lui demanda soudainement Greez.

Jill leva les sourcils d’étonnement. Elle devait avouer qu’elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

Ils se tenaient tous deux dans la salle des machines, en bas, dans la zone que Jill avait décrété être son territoire – c’est là que se trouvait sa couchette, et elle appelait désormais cet endroit sa "chambre", même si ça n’y ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait demandé au pilote de lui apprendre quelques bases de la mécanique, et il était actuellement en train de lui montrer comment remplacer un coupleur d’énergie. Agenouillé devant elle, il lui tournait le dos et, armé de sa clé à molette fétiche, il tentait de sortir le coupleur de son emplacement.

« - J’aimerais bien me poser un peu, reprit Greez d’un ton léger, comme s’il échangeait des banalités avec son coiffeur – même si Jill doutait qu’il aille chez le coiffeur. Trouver une compagne, fonder une famille, tout ça… Tu sais, j’ai brisé quelques cœurs quand je vivais encore sur Lateron.

\- Je n’en doute pas, dit Jill avec un sourire affable.

\- Hé ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ! Ce n’est pas ma faute si j’ai été doté d’un physique de rêve ! s’exclama Greez en écartant les bras sans regarder derrière lui, manquant de peu le nez de Jill avec sa clé à molette. Elles me couraient toutes après à l’académie de pilotage. Faut dire que j’étais vraiment canon dans ma combinaison de cadet !

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Jill.

\- Eh bien, faut reconnaître que je n’ai pas rencontré beaucoup de monde à part vous ces derniers temps, répondit Greez en se grattant la tête. Mais c’est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jill pour lui adresser un clin d’œil. Ça veut dire que la place est toujours libre si ça t’intéresse !

\- C’est une proposition ? demanda Jill un peu surprise.

\- Eh bien, je –

\- Jill ! » cria une voix depuis l’étage supérieur. C’était Cal.

« - Arf, reprit Greez avec une moue dépitée. Je crois que le gamin t’attend.

\- Merci Greez, dit Jill en se relevant.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda le pilote.

\- Pour tout », répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de déposer un baiser amical sur le crâne dégarni du petit Latero. Puis elle remonta à l’échelle, sans voir le sourire peiné et le regard mélancolique que lui adressait Greez.

* * *

Cal attendait Jill derrière la porte du Mantis depuis un bon moment. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ? Elle en mettait du temps à se préparer. Il avait hâte de fabriquer son nouveau sabre. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’être désarmé – il se sentait trop vulnérable – et il avait besoin de Jill pour le couvrir en attendant, juste au cas où.

« - Cal. Ce ne sera pas facile, le prévint Cere qui attendait à ses côtés.

\- Oui, répondit Cal d’un air résolu. Mais je suis prêt.

\- Je ne parle pas que d’ici, dit-elle. Chaque Jedi doit affronter le côté obscur. Et il est si facile d’échouer… »

Cal la regarda sortir son vieux sabre laser et l’observer d’un air sombre. Il devait lui rappeler ce jour-là – le dernier jour où elle l’avait utilisé.

« - Vous luttez encore contre le côté obscur, remarqua-t-il. Même après avoir coupé votre lien avec la Force.

\- C’est une lutte sans fin, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais c’est ça, le test. C’est en choisissant de se battre que l’on découvre qui on est. »

Elle lui tendit la poignée, l’offrant au jeune homme. Cal hésita un instant, puis il se saisit de l’arme de Cere. Elle lui serait utile s’il voulait réparer le sabre que maître Tapal lui avait légué.

« Alors il est temps de découvrir qui je suis », annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

Jill les rejoignit enfin, suivie par Greez. Comme Cal, elle avait troqué sa veste habituelle contre un manteau épais doublé d’une fourrure bien chaude – une nécessité s’ils voulaient survivre aux températures extérieures.

« - La prochaine fois, ça serait bien qu’on choisisse une planète un peu plus sympa. La mer, la plage, les palmiers – je ne serais vraiment pas contre, dit Jill en grimaçant à l’idée de sortir dans le froid.

\- Arf ! M’en parle pas ! s’exclama Greez en mettant ses quatre mains sur ses hanches. Je pourrais même vous servir un de mes cocktails spéciaux. Je tuerai pour avoir un Greezy Whisky ou un Lateron Sunshine…

\- On y pensera, quand on aura retrouvé l’holocron, répondit Cere. J’avoue que des vacances au soleil ne nous feraient pas de mal. »

Ils soupirèrent tous les quatre d’une seule et même voix à cette idée. Puis la porte du vaisseau s’ouvrit et les deux jeunes Jedi, accompagnés par BD-1, sortirent du Mantis pour fouler le sol gelé d’Ilum. Le blizzard faisait rage et Jill mit ses lunettes pour se protéger du vent froid. Cal regrettait presque de ne pas en avoir une paire lui aussi.

Ilum. Cela faisait des années qu’ils n’étaient pas venus ici tous les deux. Ils n’étaient encore que des enfants à l’époque…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le temple Jedi qui leur faisait face, luttant contre la tempête déchaînée pour avancer. Les flocons de neige tourbillonnaient dans l’air autour d’eux et malgré l’épaisseur de leurs vêtements le froid s’insinuait partout où il le pouvait. Ils étaient frigorifiés.

« - Tu t’en souviens ? demanda Jill au jeune homme en haussant la voix pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

\- Ça fait longtemps mais… oui, je m’en souviens », répondit-il.

Tous les novices venaient ici durant leur formation. C’était ici qu’ils passaient un rite pour obtenir le cristal kyber qui leur permettrait ensuite de construire leur premier sabre laser. Eux aussi avaient passé cette épreuve autrefois.

Ils arrivèrent devant l’entrée du temple Jedi. La porte principale était recouverte de plusieurs épaisses couches de glace qui s’étaient accumulées les unes sur les autres au fil du temps. Elle n’avait pas été ouverte depuis des années – probablement depuis la Purge. Jill et Cal s’échinèrent à l’ouvrir, sans succès. Ils devaient à tout prix entrer.

« Là ! remarqua Jill en pointant le doigt vers le haut. J’aperçois une sorte de passage dans la glace. »

Ils escaladèrent la paroi extérieure recouverte de neige et se glissèrent dans l’ouverture. Ils atterrirent dans la salle de collecte. C’était ici que les maîtres Jedi rassemblaient les novices et leurs donnaient leurs instructions avant de les envoyer dans les cavernes de cristal à la recherche de cristaux kyber. C’était tellement étrange de revenir ici. Cal avait l’impression de revivre les événements du passé. De réentendre les maîtres et leurs conseils. De revoir les autres apprentis autour de lui.

Ils traversèrent la pièce pour arriver dans la salle principale. L’ouverture qui menait aux cavernes était bloquée par la glace. Au centre de la salle, un énorme cristal bleu pendait, accroché au plafond. Des fenêtres grossissantes concentraient la lumière extérieure, réchauffant légèrement les lieux. Des statues de vénérables maîtres Jedi décoraient l’endroit. Elles symbolisaient la sagesse, la clairvoyance et la persévérance de l’Ordre Jedi. Mais cette époque était révolue et l’Ordre Jedi n’était plus désormais.

« - C’était vraiment beau, avant, fit Jill, comme en écho aux pensées du jeune homme.

\- Je me rappelle cette pièce, dit-il. Maître Yoda a fait fondre cette porte pour nous faire entrer. 

\- Je me souviens aussi. Avec ce cristal, dit-elle en montrant la roche suspendue. Il concentrait la chaleur de la lumière.

\- Je pense qu’on peut le faire aussi, dit Cal avec optimisme. Il suffit de réussir à bouger suffisamment le cristal pour le faire passer dans un rayon de lumière. »

Ils se positionnèrent côte-à-côte et utilisèrent une poussée de Force. La pierre était extrêmement lourde, mais leurs forces combinées leurs permirent de la faire bouger – pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu’elle passe devant le rayon de soleil émis par une des fenêtres grossissantes. Le rayon vint frapper la porte, faisant fondre la glace. Le passage était libéré – ils allaient pouvoir entrer dans les cavernes de cristal.

* * *

Jill se rappelait très bien de sa première venue au temple d’Ilum. Elle avait été impressionnée par le lieu – son ambiance était pleine de respect et de révérence. Elle se souvenait des maîtres, des autres novices, de cette excitation mêlée de peur… Mais elle ne se rappelait pas qu’il faisait aussi froid. Malgré les geysers d’eau chaude qui libéraient un peu de chaleur dans l’air, l’atmosphère était glaciale. Soudain une secousse fit trembler le sol.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Cal. Un tremblement de terre ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Jill. Je ne me souviens pas d’une activité sismique particulière sur cette planète.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment… » dit le jeune homme.

Son anxiété était palpable. Jill pouvait ressentir sans difficulté les émotions de Cal : un mélange de tristesse, de peur et de malaise – sûrement parce qu’elle ressentait la même chose elle aussi. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte : sortir d’ici, de ce lieu trop chargé de souvenirs du passé. Cal soupira et baissa la tête et les épaules d’un air abattu.

« - Cal, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

\- Non, ça ne va pas trop. C’est dur d’être ici, répondit-il en frissonnant. J’ai l’impression d’être entouré de fantômes… »

Elle sentait qu’il était vraiment bouleversé d’être ici. Il releva soudainement la tête, comme s’il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Le cristal kyber, il m’appelle, dit Cal. On est plus très loin. On sera bientôt dehors, je te le promets », dit-il à l’attention de Jill, comme s’il lisait lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Jill espérait de tout cœur qu’il ait raison. Se rappeler du passé, d’avant la Purge, de cette époque heureuse où elle était encore novice… c’était trop difficile. Elle poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la marche. Ils remontèrent l’un des nombreux tunnels glacés qui reliaient les différentes cavernes entre elles. Le bout du tunnel allait en s’étrécissant. Les deux Jedi durent se glisser entre les parois gelées pour pouvoir continuer leur chemin. Ils avaient les mains glacées malgré leurs gants et durent même ramper sur la fin du parcours. Jill espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas une impasse. Compte tenu de la situation, ils auraient du mal à faire demi-tour et elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester bloquée ici. Sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra. Les images des cavernes de glace sur Zeffo lui revinrent en mémoire. Non ! Elle devait se concentrer. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne pas y penser. Surtout ne pas… mais c’était trop tard. Elle était revenue sur Zeffo, coincée dans la glace. Elle n’arrivait plus à respirer – elle faisait une crise de panique.

Cal se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il parvint à s’extraire du boyau, puis il tira la jeune femme pour la sortir de là elle aussi et il la força à s’asseoir par terre. Il s’agenouilla devant elle et mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, l’obligeant à le regarder.

« Jill. Jill ! s’exclama-t-il pour capter son attention. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Regarde-moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu n’es pas sur Zeffo. Tu es sur Ilum. Avec moi. Alors calme-toi. Respire. Concentre-toi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

La jeune femme prit brusquement conscience de l’endroit où elle était. Cal avait raison, elle n’était pas sur Zeffo. Elle était sur Ilum, avec lui. Les battements de son cœur s’apaisèrent progressivement, sa respiration se calma. Cal la serra dans ses bras. Elle poussa un long soupir et se détendit – la crise était passée.

« - Comment as-tu su ? demanda Jill.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit doucement Cal. J’ai… j’ai l’impression de sentir tes pensées. Pas vraiment de lire ce que tu penses, mais plutôt de savoir ce que tu ressens. Comme si la Force me connectait à ton esprit.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Depuis cette vision dans le tombeau de Kujet, je crois, répondit-il.

\- Alors toi aussi ? dit Jill.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Moi aussi j’ai cette étrange sensation, depuis Dathomir », répondit-elle.

Jill comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait ressenti aussi fortement les émotions de Cal depuis leur arrivée au temple. Se pouvait-il que le fait d’avoir partagé leurs souvenirs ait créé une sorte de connexion entre eux ? Elle avait entendu parler du lien particulier qui unissait parfois un maître et son Padawan, mais elle ne l’avait jamais expérimenté elle-même.

Le froid leur rappela qu’ils devaient rapidement se remettre en route s’ils voulaient avoir une chance de trouver ce pour quoi ils étaient venus avant de finir gelés.

« C’est par ici, dit Cal. Je peux le sentir. »

Jill prit la tête du groupe, BD-1 confortablement installé sur son dos. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit soudainement un craquement. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l’épaisse couche de glace se rompre sous les pieds de Cal. Par chance, il réussit à s’accrocher au rebord juste avant de tomber.

« N’approchez surtout pas ! » leur ordonna-t-il.

Il essaya de remonter, mais le sol était gelé et ses mains glissaient.

« Cal ! » hurla Jill.

Mais trop tard : le jeune homme avait lâché prise.

* * *

Cal tomba brutalement dans l’eau glacée. Le choc vida une partie de l’air de ses poumons. Reprenant ses esprits, il analysa rapidement la situation : était dans un tunnel rempli d’eau et il n’avait pas le temps de mettre son respirateur – il devait sortir de là et vite, avant de mourir gelé. Il sentit ses vêtements épais se gorger d’eau – ils allaient le ralentir, il devait s’en débarrasser. Il retira ses gants et son manteau pour s’alléger, retint sa respiration et se mit à nager dans la seule direction possible. Le froid engourdit rapidement tout son corps. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Sa vue se brouillait ; il allait manquer d’air.

Soudain, il vit quelqu’un qui le regardait à travers la surface de l’eau. Qui ? Cal reconnut la silhouette familière – c’était lui-même, enfant. Il portait sa tenue traditionnelle de Padawan. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Un souvenir ? Une hallucination ? Le Padawan lui tendit la main pour l’aider à sortir.

« Aie confiance », lui dit-il.

Dans un dernier élan avant qu’il ne manque d’air, Cal se saisit de la main de l’enfant et sortit de l’eau gelée. Il se recroquevilla dans la neige. Il avait froid, tellement froid. Il n’arrivait plus à bouger. Il releva difficilement la tête et aperçut brièvement le Padawan se diriger vers une lueur, avant que sa silhouette ne s’estompe. Cal se releva en tremblant. Il devait aller voir d’où venait cette lumière. Il marcha en boîtant dans sa direction. Il était glacé jusqu’aux os. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient en train de geler. Chaque pas le faisait cruellement souffrir. Mais il devait continuer. Il tomba au sol. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il ne _devait_ pas s’arrêter. Il se redressa et se traîna comme il put, rampant jusqu’à la source de la lueur : un cristal kyber. Il sentait son appel. Il saisit le cristal entre ses doigts. Enfin, malgré tous les obstacles, malgré toutes les difficultés, il avait atteint son but ! Le cristal pulsa d’une lumière douce dans la paume de sa main, puis se brisa en deux.

« Non. Non, non. Non ! » cria Cal en tombant à genoux. Il s’assit et contempla le cristal disloqué. Après tout ce chemin ? Après tous ces efforts ? Pourquoi ?! La Force lui en voulait-elle à ce point ?

« C’est fini, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se recroquevillant dans la neige. J’ai échoué. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait froid, trop froid. Et il était tellement fatigué…

« L’échec n’est pas la fin, mon ami. » C’était la voix d’Eno Cordova.

Cal rouvrit les yeux : face à lui se tenait BD-1. Le petit droïde se précipita dans les bras du Jedi, visiblement ravi de le retrouver vivant.

« - Biouuu ! fit BD-1 d’un ton inquiet en lui donnant un petit coup de tête affectueux.

\- Ça va », répondit Cal pour le rassurer. Mais il sentait en fond de lui que non, ça n’allait pas – vraiment pas.

BD-1 lança un nouveau holomessage. Mais cette fois-ci il était différent des autres car BD-1 y apparaissait.

« - L’heure est venue, dit Cordova en s’adressant au petit droïde. C’est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je sens au fond de moi que l’Ordre Jedi vit ses dernières heures.

\- Bi bo bip ? demanda le BD-1 du message.

\- Non, l’échec n’est jamais la fin, répondit Cordova avec un rire léger. C’est une étape inéluctable et nécessaire. L’espoir perdurera toujours pour ceux qui continueront à se battre. Comme toi, BD-1. Je pense que tu trouveras quelqu’un qui sera aussi brave et volontaire que tu as su l’être. Et que tu l’aideras, comme tu m’as aidé. Mais ta mémoire sera totalement perdue. Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

Le BD-1 du message acquiesça d’un bip. Cordova s’agenouilla devant lui.

« Je procède à l’encodage de la mémoire, annonça-t-il. Seul un très fort lien de confiance sera à même de te rendre tes souvenirs. Tu as ma confiance. Comme depuis toujours. Et j’ai confiance en quiconque tu choisiras pour me remplacer. » Eno Cordova caressa la tête du droïde. « Au revoir… mon ami. »

Le message holographique s’arrêta et BD-1 poussa un bip plaintif. Cal lui jeta un regard compatissant et désolé.

« Tous tes souvenirs… Tu as failli les perdre… » constata tristement le jeune homme. BD-1 avait sacrifié ses souvenirs – tout ce qui lui restait de son amitié avec Cordova – pour leur permettre de réussir et de mener leur mission à bien. Il s’était montré brave et courageux – bien plus brave et courageux que Cal ne le serait jamais.

« - Bi-bip boup, fit le droïde.

\- Ouais, répondit Cal avec un petit rire. Moi aussi je crois en toi, BD.

\- Bip ! » dit BD-1 en s’intéressant à ce qu’il gardait serré dans sa main. Cal lui montra le cristal brisé.

« Ouais, t’as raison. Il reste une chance. Il y a toujours une chance. »

Cal sentit l’espoir renaître. Si un petit droïde comme BD-1 n’avait pas abandonné, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre non plus. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de son ami. Il sortit les deux sabres, celui de maître Tapal et celui de Cere, ainsi que ses outils. Il souffla dans ses mains nues pour les réchauffer un peu et se mit à la tâche. Perché sur son épaule, BD-1 l’observait travailler avec attention. Après plusieurs minutes, Cal regarda son travail terminé. Il ferma les yeux, mit ses mains au-dessus de la nouvelle poignée et fit appel à la Force. Le sabre trembla – le cristal répondait à son appel. Il ouvrit les yeux et le prit dans ses mains. La double-lame bleue s’alluma en vibrant dans l’air avec intensité, sa chaleur se diffusant dans l’air glacé et réchauffant légèrement le visage tendu de Cal. Il fonctionnait ! Finalement il avait réussi. Il n’avait pas abandonné, et il avait réussi.

* * *

« Cal ! » cria Jill. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle longeait l’épaisse paroi de glace en espérant trouver un moyen de passer de l’autre côté. BD-1 avait bien trouvé une fissure où se glisser, mais elle était beaucoup trop étroite pour elle. Elle espérait que le petit droïde avait retrouvé Cal. Elle pouvait percevoir la présence du jeune homme de l’autre côté. Elle l’avait sentie faiblir à plusieurs reprises, mais elle était toujours là. Vite ! Elle devait se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Elle passa sa main sur le mur à la recherche de fissures invisibles à l’œil nu. Là ! Le mur semblait plus fin. Elle alluma son sabre et le planta dans la paroi blanche, faisant fondre la glace. Ça fonctionnait, mais la couche de neige était très épaisse. Creuser un passage allait lui prendre plus de temps qu’elle ne le pensait.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle parvint enfin à traverser de l’autre côté. Cal était là, assis par terre, BD-1 à ses côtés. Il n’avait plus son manteau, ni ses gants. Il semblait s’être endormi. Jill s’agenouilla devant lui et prit une de ses mains. Elle était beaucoup trop froide mais elle pouvait ressentir son pouls – faible, mais toujours présent. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour analyser son état de santé. Son rythme cardiaque était ralenti. Il était clairement en hypothermie, et il avait un début d’engelure aux mains et aux pieds. Elle se concentra sur la Force et commença à l’utiliser pour le réchauffer et le soigner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cal entrouvrit les yeux.

« - Je savais que tu me retrouverais, marmonna-t-il péniblement.

\- Tais-toi, idiot, répondit-elle, soulagée. Tu te fatigues trop à parler. »

Elle continua ses soins, accélérant la guérison des cellules endommagées par le froid.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis arrivée à temps. Un peu plus et tu perdais ton pied gauche. Voilà, j’ai terminé », annonça-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Cal se releva péniblement et lui montra fièrement le sabre qu’il tenait dans sa main. Alors ainsi, il avait réussi à le réparer ! Il lui avait même apporté une amélioration : désormais il pouvait scinder la poignée de son double-sabre en deux pour obtenir deux sabres distincts. Il n’y avait que lui pour avoir une idée pareille et réussir à la mettre en œuvre dans des conditions aussi difficiles. Oui, il pouvait être fier de lui !

« Bon, maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen de ressortir d’ici », annonça Jill en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

En effet, le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus s’étant écroulé, ils allaient devoir en trouver un autre pour retourner au vaisseau. Ils repartirent par le trou qu’elle avait creusé dans la glace. La voie qu’elle avait suivie pour rejoindre Cal continuait plus loin.

« Je sens de l’air frais, constata Jill au bout de quelques minutes de marche. On approche d’une sortie. »

Ils débouchèrent sur un spectacle inattendu : une plateforme occupée par des stormtroopers. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Allumant leurs sabres respectifs, ils foncèrent dans le tas, sautant et virevoltant tandis que leurs lames tranchaient les armures et la chair des soldats. Jill constata l’efficacité du nouveau sabre de Cal : le jeune homme passait aisément de son sabre à double-lame à la version scindée, ce qui lui permettait de s’adapter à toutes les situations. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis leur rencontre sur Zeffo et était vraiment devenu un excellent combattant – bien meilleur qu’elle ne le serait jamais.

Lorsque le combat prit fin, ils explorèrent rapidement les lieux. Les Impériaux étaient visiblement en train de creuser une gigantesque tranchée, entaillant et défigurant Ilum – ça expliquait les tremblements de terre qu’ils avaient ressentis tout à l’heure.

« - L’Empire est vraiment partout, soupira Jill d’un air navré. A votre avis, pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

\- Pas pour nous, répondit Cal. Ils n’avaient pas l’air au courant de notre présence. Sûrement pour les cristaux. Je ne vois rien d’autre d’intéressant ici. »

BD-1 pirata la porte du bâtiment impérial adossé à la plateforme.

« Tu avais raison », dit Jill en indiquant un empilement de caisses marquées du sceau impérial – elles étaient remplies de cristaux kyber. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment pour se retrouver à nouveau dans les cavernes de glace.

« - Cere, il ne faut pas qu’on traîne, annonça Cal dans son comlink. Les Impériaux ont envahi Ilum.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, on a été repérés, répondit-il.

\- Capitaine, prépare-toi au décollage ! dit Cere à l’attention de Greez.

\- On vous rejoint le plus vite possible », ajouta Jill.

* * *

Ils étaient revenus dans la salle du grand cristal. Les Impériaux avaient envahi les lieux en faisant exploser la porte d’entrée du temple à grands coups d’explosifs. Cal et Jill n’eurent aucun mal à se défaire des quelques soldats qui étaient restés sur place et sortirent rapidement du temple. Dehors, la tempête s’était calmée et avait fait place à un magnifique ciel bleu. Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps d’admirer le paysage. Ils devaient rejoindre le Mantis, et vite.

« - Ils ont appelé des renforts ! les prévint Cere par radio. Tous les Destroyers Stellaires qui se trouvent dans le secteur vont rappliquer. S’ils arrivent ici avant vous…

\- Non, pas question de se faire prendre maintenant, dit Jill. On sera là dans les temps. »

Mais deux TS-TT les attendaient juste après la sortie.

« Un chacun ? » demanda Cal.

Jill approuva d’un signe de tête. Le jeune homme sortit son sabre et sprinta jusqu’aux pieds de son bipode, évitant les tirs de ce dernier. Il passa entre les deux jambes du véhicule en essayant de les trancher avec son sabre à double-lame – échec. Il dû faire une roulade pour esquiver les grenades envoyées par le pilote. Il se remit rapidement debout et scinda son sabre en deux. Il se retourna vers bipode et envoya ses deux sabres dans ses pattes. Le véhicule tomba au sol et il n’eut plus qu’à achever le pilote qui tentait de s’enfuir. Il chercha ensuite Jill du regard. La jeune femme avait du mal à se défaire de son TS-TT. Il s’apprêtait à lui venir en aide quand elle réussit enfin à faire exploser le véhicule en combinant son sabre et ses tirs de blaster. Puis sans échanger un mot, ils coururent le plus vite possible jusqu’au Mantis, avant que d’autres renforts n’arrivent.

* * *

« - Tu as réussi, dit Cere à Cal en les accueillant à bord du vaisseau.

\- Grâce à vous », reconnut le jeune homme. Il regarda ses compagnons réunis à ses côtés. Il n’aurait jamais cru faire partie d’un tel équipage ni participer à une telle mission. Si quelqu’un lui avait annoncé ça il y a quelques semaines, quand il vivait– ou plutôt _survivait_ – dans cette décharge, il lui aurait probablement ri au nez.

« - Je ne serais pas là sans votre aide à tous les trois. J’étais terré sur Bracca, rêvant d’assaillir Coruscant avec les survivants du Conseil Jedi. Mais au final, l’espoir de l’Ordre repose sur un joueur, un Jedi déchu, une soigneuse traumatisée et un mauvais Padawan. Une belle bande de ratés.

\- Ouais, ça c’est bien vrai, admit Greez en hochant la tête.

\- BD est le seul à être fiable. Il a laissé Cordova effacer sa mémoire pour pouvoir nous guider. Mais, tous les trois, vous êtes prêts à tout sacrifier pour continuer même quand ça paraît impossible, continua Cal.

\- L’échec fait partie du voyage, philosopha Cere.

\- Je le sais, maintenant, dit Cal. Je vous remercie. Tous. »

Il soupira. Il savait que sans eux, il pataugerait encore dans la boue et la crasse de Bracca à l’heure qu’il était. Il ne serait encore qu’un ex-Padawan terrifié fuyant son passé, un gamin perdu se cachant et se méfiant de tout le monde – y compris de ceux qui lui voulaient du bien, comme Prauf. Devait-il remercier la Force de les avoir amenés à se rencontrer ?

« - Dathomir, donc ? demanda Cere en entrant les coordonnées sur l’holotable.

\- Il est temps que je l’affronte, répondit Cal d’un air sombre.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Tu es prêt à affronter ton passé.

\- Et pour vous et Trilla ? demanda Jill en regardant Cere.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d’être prête un jour, concéda Cere. Jillani, tu as accepté ton passé de Jedi en récupérant ton sabre. Et toi Cal, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour commencer à guérir. Je suis vraiment fière de vous. Mais moi, ma voie est tout autre.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous si vous avez besoin de nous », dit gentiment Jill en posant sa main sur le bras de Cere.

* * *

_Jillani regarde le soleil se coucher à l’horizon. Elle a toujours aimé assister aux crépuscules de Balmorra – elle leur trouve quelque chose de presque poétique, ou en tous cas très apaisant. Le ciel sans nuages se teinte de zébrures d’un orange profond qui contrastent avec sa douce couleur bleue habituelle. Les premières étoiles commencent déjà à apparaître. Elle abaisse le regard pour observer l’immense plaine herbeuse qui s’étend devant elle. Elle sent une tiède brise d’été lui caresser les joues, agitant les hautes herbes – on dirait une mer verte à la surface de laquelle ondulent des vagues. Elle entend des rires d’enfants résonner au loin derrière elle. Elle profite encore un instant de cette atmosphère calme et paisible. Elle sait que c’est la dernière fois qu’elle admire les plaines de Balmorra – elle ne les verra plus avant longtemps. Ils partent cette nuit, c’est maître Chiata qui l’a annoncé ce matin. Elle se retourne vers le village dont les lumières se sont allumées pour la dernière fois elles aussi. Les enfants jouent au dehors tandis que leurs parents préparent leurs affaires. Ils doivent laisser toute une vie derrière eux – mais c’est justement leur vie qui est en jeu. La République leur a promis de les protéger face aux Séparatistes qui gagnent du terrain. C’est pour cette raison que son maître a été envoyée ici. Jillani regarde d’un œil inquiet les nuages noirs qui s’accumulent au loin. C’est dans cette direction qu’ils vont partir – elle espère que la pluie ne les surprendra pas, cela compliquerait leur mission. Un frisson lui parcourt l’échine. Elle soupire. Elle doit retourner au village, maître Chiata l’attend probablement._

_…_

_Jillani s’arrête à la sortie du village pour laisser passer les colons. Ils sont une cinquantaine, principalement des femmes et des enfants. Maître Chiata reste au village avec les volontaires pour tenter de repousser l’attaque séparatiste. Pendant ce temps, Jillani a pour ordre d’emmener le reste des habitants à l’abri._

_« Dans combien de temps seront-nous à Sobrik ? »_

_Jillani se retourne vers le capitaine Clover qui vient de poser cette question, et qui la seconde dans cette mission. Elle est contente de travailler avec lui – c’est un soldat fiable et compétent, même s’il ne mâche pas toujours ses mots._

_« Si on tient le rythme, moins d’une journée de marche », répond Jillani en laissant passer un vieil homme qui porte un enfant. Elle les regarde avancer avec lenteur. « Mais compte tenu des circonstances, j’espère qu’on y sera dans deux jours. »_

_Elle fait signe à l’équipe de clones de la suivre. Ils sont cinq – six en comptant Clover. Une simple force d’appoint, plus au cas où qu’autre chose – les Séparatistes sont encore loin et ils ne devraient pas rencontrer trop de difficultés sur la route. Jillani commence la longue marche qui doit les mener vers la sécurité._

_…_

_Il fait maintenant jour. Ils sont partis du village depuis douze heures, et ils n’ont pas encore fait la moitié du chemin – il faut dire qu’entre les enfants et les vieillards, les pauses sont fréquentes. Elle a chaud, le soleil tape sur sa tête et elle sent la sueur perler sur son front. Ils arrivent enfin au canyon de Gorinth. Ils laissent l’immense plaine herbeuse derrière eux et s’engouffrent sur la piste de terre qui s’enfonce entre les deux versants abrupts du canyon. Non, décidément, Jillani a vraiment trop chaud. Deux enfants la dépassent en courant joyeusement. Elle sourit – au moins ils ne se rendent pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Soudain elle sent quelqu’un qui la tire par la manche. C’est une petite fille qui lui demande à boire. Jillani s’agenouille auprès d’elle et lui tend sa gourde tout en lui souriant. Sourire. Elle doit continuer à sourire malgré l’inquiétude qui l’étreint – les Séparatistes ont maintenant dû atteindre le village et elle espère sincèrement que son maître va bien. Elle doit continuer à sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter. Car elle sait que si son sourire s’efface, si elle laisse transparaître son inquiétude, les colons risquent de paniquer. C’est la première mission que maître Chiata lui confie à elle seule – même si les clones sont là pour l’aider – et elle doit se montrer à la hauteur. La fillette lui rend sa gourde en la remerciant. Jillani lui ébouriffe les cheveux d’un geste affectueux de la main et se relève, tandis que l’enfant repart en courant à la poursuite de ses camarades de jeu. La jeune femme passe sa main sur sa nuque en soupirant et reprend sa marche._

_…_

_Cela fait deux heures qu’ils sont entrés dans le canyon. L’ombre projetées par les parois ne suffit pas à les rafraîchir et Jillani a la bouche pâteuse. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Leurs réserves d’eau ont diminué plus vite que prévu – il va falloir les surveiller pour qu’ils ne se retrouvent pas à court. Soudain, elle entend un grondement sourd et le sol se met à trembler tout autour d’eux. Jillani relève la tête juste à temps pour voir les parois rocheuses se désagréger et s’écrouler sur eux._

_« Courez ! » hurle Jillani à l’attention des colons._

_Tout le groupe se met à brusquement à courir pour échapper à l’éboulement. Femmes, enfants, clones… Tous courent pour sauver leur vie tandis que les rochers leur tombent dessus._

_« Attention ! »_

_Jillani se retrouve projetée violemment au sol. Son menton heurte la terre poussiéreuse tandis qu’elle ferme les yeux. Elle sent un poids sur son dos. Elle tourne la tête pour voir de quoi il s’agit : c’est Clover – le clone s’est jeté sur elle pour la pousser, lui permettant d’éviter de peu un énorme rocher qui allait l’écraser. Il lui a sauvé la vie. Jillani se relève. L’éboulement est terminé. Que s’est-il passé ? Où sont les gens qui la suivaient ? Les yeux écarquillés, elle sonde l’éboulement grâce à la Force pour trouver des survivants, mais elle ne sent rien – aucun signe de vie. Elle tremble. Elle sent le goût du sang dans sa bouche – elle s’est mordue la lèvre en tombant. Hagarde, elle se tourne vers les colons qui la précédaient. Ce sont les seuls survivants. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu’elle fait les comptes. Des cinquante-deux colons, il n’en reste que trente-et-un. Tous les autres sont morts dans l’éboulement, ainsi que les deux clones qui fermaient la marche. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle ne doit pas leur montrer qu’elle est inquiète – même effrayée – par ce qui vient de se passer. En silence, elle leur fait signe de reprendre la marche._

_…_

_Ils se sont arrêtés quand la nuit est tombée pour monter un camp. Jillani regarde d’un air absent les flammes du feu danser devant ses yeux. Ils ont réussi à sortir du canyon sans encombre. Elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour tenir jusqu’ici. Elle s’éloigne du camp – les colons sont en sécurité avec les clones. Elle est enfin seule. Elle lève les yeux au ciel pour contempler les étoiles – ces mêmes étoiles qui brillaient la nuit dernière au-dessus du village, avant que tout ceci n’arrive. Un vent frais se lève et agite doucement ses cheveux. Elle frisonne et croise les bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle repense à ce qui s’est passé, à l’éboulement, aux morts qu’elle a laissés derrière elle. Toute la pression de cette dure journée retombe d’un coup et elle craque. Elle étouffe un sanglot tandis que les larmes tracent deux sillons dans l’épaisse couche de poussière qui couvre ses joues. Elle n’a pas réussi. Elle n’a pas réussi à les protéger tous. Elle repense aux vingt-trois âmes qu’elle a perdues aujourd’hui. Il y a des enfants parmi eux._

_« Tu as échoué Jillani. »_

_La Padawan se retourne. C’est maître Chiata. Que fait-elle là ? Elle devrait être au village, avec les autres colons. Pourquoi se tient-elle devant elle ? La mission a-t-elle changé ? Ou bien est-elle là pour Jillani ? La Twi’lek fixe son apprentie d’un regard aussi dur que l’acier et continue._

_« Tu as échoué à les protéger, comme tu as échoué à me protéger. »_

_Jillani regarde son maître. Une tâche de sang apparaît sur ses vêtements, au niveau de son ventre, comme une fleur écarlate qui s’épanouit progressivement. Maître Chiata s’effondre au sol. Jillani se précipite auprès d’elle. Autour d’elles, tout a disparu. Il n’y a plus de sol, plus d’herbe, plus de camp. Il n’y a plus que le noir de l’espace et les étoiles qui scintillent au loin._

_« Jillani, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas sauvée ? » La voix de la Twi’lek n’est plus qu’un murmure et la Padawan baisse honteusement la tête en l’entendant. Elle serre ses poings sur ses genoux._

_« Jill, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas sauvé ? » La voix a changé – c’est celle de Cal. Jill relève la tête. Elle reconnaît l’intérieur du Mantis. Le jeune homme est allongé sur sa couchette – il est blessé et perd du sang. Paniquée, Jill pose ses mains sur le flanc de Cal et fait appel à la Force pour le soigner. Mais elle n’y arrive pas. Elle ne sent plus la Force. Elle n’arrive plus à y faire appel. Sa panique augmente tandis que Cal la regarde d’un air accusateur._

_« Tu as échoué Jill. »_

_Non. Non ! Ce n’est pas possible ! Pas encore !_

_Un hurlement retentit, tandis que les ténèbres s’abattent sur elle._

* * *

Jill se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar – encore un. Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis cinq ans – depuis ce jour sur Zeffo. Elle avait espéré que renouer avec la Force les chasserait, mais non. Ils étaient toujours là, nuit après nuit.

Elle se rallongea sur sa couchette en écoutant le ronronnement réconfortant du moteur, mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle finit par se lever pour aller faire un tour dans le vaisseau. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid. Elle ne portait qu’un simple pantalon de tissu noir et un large tee-shirt de coton clair. Mais sentir le duracier sous ses pieds et l’air frais sur ses bras lui faisaient du bien. Ils lui rappelaient où elle était : en sécurité dans le Mantis. Elle s’agrippa aux barreaux de l’échelle et monta à l’étage supérieur. Elle passa silencieusement devant la couchette de Cal et lui jeta un regard. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, emmitouflé sous une couverture. Elle continua son chemin dans le vaisseau, passant devant les cabines de Greez et Cere, pour atteindre la salle commune. A en juger par l’obscurité qui y régnait, on était encore en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit. L’immensité de l’espace intersidéral s’étalait devant ses yeux. Elle s’installa sur le siège de Greez, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Quand elle était Padawan et qu’elle voyageait avec son maître, elle aimait souvent se blottir ainsi, seule, face au vide spatial. Cette vue la calmait. L’apaisait.

Elle poussa un soupir. Toutes ces étoiles, tous ces mondes qui gravitaient dans le noir de l’espace. Quand elle était sur Zeffo et qu’elle regardait le ciel, elle se demandait si les habitants de ces planètes lointaines savaient ce qui s’était passé. La Purge. Les Jedi. L’Empire. Est-ce que ça avait changé quelque chose pour eux ? Ou est-ce que leur vie était restée la même ? Regrettaient-ils l’époque de la République ? Considéraient-ils les Jedi comme des traîtres ? Elle pensa aux enfants de l’holocron, qui vivaient sûrement là, quelque part. Accepteraient-ils de venir avec eux pour devenir des Jedi eux aussi ? Était-ce une bonne idée de les arracher à leur famille pour les entraîner ? N’était-ce pas les mettre en danger ? Jill avait toujours des doutes à ce sujet. Et elle, que ferait-elle quand ils auraient trouvé l’holocron ? Resterait-elle avec Cal et Cere pour les aider ? Ou partirait-elle pour se cacher ailleurs ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle n’arrivait pas à calmer le flux incessant de ses pensées.

Elle entendit quelqu’un approcher doucement derrière elle. Elle n’eut même pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait que c’était lui. Il était vêtu de la même tenue qu’elle, sa couverture sur l’épaule. Il s’installa dans le siège de co-pilote où il avait l’habitude de prendre place.

« - Greez sait que tu utilises son siège ? S’il te surprenait ici, il râlerait encore. Il a ses petites habitudes et n’est pas très partageur ! plaisanta Cal.

\- A l’heure actuelle, Greez est en train de ronfler dans son lit, répliqua Jill sur le même ton que lui. Et puis même s’il me surprenait sur son siège, je suis sûre qu’il ne dirait rien. Il m’aime trop pour oser dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Ah bon ? Comme ça Greez a un faible pour toi ? dit Cal d’un ton étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis la seule à qui il sert un verre de lait bleu le matin.

\- Oh ! Il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret pour l’amadouer ! S’il te plaît ! Quoique… avec des attentions pareilles, tu risques de devenir rapidement Mme Dritus, ironisa-t-il.

\- Eh, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, j’aurais accès à une cabine avec un vrai lit et Greez cuisine plutôt bien ! Et il est plutôt beau, pour un Latero.

\- Parce que tu as rencontré beaucoup de Latero dans ta vie ? ricana Cal.

\- Non, mais si je me fie à ce qu’il dit…

\- Tu te fis à ce que dit Greez maintenant ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Prenant conscience du bruit qu’ils venaient de faire, ils se retournèrent. Mais rien – Greez et Cere continuaient probablement de dormir. Ils restèrent assis à regarder silencieusement le vide stellaire pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Puis Cal reprit sur un ton plus sérieux : « Encore un cauchemar ? »

Jill hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« - Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n’y a rien à en dire, répondit Jill en soupirant. C’est toujours la même chose. Quoiqu’il se passe, je finis toujours par échouer à protéger les autres.

\- Alors on est deux, chuchota Cal. Cette nuit, c’était Prauf.

\- Ton ami sur Bracca ? » demanda gentiment Jill. Il avait évoqué son nom plusieurs fois, mais ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s’était vraiment passé ce jour-là.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu’il avait été mon meilleur ami pendant ces cinq années. Je n’ai pas eu le temps. J’étais obsédé par l’idée de me cacher, de ne faire confiance à personne – pas même à lui. Et quand il s’est sacrifié pour moi, quand Trilla l’a tué, je… il était trop tard. Je me suis rendu compte de ce qu’il représentait pour moi seulement après sa mort. »

Sa voix se brisa. Jill ne dit rien – elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l’aise. Après un long silence, elle prit la parole.

« Après tout ce qu’on a vécu – après la Purge… C’est normal qu’il reste des… traumatismes. Peut-être qu’avec le temps, on parviendra à les surmonter, et que les cauchemars disparaîtront. Peut-être pas. Mais une chose est sûre : ces événements font partie de notre passé. Ils font partie de nous. Ils font ce que nous sommes aujourd’hui. On doit juste l’accepter, et faire avec. Ils sont autant une faiblesse qu’une force… »

Cal hocha la tête en silence. Les lumières de l’écran de bord éclairaient faiblement son visage d’une douce lumière bleutée. Jill le connaissait maintenant presque par cœur. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants, qu’on ne pouvait pas manquer, avec cette mèche qui tombait régulièrement devant ses yeux verts. Ses sourcils, presque constamment froncés. Ses cicatrices – celle qui barrait l’arête de son nez, celle sur son front… Son visage était à la fois dur et candide, comme celui d’un gamin grandit trop vite parce qu’il avait dû faire face aux accidents de la vie.

Jill soupira une nouvelle fois, puis elle frissonna. Elle finit par se lever.

« J’ai froid, annonça-t-elle. Je retourne me coucher. »

Au moment où elle passait près de lui, Cal la saisit par l’avant-bras, la regardant d’un air presque suppliant. Il l’attira vers lui sans rien dire et elle s’assit sur les genoux du jeune homme sans résister. Elle se blottit contre lui tandis qu’il passait son bras autour d’elle en lui tapotant maladroitement l’épaule. Elle sentait qu’il avait besoin qu’elle reste un peu avec lui, qu’il avait besoin d’un câlin – et d’une amie. Cette connexion, ce lien de Force qui les unissait, qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu’il ressentait, c’était tellement étrange. Comment cela fonctionnait-il ? Par pure curiosité, elle se concentra et tenta de toucher l’esprit du jeune homme avec la Force.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J’essaie quelque chose._

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_\- Fait quoi ?_

\- Ça ! répondit-il. Me parler dans mon esprit ! Tu maîtrises la télépathie ?

_\- Non je… Je ne m’en étais même pas rendue compte. Tu crois que c’est à cause de notre lien dans la Force ?_

\- Attends, j’essaie pour voir, » dit Cal, comme un enfant qui vient de découvrir un nouveau jeu.

Elle l’entendit expirer un grand coup et sentit son corps se détendre. Puis la voix de Cal résonna dans son esprit.

« - _Et là ?_

_\- Ça marche ! C’est vraiment bizarre comme sensation. C’est comme si tu étais dans ma tête._

_\- Ouais, j’ai l’impression d’être à deux endroits en même temps. C’est pratique comme technique, mais ça à l’air assez fatiguant. »_

Il avait raison. Jill avait la sensation d’avoir puisé plus que d’habitude dans son énergie pour créer et maintenir ce lien télépathique.

« La Force, je crois que je ne la comprendrais jamais complètement », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se blottit davantage contre Cal et il resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, silencieux. Elle sentait sa peau tiède contre la sienne, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, son souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle sentait son odeur, un mélange discret de sueur et d’huile pour droïde. Elle le regarda furtivement – il s’était endormi. Elle resta un moment à l’observer. Il avait l’air paisible, un léger sourire aux lèvres – elle aimait tellement ce sourire. _Il n’y a pas d’émotion, il y a la paix. Il n’y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._ Elle l’embrassa doucement sur la joue, puis remonta la couverture sur eux, avant de s’endormir à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai pris un peu de retard sur mon planning, mais j’ai décidé de rajouter une nouvelle scène au dernier moment et il m’a fallu le temps de l’écrire. J’avais envie d’un moment un peu plus calme et doux entre nos deux héros… avant qu’ils ne s’en reprennent encore plein les dents. J’espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! Comme d’habitude, n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !


	11. La sorcière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armé de son nouveau sabre laser, Cal retourne sur Dathomir, accompagné de Jill et BD-1. Mais la Sœur de la nuit et Taron Malicos se dressent sur leur chemin.

Cal fut réveillé par Greez qui s’agitait dans la cuisine. Une odeur de caf chaud flottait dans l’air. Il se rendit compte qu’ils étaient toujours dans le cockpit. Il n’ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux – il voulait profiter encore un peu de ce moment de calme avant l’effervescence du matin. Jill commença à bouger, signe qu’elle se réveillait elle aussi. Elle se redressa sans rien dire, prenant elle aussi conscience de l’endroit – plutôt inconfortable, il faut bien l’avouer – où elle venait de passer la nuit. Elle finit par se lever, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en s’étirant et en bâillant. Cal la suivit en grognant – il avait mal à la nuque à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi.

« - Vous avez dormi dans le cockpit ou quoi ? demanda Greez d’un air étonné en les voyant s’approcher.

\- On a discuté hier soir, et on n’a pas vu l’heure passer », répondit Cal de façon évasive. Mais il voyait bien le regard louche que leur adressait le Latero. Il ne savait pas quelles idées absurdes l’alien était en train de se faire, mais il s’en moquait. Là, il avait surtout besoin d’une bonne tasse de caf brûlant pour se réveiller. Il s’approcha de la machine à caf pour se servir tandis que Jill s’installait à table. Il nota que Greez posait un verre de lait bleu devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière lança un regard appuyé à Cal.

« _Bonjour, Mme Dritus !_ », lui dit sarcastiquement Cal par la pensée.

« Merci Greez », répondit Jill en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la pique.

Cal regarda discrètement la jeune femme tandis que la machine remplissait sa tasse. Il avait trouvé son visage banal la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontrée. Maintenant, il remarquait des petits détails auxquels il n’avait pas fait attention avant. Comme ses épais cheveux bruns qui bouclaient légèrement quand ils étaient détachés – même si ce matin ils étaient plus emmêlés qu’autre chose – son regard espiègle quand elle pensait à quelque chose de drôle, ou encore la petite cicatrice qui ornait sa pommette droite. Il repensa à leur discussion de la nuit dernière mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l’arrivée de Cere.

« - Nous arriverons sur Dathomir dans trois heures, annonça-t-elle en s’asseyant. Je vous conseille de prendre le temps de bien vous préparer avant. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas.

\- J’espère que ces saletés de sorcières mortes-vivantes seront parties, grommela Greez en frissonnant. Je n’ai pas vraiment aimé le fait qu’elles s’en prennent à mon vaisseau la dernière fois.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Greez, on gère, le rassura Jill en se levant et en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule. En attendant, je vais me doucher. Ça me fera du bien. Et peut-être que la propreté fera fuir les mortes-vivantes », ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil au Latero.

Cal but une gorgée de caf en regardant la jeune femme s’éloigner. Elle n’avait pas tort : une bonne douche lui ferait beaucoup de bien à lui aussi.

* * *

Cal regardait ses mains tandis que l’eau chaude de la douche coulait sur ses cheveux et ses épaules. Malgré les soins apportés par Jill, ses doigts étaient encore à vif à certains endroits, et ils lui faisaient mal – le résultat de ses engelures. Il demanderait à la jeune femme d’y jeter un œil quand elle aurait le temps. Non pas qu’il s’inquiète d’éventuelles cicatrices – ses mains en comportaient déjà un certain nombre depuis qu’il travaillait sur Bracca – mais il voulait être sûr de pouvoir manier son sabre laser correctement quand ils seraient sur Dathomir. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette et s’habilla. Puis il rejoignit la salle commune. Greez, Jill et Cere étaient en pleine discussion, assis sur la banquette en poil de potolli, tandis que le Mantis filait dans l’hyperespace. Cal se joignit à eux.

« - Quoi de neuf ? demanda le jeune homme en s’asseyant.

\- Nous étions en train de parler du Mantis. Bizarrement, je m’y suis attachée, répondit Cere.

\- C’est pas comme si on avait connu beaucoup mieux, de toutes façons, ricana Greez. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les ferrailleurs t’aient offert le grand luxe, sur Bracca.

\- Non, c’est clair », reconnut Cal. L’atelier où il dormait était presque plus spacieux que sa dernière chambre sur Bracca. Et il ne parlait même pas des logements précédents qu’il avait occupé – il préférait oublier certains mauvais souvenirs.

« - Cere n’était pas convaincue la première fois qu’elle est montée à bord, se remémora Greez.

\- Non, en effet, approuva-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà raconté ce que Greez m’avait dit à propos du Mantis avant que je l’engage ?

\- Non, mais j’aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Jill avec curiosité.

\- Et c’est reparti… grommela le Latero en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il m’a dit que le Mantis était le meilleur croiseur de luxe de cette région de la galaxie, dit Cere. Il a ajouté qu’il me proposait une affaire en or et qu’il était le seul capable de piloter une telle merveille d’ingénierie.

\- Une merveille d’ingénierie, rien que ça, ricana Jill en donnant un coup de coude à l’alien. Dis-donc, tu lui as vraiment sorti le grand jeu, Greez !

\- OK, j’ai peut-être un poil exagéré… Pardon, reprit le pilote en levant les mains dans un geste d’excuse. Mais, à ma décharge, j’avais vraiment besoin de ce boulot, la concurrence est rude. Et tout s’est bien passé en fin de compte, pas vrai ?

\- C’est pas terminé, remarqua Cal.

\- Peu importe ce qui arrivera, le Mantis surmontera les épreuves, dit Cere.

\- Bien sûr, évidemment ! s’exclama Greez. Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte, mais ce vaisseau, c’est littéralement une merveille d’ingénierie !

\- Eh, c’est bien vrai, reconnut Cal.

\- Faut reconnaître, Greez, ce vaisseau est solide vu tout ce qu’on lui a fait subir, dit Jill en tapotant la banquette.

\- Ouais. Sacré Mantis, dit Greez. Pas trop mal, hein ? Il ne m’a encore jamais lâché.

\- Et si ça arrivait ? demanda Cal.

\- Eh bah je le réparerais. Tu crois que j’en suis pas capable ? dit Greez en feignant d’être vexé.

\- Je te crois capable de tout, dit le jeune homme en riant.

\- Eh, regarde ça, on finit par s’entendre ! s’exclama le pilote. Un jour je vous montrerai peut-être comment changer le tube de calibrage de l’hyperdrive.

\- Ça a l’air important. Ça sert à quoi ? demanda Jill.

\- J’en sais rien. Mais mon arrière-grand-mère en parlait, répondit Greez. Pas besoin de savoir à quoi il sert pour pouvoir réparer un truc. C’est aussi ce qu’elle disait. Elle était très futée ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. L’ambiance était détendue – le calme avant la tempête. Cal regarda ses coéquipiers. Il savait qu’il tenait à eux, qu’il s’était trop attaché et qu’il n’avait pas envie de les perdre – pas comme il avait perdu son maître. Le jeune homme soupira.

« - Ça va, Cal ? demanda Cere.

\- Oui, répondit-il. C’est juste que… je pense à ce qui nous attend. J’espère qu’on sera à la hauteur.

\- Bien sûr que tu seras à la hauteur, p’tit gars, dit Greez en se levant. Bon, je dois aller vérifier que le Mantis va bien, ajouta-t-il en s’éloignant vers le cockpit.

\- Et moi je vais profiter du fait que la douche soit enfin libre », dit Cere en se levant à son tour.

Une fois les deux autres partis, Cal se tourna vers Jill.

« Jill, tu peux regarder mes mains s’il te plaît ? Elles me font encore mal. »

Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui sur la banquette pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait les mains douces – rien à voir avec ses mains calleuses de ferrailleur.

« En effet, commenta-t-elle. La cicatrisation n’est pas terminée. Je vais arranger ça. »

Il sentit la Force s’accumuler dans les mains de Jill pour se déverser dans les siennes. Il perçut l’augmentation du rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Une conséquence des soins qu’elle lui prodiguait ? Ou d’autre chose ? Il se rendit compte que son cœur à lui aussi battait la chamade – oui, c’était probablement une conséquence du processus de guérison. Les picotements dans ses mains s’atténuèrent progressivement. Il n’avait plus mal.

« Voilà, j’ai terminé », annonça Jill d’une voix satisfaite.

Mais Cal ne retira pas ses mains de celles de la jeune femme.

« - Merci, lui dit-il avec reconnaissance. Merci pour tout.

\- Pourquoi ? fit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. Je n’ai rien fait de spécial…

\- Eh bien, si, tu m’as quand même sauvé la vie deux fois, lui rappela Cal en la regardant.

\- Et tu en as fait autant sur Kashyyykk, je te rappelle », dit-elle en retirant précipitamment ses mains. Elle semblait gênée.

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Je n’ai fait que mon devoir de Jedi. Rien de plus. »

Et elle partit se réfugier dans la coursive.

* * *

La porte du tombeau de Kujet leur faisait de nouveau face. Ils n’avaient pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance sur leur chemin, à part quelques araignées-fléau – la Sœur de la nuit ne devait pas savoir qu’ils étaient revenus sur Dathomir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte gravée de symboles Zeffo. Jill pouvait sentir l’anxiété de Cal. Il était fébrile – mais qui ne l’aurait pas été dans une telle situation ? Il devait faire face à son passé et l’accepter, comme elle l’avait fait sur Zeffo, dans l’épave du Venator.

Cal s’arrêta face à la porte et Jill se plaça instinctivement en retrait. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Il l’invitait à voir sa vision ? Gênée de prendre part à un moment aussi intime, elle accepta toutefois sa proposition en prenant sa main. Ils fermèrent les yeux et Cal posa son autre main sur la porte.

Cal se relève. Il fait sombre.

« - Maître, dit-il au Lasat qui lui fait face.

\- Tu as eu tort de revenir ici sans arme, lui répond Jaro Tapal.

\- J’ai une arme, annonce Cal en sortant son nouveau sabre.

\- Tu crois que ce sabre laser fait de toi un Jedi ? demande le maître.

\- Non, répond Cal avec humilité. Être face à vous… Les souvenirs qui m’obsèdent depuis Bracca… J’ai décidé de ne plus les fuir.

\- Alors découvrons quel type de mort te réserve ton courage », annonce solennellement le maître à son apprenti.

Jaro Tapal allume son sabre et attaque le premier. Cal pare son coup et contre-attaque, le faisant reculer.

« Impressionnant, admet le Lasat. Mais le pouvoir est-il la clé ? »

Soudain, Cal éteint son sabre et le range à sa ceinture. Jaro Tapal se précipite sur lui en criant pour le frapper avec son arme. Cal ne bouge pas. Immobile, il attend le coup venir. La lame s’arrête à un centimètre de sa tête. Il relève la tête et fixe le Lasat avec intensité.

« Maître, murmure-t-il. Jamais je n’oublierai. Le passé est devenu une partie de moi. Je serai digne de vous. Et de votre sacrifice. »

Jaro Tapal retire son sabre. Il regarde Cal un instant, puis se détourne et s’en va.

« N’oublie pas, lui dit-il. La persévérance te montrera la voie. »

Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps. La porte devant eux se releva, libérant le passage vers le cœur du tombeau.

« Cal, dit Jill. Je suis fière de toi. » Elle savait qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à ajouter. Il avait affronté son passé, surmonté son angoisse et vaincu sa peur.

Ils s’avancèrent dans la pièce suivante. A peine la porte franchie, ils sentirent tous deux une présence derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en allumant leurs sabres.

« Vous avez choisi de revenir », remarqua la voix de la Sœur de la nuit. Elle apparut devant eux dans un nuage de brume verte.

« - C’est brave. Mais imprudent, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Peut-être », répondit Cal. Il éteignit son sabre.

Jill le regarda, surprise, puis fit de même – il semblait vouloir discuter avec elle.

« - Merrin, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il en adoptant une attitude pacifique. Je m’appelle Cal Kestis. Et voici Jillani Styx. Tout ce qu’on t’a raconté sur les Jedi est faux.

\- Si tu le dis… Cal », dit Merrin en le regardant d’un air méfiant.

Elle ne semblait pas hostile – du moins, pas pour l’instant.

« - Malicos dit lui aussi des choses, continua-t-elle.

\- Taron Malicos a peut-être été un Jedi, mais ce qu’il est devenu… je n’en ai aucune idée, avoua le jeune homme. Mais ce n’est pas parce qu’on porte un sabre laser qu’on est forcément un Jedi. »

Il lança son sabre à la Sœur de la nuit qui le rattrapa.

« - Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l’arme dans sa main.

\- Ils garantissaient la paix, répondit Cal. Et ils ont été trahis par ceux qu’ils protégeaient. Ils ont été pourchassés par l’Empire et… nous sommes probablement deux des derniers Jedi. »

Merrin alluma le sabre de Cal et fixa sa lame bleue.

« - J’étais une enfant quand ils ont attaqué, dit-elle d’un air pensif, comme si elle se remémorait les souvenirs d’un lointain passé. Un guerrier de métal qui brandissait ceci s’est précipité sur nous… et a exterminé mon peuple – mes Sœurs. Je me suis retrouvée seule, avec les corps. Et Malicos est arrivé, me promettant ma vengeance en échange de tous nos plus précieux secrets. 

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d’avoir tout perdu, dit doucement Cal. Et Malicos a eu tort de s’en servir contre toi. On n’a pas besoin d’être ennemis. »

Merrin éteignit le sabre et regarda le jeune homme d’un air suspicieux. Puis finalement, elle lui rendit son arme.

« - Tu en auras besoin, dit-elle en disparaissant.

\- La voilà qui repart encore, dit Jill.

\- J’observerai, annonça la voix de la Sœur de la nuit.

\- Fichons le camp d’ici », marmonna la jeune femme, mal à l’aise.

* * *

Cal et Jill remontèrent le long et large couloir de pierre qui menait au cœur du tombeau. Cal sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine. Le côté obscur était tellement présent, tellement puissant, qu’il ressentait ce qui s’était passé entre ces murs sans même avoir besoin de recourir à la psychométrie. Kujet avait été un sage cruel et impitoyable, promettant à ses adeptes de contrôler le Vent de vie – le nom que les Zeffo donnaient à la Force. Dans ce tombeau, qui avait été autrefois un magnifique palais, il avait organisé le massacre de ceux qui avaient osé s’opposer à lui. Les couloirs somptueux étaient devenus un cimetière rempli des corps de ses ennemis, pétrifiés pour l’éternité dans des positions révélant l’agonie qu’ils avaient enduré, certains tentant même de s’agripper aux murs pour tenter de fuir. Oui, Kujet avait été un monstre sanguinaire. S’il avait pu, Cal aurait déjà tourné les talons depuis longtemps pour fuir cet endroit maudit, comme Cordova l’avait avant lui. Mais il n’avait pas le choix : il leur fallait cet Astrium, coûte que coûte.

Au loin, il reconnut une forme familière : Malicos les attendait sur une plateforme circulaire entourée de piliers de pierre. Il se retourna en les entendant approcher.

« Cal Kestis. Et Jillani Styx. »

Ainsi, il savait qui ils étaient.

« Malicos », répondit sobrement Cal. Il ne voulait pas donner à l’ancien Jedi l’impression qu’il se souciait de lui.

« - Bienvenue, dit Taron Malicos en écartant les bras comme pour les accueillir. Vous êtes venus pour vous entraîner ? Pourquoi ces ruines vous intéressent-elles au point de risquer votre vie ? »

Visiblement, Malicos ne savait pas ce que contenait le tombeau. Sur un pilier voisin, une brume verte leur indiqua la discrète apparition de la Sœur de la nuit – elle les observait de loin.

« - Nous pouvons vous retourner la question, répondit Jill.

\- Car leur pouvoir est grand, dit Malicos comme si c’était une évidence. Bien trop grand pour un Jedi. Un pouvoir que je contrôle. Si vous voulez, je peux vous l’offrir. »

Sans en avoir l’air, les deux jeunes Jedi se mirent à marcher chacun de leur côté, de façon à encadrer le vieil homme – ils savaient que Taron Malicos était redoutable et ils avaient mis au point leur stratégie avant de revenir sur Dathomir.

« - Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Cal en secouant la tête. Le pouvoir ne nous intéresse pas. Nous voulons reconstruire l’Ordre.

\- Reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi ? s’exclama Malicos avec un sourire dédaigneux. Vous n’êtes que des pauvres fous. Il est trop tard ! Les Jedi sont morts bien avant la Purge. Asphyxiés par leurs traditions. Aveuglés par leur gloire passée. Et assourdis par une guerre sans fin.

\- Peut-être bien, dit Jill. Mais il n’est jamais trop tard, Malicos. Nous pouvons apprendre, puisque nous sommes debout. Et nous repentir des erreurs du passé.

\- Les Jedi ? Ils n’ont plus aucun avenir, dit le vieil homme en s’énervant. Comment pouvez-vous l’ignorer ? Il faut penser au renouveau. Vous et moi. Nous pouvons bâtir quelque chose d’autre – quelque chose de bien plus grand.

\- Non », répondit Cal d’un air désolé. Malicos était fou. Il avait bien essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il était trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour le sauver de sa folie.

« Alors Dathomir va devenir votre tombeau », annonça Taron Malicos d’un air menaçant en saisissant ses deux sabres.

Les deux jeunes Jedi allumèrent leurs sabres laser. Le combat était inévitable. Ils attaquèrent en même temps, chacun d’un côté, mais Malicos para leurs coups avec ses deux lames. D’un geste, il repoussa Jill de plusieurs mètres. Puis il sauta sur Cal en frappant de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme dévia le coup, mais sa violence lui fit baisser sa garde. Malicos était un adversaire puissant, qui tirait son pouvoir du côté obscur, ce qui le rendait plus rapide et plus puissant que les deux Jedi. Jill revint à la charge. Elle parvint à surprendre Malicos et le blessa légèrement à l’épaule. Celui-ci envoya un de ses sabres dans les airs et lui fit faire un arc de cercle pour atteindre la jeune femme dans le dos. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la lame. Les combattants s’engagèrent dans une véritable danse, tourbillonnant et faisant voler leurs lames dans les airs. Soudain, Malicos fit un salto arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de ses adversaires. Il lâcha ses sabres et tendit les mains vers eux, les soulevant au-dessus du sol grâce au côté obscur.

« J’ai eu tort de croire que vous pourriez m’aider », hurla-t-il avec colère.

Il les fit chuter par terre, les maintenant toujours immobiles d’une main. De l’autre, il utilisa la Force pour détacher un morceau d’un des piliers. Il fit léviter le rocher juste au-dessus d’eux dans le but de les écraser.

« Mourez ! » cria-t-il d’un ton victorieux.

Mais une décharge d’ichor vert vola jusqu’à la pierre, la faisant exploser en morceaux.

« Tu n’as aucun droit sur Dathomir, rugit la Sœur de la nuit. Aucun droit sur notre magie ! »

Elle lança une nouvelle décharge d’ichor magique sur Malicos, mais celui-ci l’évita. Il lança alors un de ses sabres sur le pilier où elle se tenait, puis il attira le pilier fragilisé vers lui avec la Force. Le pilier s’écroula et Merrin sauta au sol à côté des deux Jedi.

« Relevez-vous ! Votre heure n’est pas venue », leur ordonna-t-elle.

Jill et Cal, libérés de l’emprise de Malicos, s’exécutèrent et reprirent leurs attaques contre le vieil homme. Trop occupé par les deux Jedi, Malicos ne remarqua pas Merrin. Elle se téléporta dans son dos et lui immobilisa les bras grâce à sa magie. Il tomba à genoux en criant, paniqué.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Vous aviez raison, Malicos, répondit la Sœur de la nuit d’une voix remplie de haine. Dathomir sera votre tombeau. »

Le regard plein de fureur, elle le fit s’enfoncer dans le sol de pierre jusqu’à ce qu’il y disparaisse entièrement. Puis elle redevint calme, comme si la mort de Malicos l’avait apaisée.

« Laisse-le dans les ténèbres avec ses secrets, récita calmement Merrin, comme une prière. Jusqu’à ce qu’il en meure. »

Les trois jeunes gens se réunirent autour de l’endroit où le vieil homme avait disparu. Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Cal – cette magie était vraiment terrifiante. Il regarda la Sœur de la nuit, redoutant sa réaction.

« - Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pour libérer Dathomir de ce parasite », répondit-elle. Elle se tourna vers eux.

« Que faites-vous vraiment ici ? » leur demanda-t-elle. Apparemment elle ne semblait pas vouloir s’en prendre à eux.

« - Ceux qui ont bâti ce tombeau, les Zeffo, répondit Jill. Ils ont créé un objet qu’on appelle "Astrium". Il ouvre un sanctuaire sur une planète lointaine. Et à l’intérieur se trouve une liste d’enfants sensibles à la Force. Mais l’Empire aussi est à sa recherche.

\- Quel empire ? demanda Merrin en levant les sourcils.

\- Eh ben, l’Empire, dit Cal en haussant les épaules comme si c’était une évidence. Celui qui cherche à exterminer les êtres sensibles à la Force pour asseoir sa domination.

\- Alors il arrivera bientôt sur Dathomir, comme la guerre avant lui. Je vous aiderai à trouver cet Astrium. Suivez-moi », décréta la sorcière.

* * *

Cal s’approcha du sarcophage encastré dans le mur. Face à lui, momifié pour l’éternité, se tenait le sage Kujet – et entre ses mains, l’Astrium. Avec un air de dégoût, Cal tendit la main vers l’objet, l’arrachant sans difficulté des mains de la momie desséchée avant de reculer précipitamment, comme s’il avait peur que le mort se réveille brusquement suite à cet outrage. Heureusement, rien ne se passa. Enfin, il tenait l’Astrium dans sa main ! Il se retourna vers la Sœur de la nuit pour lui montrer l’artefact.

« - On l’a enfin trouvé.

\- Alors il existe, lui dit-elle en regardant l’objet avec curiosité.

\- Merrin, c’est peut-être la clé de la nouvelle génération de Jedi ! » annonça Cal avec joie.

La Sœur de la nuit prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes pour voir l’objet de plus près.

« Je me réjouis pour vous et pour vos Jedi », dit-elle d’un ton peiné.

Il la dévisagea. Elle portait toujours sa tunique rouge par-dessus un haut et un pantalon gris foncé, mais elle avait retiré sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure argentée retenue par un chignon. Elle avait des yeux marrons et une peau blanche, ornée des tatouages traditionnels de son peuple. Elle était vraiment belle malgré la tristesse qui se dessinait sur son visage. Visiblement, elle ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

« Il n’y a rien qui puisse me ramener les miens », dit-elle sombrement en se détournant.

Elle avait été seule pendant si longtemps, et après leur départ elle serait de nouveau seule avec les morts. Cal savait ce que c’était que la solitude. Il en avait suffisamment souffert lui aussi. Il n’avait pas envie de la laisser dans une telle situation. Après tout, même si elle avait lâché ses défuntes sœurs sur eux, elle les avait finalement aidés. Ils n’auraient pas pu trouver l’Astrium sans elle. Ça n’aurait pas été juste…

« Juste après la Purge, commença Cal. Je suis resté tout seul pendant… très longtemps. J’étais caché. J’avais… j’avais peur que quelqu’un découvre qui j’étais… ou ce que j’étais.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Merrin sans se retourner, mais avec une pointe d’intérêt dans la voix.

\- Un très bon ami m’a conseillé de partir et… de trouver ma place dans la galaxie, dit Cal en esquissant un léger sourire au souvenir de Prauf.

\- Et tu l’as fait, conclut Merrin.

\- Heu, non… avoua Cal. Mais la vie a cette drôle de façon de te pousser vers l’avant quand tu n’en as pas envie. Je suis là, désormais. Contre toute attente.

\- Te pousser vers l’avant ? » répéta Merrin en se retournant pour le regarder. Elle prit un temps de réflexion puis revint vers Cal.

« - Je viens avec vous, annonça-t-elle avec un brusque hochement de tête.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Cal, surpris.

\- J’ai passé des années à attendre une occasion de venger mes Sœurs. Mais j’en ai terminé. J’aimerais me battre à vos côtés. Les Sœurs de la nuit et les Jedi ne voyagent pas ensemble, mais… les survivants comme nous doivent s’adapter, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ouais, dit Cal. Ouais, tu n’as pas tort. T’en penses quoi Jill ?

\- Je te fais confiance Cal, répondit-elle. Quoi que tu décides, je te suis.

\- Alors je suis d’accord », dit Cal en tendant la main à la Sœur de la nuit. Celle-ci s’en saisit et la secoua vigoureusement.

« - Par contre, on va devoir aussi convaincre le reste de l’équipage, nota Jill.

\- Alors, on fera ce qu’il faudra », répondit Merrin avec un petit haussement d’épaules.

* * *

Cal entra précipitamment dans le vaisseau en montrant l’Astrium à Cere et Greez, Jill et Merrin sur ses talons.

« - Tu l’as trouvé ! constata fièrement Cere.

\- Hé, oh, qui c’est celle-là ? s’exclama Greez en remarquant la présence de la Sœur de la nuit. Qu’est-ce ça veut dire, bon sang ?

\- Ça veut dire que je viens avec vous, annonça abruptement Merrin.

\- Cere, Greez, voici Merrin, dit Cal pour faire les présentations.

\- Je rêve ou c’est une sorcière ? » demanda le Latero en écarquillant les yeux d’inquiétude – à moins que ça ne soit de la perplexité.

« - Une Sœur de la nuit, le reprit Merrin en tendant une main ouverte devant elle, comme pour montrer ses bonnes intentions. Vous n’avez absolument rien à craindre.

\- Nous n’aurions pas trouvé l’Astrium sans elle, dit Jill en prenant sa défense. Et elle nous a aidés à battre Malicos.

\- Je lui fais confiance, ajouta Cal. Et Jill aussi.

\- Et on vous fait confiance, répondit Cere en hochant la tête. Toi… dit-elle en s’adressant à Merrin. Tu devras faire tes preuves.

\- Ok, très bien, grommela Greez en partant vers le cockpit. Tu peux t’installer. Et n’essaie pas de nous la faire à l’envers.

\- Bienvenue à bord », dit laconiquement Cere en suivant le pilote avec Jill.

Une fois le reste de l’équipage parti, Cal se tourna vers Merrin.

« Ils t’aiment bien », lui assura-t-il. Elle n’avait pas l’air convaincue. Mais il avait vraiment envie qu’elle se sente intégrée à l’équipage. Il devait avouer qu’il ressentait une sorte… d’affinité avec elle. La solitude et la tristesse de la Sœur de la nuit faisaient écho à son propre passé.

« Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le Mantis », proposa-t-il gentiment en l’invitant à le suivre. Oui, il avait envie de l’aider – de faire en sorte qu’elle ne se sente plus seule – plus jamais.

* * *

Ce soir, Jill n’était pas de bonne humeur. Elle était blottie sur sa couchette, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, et elle fixait le bout de ses bottes. Elle se sentait triste et seule. En colère aussi. En colère contre Cal. Et contre elle-même. Elle regrettait d’avoir accepté que Merrin les accompagne. Greez avait insisté pour rester une journée de plus sur Dathomir, histoire d’effectuer quelques réparations sur le Mantis. Et Cal avait passé cette journée à discuter avec la Sœur de la nuit, lui faisant visiter le vaisseau ou lui racontant leurs aventures passées – même Greez s’y était mis. Jill renifla. Il ne lui avait même fait visiter le Mantis à elle, quand elle était arrivée à bord. Elle avait dû attendre un bon moment avant qu’il ne lui fasse confiance et ne lui révèle son passé – et encore, c’était un accident. Merrin, elle, avait l’air de savoir déjà tout sur le jeune homme. Elle était jolie en plus – bien plus jolie que Jill ne le serait jamais. Et ils avaient quasiment le même âge. Ils étaient bien assortis.

« Jillani, tu es là ? »

C’était Cere.

« - Oui, répondit sombrement la jeune femme.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais bien, continua Cere en venant s’asseoir à côté d’elle. On ne t’a pas vue de toute la journée.

\- Apparemment, vous êtes la seule qui l’ait remarqué et qui s’en soit souciée », lâcha Jill d’un ton acide.

Cere la fixa intensément du regard un court instant puis soupira.

« Ah. Je comprends. »

Qu’est-ce qu’elle comprenait ? Il n’y avait rien à comprendre de toutes façons.

« - Il n’y a pas d’émotions, il y a la paix. Il n’y a pas d’ignorance, il y a la connaissance… commença à réciter Cere.

\- Je connais le Code Jedi ! s’exclama Jill en la coupant. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

\- Alors je n’ai pas non plus besoin de te rappeler que tu ne dois pas t’attacher à lui, dit fermement Cere. Tu sais quelles peuvent en être les conséquences. Tu sais ce que prône le Code.

\- Pff. Le Code d’un Ordre déchu ! rétorqua Jill, vexée.

\- Jillani, tu—

\- Arrêtez de m’appeler ainsi ! Jillani n’existe plus. Cette fille est morte il y a cinq ans dans le crash d’un Destroyer !

\- Jillani, continua calmement Cere sans se laisser démonter. Tu es une Jedi. Tu appartiens à l’Ordre et tu te dois d’en suivre les préceptes.

\- Parlons-en, de l’Ordre et de ses préceptes ! s’exclama Jill d’un ton vindicatif. Merde Cere ! J’avais quatorze ans quand la Guerre des Clones a commencé et qu’on m’a envoyée au front ! J’étais trop jeune pour voir tout ce que j’ai vu là-bas. Et Cal était sûrement encore plus jeune. On était que des gosses ! Quel peuple envoie ses enfants se faire massacrer sur le champ de bataille ? Tout ça, toutes ces histoires de République, de défendre la paix, c’était que des conneries ! J’étais juste une adolescente idiote et naïve qui croyait à toutes ces conneries. Et voilà où ça m’a menée – voilà où ça _nous_ a menés. A rien ! Tous ces efforts, tous ces sacrifices pour rien ! Alors votre Ordre Jedi, vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre !

\- Jillani ! dit Cere en haussant la voix et en écarquillant les yeux. Je comprends tes doutes. Mais les objectifs doivent passer avant les sentiments. Te mettre en colère ne changera pas les choses. Ça ne fera pas revenir ceux que nous avons perdu. Tu dois accepter le passé.

\- J’accepte très bien le passé, rétorqua Jill en croisant les bras. C’est l’avenir que je n’accepte pas. Cet avenir tout tracé, plein de "il faut" et de "je dois", que je n’ai pas choisi car d’autres l’ont choisi pour moi. Je veux ju— »

Elle s’interrompit brusquement pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Les objectifs avant les sentiments, hein ? Cere avait raison. Au fond d’elle, Jill le savait. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse – surtout de lui, un autre Jedi. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait de laisser tomber, de se concentrer sur leur mission. Mais l’autre partie refusait de le faire. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur son souffle et fit le vide dans son esprit. Ne penser à rien. A rien d’autre qu’à la Force. C’était apaisant. Réconfortant. Enfin calmée, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Cere, qui n’avait pas bougé.

« Je m’excuse Cere, dit-elle avec humilité. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Vous avez raison. »

Oui. Cere avait raison. Elle était une Jedi ; elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et son comportement était indigne d’un Jedi. Elle devait se reprendre. Désormais, elle ne laisserait plus dominer par ses émotions – c’était le chemin le plus court vers le côté obscur.

« Allez viens, dit Cere en se levant. Retournons avec les autres. »

De retour dans la salle commune, Jill constata avec soulagement que Merrin n’était pas là. Cal et Greez discutaient, assis sur la banquette. Cere et Jill les rejoignirent.

« - Où est Merrin ? demanda Cere.

\- Elle est allée se doucher, répondit Cal. Quand ce sera terminé, que fera-t-elle, à votre avis ?

\- Elle rentrera chez elle, déclara Greez avec une note d’espoir dans la voix.

\- Je doute qu’elle le fasse, répondit Cere. Elle est restée cloîtrée très longtemps. Plus jeune, je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à parcourir la galaxie. Alors j’imagine ce qu’elle peut ressentir en l’explorant pour la toute première fois.

\- Ouais, vous imaginez ? fit Greez avec un rictus. Elle n’a jamais goûté au jus de moof ! Elle n’a jamais vu de Dug s’écharper dans une cantina à propos de leur batteurs préférés ! Je pourrais lui servir de guide, si elle veut.

\- Bien sûr, Greez. Toutes ces choses étranges qu’elle a sûrement hâte de découvrir, dit Cal d’un ton ironique.

\- Carrément, continua Greez sans relever la pique. Et je pourrais aussi l’initier au jeu. Je suis sûr qu’une Sœur sorcière—

\- Sœur de la nuit, le reprit Cere.

\- Sorcière de la nuit… dit Greez.

\- Sœur de la nuit, le reprit de nouveau Cal.

\- Je suis sûre qu’elle connaît des sorts qui nous feraient décrocher le jackpot, affirma Greez.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Jill.

\- Ça va, je plaisante. Elle me file toujours les jetons », reconnut l’alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’adore Merrin et je trouve dommage qu’elle apparaisse aussi tard dans le jeu. C’est vraiment un personnage très intéressant et on ne la voit pas assez à mon goût. ☹
> 
> Comme d’habitude, n’hésitez pas à réagir en commentaire !


	12. Le Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Mantis fait route vers Bogano, où son équipage espère enfin trouver l’holocron qui lui permettra de reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai rajouté ce chapitre après avoir fini d’écrire toute l’histoire car je trouvais qu’on ne voyait pas assez la vie de tous les jours à bord du Mantis. Je préviens donc tout de suite : ceci est un chapitre de type "tranche de vie" et il ne fait pas du tout avancer l’intrigue principale !

Ses capteurs ultraperfectionnés – la pointe la technologie en matière de capteurs sensoriels – détectèrent sans difficulté le discret mouvement de l’organique, même si celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. BD-1 sortit immédiatement de son état de veille, poussé par son éternelle curiosité. Il sauta au bas de l’établi sur lequel il avait l’habitude de s’installer pendant les organiques rechargeaient leurs batteries – ce qu’ils appelaient "dormir". Relevant ses antennes, il passa prestement devant maître Cal, endormi sur sa couchette, et hésita un très bref instant à sauter sur son dos pour le réveiller. Mais il savait, pour avoir tenté la manœuvre plusieurs fois, que c’était peine perdue – l’humain avait un sommeil bien trop lourd pour espérer réussir. Il préférait réveiller maîtresse Jill – elle finissait toujours par lui jeter son oreiller dessus en grommelant, ce qui amusait considérablement le droïde. Mais là, il n’avait pas le temps pour ça – il devait suivre l’organique pour voir de qui il s’agissait et ce qu’il comptait faire.

BD-1 s’engagea dans le corridor, ses pieds cliquetant sur le sol en duracier. Il passa d’abord devant la cabine de maîtresse Cere – il l’aimait bien, elle était toujours gentille avec lui, et elle le laissait même parfois monter sur ses genoux pour le caresser – puis devant la cabine de Greez. Avec lui, c’était plus compliqué – BD-1 se rappelait très bien de la fois où Greez l’avait poursuivi dans tout le vaisseau, armé de sa poêle favorite, juste parce que le petit droïde avait osé lui faire une remarque sur la couleur "carbonisée" du steak qu’il venait de cuire. Il passa ensuite devant la salle de bain – il ne comprenait toujours pas l’intérêt que les organiques portaient à cette pièce dont la seule fonction semblait être de produire de l’eau et de la vapeur.

BD-1 arriva enfin dans la salle commune. Son processeur tournant à plein régime, il analysa rapidement la situation. Il reconnut l’organique qui se tenait debout devant lui, lui tournant le dos : c’était maîtresse Merrin. Elle aussi BD-1 l’aimait bien, même si elle le regardait toujours bizarrement et ne semblait pas comprendre un mot de ce qu’il lui racontait. Mais maître Cal l’aimait bien, et si maître Cal l’aimait bien, alors BD-1 l’aimait aussi. Elle était penchée au-dessus de la table de la cuisine, son attention accaparée par un objet que BD-1 ne voyait pas de là où il était. Soudain, elle donna un coup de poing sur la table et proféra une série de jurons qui auraient fait rougir le droïde s’il en avait été capable.

* * *

« Rhaaa ! Tas de ferraille stupide et inutile ! Je sais que tu te moques de moi, sale machine fourbe et sournoise ! Espèce de ramassis de boulons défectueux, tu vas m’obéir ?! Je vais t’ouvrir en deux et t’arracher tes foutus circuits rouillés à mains nues si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande ! »

Mais aucune des menaces proférées par Merrin ne semblait motiver le datapad à s’allumer et à partager ses secrets avec elle. Elle avait essayé toutes les combinaisons de touches possibles, l’avait secoué dans tous les sens et avait même tenté d’utiliser sa magie – sans succès. L’appareil restait profondément endormi, semblant savourer silencieusement sa victoire sur la Sœur de la nuit.

Merrin entendit le cliquètement métallique des pieds du droïde résonner derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas s’avouer vaincue aussi facilement. La machine à caf avait été la première à lui résister, refusant de délivrer le précieux liquide noir que Merrin convoitait. Et maintenant c’était au tour de ce fichu datapad.

BD-1 sauta sur la table, juste sous son nez, et la regarda en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté d’un air interrogatif.

« - Bip boup ?

\- Laisse tomber, lui répondit Merrin d’un ton acerbe. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu me dis. »

Le droïde se tourna vers le datapad et alluma son projecteur pour lui indiquer un petit bouton situé sur le rebord de l’appareil. Merrin appuya dessus et le datapad prit soudainement vie, son écran s’éclairant enfin pour laisser apparaître une série de petites icônes aux couleurs vives. Merrin regarda le droïde, bouche bée. Comment ce petit machin sans aucun pouvoir avait-il pu réussir là où elle avait échoué ?

« - Ne va pas croire que je vais te faire un câlin ou je ne sais quoi pour m’avoir aidée, lui dit Merrin d’un ton plus sec qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Mais merci quand même, ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment.

\- Boup boup bi-bop ! » répondit le droïde avec enthousiasme.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu’elle demande à Cal de lui apprendre le Binaire. Encore une nouveauté à laquelle elle allait devoir s’habituer. Elle devait reconnaître que son monde s’était brutalement ouvert sur l’inconnu quand elle avait fait le choix de monter à bord du Mantis. La vision qu’elle avait eu de l’univers jusqu’ici s’était finalement révélée très limitée. Depuis toujours, elle n’avait connu que Dathomir, sa faune et sa flore terriblement dangereuses, et les Frères de la nuit – dotés d’équipements primitifs au regard de ce qui se faisait ailleurs dans la galaxie. Depuis, elle avait découvert des choses inouïes qu’elle n’aurait jamais crues possibles : des ciels bleus, des herbes vertes, des forêts luxuriantes ou encore des cités scintillantes – certaines recouvraient même la surface de planètes entières ! Elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir d’autres choses incroyables – c’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’elle souhaitait accéder au contenu du datapad. Elle dirigea de nouveau son attention sur le datapad maintenant fonctionnel, observant d’un œil perplexe les icônes sur l’écran. Elle ne comprenait pas leur utilité. Elle effleura précautionneusement l’une d’elle du bout de l’index, provoquant l’affichage de nouvelles icônes différentes des précédentes.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-elle de nouveau face au labyrinthe virtuel dans lequel elle venait de mettre le pied – ou plutôt le doigt. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna brusquement pour voir Greez et Jill arriver. Elle tenta de cacher maladroitement le datapad derrière son dos. Ils risquaient de se moquer d’elle s’ils apprenaient qu’elle ne savait pas l’utiliser, et elle ne tenait pas à montrer ses faiblesses.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Latero en la regardant d’un œil suspicieux.

\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Merrin, avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu’elle avait peut-être répondu de façon un peu trop rapide pour ne pas être suspecte.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as trouvé comment allumer le datapad », nota Jill en se penchant sur le côté pour voir ce que Merrin tentait vainement de cacher. Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment ça marche. »

Merrin se détendit en entendant la proposition de l’humaine. Au moins, elle ne se moquait pas d’elle.

« On pourrait même regarder un ou deux holovid ensemble si tu veux », continua Jill en aidant Greez à installer la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

Merrin la regarda allumer la machine à caf sans la moindre difficulté. Un autre sujet sur lequel elle allait sûrement devoir lui demander de l’aide, vu que l’humaine semblait disposée à l’aider.

« Un holovid ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Merrin en s’installant à table avec eux. Elle se servit une tasse de caf – encore une des nouveautés qu’elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir découvertes, même si elle avait tendance à y être de plus en plus accro.

« Un truc sympa, tu verras », répondit Jill avant de se taire pour boire une gorgée de lait bleu.

Merrin commença à manger son porridge au jogan tout en observant Greez. Il semblait nerveux et il lui jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil, comme s’il était gêné d’être ainsi fixé du regard. Elle avait du mal à cerner le Latero. Il semblait tout faire pour l’éviter – comme s’il avait peur d’elle. Peut-être devrait-elle faire un effort et se montrer plus amicale ? Mais comment faire ? Quelles étaient leurs conventions sociales ? Devait-elle le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin ? Non, ça semblait un peu trop démonstratif. Les autres membres de l’équipage ne se faisaient pas de câlins – ou alors pas en public, pour autant qu’elle le sache. Mais ils discutaient souvent ensemble, notamment pendant les repas. Elle devrait peut-être commencer par-là ? Mais de quoi pourrait-elle bien discuter avec Greez ? Il fallait reconnaître qu’elle le connaissait à peine. Elle ne savait même pas d’où il venait ou s’il avait de la famille…

« - Que considères-tu être ta maison ? demanda brusquement Merrin au Latero.

\- Moi ? fit Greez, visiblement surpris par sa question. Heu ben… c’est le Mantis. Depuis que j’ai récupéré ce vaisseau, c’est devenu ma seule maison. »

Bon, au moins, il lui répondait – même s’il semblait toujours gêné. Elle était sur la bonne voie.

« - Et avant ça ? demanda Merrin, poursuivant son interrogatoire.

\- Dis donc, mais c’est que t’en poses des questions ! s’exclama Greez en repoussant son assiette. Eh bien, je viens de la planète Lateron. Elle est petite, agréable, et avant tout connue pour ses délicieuses épices. Du moins, ça l’était jusqu’à ce que l’Empire passe par là. Malheureusement, les guerres ont tout changé.

\- C’est un peu comme Dathomir, remarqua Merrin. La guerre m’a pris mes sœurs… »

Elle marqua une pause. Parler de Dathomir n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée – Greez ne semblait pas vraiment porter sa planète dans son cœur. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« - Où se trouve ta famille ?

\- J’ai jamais vraiment eu de famille, à part mon arrière-grand-mère. Mais ça ne fait rien. La famille, c’est surfait, répondit Greez en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord avec ça, répliqua Merrin.

\- Ah non ? Culpabilité. Contraintes. Cadeaux. C’est beaucoup de pression, argumenta Greez.

\- Pourtant, tu t’entoures de tout un équipage, rétorqua Merrin.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, non, ça c’est, c’est… ça n’a juste rien à voir », répondit Greez, de plus en plus gêné.

Il se leva pour aller poser ses couverts dans l’évier et se dépêcha de rejoindre son poste dans le cockpit pour fuir les questions de Merrin. La Sœur de la nuit soupira. Apparemment sa tentative de rapprochement amical avait échoué. Ayant perdu son interlocuteur, Merrin se tourna vers Jill.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda la Sœur de la nuit. J’ai l’impression qu’il m’évite.

\- Disons qu’avoir à bord une personne capable de ramener les morts à la vie a tendance à l’inquiéter un peu. Surtout quand ces morts s’en prennent à son vaisseau adoré, lui expliqua Jill. Je crois qu’il a peur que tu l’attaques quand il aura le dos tourné.

\- Hmm, je n’ai jamais mangé de Latero. Je devrais essayer un de ces jours. Je me demande quel goût ça a, dit Merrin d’un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Dans ce cas, fais juste attention aux couteaux qu’il a planqué dans chaque pièce du Mantis pour se défendre. Je crois qu’il en a même mis un dans la douche, au cas où », répliqua Jill sur le même ton sérieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire – visiblement elles partageaient le même genre d’humour. Puis Jill regarda la Sœur de la nuit avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, on va le voir cet holovid ? »

* * *

Cal se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand il croisa les deux jeunes femmes en pleine discussion. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main et continua son chemin. Il était soulagé de voir que les deux filles avaient l’air de mieux s’entendre. Leurs relations avaient été plutôt tendues jusque-là, même s’il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il arriva dans la cuisine. Cere venait apparemment juste d’arriver elle aussi. Elle était assise en train de boire une tasse de caf. Cal s’installa avec elle et commença à se servir, se demandant ce qu’il allait pouvoir faire de sa journée.

« - Hé, gamin, l’interpella Greez depuis l’entrée du cockpit. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as demandé l’autre jour ? Si tu veux, j’ai un peu de temps libre aujourd’hui. On pourrait voir ça ensemble tout à l’heure – si tu en as toujours envie bien sûr. 

\- Ok Greez, merci », répondit Cal en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Une fois son repas terminé, Cal retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant un bon moyen d’occuper sa matinée. Il commença par nettoyer son sabre laser, puis il écouta BD-1 lui raconter une histoire à propos de Merrin et de datapad – il devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas compris toute l’histoire, même si elle semblait bien faire rire le droïde – et il passa enfin un moment à écouter de la musique, allongé sur sa couchette. Quand il demanda à BD-1 de lui donner l’heure, il soupira bruyamment – il s’était passé à peine une heure, même s’il avait eu l’impression qu’une journée entière s’était écoulée. Il venait de retirer ses écouteurs et de s’asseoir sur le rebord de sa couchette en se demandant ce qu’il allait maintenant bien pouvoir faire, quand il entendit des gloussements venir d’en bas – plus précisément de la chambre de Jill. Il descendit l’échelle. Merrin et Jill étaient installées sur la couchette et regardaient quelque chose sur un datapad – il ne voyait pas bien de là où il était.

« - Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? questionna le jeune homme, se demandant avec curiosité ce qui pouvait être à l’origine de leurs rires.

\- Un holovid, répondit Jill. Ça s’appelle _L’amour à travers les étoiles_. Tu veux le regarder avec nous ?

\- Non merci, répondit Cal en haussant les épaules. Les histoires à l’eau-de-rose, c’est pas mon truc. Mais si vous voulez on peut regarder autre chose.

\- Non, répondit Merrin sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Je veux savoir si Wic et Lutul vont finir ensemble.

\- Mais non, elle va finir avec Gunb, c’est évident ! » répliqua Jill.

Vexé du peu d’attention que les filles lui accordaient – elles étaient hypnotisées par l’écran – Cal remonta à l’étage. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas leur engouement pour ces drama sullustéens. Les acteurs étaient mauvais – les sullustéens n’étaient pas réputés pour la qualité de leur jeu d’acteur. Les dialogues étaient mal écrits. Et par-dessus tout, les histoires étaient niaises au possible – les héros finissaient toujours par s’avouer leur amour, avec une fin du type "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours", ce qui, Cal le savait bien, n’arrivait jamais dans la vraie vie. Sans s’en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à la salle commune. Cere était seule, assise sur la banquette, et elle jouait tranquillement du hallikset. Il s’assit à côté d’elle en soupirant, l’interrompant dans son morceau.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Cere en posant son instrument sur ses genoux.

\- Rien, répondit Cal. C’est juste que les filles regardent un holovid bas de gamme.

\- Lequel ? demanda Cere.

\- _L’amour au-delà les étoiles_ ou _à travers les étoiles_ , un truc comme ça. »

Cere hocha la tête d’un air entendu, comme si elle comprenait le point de vue du jeune homme.

« Je n’ai jamais compris le succès de cet holovid, dit-elle. Il est clairement surcoté et ne vaut pas _La princesse et le contrebandier_. Ils savaient faire de bons holovid à l’époque, avec de vraies histoires d’amour. Mais maintenant, tout le budget part dans les effets spéciaux, et on se retrouve avec un scénario miteux et des acteurs catastrophiques qui ne jouent pas mieux qu’un rancor. » Voyant l’air surpris de Cal, elle ajouta : « J’avoue que Greez m’a convertie. Il est fan de Ku Neaji. Je crois qu’il garde même un autographe d’elle quelque part dans sa cabine. »

Cal allait faire une nouvelle remarque quand Greez sortit du cockpit pour se diriger vers lui.

« Allez gamin, je suis prêt. On commence la leçon quand tu veux ! »

* * *

Cere reprit son hallikset et ferma les yeux avant de plaquer un premier accord. Ses doigts se mirent à danser sur les cordes de l’instrument, laissant la mélodie couler toute seule. Elle n’avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, la musique venait toute seule à elle, les notes se formaient toutes seules sous ses doigts. C’était tellement relaxant. Même le bruit de Greez et Cal s’affairant dans la cuisine juste derrière elle n’arrivait pas à la déranger. Elle continua de jouer plusieurs minutes avant de s’arrêter, puis de poser son instrument à côté d’elle. Elle avait apprécié ce moment, mais toutes les meilleures choses avaient une fin. Et encore une fois, Cere ne pouvait pas échapper à ses devoirs – à savoir gérer la lessive de l’équipage.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à laver qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, prit la panière à linge et commença sa tournée des chambres. Pas besoin de passer dans celle de Jill – Cere savait qu’elle mettait toujours ses affaires au sale. Mais elle avait pris l’habitude de passer dans les chambres des autres membres de l’équipage pour récupérer les vêtements oubliés. Elle commença par la chambre de Merrin. La jeune femme n’avait visiblement pas encore compris le principe de la machine à laver, mais Cere ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu’elle vivait avec eux, et elle n’avait jamais eu accès à ce genre de technologie sur Dathomir. C’était vraiment une nouveauté pour elle – il faudrait cependant lui réexpliquer le principe. Cere récupéra la tunique rouge de la jeune femme ainsi qu’un pantalon pour les mettre dans sa panière et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Cal. Pour une fois, le jeune homme avait été plutôt sérieux. Il n’avait oublié qu’une chaussette qui trainait sous sa couchette. Cere se demanda où était la deuxième – probablement disparue, comme dans tout bon mystère des chaussettes perdues. Enfin, Cere arriva devant la chambre de Greez. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l’ouvrant sur un bazar sans nom. Des piles de vêtements, de magazines de vaisseaux et d’ustensiles de cuisine s’entassaient devant ses yeux – et elle ne parlait pas de l’odeur, digne d’une étable à bantha malgré le recycleur d’air qui tournait à plein régime.

« Greez », marmonna Cere entre ses dents avant de commencer son opération de nettoyage.

Elle farfouilla dans la pièce, récupérant les nombreux vêtements sales de l’alien. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait fait des progrès depuis qu’elle était à bord. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu’elle avait fait la première fois qu’elle était montée dans le Mantis, dont l’état général était alors comparable à celui de cette pièce. Et elle comprenait que Greez ait besoin d’avoir un endroit pour "lui et tout son bordel", comme il aimait si bien le dire. Mais là, ça dépassait toutes les limites que pouvait endurer son esprit adepte de l’ordre et de la propreté – un héritage de son passé de Jedi. Cere se dépêcha de terminer sa tâche avant de sortir prestement de la chambre, mettant fin à son supplice.

Ce n’est qu’une fois la machine à laver enfin lancée qu’elle s’autorisa à soupirer. Franchement, entre les courses et les lessives, elle avait vraiment l’impression d’être leur mère à tous les quatre. Pour les trois jeunes, ça passait encore, mais pour Greez… Elle quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle ne put s’empêcher de faire une remarque acide à Greez tandis qu’elle passait devant lui, puis elle retourna s’asseoir sur la banquette avant de reprendre son hallikset. Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour elle se retrouverait dans un vaisseau à jouer à la maman pour tout un équipage, elle ne l’aurait pas cru.

* * *

« Greez, franchement, tu pourrais faire un effort. La prochaine fois, je passe tout ton linge sale par le sas du Mantis, comme ça j’en serai définitivement débarrassée. »

Greez grommela une série d’injures sur un ton suffisamment bas pour que Cere ne l’entende pas. Oui, bon, ok, sa chambre était "un peu désorganisée". Et alors ? Ce n’est pas elle qui vivait dedans après tout. Et puis, de toutes façons, il avait prévu de la ranger. C’était dans sa liste des choses à faire aujourd’hui – ou demain – après avoir préparé le repas, réparé le canon laser, bricolé le nouvel hyperdrive, passé en revue les systèmes de défense du vaisseau, vérifié les coordonnées dans le naviordinateur et arrosé ses plantes. Mais pas maintenant, car maintenant, il était occupé par la promesse qu’il avait fait à Cal. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui attendait – avec impatience, Greez en était certain – la suite de la leçon du Grand Chef.

« - Bon alors, rappelle-toi, qu’est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Ne jamais oublier l’assaisonnement, répondit Cal comme un élève qui récite sa leçon à son professeur. Et dans le doute, rajouter des épices.

\- Tout à fait, dit Greez. Les épices, c’est la vie ! N’oublie jamais ça ! »

Greez devait avouer qu’il avait été un peu surpris quand Cal était venu lui demander de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Après tout, il n’avait jamais montré de signe d’intérêt pour les prouesses culinaires du pilote. Et il avait vécu seul un bon moment sur Bracca – Greez pensait qu’il avait au moins appris quelques bases de la cuisine pour se débrouiller seul à cette époque. Mais apparemment le jeune homme avait passé cinq ans à se nourrir uniquement de plats tous prêts, de rations protéinées et de barres de viande séchée. Greez frissonna rien qu’à l’idée de manger ce genre de nourriture insipide pendant aussi longtemps.

« - Non, ne mélange pas avec une cuillère, ça va faire des grumeaux ! » s’exclama Greez en se rendant compte de ce que faisait le gamin.

\- Je suis désolé Greez, vraiment… »

Cal rougit et il baissa les épaules et la tête, comme s’il avait commis une faute grave et qu’il s’attendait à une sévère réprimande. Parfois Greez se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme était autant sur la défensive – comme s’il redoutait quelque chose de plus grave qu’une simple mise en garde orale. Était-ce à cause de son maître ? Cere lui avait dit que ce dernier – Jaro je-ne-sais-plus-son-nom – pouvait être dur et exigeant. Ou était-ce lié à sa vie sur Bracca ? Greez soupira. Ce gamin en avait sûrement vu des plus dures que lui – Merrin et Jill aussi, d’ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de réagir parfois de façon un peu excessive. Il devait reconnaître qu’il n’était pas lui-même un modèle de calme et de sobriété.

« - Bon, recommençons, reprit Greez d’un ton radouci. Je vais te donner un fouet ça sera plus fac—

\- Greez, tu as mis quelque chose à cuire ? » l’interrompit brusquement Cal en fronçant le nez.

Greez renifla. Le gamin avait raison, ça sentait le cramé.

« Non, je ne – Kriff ! J’ai oublié le gâteau dans le four ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! Jill avait encore eu raison, Lutul et Gunb avaient fini ensemble – même si Merrin continuait à dire qu’elle aurait mieux fait de choisir Wic. Jill devait reconnaitre que ces histoires étaient vraiment trop douces et sucrées pour être réalistes. Elle n’était pas une romantique, et jamais elle n’aurait regardé ce genre de drama niais autrefois. Mais elle devait admettre que ce genre d’histoire "feel good" lui faisait du bien. Ça l’empêchait de ressasser les pensées désagréables qui avaient tendance à s’accumuler dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Elle pensait trop au passé – à l’époque de la guerre.

« Tu as fait la Guerre des Clones, n’est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Merrin, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Jill se sentit déstabilisée par la question. Elle ne pensait pas que son histoire pouvait intéresser la Sœur de la nuit.

« - En effet. Pourquoi demander ça ? dit Jill.

\- As-tu déjà enterré un de tes proches ? continua Merrin.

\- Oui, murmura Jill en fixant le bout de ses pieds pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de la Sœur de la nuit. Mon maître. »

Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en parler. Pas maintenant. Pas avec elle.

« Après le massacre, j’ai enterré mes mères, mes amies… Ilyana », dit Merrin.

Jill entendit la tristesse voiler sa voix. Elle regarda la Sœur de la nuit. Elle aussi avait perdu des proches – toute sa famille.

« - Qui était-ce ? demanda Jill en essayant de se montrer la plus gentille possible.

\- On passait notre temps à se cacher dans les marais pour faire des potions, répondit Merrin les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle revoyait une scène de son passé, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. On était très proches. Je pensais que plus tard, on vieillirait ensemble. Au lieu de ça, j’ai fermé ses yeux et je l’ai mise avec les autres.

\- J’aimerais te dire que tu finiras par oublier. Ce serait mentir. On n’oublie jamais, dit doucement Jill en secouant la tête d’un air navré.

\- Peut-être que c’est étrange, mais ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule, répondit Merrin en continuant de sourire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça étrange du tout », répondit Jill en la prenant par le bras. Elle regarda Merrin avec bienveillance. Elle voulait la réconforter. Lui montrer qu’elle était là si elle avait besoin.

« Même si j’ai perdu mon maître, j’ai gagné de nouveaux amis, dit Jill. Comme tu l’as fait remarquer à Greez tout à l’heure, on est finalement un peu comme une famille. Une famille étrange, certes, mais une famille quand même. Et tu peux en faire partie, toi aussi. »

Merrin lui sourit avant de relever brusquement la tête en reniflant d’un air inquiet.

« - Ça ne sentirait pas le brûlé ? 

\- Encore un coup de Greez je parie, répondit Jill. A moins que ça ne soit Cal qui ait décidé de se mettre à la cuis— »

L’alarme à incendie du Mantis la coupa brusquement, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Oui, une famille étrange, mais c’était la sienne désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j’avoue, j’avais aussi envie de plus de Merrin. Car il n’y a jamais assez de Merrin. Et de Cal. Et de BD-1. Et de Greez.  
> J’avais aussi envie de voir un peu l’histoire du point de vue des autres membres de l’équipage. Et j’avoue que ça m’a bien plu de le faire. J’hésite même à écrire d’autres histoires du point de vue des autres membres de l’équipe. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça vous intéresserait ?


	13. L'Inquisitrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal a enfin trouvé l’Astrium qui lui permettra d’accéder au sanctuaire de Bogano, et à l’holocron qu’il contient. Mais la Deuxième Sœur est bien décidée à ne pas le laisser faire.

Cal était assis seul à table, une tasse de caf chaud fumant devant lui, quand Jill et Merrin le rejoignirent. Il broyait des idées noires, et pas seulement à cause du cauchemar – encore un – de la nuit dernière. Il avait toujours cru à la Force, aux Jedi et à l’Ordre, et ce malgré la Guerre des Clones et ses conséquences. Même sur Bracca, après la mort de son maître, alors qu’il était dans la situation la plus désespérée qui soit, il avait continué à y croire. Mais les découvertes de ces derniers jours remettaient en cause sa foi. Cere, Trilla, Malicos – ils avaient tous succombé au côté obscur. Il soupira.

« Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Jill.

\- C’est juste que… je ne comprends toujours pas, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? demanda Merrin en haussant les sourcils.

\- Taron Malicos. C’était un Jedi, un gardien de la paix, un protecteur de la République. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a basculé du côté obscur. Cere et Trilla… elles ont été torturées. Je peux comprendre que le désespoir les ait brisées et poussées à recourir au côté obscur. Mais Malicos…

\- Au contraire, je ne suis pas surprise », dit Jill.

Cal la regarda d’un air interrogateur.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les Jedi peuvent facilement tomber du côté obscur, surtout ceux qui recherchent la puissance. Malicos n’est pas le premier… et il ne sera sûrement pas le dernier », répondit Jill. Remarquant que Cal n’était toujours pas convaincu, elle continua : « Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de maître Krell ? »

Cal hocha la tête. Oui, il avait entendu parler de Pong Krell. Le Besalisk avait été un général Jedi réputé pendant le Guerre des Clones. Cependant, il était surtout connu pour avoir trahi l’Ordre Jedi et la République.

« - Avant de devenir maître Jedi, il était éclaireur, continua Jill. C’est lui qui m’a trouvée et amenée sur Coruscant quand j’étais petite. Dans mes souvenirs, c’était quelqu’un de très bienveillant. Il m’a beaucoup réconfortée quand j’ai quitté ma famille. Et même après, il a continué à venir me voir régulièrement au temple, jusqu’à ce que je devienne Padawan et que je parte avec maître Chiata. Quand j’ai appris ce qu’il avait fait pendant la bataille d’Umbara j’ai… je n’y ai d’abord pas cru. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui. Il était tellement gentil… Mais j’ai dû rapidement accepter la réalité : le maître Krell que j’avais connu n’était plus. »

Elle secoua la tête d’un air navré.

« Ce jour-là, j’ai appris une chose. Même le plus puissant des guerriers peut chuter. Même le meilleur des Jedi peut devenir la pire des ordures. »

* * *

Le Mantis filait dans l’hyperespace. Tandis que Greez s’occupait du pilotage, le reste de l’équipage était assis sur la banquette de la salle commune. Ils observaient en silence l’Astrium que Cal avait posé sur la table devant eux.

« Ça va fonctionner ? » demanda Cal. Il n’était pas sûr de leur réussite. Et si l’Astrium ne fonctionnait plus ? S’il était cassé ? Et s’il n’ouvrait pas le sanctuaire ?

« - Cordova a réussi, lui rappela Cere.

\- Tu pourras y arriver, fit Merrin d’un ton assuré.

\- La Force est avec toi », ajouta Jill.

Ils continuèrent à fixer l’objet sans rien dire, quand Greez débarqua depuis le cockpit.

« Hé, oh. Est-ce que vous avez faim ? leur demanda le pilote. J’avais prévu de me faire griller des steaks de scazz— » Il s’arrêta de parler en constatant les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers.

« - Désolé. Je vous dérange ?

\- Non, capitaine, répondit Cere en souriant. Et on ne serait pas allés aussi loin sans ton aide.

\- Oh, euh, eh ben… balbutia Greez en se frottant l’arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné par un tel compliment.

\- C’est la vérité, Greez, dit Cal en souriant lui aussi.

\- Merci, dit sobrement le Latero sans oser les regarder. Hé, j’espère que vous finirez par trouver votre holo-truc.

\- Holocron, dit Jill.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir trouver cette liste ? » demanda soudainement Merrin.

Les trois humains se retournèrent vers la Sœur de la nuit tandis que Greez filait en cuisine. Cal ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les enfants de cette liste… continua-t-elle. Si on les éloigne de chez eux pour en faire des Jedi… n’est-ce pas les mettre en danger ? »

Cal hésita. Jill lui avait fait la même remarque par le passé, quand Cere et lui lui avaient exposé leur but. Et maintenant, Merrin s’y mettait aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi douter de leur plan ? Est-ce qu’elles pensaient toutes les deux qu’il n’était pas capable de protéger et d’entraîner des novices ?

« L’Empire ne doit pas pouvoir s’en emparer », répondit Cal. Qui espérait-il convaincre ? Merrin ou lui-même ? Heureusement, Cere vint à sa rescousse.

« Elle nous aidera à mettre un terme à l’Empire », dit-elle.

Soudain, Greez repassa précipitamment devant eux en se dirigeant vers le cockpit.

« - Oh, hé, changement de plan. On est presque arrivés, annonça-t-il.

\- Oh, Greez », l’interpella Merrin.

Le pilote se figea un instant, apeuré, et se tourna lentement vers la Sœur de la nuit.

« - Ouais ? demanda-t-il d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- J’aime mon steak très saignant », répondit Merrin.

Greez se détendit d’un coup et soupira de soulagement.

« Ok, ça je sais faire ! »

* * *

Cal et Greez se tenaient tous les deux devant le Mantis.

« - C’est marrant que tout se termine là où tout a commencé, remarqua Cal en scrutant le paysage de Bogano qui s’étendait devant eux. Tu te souviens quand vous m’avez amené ici la première fois ?

\- Oh oui, je me souviens de la première fois où on est venus, répondit Greez. Je te l’ai déjà dit mais… je pensais vraiment pas que tu étais…

\- Un Jedi ? dit Cal.

\- Ça, je dis pas, mais je pensais pas que t’étais notre gars, fit le pilote.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Maintenant, Jedi ou pas, tu l’es, avoua Greez. Tu sais, je pige toujours pas le coup de la Force, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c’est que toi t’es un p’tit gars solide.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, dit Cal.

\- Eh. Ouais, c’est vrai. Je fais plutôt jeune, pour mon âge, plaisanta le Latero. Ecoute. Je sais que tu vas l’avoir cet holo…cron.

\- Très bien, tu t’en souviens ! le félicita Cal. Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Oh, non, non. Certainement pas, non ! s’exclama le pilote. Tu sais, je voulais seulement te dire que… que ces gamins qu’on espère trouver, ils ont de la chance de t’avoir.

\- De la chance de _nous_ avoir, reprit Cal. C’est un travail d’équipe, Greez.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, j’espérais vraiment que tu dirais ça, parce que tu sais, il va leur falloir plus que des tours de magie, dit Greez.

\- Ah oui ? dit Cal en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ils ont besoin de quelque chose de concret, fit le Latero en levant fièrement le menton. Il leur faut un modèle. Quelqu’un qui les inspire. Piloter un vaisseau, c’est tout un art, tu sais… Enfin, on verra si je reste dans le coin. »

La porte du Mantis s’ouvrit derrière eux. Cere et Jill, BD-1 perché sur son dos, sortirent du vaisseau et les rejoignirent en bas de la rampe.

« - C’est impressionnant de voir ce que vous avez accompli en si peu de temps, dit Cere en regardant les deux jeunes Jedi. Vous avez beaucoup appris pour en arriver là. Mais le sanctuaire reste un mystère.

\- Cordova y a caché l’holocron, dit Cal. C’est tout ce qui compte. Nous devons aller le chercher.

\- L’épreuve de Cordova pour le défendre est périlleuse, les prévint Cere.

\- Vous avez peur pour nous, remarqua Jill.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule à former tous ces novices, répliqua Cere.

\- Ça ira, Cere, répondit Jill. Et puis, on a BD-1 pour nous aider.

\- Je sais, mais faites attention. Vous n’avez peut-être encore jamais rien vu de tel, dit Cere. N’oubliez pas : réfléchissez avant d’agir. Cordova a dû prévoir une épreuve qui n’est pas à la portée de tous. Prenez soin l’un de l’autre. Et que la Force soit avec vous. »

* * *

« Je ressens un truc étrange », dit Jill alors qu’ils arrivaient au pied du sanctuaire. Cal n’avait pas menti, la Force était très forte sur Bogano. Et ce sanctuaire – elle sentait qu’il l’appelait, qu’il l’attirait. Il y avait comme de l’électricité dans l’air.

« Ça va te paraître bizarre, dit le jeune homme. Mais je crois que c’est l’Astrium. Plus on approche, plus la sensation est forte. »

Ils grimpèrent la pente boueuse qui menait à l’entrée. Arrivés en haut, Jill se retourna. D’ici ils pouvaient voir toute la mesa, et même le Mantis au loin. Cal s’arrêta et se tourna vers Jill.

« S’il te plaît, lui dit-il. J’aimerais que tu restes ici. Cere a dit que Cordova avait prévu une épreuve. Je… je dois l’affronter seul. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller l’entrée du sanctuaire et couvrir mes arrières, juste au cas où, d’accord ? »

Jill n’aimait pas ça. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée que Cal y aille seul. Et s’il avait besoin de son aide ? Et s’il se blessait, qui le soignerait ? Mais son regard était plein de détermination et elle n’eut pas le cœur à refuser.

« - Ok, d’accord, répondit-elle. Mais fais vite. Si tu n’es pas revenu dans une heure, je viendrai te chercher.

\- Merci », dit-il.

Cal se retourna et entra dans le sanctuaire. Elle suivit sa progression grâce au lien de Force qui les unissait. Soudain, elle perdit sa connexion avec le jeune homme. Elle sonda la Force, mais rien – aucun signe de lui. C’était comme s’il avait été téléporté dans un endroit hors de Bogano. Oui, Cal avait raison, ce sanctuaire était vraiment étrange. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Elle devait lui faire confiance – et se changer les idées. Elle s’installa en posture méditative sur une grande pierre plate qui reposait par terre, faisant face au paysage marécageux de Bogano, puis elle sortit sa flûte. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’en avait pas joué. Cela la détendrait un peu.

Une douce mélodie s’éleva au-dessus du sanctuaire.

* * *

Cal était arrivé dans la pièce centrale du sanctuaire. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Jill. Comme si les murs de karnite bloquaient leur connexion. Il s’approcha de la plaque ronde posée au sol. Il y avait un emplacement creux. Il sortit l’Astrium de sa poche et le plaça dessus. Le mécanisme s’enclencha et le sanctuaire s’activa.

« Stupéfiant, dit Cal au droïde sur son épaule. Le sanctuaire est construit comme un gigantesque holocron. »

Cal repéra une immense plaque métallique qui avait glissé le long du mur. Il s’approcha. La paroi qu’elle avait révélée était étrange : elle était faite dans une matière noire semblable à de l’obsidienne. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la surface dure et lisse. Oui, c’était bien une sorte d’holocron. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour lire le message qui avait été inscrit là.

_Il est dans un endroit sombre. Un chemin se déroule devant lui. Il n’a pas le choix. Il le suit. Il croise des statues noires de Zeffo, figés dans des postures reflétant la douleur – comme sur Dathomir, dans le tombeau de Kujet. Une voix retentit. C’est celle d’un sage Zeffo._

_« J’offre cette archive de notre civilisation à ceux qui nous succèderont. Malgré nos savoirs et nos avancées technologiques, nous allons disparaître. Le dogme nous a écartés de la voie de l’équilibre et notre fierté nous a peu à peu corrompus. Notre quête de contrôle nous a menés à notre ruine. Je mène ce qui reste de mon peuple vers le grand inconnu, en espérant que nous parvenions à y trouver la paix. »_

_Cal arrive devant le sage. Il est gigantesque. Ce dernier regarde le jeune homme, puis il disparaît. Derrière lui, Cal voit un holocron qui flotte dans les airs. Il brille d’une douce lumière verte. Le jeune homme s’approche et touche l’holocron du bout de ses doigts._

_« Je les guiderai sur la voie de la Force. » C’est sa propre voix qu’il entend maintenant résonner. Des Padawans l’entourent. Il ne peut pas voir leur visage, mais il les entend qui l’appellent "Maître". Jill est là elle aussi. Elle lui sourit._

_« - Nous commencerons par la préparation physique, dit Cal. Rassemblez-vous autour de moi._

_\- Maître Kestis, demande un Padawan. Vous pensez que l’Empire nous trouvera ? »_

_En cet instant, il se sent bien, apaisé – il oserait presque dire "heureux"._

_Soudain, l’atmosphère change. Il entend les tirs. Il sent l’odeur du sang. Il ressent la peur et l’angoisse autour de lui._

_« - C’est l’Empire ! crie un Padawan._

_\- Les Inquisiteurs nous ont trouvés ! s’exclame Jill._

_\- Maître, est-ce qu’on doit se battre ? demande une novice paniquée._

_\- Ils arrivent !_

_\- Vers les tranchées ! hurle Jill. Protégez-vous ! »_

_Des stormtroopers les entourent._

_« Capturez les novices… Tuez les autres », ordonne un soldat._

_Certains Padawans tentent de se battre. D’autres se cachent. Les troopers les cherchent. Il n’y a aucune issue. Les Padawans tombent aux pieds de Cal, fauchés par les tirs de blaster. Jill est là, au bord d’une falaise. Elle tient deux novices par la main._

_« Cal ! » crie-t-elle._

_Les soldats se rapprochent d’elle. Elle est coincée, elle ne peut pas s’enfuir. Elle recule et saute dans le vide. Cal s’approche du rebord. Il voit son corps, en contrebas. Elle est morte. Elle a préféré sauter plutôt qu’être capturée._

_« Cal Kestis ! » C’est la Deuxième Sœur. Elle se tient devant lui, son sabre rouge à la main. « Rends-toi immédiatement et nous épargnerons les plus jeunes… »_

_Cal s’agenouille devant elle en signe de soumission. Il abandonne le combat dans l’espoir de sauver les novices. Le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds. Il tombe. Il atterrit dans un couloir sombre. Il est dans une base impériale. Il avance dans le couloir. Des novices sont retenus prisonniers dans des cellules. Ils ont peur. Ils sont terrorisés._

_« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? demandent-ils. Maître Kestis, pourquoi ? »_

_Il continue d’avancer. Un Padawan est attaché sur une chaise de torture. Il pleure, il hurle. C’est insupportable. Cal ne peut pas regarder plus longtemps. Il ferme les yeux._

_Quand il les rouvre, il fait noir. Il allume son sabre pour s’éclairer. La lame vibre dans l’air. Elle est rouge. Un rouge sanglant. Il baisse les yeux et voit ses vêtements. Ce sont ceux d’un Inquisiteur. Il_ est _un Inquisiteur. Il continue d’avancer dans le couloir. Au bout, la paroi est noire et lisse, comme de l’obsidienne. Il pose sa main dessus. Il se voit de l’autre côté. Il est plus jeune. Il est sur Bogano, dans le sanctuaire. Il lève le poing et frappe la paroi de toutes ses forces._

Il avait la main droite en sang, mais il était revenu à lui. Que venait-il de voir ? Une mise en garde ? Une vision de l’avenir ? Il se retourna : l’holocron était là, devant lui, flottant doucement au-dessus du sol. Il s’approcha et tendit la main pour s’en saisir. Soudain, il entendit un sabre laser s’allumer. Il sut qui c’était sans même avoir à regarder. Trilla. Il arrêta son geste et tourna la tête vers elle.

« - J’avais peur de te trouver ici, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Oh ? fit-elle d’un air faussement surpris. Je ne te croyais pas capable d’un tel discernement. Et moi qui croyais que ta plus grande qualité était ton obstination risible à passer d’un fiasco à l’autre.

\- Alors tu aurais peut-être dû me tuer sur Bracca, dit le jeune homme.

\- Quelle importance ? répliqua-t-elle. Ce n’était que la vie dérisoire d’un Padawan contre ce qui me vaudra les grâces inestimables de l’Empereur.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec l’holocron ? demanda Cal.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Trilla. Nous sommes fiers, tous les deux. Mais ta fierté à toi t’a coûté la vie de tous les enfants sensibles à la Force sur cette liste. Sans parler de la sienne. »

Elle jeta quelque chose aux pieds de Cal. Le sabre de Jill – il était coupé en deux. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

« - Elle n’a pas opposé beaucoup de résistance, continua l’Inquisitrice d’un ton froid. Je la pensais plus douée que ça. Apparemment, tu n’as jamais su bien t’entourer. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, tes amis ont tendance à avoir une durée de vie limitée. Tu devrais abandonner tant qu’il en est encore temps.

\- Comme tu l’as dit, Trilla, dit Cal en allumant son sabre et en adoptant une posture offensive. Je suis obstiné. »

Il devait ignorer ses provocations. Se concentrer. Rester maître de lui-même. Ne pas penser à autre chose qu’au duel qui l’opposait à Trilla. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans le combat. Il mit toute sa rage et toute sa puissance dans ses coups, frappant sans relâche l’Inquisitrice. Elle parvenait à parer chacun de ses coups, et leurs deux lames se heurtait dans une pluie d’étincelles. Mais pour une fois, il sentait qu’il pouvait avoir le dessus. Alors qu’elle parait encore une de ses attaques, il eut une idée. Il désactiva brusquement la lame de son sabre laser. La lame de la Deuxième Sœur ne rencontra que le vide. Déséquilibrée, Trilla tomba vers l’avant. Cal en profita pour la repousser en arrière grâce à la Force. Le choc lui fit lâcher son arme. Cal attira le sabre de l’Inquisitrice dans sa main – elle était désarmée.

Soudain, il sentit un picotement naître au bout de ses doigts et se répandre dans toute sa main – un écho. Non ! Pas la psychométrie ! Pas maintenant ! Il tomba à genoux dans l’eau sans pouvoir empêcher la vision de s’imposer à son esprit. Trilla lui jeta un regard victorieux et en profita pour prendre l’holocron.

« Fais attention avec ça, le prévint-elle. Il a vu l’enfer ! »

_Un novice la regarde, assis par terre. Trilla lit la peur dans ses yeux. Maître Junda est là elle aussi._

_« Non, attendez, lui demande Trilla en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Se séparer est une mauvaise idée._

_\- Non, dit Cere Junda. Je vais les éloigner d’ici et ensuite, je les contournerai. Reste avec les novices, Trilla. Que la Force soit avec toi._

_\- Maître, restez avec nous ! » crie-t-elle d’une voix suppliante. Mais trop tard. Maître Junda est partie, les laissant seuls._

_« - Trilla, qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir ? lui demande le novice – un jeune rodien – en tremblant._

_\- Ça va aller, le rassure-t-elle. Ça va aller. »_

_Mais elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu’elle dit. Au fond d’elle, elle est terrorisée…_

_…_

_Elle est attachée sur une chaise de torture impériale. Deux soldats la surveillent. La machine se met en marche, libérant un courant électrique qui parcourt tout son corps. Elle hurle. Elle souffre. Elle a mal – tellement mal. Et le côté obscur. Elle le sent. Il est là. Il l’appelle…_

_…_

_Maître Junda est là, face à elle. Elle est attachée. Trilla est debout et la regarde avec dédain. Cere Junda la voit et la reconnaît immédiatement, malgré sa nouvelle tenue. La jeune femme prend le casque qu’on lui présente et le met sur sa tête. Ça y est : elle est devenue une Inquisitrice. La Deuxième Sœur est née._

_« Non. Non. NON ! » hurle maître Junda en comprenant ce qui se passe. Trilla sent sa colère. Elle sent sa rage. Elle sent le côté obscur. Son maître y fait appel, se laissant emporter par sa noirceur. Les liens qui la maintenaient attachée explosent. Les soldats et Trilla volent au sol sous l’impact de la Force. Cere Junda se lève et s’enfuit. Elle l’abandonne. Elle la laisse seule. Toute seule. Encore une fois…_

Cal rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Peur, angoisse, solitude, tristesse, douleur, souffrance, haine… Il était encore sous le coup des émotions de Trilla. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge – il se sentait vraiment mal. A bout de souffle, il regarda autour de lui. Elle était partie. Avec l’holocron.

Il rangea son sabre et celui de Trilla à sa ceinture, puis ramassa le sabre de Jill. Il repensa à ce qu’avait dit l’Inquisitrice. Non, c’était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas… Mais ce sabre brisé indiquait le contraire. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer. Puis la tristesse fit place à la colère. Qu’importent les enseignements Jedi. Il devait rattraper Trilla. Pour récupérer l’holocron. Et se venger.

Cal sortit précipitamment du sanctuaire. Il n’y avait aucune trace de Jill ni de Trilla. Il fit un pas en direction de la sortie quand il sentit un objet rouler sous son pied. C’était la flûte de Jill. Il se baissa pour la prendre. Il sentait un écho. Pas celui qu’il avait déjà lu sur Zeffo, non – un nouveau. Et si… Il se concentra et fit le vide dans son esprit.

_Jill est assise, en train de jouer de la flûte. Soudain, elle s’arrête. Elle a senti quelque chose. Une présence. Obscure. Ça ne vient pas du sanctuaire. Quelqu’un approche. Elle regarde par l’ouverture en direction de la mesa. C’est la Deuxième Sœur. Elle approche avec toute une escouade de troopers. Vite, Jill doit l’arrêter ! Elle doit l’empêcher de rentrer dans le sanctuaire. Elle doit protéger Cal. Elle glisse sur la pente jusqu’en bas du sanctuaire, son sabre allumé dans sa main._

_« - Voyez qui vient là, dit l’Inquisitrice d’un ton amusé. Je suppose que Kestis est déjà à l’intérieur ?_

_\- Vous ne l’approcherez pas », répond Jill d’un ton qu’elle espère menaçant. Elle se place en posture offensive, les deux mains sur la poignée chromée, la lame vibrante placée à hauteur de son visage – elle peut sentir la chaleur émise par la lame verte sur sa joue._

_Elle attaque la première. L’Inquisitrice pare son attaque et riposte. Les coups fusent des deux côtés. Les étincelles voltigent dans l’air. Jill sent la sueur couler sur son front – elle se fatigue vite. Elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas l’emporter, mais elle doit gagner le plus de temps possible pour que Cal puisse trouver l’holocron. Elle ne parvient pas à éviter le coup suivant. Son sabre vole dans les airs et retombe par terre, brisé en deux. La jeune femme tombe à genoux. Elle n’en peut plus._

_« Fini de jouer », dit l’Inquisitrice en rangeant son sabre. Elle attrape Jill par le col et la traîne dans la boue jusqu’à l’entrée du sanctuaire, puis elle la lâche par terre._

_« Surveillez-là, ordonne-t-elle à un Purge Trooper. J’ai une affaire à régler. »_

_Les troopers mettent Jill en joue. Elle ne peut rien faire. Trilla entre dans le sanctuaire. Les minutes passent lentement. Elles semblent interminables. Soudain, Jill entend du bruit. Quelqu’un sort du sanctuaire. C’est Trilla. Elle tient l’holocron dans sa main. Jill sent l’angoisse monter et son cœur se serrer. Cal…_

_« Emmenez-là à mon vaisseau, ordonne l’Inquisitrice en regardant Jill. On rentre. J’ai des projets pour elle. »_

Jill était encore en vie ! Trilla lui avait menti ! Cal se sentit brusquement soulagé. Il devait retourner au Mantis. Il devait trouver où Trilla avait emmené Jill et l’holocron, et vite.

* * *

Cal entra précipitamment dans le Mantis. Il n’y avait que Cere, tranquillement installée sur la banquette, en train de méditer. Quand elle vit l’air hagard de Cal, elle se leva brusquement et s’approcha précipitamment de lui. Les images de sa vision dans le sanctuaire, quand il avait saisi de sabre de Trilla, lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire, en même temps que la nausée. Il repensa à ce que Cere et Trilla avaient vécu. Aux horreurs qu’elles avaient endurées. A toute cette souffrance qu’il avait ressentie. Il frissonna.

« Cere. J’ai vu ce qui est arrivé, dit-il fébrilement en posant le sabre de l’Inquisitrice sur la table. A propos de vous et de Trilla. Et ce que vous avez vécu. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. J’ai été arrogant et je me suis mal conduit. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous avez traversé. Elle a notre holocron. Et surtout, elle a Jill. Je ne sais pas où elle les a emmenés— »

Sa voix se brisa. La panique était en train de prendre le dessus. Il devait se calmer. Respirer.

Cere le regarda d’un air grave tandis qu’elle assimilait ce qu’il venait de dire, puis elle se rassit sur la banquette.

« - C’est entièrement ma faute si Trilla a suivi cette voie, dit-elle en serrant le rebord de la banquette avec ses mains. Et ce qu’elle va faire par la suite est la somme de toutes mes erreurs.

\- Mais nos erreurs relèvent du passé », dit Cal en s’asseyant à côté d’elle. Il avait réussi à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Nous nous devons de les assumer. Préparer l’avenir est la seule chose qui importe. C’est vous qui m’avez appris ça », dit-il en la regardant.

Cere le fixa du regard.

« Tu as raison. Je sais où elle les a emmenés. Dans une forteresse. Où ils traînent les Jedi. Et d’où viennent les Inquisiteurs. C’est un lieu de torture. C’est le lieu que j’ai fui. Je n’aurais jamais cru y retourner un jour, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Cal pouvait sentir la peur et l’anxiété qui l’étreignaient à la simple idée de retourner dans cette effroyable prison.

« - Vous ne serez pas toute seule, la rassura-t-il en la prenant par l’épaule. Mais avec un ami.

\- Non, dit-elle en lui souriant. C’est avec un Jedi que j’irai. »

Elle se leva et fit face à Cal. Son regard résolu tomba sur le sabre de Trilla, posé sur la table. Elle tendit la main vers lui et fit appel à la Force, pour la première fois depuis des années. La poignée vola jusqu’à sa main.

« A genou », ordonna-t-elle à Cal.

Le jeune homme la regarda sans rien dire. Puis il se leva pour venir s’agenouiller devant elle. Elle alluma la lame rouge et la fixa un instant du regard, avant de la poser sur l’épaule de Cal.

« Au nom du Conseil Jedi et au nom de la Force, Cal Kestis, dit-elle. Debout, chevalier Jedi. »

Cal se releva.

« - Maintenant, tu es prêt, déclara Cere.

\- Tout comme vous », répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Cere éteignit le sabre et se détourna de Cal pour éviter son regard et rejoindre le cockpit. Les épaules de Cal s’affaissèrent légèrement et il soupira, avant de s’éloigner. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à sa chambre à l’arrière du vaisseau. Il s’assit sur le rebord de sa couchette. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, il n’était enfin plus un Padawan. Il était devenu un chevalier Jedi. Mais il ne ressentait aucune fierté, aucune joie à cette idée. Il ne ressentait que la tristesse qui lui nouait la gorge et la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota sans retenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On approche enfin du dénouement. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J’espère que l’histoire vous plaît toujours !


	14. La forteresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilla a volé l’holocron et capturé Jill ! Cal, Cere et BD-1 se rendent dans la forteresse de l’Inquisitorius dans l’espoir de récupérer l’artefact et de sauver leur amie avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

L’obscurité. Voilà tout ce qui entourait Jill en cet instant. Pas une obscurité physique, non – elle voyait très bien où elle était – mais une obscurité mentale qui étreignait son esprit, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son âme pour la corrompre et l’emporter du côté obscur.

Elle regarda la porte laser rouge derrière laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir des dizaines d’autres cellules semblables à la sienne. Des cellules spécialement conçues pour accueillir et retenir prisonniers toute personne sensible à la Force. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’échapper même si, poussée par le désespoir, elle avait tenté de le faire. Les Impériaux n’avaient même pas pris la peine de lui attacher les mains, ce qui prouvait bien la confiance qu’ils portaient – à raison, il fallait bien l’avouer – aux systèmes de sécurité de cette prison infernale.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Par la Force, cet endroit était tellement sombre. Même sans pouvoir psychométrique, elle pouvait ressentir ce qui s’était passé ici. Tous ces Jedi, tous ces Padawans, tous ces novices qui étaient passés par ces cellules à un moment ou à un autre. Pour chacun d’eux, l’avenir avait paru se résumer à un seul et unique choix : le côté obscur ou la mort – et toujours dans la douleur. Jill savait qu’elle aussi, allait être amenée à faire ce choix – sinon, elle ne serait pas ici.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas – quelqu’un approchait. Deux silhouettes noires s’arrêtèrent devant sa cellule, la scrutant à travers la porte laser comme si elle était un animal exotique venu d’une planète lointaine. Jill sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle pouvait sentir le côté obscur qui émanait des deux êtres qui lui faisaient face. Le plus petit des deux était entouré d’une aura de haine pure – Jill reconnut immédiatement Trilla, coiffée de son casque d’Inquisitrice. Mais le deuxième, lui, suintait le côté obscur. L’homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, s’adressa à l’Inquisitrice, le respirateur artificiel de son casque rendant sa voix encore plus menaçante que ce à quoi Jill s’attendait.

« Alors voici cette fameuse Jedi dont vous m’avez parlé », dit-il froidement en croisant les bras.

 _Jedi._ Il avait prononcé ce mot avec dégoût, comme s’il s’agissait de la pire des insultes.

« Oui, Seigneur », répondit Trilla avec humilité.

Jill ne l’avait jamais entendue utiliser un ton pareil pour s’adresser à quelqu’un. Un ton qui reflétait la soumission et l’obéissance. Un ton qui sonnait étrangement dans la bouche de l’Inquisitrice d’habitude fière et cinglante.

« - Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire, Inquisitrice, lui dit l’homme en noir. Je dois partir de toute urgence pour Coruscant. J’espère qu’à mon retour, vous aurez terminé. Vous avez carte blanche. Ne me décevez pas encore une fois, ou sinon vous savez ce qui se passera. 

\- Oui, Seigneur », répondit Trilla en s’inclinant le plus bas possible face à lui.

Puis l’homme se détourna de la cellule et s’éloigna. Trilla sourit brièvement et jeta un regard méprisant à Jill, avant de le suivre silencieusement. Les deux silhouettes disparurent aussi vite qu’elles étaient apparues. Jill reprit brusquement sa respiration – elle n’avait pas osé bouger, elle n’avait pas osé respirer durant toute la durée de cette conversation. Elle leva ses mains devant son visage pour les regarder. Elles tremblaient de façon saccadée et incontrôlable. Cet homme – jamais elle n’avait rencontré quelqu’un dont émanait une telle puissance. Jamais elle n’avait rencontré quelqu’un avec une âme aussi noire et corrompue. Jamais elle n’avait éprouvé une telle terreur. Même les Purge Troopers qu’elle avait croisés dans la prison chuchotaient son nom d’une voix remplie d’effroi. Un nom qu’elle-même n’osait pas prononcer, comme si le simple fait de l’évoquer risquait de le faire réapparaître soudainement devant elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en comprenant que la peur qu’elle avait ressentie jusqu’ici n’était rien en comparaison de ce qui l’attendait maintenant.

* * *

« C’est pas bon », annonça Greez tandis qu’ils analysaient la situation, réunis autour de l’holotable. Ils étaient arrivés dans l’espace aérien de Nur. D’après Cere, la forteresse de l’Inquisitorius était située sur cette lune océanique du système Mustafar, dissimulée sous la surface de l’eau. Même les habitants de l’Empire n’étaient pas au courant de son existence. Mais actuellement, leur plus gros problème venait des Destroyer Stellaires de classe Impérial qui gravitaient autour de Nur. Le temps leur était compté. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de passer, et vite.

« - Face à des défenses pareilles, nos stratégies de routines seront trop justes, continua le pilote en se grattant la tête.

\- Je connais un moyen, annonça Merrin avec assurance.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Cere.

\- Un rituel, pour cacher votre vaisseau, proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le cockpit. Si je peux.

\- Un rituel ? fit Greez en la regardant d’un air méfiant.

\- Elle a du talent pour ce genre de choses, intervint Cal.

\- Quoi ? Hé, une petite minute. On se calme, dit le Latero en écartant ses deux paires de bras pour barrer la route à la Sœur de la nuit. Qu’est-ce que ça implique ce rituel ?

\- Un sacrifice. L’un de tes bras devrait me suffire, répondit Merrin d’un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- C’est une blague ? demanda Greez tandis que la panique commençait à l’envahir.

\- Ne sois pas si sérieux, plaisanta Merrin en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur le front. Rejoins-moi à l’avant. »

Cal ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient plaisanter dans un moment pareil. Les Impériaux avaient l’holocron. Et Jill. Que pouvaient-ils être en train de lui faire ? Il sentait grâce à leur connexion qu’elle était encore en vie. Mais ce lien de Force était ténu, et il s’affaiblissait d’heure en heure. Il regarda Cere – elle semblait encore plus sombre que lui. Il rejoignit la Sœur de la nuit et le pilote dans le cockpit. Merrin était en train de commencer son rituel.

« Mes sœurs… Ma mère… Donnez-moi votre force… Mes sœurs. Ma mère. Donnez-moi votre force. »

Cal et Greez regardèrent avec appréhension la brume verte s’échapper de ses mains pour envelopper tout le vaisseau. Le Mantis disparut entièrement des radars.

« - Quoi qu’elle fasse, ça fonctionne, annonça Greez, toujours un peu inquiet, en contrôlant les scanneurs.

\- Quelles sont nos chances, selon toi ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

Le Latero le regarda d’un air sérieux – Cal ne l’avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Je mise tout sur toi, p’tit gars », dit-il avec un faible sourire.

* * *

Jill s’arrêta de hurler. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Elle avait perdu le fil du temps. Elle reprit son souffle un instant. Elle n’arrivait pas à arrêter les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle était submergée par l’angoisse et la douleur. Elle tenta encore une fois de faire appel à la Force pour se défaire des liens qui la maintenaient sur la chaise de torture, mais sans succès.

« Reprenons », fit le commandant Purge Trooper.

Non. Non ! Mais trop tard. Il envoya une nouvelle décharge électrique, plus forte que la précédente. Jill avait l’impression que son sang était en ébullition. Que ses os allaient se briser. Que sa tête allait éclater. Elle hurla de nouveau sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Jamais elle n’avait connu une telle souffrance. Pas même cette fois où, entraînée par sa meilleure amie, elle avait tenté d’escalader la plus haute tour du temple Jedi sur Coruscant dans l’espoir d’espionner subrepticement le Conseil. La Togruta s’en était tirée avec seulement quelques égratignures, mais Jill, elle, s’était cassé les deux jambes et un bras – elle avait dû rester immobile plus d’une semaine avant d’être suffisamment guérie pour pouvoir de nouveau marcher. Oui, la douleur qu’elle ressentait actuellement était insupportable. Mais elle devait tenir. Ne rien dire. Ne rien faire. Sinon, ils auraient gagné.

La douleur prit fin une nouvelle fois. Elle s’arrêta de hurler et reprit une encore une fois son souffle. La tête baissée, elle attendit avec appréhension la décharge suivante – mais rien ne vint. Elle entendit quelqu’un entrer dans la pièce et les Purge Troopers se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Deuxième Sœur », dit le commandant avec déférence.

Trilla. Elle venait se délecter de sa souffrance. L’Inquisitrice lui fit face. La tête toujours baissée, Jill sentit son regard froid et hautain qui l’analysait de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu penses pouvoir résister ? lui dit Trilla, une étincelle de joie dans la voix révélant le plaisir sadique qu’elle ressentait à la voir dans cette situation déplaisante. Tu finiras par craquer. Nous l’avons tous fait. Abandonne et rejoins-nous. Deviens l’une de nos sœurs, et ta souffrance s’arrêtera. Ta peur s’arrêtera. »

Jill releva péniblement la tête et regarda l’Inquisitrice avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Qui parle ? demanda Jill. L’Inquisitrice ou le petit toutou effrayé par son maître ? Toi aussi tu as peur, Trilla. Tu as peur de lui. Il te terrifie. Je le sais. Je l’ai senti. Mais tu es seule pour affronter cette peur, contrairement à moi. »

Elle vit la surprise illuminer furtivement les yeux de la Deuxième Sœur – elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser.

« - Tu crois encore que tes amis vont venir te sauver ? demanda Trilla en essayant de retrouver sa contenance. Tu ne vois donc pas qu’ils t’ont abandonnée ? Tu es seule désormais. Personne ne viendra pour toi. Personne !

\- Cal, il viendra. » répondit avec difficulté la Jedi.

Trilla, visiblement furieuse, prit un scalpel parmi les outils de torture et enfonça d’un coup sec sa pointe dans l’abdomen de Jill qui étouffa un cri. La Jedi crut un instant qu’elle allait la tuer, mais l’Inquisitrice maîtrisait parfaitement son geste. Le scalpel pénétra dans la peau suffisamment profondément pour la faire souffrir, mais pas assez l’éventrer. Puis Trilla traça lentement un sillon sanglant avec la lame acérée.

« - Kestis est mort, s’exclama l’Inquisitrice avec hargne. Je l’ai tué dans ce sanctuaire. Comment crois-tu que j’aie récupéré votre précieux holocron ? C’est fini pour lui. C’est fini pour toi. C’est fini pour les Jedi ! 

\- Non ! » hurla Jill. Les paroles de la Deuxième Sœur coulaient comme un venin dans ses oreilles, empoisonnant son esprit affaibli. Elle tenta de les chasser de ses pensées, de faire le vide dans son esprit, d’oublier la douleur. Mais Trilla avait raison. Jill l’avait vue entrer dans le sanctuaire avec son sabre laser. Elle l’avait vue en ressortir avec l’holocron – cet holocron qui trônait désormais sur une table à quelques mètres d’elle seulement. Ce qui voulait dire que Cal était—

Elle se mit à trembler. Tout ce en quoi elle avait cru, tout ce pourquoi elle s’était battue – les Jedi, la paix, Cal – tout ça n’avait servi à rien. A rien ! L’Ordre Jedi, ce maudit Ordre déchu, ne lui avait jamais apporté que peine et souffrance. Il ne valait pas la peine qu’elle se batte pour lui. _N’accorde ta confiance qu’à la Force._ N’est-ce pas ce que Cal disait toujours ? Faire confiance à la Force plutôt qu’aux enseignements Jedi.

 _La Force est avec moi, et je fais corps avec la Force._ _La Force est avec moi, et je fais co_ –

Elle sentit le sang qui coulait de son ventre imbiber sa chemise. Elle avait mal, mais cette douleur physique n’était rien à côté de la douleur qu’elle ressentait à l’intérieur. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Trilla afficha un sourire victorieux en la voyant craquer.

« Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser toi et moi. »

* * *

Cal rejoignit Cere devant les capsules de sauvetage individuelles. Ils avaient prévu de les utiliser pour quitter le Mantis et atterrir discrètement sur Nur sans se faire repérer.

« - Une fois à l’intérieur, je pourrai m’attaquer à leurs défenses, annonça Cere en ouvrant sa capsule. Ainsi que saboter leurs capteurs pour que le Mantis puisse nous extraire. Toi, tu trouves Jill et l’holocron.

\- On ne reste pas ensemble ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je sens l’appel… répondit Cere. La vie de chacun des enfants sur cette liste est en jeu. Quoi qu’il arrive là-bas, et quoi que tu puisses voir… Ne t’occupe pas de moi, d’accord ? Prends l’holocron, trouves Jill et va-t’en. »

La voix de Greez s’éleva dans l’intercom pour leur annoncer qu’ils étaient arrivés au point de largage.

« C’est l’heure », dit Cere en jetant un dernier regard à Cal. Elle entra dans sa capsule. Cal s’installa avec BD-1 dans la sienne et la porte se referma devant eux. Le Mantis les largua dans les ténèbres de l’espace.

Cal sentit l’anxiété le prendre à la gorge tandis que sa capsule filait vers la surface de Nur. Il repensait au passé – à la capsule de sauvetage qui l’avait emmené vers Bracca. Il entendait de nouveau l’explosion du Venator, au loin. Il revoyait le corps de son maître mort à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Surtout pas. Il devait se concentrer, faire le vide dans son esprit. Il entendit la capsule crever la surface de l’eau et s’enfoncer dans les profondeurs abyssales. Il continua sa méditation. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Il ne devait pas se laisse submerger par ses émotions.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était sous l’eau. Il avait réussi. Il n’avait pas paniqué. Il était parvenu à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il mit son respirateur aquatique, sortit de la capsule et nagea en direction de l’immense forteresse sous-marine dont l’ombre menaçante se découpait au loin. Il faisait sombre, mais des algues bioluminescentes éclairaient son chemin. Il devait faire vite – chaque minute comptait.

Il arriva jusqu’à un sas. BD-1 pirata l’ouverture et le jeune homme pénétra dans le bâtiment. Des soldats gardaient l’endroit, mais apparemment le bruit de l’eau avait masqué son entrée. Il monta sur la plateforme où ils se tenaient et se précipita sur eux. En quelques coups de sabre, il avait libéré le passage.

Il se concentra un instant. Jill était là, dans la forteresse ; il en était certain. Il pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle était encore en vie. Il se concentra davantage et tenta d’utiliser leur lien pour atteindre son esprit et la localiser.

_« - Jill ? Jill, tu m’entends ?_

_\- Cal ? C’est toi ?_ répondit une voix faible et lointaine.

 _\- Oui,_ dit-il. _On est là, on va venir te récupérer. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir où tu es._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Dans une cellule. Je… »_

La connexion se rompit. Elle devait être trop faible pour pouvoir la maintenir plus longtemps.

La voix de Cere s’éleva du comlink.

« - Cal, tu es là ? 

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Content de vous entendre, Cere. Je sais où est Jill. Ils la retiennent dans une cellule.

\- Je te communique la position du bloc de détention, dit-elle sans demander comment il avait obtenu cette information.

\- Bien reçu. On se met en route », annonça le jeune homme avec détermination.

* * *

Elle devenait folle, c’est certain. Voilà qu’elle entendait des voix maintenant. Ça avait commencé avec la voix de Cal. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu’il venait la sauver, mais elle s’était ensuite rappelée des paroles venimeuses de la Deuxième Sœur. Maintenant, c’était la voix de maître Chiata que Jill entendait.

Elle tenta de chasser cette voix de son esprit en se concentrant sur ses sensations physiques. Elle était allongée sur le sol dur et froid de sa cellule. Elle percevait chaque centimètre de son corps douloureux probablement recouvert de bleus – elle avait l’impression d’avoir servi de punching-ball à la Neuvième Sœur. Elle sentait le tissu imbibé de sang coller à la plaie de son ventre. Elle sentait une odeur de viande brûlée remplir ses narines – sa propre chair, calcinée en plusieurs endroits suite aux sévices infligés par la Deuxième Sœur. Elle sentait—

Mais elle ne parvint pas à faire abstraction de la voix qui s’adressait à elle. Elle cligna des yeux, pensant que son esprit la trompait, et tenta de relever la tête avec difficulté – mais elle n’y parvint pas. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Non seulement elle entendait des voix, mais maintenant elle _voyait_ des choses qui n’existaient pas. Ce n’était pas possible. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas être là. Elle était morte. Et pourtant…

Le fantôme de maître Chiata s’accroupit au sol devant elle, la fixant d’un regard mi-désolé, mi-désappointé.

« - Mon apprentie, je dois admettre qu’encore une fois, tu me déçois.

\- Maître », murmura Jill d’une voix cassée. Elle avait tellement crié, tellement hurlé, que chaque son qui s’échappait de sa bouche lui brûlait douloureusement la gorge.

La Twi’lek repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux toute poisseuse de sang qui tombait devant les yeux de son ancienne Padawan, puis elle soupira.

« - L’Ordre a peut-être failli à sa tâche Jillani, mais tu as failli à la tienne toi aussi. Où sont passés les préceptes que je t’avais enseignés ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, Maître, grogna Jill avec difficulté. J’ai toujours respecté le Code. J’ai toujours respecté les enseignements Jedi.

\- Et pourtant, tu n’y es pas arrivée. Tu ne m’as pas sauvée des clones. Tu n’as pas sauvé ces colons sur Balmorra – ces enfants. Tu n’as pas sauvé Cal de Trilla. Toutes les personnes que tu t’étais engagée au fond de toi à protéger… elles sont toutes mortes. Tu n’es pas à la hauteur, Jillani. Tu n’es pas digne d’être une Jedi. »

Son maître avait raison. Elle n’était pas digne.

« Mais Maître, si je ne suis pas une Jedi, que suis alors ? » demanda Jill, des sanglots dans la voix.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de son maître.

« Lumière et ténèbres. Il y a toujours eu deux voies, Jillani. Si tu ne peux pas emprunter le premier chemin, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. »

Jill soupira tandis que la vision s’estompait dans la pénombre ambiante. Oui, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire…

* * *

Cal regarda les stormtroopers morts à ses pieds. Il devait trouver un moyen d’ouvrir les portes blindées de cette section de la forteresse. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre le bloc de détention.

« - Cere ? dit-il dans sa radio. J’ai dégagé le secteur mais l’Empire m’a enfermé. Vous auriez une idée ?

\- Cal, cherche une salle de contrôle. J’ai un plan, répondit-elle.

\- Attendez, je crois que j’en ai trouvé une », dit le jeune homme.

Il s’approcha du générateur qu’il venait de repérer et l’activa. Il put voir à travers la vitre une explosion retentir dans le bâtiment en face de lui.

« Ouah, t’as vu ça, BD ? »

Le générateur se mit à faire des étincelles et de la fumée. Visiblement, il avait surchargé – ce n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait prévu.

« Bon, il s’est passé un truc, dit Cal au petit droïde. Allons voir ça. »

Ils ressortirent de la salle. Tous les systèmes électriques semblaient avoir grillé, provoquant plusieurs départs d’incendies.

« - J’ai désactivé les boucliers à l’extérieur de la forteresse, annonça Cere dans le comlink. Inonde la base et nage jusqu’au donjon central.

\- Ça c’est un sacré plan, reconnut Cal en se glissant entre les portes que la surcharge avait entrouvertes.

\- On se retrouve là-bas, dit Cere. Bonne chance. »

Le couloir était en partie inondé. La vitre de droite semblait fissurée et une multitude de petits jets d’eau s’en échappait – ça expliquait l’inondation.

« On se jette à l’eau, BD ? » demanda le jeune homme. Il tendit la main vers la vitre et utilisa la Force pour la briser. L’eau s’engouffra violemment dans le bâtiment, emportant tout sur son passage.

« Accroche-toi ! »

Une fois le calme revenu dans le couloir, Cal mit son respirateur et sortit par la vitre qu’il venait de détruire. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment central, comme Cere le lui avait ordonné. Là ! Une autre vitre brisée. Il pénétra dans le couloir. Lui aussi était empli d’eau. Des cadavres de stormtroopers flottaient autour de lui – ils avaient dû être surpris par l’inondation. Il remonta le couloir en nageant, jusqu’à arriver dans une section surélevée qui avait échappé à l’eau. Il regarda rapidement l’holocarte envoyée par Cere. Le bloc de détention n’était plus très loin.

* * *

Cal venait de tuer le dernier Purge Trooper qui défendait la prison. Une multitude de cellules fermées par des portes laser rouges l’entourait. Elles étaient toutes vides désormais. Il pensa aux malheureux Jedi qui avaient dû les occuper par le passé. Combien d’entre eux étaient morts ici ? Combien avaient succombé au côté obscur pour devenir des Inquisiteurs ? Il avança d’un pas vif. Il sentait qu’elle était là, tout près. Il devait la trouver. Il repéra soudain une forme noire sur le sol d’une des cellules – Jill. Elle était allongée au sol et semblait inconsciente.

BD-1 sauta au bas de son épaule et désactiva la porte de la cellule, puis il se précipita à l’intérieur, ses pieds cliquetant sur le sol métallique. Il s’arrêta devant le corps de Jill pour le scanner, avant de regarder Cal en bipant d’inquiétude. Cal s’agenouilla près de Jill et lui secoua légèrement l’épaule.

« Jill ? Jill, tu m’entends ? C’est moi, Cal. »

Aucune réponse. Elle respirait encore, mais faiblement. Il remarqua sa chemise poisseuse de sang et souleva le tissu avec appréhension pour voir l’état de sa blessure, avant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu’elle n’était que superficielle. Les nombreux endroits qui laissaient apparaître sa peau nue étaient recouverts d’hématomes et de brûlures. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine – il n’osait même pas imaginer ce qu’elle avait enduré. Il déchira le bas de la chemise de la jeune femme pour en faire un bandage et panser sa plaie. C’est bon, il avait réussi à arrêter le saignement. BD-1 bipa pour attirer son attention, son compartiment à stim ouvert. Cal secoua la tête. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Merci BD », dit Cal en prenant la petite seringue remplie de liquide bleu. C’était la dernière qui lui restait – il espérait qu’elle serait suffisante. Il injecta le stim dans l’épaule de Jill. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bacta fit effet et sa respiration se renforça. Mais elle restait toujours évanouie. Cal la prit dans ses bras.

« Jill, s’il te plaît, réveille-toi », implora le jeune homme en la regardant.

Toujours aucune réaction. Soudain, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s’accéléra brutalement et sa respiration devint saccadée. Non ! Il était en train de la perdre ! Il devait agir, et vite ! Il prit une profonde inspiration, posa son front contre celui de Jill et ferma les yeux.

_Il fait sombre. Il est dans un ravin. Il voit à peine à deux mètres devant lui. Il entend des sanglots qui résonnent autour de lui. Quelqu’un pleure. Il doit trouver qui. Il commence à marcher. Le chemin se divise en deux. Par où doit-il aller ? Il prend à gauche. Une nouvelle intersection. C’est un labyrinthe. Il doit la trouver. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la Force. Il la laisse le guider. Les pleurs se rapprochent. Il ouvre les yeux. C’est une enfant qui pleure. Elle est recroquevillée contre un mur. Elle a trois ou quatre ans, pas plus._

_« J’ai peur », sanglote-t-elle._

_Il la reconnaît. C’est Jill. Il s’agenouille devant l’enfant._

_« Je vais t’aider », promet-il._

_Des ombres noires s’approchent d’eux, menaçantes. Que sont-elles ? Cal relève la tête._

_…_

_Il est dans un vaisseau de la République, assis contre un mur, au milieu de nulle part – par le hublot, il peut voir l’espace infini qui s’étend devant ses yeux. Il a froid. Il se sent seul. Terriblement seul. Il entend un enfant pleurer._

_…_

_Il est accroché à la paroi de la tour centrale du temple Jedi. C’est haut, très haut. Le vent furieux siffle à ses oreilles et agite violemment ses cheveux. Il sait qu’il ne doit pas regarder en bas, mais ses yeux sont attirés par le vide. Il glisse, mais la main de son amie le rattrape juste à temps. Il lève les yeux vers la togruta. Mais il est trop lourd, et il l’entraîne avec lui dans sa chute. Il tombe. Il entend un cri de terreur retentir._

_…_

_Il est dans un ravin. Il a chaud, atrocement chaud. Il est couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Il se tient face à un éboulement rocheux. Il sait qu’il y a des gens coincés dessous. Tous morts. Il entend quelqu’un pleurer – il reconnaît la voix de Jill._

_…_

_Il est dans un Destroyer stellaire de classe Venator. La boue a pénétré dans le bâtiment. Il entend les clones qui les cherchent. Il a les mains couvertes de sang. Il voit maître Chiata, allongée au sol, morte. Il entend Jill qui pleure._

_…_

_Il est dans les cavernes de glace. Il est coincé, prisonnier. Il ressent le froid, la douleur, la peur, la panique, l’angoisse… Et Jill qui pleure. Encore._

_…_

_Il est sur Kashyyyk. L’araignée est là, juste au-dessus de lui. Il sent les battements affolés de son cœur. Les fils le retiennent. Il ne peut pas bouger. Il entend crier. Jill qui pleure— il commence à comprendre. Ces ombres, ce sont tous ses cauchemars – les cauchemars de Jill._

_…_

_Il est dans le Mantis. Il se voit, lui, allongé sur sa couchette. Il est blessé. Il voit le sang qui s’écoule de la plaie. Cere est là, avec une boîte de stims. Il est en train de mourir. Jill tente de le soigner – et elle pleure._

_…_

_Il est sur Bogano, devant l’entrée du sanctuaire. Trilla est là, souriante. Elle tient l’holocron dans sa main._

_« Kestis est mort, s’exclame-t-elle avec hargne. Je l’ai tué ! »_

_Cal sent l’esprit de Jill se briser en un millier d’éclats._

_…_

_Jill est debout, seule, tête baissée. Autour, il n’y a que le néant. Les ombres menaçantes sont là. Elles se rapprochent d’elle. Non ! Cal comprend maintenant : les ombres ne sont pas ses cauchemars, c’est le côté obscur. Le côté obscur qui tente de prendre possession d’elle. Cal sent son cœur se serrer. Il est en train de la perdre. Soudain il prend conscience qu’elle n’est pas seule. Il est là, lui aussi. Il peut agir. Il court vers elle. Il la prend par la main._

_« Jill, je suis là ! Regarde-moi, lui demande-t-il d’une voix suppliante. Tu n’as pas besoin du côté obscur. Tout ce que Trilla t’a dit, tout ce qu’elle t’a montré, ce sont des mensonges. Je t’en prie, reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »_

_Jill le regarde, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence, et elle lui sourit…_

Jill ouvrit les yeux et prit une brutale inspiration, comme si elle cherchait de l’air. Elle regarda autour d’elle en haletant, affolée, avant de reconnaître Cal, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais », marmonna-t-elle péniblement.

Cal la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il avait failli la perdre – la perdre pour toujours. Sans réfléchir, il la souleva légèrement et l’embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et avaient un léger goût de fer et de sel – sang et larmes. Il sentait son corps tiède dans ses bras et il resserra doucement son étreinte en espérant qu’elle ne le repousse pas. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le faire. Au contraire, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras, se blottit contre lui et pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme si, elle aussi, avait besoin de ce baiser. Il avait hésité tant de fois à le faire, depuis ce jour sur Kashyyyk. Il avait tellement désiré le faire. Mais à chaque fois, la raison l’avait emporté. Là, maintenant, il n’y avait plus aucune raison. Il se fichait des conséquences. Leurs esprits se connectèrent l’un à l’autre de façon naturelle, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi, et la Force les enveloppa de sa douce chaleur, les réconfortant tous les deux.

* * *

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l’un de l’autre. C’est Cere qui les interrompit.

« - Cal ? Tu en es où ?

\- Tout va bien Cere, répondit le jeune homme avec soulagement. J’ai retrouvé Jill.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Cere d’un ton inquiet.

\- Comme on peut aller après une séance de torture impériale. Tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Jill hocha la tête.

« - On vous rejoint dès qu’on a trouvé l’holocron, reprit Cal dans la radio.

\- Je sais où il est, dit Jill. Trilla le garde dans la chambre d’interrogatoire. Ce n’est pas très loin d’ici.

\- Alors je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, dit Cere. Je ne dois pas être très loin de vous, mais je suis coincée dans un sas. Vous devriez pouvoir m’ouvrir de là où vous êtes. »

Cal aida Jill à se relever. La jeune femme grogna de douleur, mais elle parvint à rester debout. Puis les deux jeunes Jedi sortirent de la cellule pour inspecter les environs.

« Trouvée », annonça Cal au bout de quelques instants en se rapprochant de la console qu’il venait de repérer.

Il activa l’ouverture de la porte. De l’autre côté de la vitre, ils virent Cere surgir avec le sabre de Trilla à la main. Elle sortit son blaster et tira sur les deux Purge Troopers qui lui faisaient face. Puis elle envoya son sabre à l’autre bout de la pièce, glissa à genoux entre les deux soldats et leur tira dans le ventre. Elle se releva et roula sur le dos d’un des deux troopers avant de récupérer son sabre et de le transpercer avec. Le deuxième Purge Trooper se redressa mais elle le fit chuter grâce à la Force et elle enfonça sa lame dans son dos, le tuant sur le coup.

« C’était… impressionnant, dit Cal d’un ton admiratif. Vous tenez le coup ? »

Jill devait reconnaître qu’elle n’avait pas vu quelqu’un se battre de cette façon depuis très longtemps. Elle espérait sincèrement que Cere n’utilisait pas le côté obscur.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle en s’approchant de la vitre. Nous avons une mission. Mais j’avoue… ça fait un bien fou de détruire cet endroit. Ils nous enfermaient dans cette prison. Je regrette qu’il n’y ait pas plus de personnes à sauver, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Jill.

\- Désolé qu’on ait dû revenir ici, dit Cal.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Cere. Mais nous n’avions pas vraiment le choix, non ?

\- Non, en effet, dit Cal en jetant coup d’œil vers Jill. Aucun signe de Trilla ?

\- Non. Pas encore, dit Cere. La salle d’interrogatoire est le lieu le plus sécurisé de la forteresse. Trouvez l’holocron. Je m’occupe des renforts et je vous rejoins dès que possible. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce en courant.

Jill frissonna. Elle avait froid. Elle était épuisée et percluse de douleurs.

« - Je suis désolée, Cal, dit-elle d’une voix fébrile. Je ne vais pas t’être d’une grande utilité dans cet état.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme avec douceur. Le plus important c’est que je t’ai retrouvée. »

Il ôta son poncho et l’enfila par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Il était un peu grand pour elle, mais au moins il la réchaufferait un peu. Elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, ses longs doigts fins s’entrelaçant avec ceux de Cal.

« Allons-y, dit-elle. Il est temps d’en finir. »

* * *

« - On dirait un turbolift, remarqua Cal en traversant la petite pièce circulaire. C’est notre porte de sortie.

\- La salle d’interrogatoire est de l’autre côté », dit Jill en montrant la passerelle qui leur faisait face.

Ils traversèrent le pont. Toute la zone était constituée de plateformes construites à quelques mètres au-dessus du magma – probablement la source d’énergie qui permettait d’alimenter la forteresse. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d’interrogatoire. La lave éclairait la pièce d’une couleur orangée. Il faisait abominablement chaud et l’air était difficilement respirable.

« Ça a l’air facile », remarqua Cal en se dirigeant vers le centre de la salle. Il n’aimait pas ça. C’était trop simple.

Jill resta près de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir pas s’approcher de la chaise de torture – elle l’avait sûrement suffisamment vue comme ça ces derniers jours.

« Dépêche-toi Cal, s’il te plait », l’implora la jeune femme en regardant par-dessus son épaule d’un air inquiet.

Le jeune homme s’approcha de la chaise.

« Cal, attention ! » cria brusquement Jill.

Trilla lui sauta dessus depuis le plafond où elle se cachait pour l’empaler sur son sabre. Il eut juste le temps d’esquiver son attaque. C’était un piège ! Il alluma rapidement son sabre pour parer le coup suivant avant qu’elle ne le repousse de plusieurs mètres grâce à la Force. Il se réceptionna grâce à une roulade et se releva pour lui faire face. Elle était rapide. Très rapide. Mais Cal avait fait des progrès considérables depuis leur premier affrontement sur Bracca. Il n’était plus un simple Padawan. Il était un chevalier Jedi désormais. Ils entamèrent le combat, sautant, tournoyant, virevoltant pour attaquer l’adversaire et éviter ses coups. Cal repensa à leur dernier combat, ainsi qu’à sa vision dans le sanctuaire, lorsqu’il avait touché le sabre de l’Inquisitrice.

« Trilla, je sais tout ce que tu as traversé, dit Cal en s’adressant à son adversaire tandis qu’elle parait une de ses attaques. Tu as connu une immense souffrance. Tu peux te délivrer de cette douleur. »

Trilla le fixa avec intensité. Elle semblait l’écouter. Allait-il réussir à la convaincre ?

« Délivrer ? dit-elle d’un ton mordant. C’est cette douleur qui me rend plus forte. »

Elle se dégagea du combat et sortit l’holocron de sous sa cape.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais pour ça, continua-t-elle. Pas de "merci" ? »

Elle rangea l’artefact et se remit en posture d’attaque.

« Vous ne sortirez jamais vivants de cet endroit », leur annonça-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle lança une grenade aveuglante aux pieds de Cal. Il recula, mais trop tard. Il était ébloui et ne vit pas le coup de pied venir. Il bascula dans le vide et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la plateforme, se retrouvant suspendu au-dessus de la lave en fusion. L’Inquisitrice s’approcha pour lui donner le coup fatal.

_« Cal, ton sabre ! »_

C’était Jill. Elle s’était rapprochée silencieusement et se tenait juste derrière Trilla, qui n’avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il lança son sabre dans les airs par-dessus l’Inquisitrice et Jill le rattrapa d’une main. Elle l’alluma et enfonça la lame bleue dans l’épaule de la Deuxième Sœur. Surprise, celle-ci tomba à genoux en portant la main à son épaule blessée. Cal en profita pour remonter et lui prendre l’holocron en l’attirant grâce à la Force. Jill lui rendit son sabre. Il l’éteignit et le rangea, juste au moment où Cere arrivait en courant.

« - Cal ! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- J’ai l’holocron », lui annonça-t-il sobrement.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, visiblement soulagés, avant de se tourner vers Trilla.

« C’est à moi de le faire », dit Cere d’une voix mal assurée.

Cal hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Elle avait été son maître. C’était à cause d’elle que Trilla était devenue le monstre qu’elle était. C’était à elle de régler cette situation. Il n’avait pas à s’en mêler. Il prit Jill par le bras et ils s’éloignèrent de quelques pas.

« C’est fini, Trilla », annonça Cere en s’approchant de son ancienne Padawan, toujours agenouillée.

Trilla releva la tête avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

« - Tu sais que rien n’est jamais vraiment fini, répondit-elle, les dents serrées, en regardant Cere droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce combat-là est fini, répéta Cere en secouant la tête d’un air désolé. Je connais cette noirceur qui te dévore de l’intérieur, mais chaque jour tu as le choix entre la nourrir et l’affronter.

\- C’est trop tard, Cere, cracha hargneusement Trilla en baissant la tête.

\- Non, répliqua doucement Cere. C’est faux. Je sais que les choix que j’ai faits ont entièrement condamné ton avenir. Je t’ai abandonnée, Trilla. »

Cere s’agenouilla devant sa Padawan.

« Je t’ai abandonnée. Et j’en suis vraiment désolée. »

Trilla détourna la tête, comme si elle refusait d’affronter le regard de son ancien maître, et elle se releva péniblement. Cere se redressa elle aussi et lui tendit la main.

« J’ai eu tellement de haine envers toi », soupira Trilla d’une voix triste.

Soudain l’Inquisitrice se figea. Cal aussi l’avait senti. Une présence noire. Maléfique. Obscure. Il entendit des pas s’approcher. Un souffle émanant d’un respirateur artificiel. Un homme avec un casque noir apparut derrière Trilla.

« - Ok, dit Cal en regardant ses compagnes. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- En effet, répondit sombrement Cere. Le voilà.

\- Vador », murmura Jill dans un souffle.

La terreur de la jeune femme était presque palpable. Qui était-il ? Même Cere semblait avoir peur de lui. L’homme en noir s’approcha de Trilla. Instinctivement, Cal et Cere allumèrent leurs sabres et reculèrent.

« - Vous m’avez déçu, Inquisitrice, dit Vador d’une voix froide.

\- Vengez les nôtres », implora Trilla en les regardant, juste avant que le sabre de Vador ne la fauche. Elle tomba au sol, morte.

« Cal, Jill, dit Cere sans se retourner. Courez ! » Et elle se précipita sur Vador pour l’attaquer. Celui-ci la repoussa d’un simple geste de la main, comme si elle n’était rien d’autre qu’un insecte qui l’importunait de son bourdonnement, et elle tomba dans le magma qui s’étendait sous leurs pieds.

« - Non ! hurla Cal. Cere !

\- Vite Cal, nous devons partir, cria Jill en le prenant par le bras. Nous ne faisons pas le poids. Il est trop puissant ! »

Mais Cal ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était paralysé par la terreur qu’il ressentait en cet instant, face à cet homme dont émanait tant d’obscurité.

« - Il serait sage que vous vous rendiez, leur dit Vador en leur tendant la main, comme s’il leur faisait une offre qu’ils ne pouvaient pas refuser.

\- Ouais. Probablement », dit Cal en reprenant ses esprits.

Oui. Il aurait sûrement été plus sage de se rendre. Mais Cal savait qu’il n’avait jamais été sage – son obstination lui avait déjà suffisamment coûté par le passé. Il alluma son sabre puis se précipita sur Vador pour l’attaquer et venger Cere. Mais Jill avait raison. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Vador le souleva en l’air d’une main comme une simple marionnette, l’étranglant grâce à la Force. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, son souffle se raccourcir. Il sentit aussi Jill faire appel elle aussi à la Force derrière lui. Elle arracha une partie du conduit de ventilation situé derrière Vador pour la projeter sur lui. Mais celui-ci sentit l’attaque venir et il arrêta l’objet de son autre main. Il envoya Cal au sol et jeta sur lui le conduit métallique. Cal roula sur lui-même et l’évita de peu. Jill l’aida à se relever tandis que Vador s’approchait d’eux.

« - Vite Cal, on doit s’enfuir ! cria-t-elle.

\- Le turbolift, se rappela Cal. On fonce ! »

Ils se retournèrent et coururent en direction de l’ascenseur. Ils sentirent la passerelle se disloquer sous leurs pieds tandis qu’ils couraient de toutes leurs forces – Vador tentait de l’arracher grâce à la Force. Mais, sans savoir comment, ils réussirent tout de même à atteindre le turbolift.

« Fichons le camp d’ici ! » s’exclama Cal en donnant un coup dans la console d’activation pour enclencher l’ascenseur.

Vador était juste derrière eux, son sabre à la main. La porte du turbolift se referma devant lui. Soudain, une lame rouge apparut au travers de la porte. Il tentait de la faire fondre avec son sabre ! Heureusement, l’ascenseur se mit en marche, sauvant les deux Jedi du terrible seigneur Sith.

Le turbolift s’arrêta brusquement et la porte s’ouvrit devant eux. Ils pouvaient voir les fonds sous-marins à travers les vitres du couloir – ils étaient revenus dans les étages supérieurs. Mais ils savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas encore tirés d’affaire. Paniqués, ils coururent dans la seule direction possible. Ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Vador. Soudain, une voix s’éleva du comlink de Cal.

« P’tit gars, tu me reçois ? »

C’était Greez.

« - Ils ne répondent pas, s’inquiéta le Latero.

\- Ils vont bien, j’en suis certaine, fit la voix calme de Merrin en arrière-fond.

\- Greez, on est là, répondit Cal en haletant. On se dirige vers la surface, prépare-toi. J’ai trouvé Jill et l’holocron. Mais Cere— »

Sa voix se brisa en repensant à la chute de la Jedi.

« - Elle ne reviendra pas, Greez.

\- Cere ? demanda Greez, abasourdi. Fichez le camp d’ici, Cal. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte. Cal enclencha la commande d’ouverture. Mais Vador les attendait de l’autre côté. Le seigneur Sith repoussa Jill, l’envoyant cogner contre une vitre. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Puis il attaqua Cal. Ce dernier para ses coups tout en reculant. Le Sith était trop fort, trop puissant. Cal tomba au sol et parvint avec difficulté à parer un autre coup. Soudain, BD-1 sauta sur le dos de Vador et lui envoya une puissante décharge électrique, l’immobilisant temporairement. Cal en profita pour se relever et reculer pour prendre son élan. Il visa la poitrine du seigneur Sith avec sa lame, mais celui-ci fit un pas de côté et saisit la poignée du sabre de Cal, stoppant son attaque. Il projeta le jeune homme vers l’arrière, l’envoyant brutalement rouler par terre. Toujours au sol, Cal se retourna sur le côté pour attirer son sabre dans sa main, mais Vador parvint à l’arrêter encore une fois – le sabre était suspendu au ras du sol, entre eux deux.

« - Renonce à l’holocron, ordonna Vador.

\- Jamais je ne vous le donnerai ! s’exclama le jeune Jedi en le défiant.

\- Nous verrons. »

Vador alluma la lame du sabre de Cal et le poussa grâce à la Force pour l’enfoncer dans le flanc du jeune homme. Cal hurla de douleur en tentant de retenir la lame qui pénétrait dans sa chair. Il réussit avec difficulté à appuyer sur l’interrupteur pour l’éteindre. Une odeur de chair brûlée parvint à ses narines. Il se sentait mal.

Soudain, Vador se retourna pour éviter une lame rouge qui lui fonçait dessus. Cere ! Elle était vivante ! Elle fit une roulade au sol, récupéra son sabre et s’interposa entre Vador et les deux jeunes Jedi.

« Vous ne prendrez pas ces enfants », gronda-t-elle en attaquant le Sith.

Il l’envoya elle aussi au sol d’un geste de la main. Elle se releva. Elle était en colère. Cal pouvait sentir sa fureur. La Force qui l’entourait palpitait d’une aura sombre – le côté obscur.

« - Tant de haine, remarqua Vador. Tu aurais fait une excellente Inquisitrice.

\- Elle est plus forte que ça », répliqua Cal.

Mais il sentit la rage envahir Cere. Il la sentit puiser dans le côté obscur. Grâce à la puissance des ténèbres, Cere parvint à mettre Vador à genou.

« Non. Non ! » cria Cal. Non, elle ne devait pas y faire appel ! Elle risquait de se laisser submerger et de basculer définitivement du côté obscur.

« - Oui. La puissance du côté obscur, dit Vador en se relevant. Je peux la sentir affluer en elle.

\- Cere, Cere ! cria Cal. Ecoutez-moi ! Vous avez le choix ! »

Cere revint brusquement à elle, l’air désorienté. Prenant conscience de ce qu’elle faisait, elle stoppa son attaque. Vador tenta de les frapper, mais elle leva un bouclier de Force juste à temps pour les protéger. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Cal devait l’aider. Il se tourna vers la vitre contre laquelle Vador avait envoyé Jill. Elle s’était fissurée sous l’impact. Il tendit la main et la brisa d’une poussée de Force. Puis il saisit les deux femmes et s’engouffra dans la brèche qu’il venait d’ouvrir. Vador, trop occupé à repousser les torrents d’eau qui tentaient de le submerger, ne put empêcher leur fuite.

Cal mit son respirateur aquatique à Cere, qui s’était évanouie elle aussi, et donna le sien à Jill. Puis il entreprit de nager vers la surface, mais il était épuisé. Les deux femmes étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Il commençait à manquer d’air. La surface était encore trop loin. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et il eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette entourée d’une brume verte se diriger vers eux, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« Hé. Hé ! Hé, petit ! »

Quelqu’un secouait Cal – c’était Greez.

« Cal. Cal ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur sa couchette en prenant le Latero par le bras. « Cere. Jill. » C’était la première pensée qui lui vint à l’esprit.

« - T’en fais pas, répondit calmement Greez pour le rassurer. Elles vont bien.

\- Booouuup ! Booouuup ! fit BD-1 d’un ton vexé en lui sautant dessus.

\- Ouais, toi aussi ! » sourit Cal en caressant affectueusement la tête du petit droïde.

Le mouvement tira sur sa blessure – il l’avait complètement oubliée. Il serra les dents quand la douleur se rappela à lui.

« - Tu l’as fait, le félicita Greez.

\- Ah oui ? » demanda Cal, encore étourdi.

Il n’en revenait pas lui-même.

« - On a réussi… répéta-t-il en se mettant debout.

\- Vas-y doucement, lui rappela Greez.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Cere et Merrin sont là-bas, répondit le pilote en indiquant la salle commune. La gamine est encore dans les vapes, mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Ooooh, une petite minute ! »

Mais Cal se précipita vers la salle commune sans plus attendre, Greez sur ses talons. Il descendit les quelques marches de la cuisine en trébuchant. Merrin se jeta sur lui, le serrant vivement dans ses bras. Il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur.

« Désolée », dit-elle en rougissant, avant de reculer d’un pas. Elle semblait gênée par l’accolade qu’elle venait de lui donner.

« C’était toi dans l’eau, pas vrai ? » demanda Cal en la regardant. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« - Contente que tu ailles bien. Il ne t’a pas quitté un instant, dit-elle en indiquant Greez d’un mouvement de tête.

\- Merci », dit Cal d’une voix pleine de reconnaissance à la Sœur de la nuit.

Puis il s’approcha de Cere qui était assise sur la banquette, hésitant sur les mots à employer.

« - Hé, lui dit-il simplement sur un ton amical.

\- Hé, lui répondit-elle doucement tandis qu’il s’asseyait à côté d’elle.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Greez en écartant ses deux paires de bras.

\- Eh bien, capitaine, tes services ne sont plus requis, répondit Cere en le remerciant du regard. Tu as bien rempli ton contrat. Merci, Greez.

\- Eh ben, si ça ne te dérange pas, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être, rester un peu dans le coin, dit le pilote d’un ton hésitant en les rejoignant sur la banquette. Et piloter pour vous. En plus… je risque de manquer aux petits— »

Ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux et se retournèrent. C’était Jill qui venait de les rejoindre. Cal nota qu’elle portait toujours son poncho. Il se leva pour l’accueillir. Elle s’approcha vivement de lui, puis s’arrêta brusquement, comme si elle hésitait. Il l’attrapa par le poignet et l’attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

« - Cal, je… commença-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi », l’interrompit-il d’une voix douce.

 _« Je sais ce que tu penses,_ lui dit-il par la pensée. _Mais je m’en moque. »_

Il sentait le regard des autres membres de l’équipage dans son dos. Oui, il s’en moquait. En cet instant, il n’y avait plus qu’elle qui comptait. Elle, et elle seule. Il sentit qu’elle entourait sa taille de ses bras tout en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

_« Merci, Cal. »_

Il savait qu’il l’aimait. Qu’il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Et il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours.

* * *

« - Que va-t-on en faire ? demanda Merrin en montrant l’holocron posé sur la table devant eux.

\- On va s’en servir, répondit Cere. Pour reformer l’Ordre Jedi. »

Cal se leva, prit l’holocron dans sa main et l’activa grâce à la Force. Une carte stellaire s’afficha devant eux.

« - La nouvelle génération de Jedi… murmura Jill.

\- L’Empire voudra leur faire la peau, dit Greez. Comme il essaye de le faire avec nous. »

Ils avaient raison. Tous ces enfants… Que devait-il faire ?

« - Tous les enfants qui se trouvent sur cette liste verront leur existence bouleversée à jamais, remarqua Cere.

\- Mais pas par nous », annonça Cal.

Sa décision était prise. Cere le regarda, comprenant à quoi il pensait, et l’approuva silencieusement du regard. Cal sortit son sabre laser.

« Leur avenir doit être confié à la Force », dit-il.

Il alluma son arme et regarda l’holocron qui flottait dans l’air, avant de le trancher en deux d’un mouvement de lame ascendant. Puis il regarda ses compagnons : BD-1, l’adorable petit droïde amnésique ; Greez, le pilote joueur criblé de dettes ; Merrin, la Sœur de la nuit aux pouvoirs terrifiants ; Cere, la Jedi déchue revenue du côté obscur ; et Jill – juste Jill, comme elle l’avait si bien dit le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. _Ne fais confiance à personne._ Il balaya cette pensée d’un revers de la main. Cette époque était révolue. Il avait entièrement foi en eux, et il leur aurait confié sa vie s’il le fallait.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » leur demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin du voyage ! J’espère que vous avez aimé suivre les aventures de Jill et Cal. En tous cas, j’ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction et à la partager avec vous ! 
> 
> Je publie d’autres fanfics en anglais. J’écris toujours en français d’abord, donc vous voulez lire la version française, n’hésitez pas à m’envoyer un MP sur FFnet (même pseudo) ou un message sur mon Tumblr et je la publierai aussi !
> 
> Comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un kudo, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J’essaye de répondre à tous, dans la mesure du possible bien entendu !


End file.
